Mortal Kombat: Redemtion
by J.Steele
Summary: This story begins years after Mortal Kombat 4, before Deadly Alliance, and into Deception, then reverts to Mortal Kombat 2011 . The story follows mainly Mileena. Will contain romance, action, and violence!
1. Before the End Began

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Mortal Kombat or it's characters in any way.  
This story begins years after Mortal Kombat 4, before Deadly Alliance, and into Deception. After that it reaches Armageddon and reverts to Mortal Kombat (2011). The story follows mainly Mileena. Also stars Kitana, Jade, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, and others!

**MORTAL KOMBAT  
REDEMPTION**

**Chapter ?:** Before the End Began 

**EDENIA ; After First Slumber**

The sounds of heeled footsteps brought the golden eyes of Mileena to a sudden opening. Her nose twitched, picking up the scent of..._spaghetti?_ She had been leaning against the stone wall along the back of her cell, right next to the provided bed and a stone's throw away from the provided toilet. It was a much larger cell than she had last year. Her said 'good behavior' had granted her such a privilege. No longer in the cramped war traitor prison, but a secret cell just a few floors above ground.

The moonlight had poured through the barred stone archway window located diagonally from her cell, illuminating her ragged form. She wore a brown cloth that remained draped around her entire body like a dress, with her own personal black veil worn about her lower face. She searched the darker region of the cell, seeing a candle light just a ways down the hall. The guards watching her began to step away from their posts as it became visible who the visitor was. Her 'sister', Kitana.

The azure clad Princess held a smile, regal night garment only enhancing her beauty further in the eyes of the guards. Mileena knew this to be true – Kitana was seen as the most beautiful woman in all of Edenia. The hood of Kitana's sleeping robes had concealed the upper portion of her face, but Mileena could still feel her eyes on her. She searched Kitana as she came to a stop and immediately noticed the large tray she held in her hands. The tray held a candle within it's holder, a book, as well as a plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Are you awake, Mileena?" Kitana's sweet voice came forward, noticing her 'sister' begin to stir once she got closer to the cell. Kitana kept her distance however, starting to lower down to her knees a few feet from the cell — out of arm's reach. "I brought your favorite."

Mileena started to lean away from the wall, crawling toward the bars of her cell. There was an opening just a few inches off the ground along her cell's lower region, just enough to slip meals through. Mileena was excited, though her recovery from slumber was keeping that from being so apparent. She placed her hands on the bars, still sniffing through her mask, wanting to get to that food.

"Let me see, first." Kitana said, starting to move the tray aside. She scooted closer to the cell – at least close enough to make the guards stand a bit closer to protect their princess of Mileena chose to strike.

"...Does Mileena have to?" The feral woman grumbled lowly as Kitana grew closer.

"Yes, you do, Mileena. Let me see your progress." The elder twin added in, though keeping a near motherly soft tone about herself. "I am sure it is complete by now."

Mileena leaned away from the bars..., reaching up to the corners of her veil to start to pull it down her face. Kitana watched in delight, holding her candle up so she could get a bit more light on her twin's face. As the veil came down, Mileena's cheeks were not as high as they were before. Her nose had curved naturally, and not as thick in the front. Her lips were a little dry – nothing a little cosmetics wouldn't fix – and her mouth was much smaller than ever before. Mileena's mouth was _normal_.

Kitana smiled softly, reaching back toward her tray. Cracking open the book, she pulled a hand held mirror from the pages it was kept between. She placed it face up on the stone floor...and slid it beneath the opening of Mileena's cell. "What I say won't matter. You have to see this for yourself." She kept her smile alive, reaching back to close that book up once again.

Mileena's golden eyes went to the mirror, and reached over for it. It had become something of a routine these past few weeks. She hated seeing flesh forming over gaps of her mouth – she looked even worse than before! Though when she lifted the mirror this time...she was very surprised. Her eyes widened as she would gasp – bringing her left hand over her lips. She touched her cheek bones, her jawline – all of it was completely..._normal_. She had no words – only tears starting to drop from the corners of her eyes.

Kitana was happy to assist her. "The mages can truly do a great job when given a task. I am glad I was able to assist you, sister,"_ Sister_ being a name she had only been recently regaining with her now frequent visits from Kitana. Since her imprisonment after the defeat of Shinnok, it wasn't believed Mileena could ever reform. She was _'evil_', though the Edenian side of her soul could throw that out of balance if shown proper affection, it seemed. "You have grown a great deal these past years. I hope you do not think me a harsh and cruel elder for leaving you locked away for so long."

Mileena's emotions were getting the best of her. Through her entire life she was made to believe she was worthless. Kitana got all the favor, resentment grew, enhanced by her rowdy Tarkatan blood. She did everything for her 'father' Shao Kahn, and still gained no respect. She tried to fit in with the Tarkatans and Baraka..., and still no respect. She spent her entire life trying to get out of the shadows of others, and finally..._finally_...she found some respect and affection in that of a woman she grew up hating.

"N-no...," She began, "Mileena understands. You did what you had to do to help Mileena. You could have killed her, but you kept Mileena alive." She wiped her eyes, lower lip wobbling as she looked at her reflection a bit longer. Though her sniffles were really just making her stomach growl. She wanted that damn spaghetti!

Kitana bowed her head slightly. This was her _least_ favorite part of the check-up. Also the most dangerous. "I know this part makes you uncomfortable, but let me see your teeth." She dared lean closer to the cell...her guards remaining on standby.

"..._Nngh!_" Mileena backed away from Kitana, holding the mirror far from her. She turned her shoulder to her sister, frowning deeply.

"Mileena – "

"_Nngh!_" She pouted deeply like a spoiled child.

"Mileena, show me your teeth or you're not going to get your supper." She took a firm tone, keeping her eyes locked on her.

The feral woman had to make a choice. Either go without food...or go through a process of _devolution._ Spaghetti outweighed **everything**. She started to shift back toward the front of the cell, putting the mirror down. She placed her hands on the bars, and opened her mouth up for Kitana to inspect.

Her teeth were all there, all dulled and normal in appearance. Kitana reached in bravely, touching Mileena's chin. She would turn and move her head around to inspect her inner mouth and teeth.

"Alright, they're all there. Now show me your other teeth." She said, bringing her hand back to the outside of the cell. This part was too dangerous.

Mileena grunted, as those dagger like jagged teeth of her's ripped downward over and _in between_ her dull teeth. Her mouth stretched like that of a snake's, tearing that smooth flesh away to recreate that Tarkatan maw of her's. This made the guards cringe. Mileena turned her head about so Kitana could see all of her teeth...then began to let the teeth collapse back into her gums. As she shut her mouth, it began to shrink back to it's 'normal' size.

"Very good. Your skin seems to regenerate once stretched..." She noted to herself, reaching up to pull back the hood over her head to expose her face fully. She watched as Mileena continued to dry her eyes off for a brief time. Soon the book and candle holder were taken off of the tray, and the food was slid beneath the opening at the bottom of the cell. There was a dull fork placed beside the dish for Mileena to use to eat with. Right away, she dug in with a feverish hunger.

Amidst the gobbling, Kitana sat back and watched. "Your sentence will be over soon, Mileena. You have earned your right. If your good behavior keeps up, many good things will be in your future, sister." Though she got no audible response – Mileena was busy chowing down and slurping the spaghetti right up.

It didn't take too long for Mileena to finish. Once she did, she practically licked the plate clean before returning it to the tray along with the fork. She slid it back out to Kitana, now feeling quite full and satisfied! "Mileena can't wait to walk around again freely..." She leaned her head to the bars, once again holding them. "Can Mileena oversee the kitchen duties and prepare Spaghetti?"

Chuckling, the elder would give a nod of her head. "It is quite possible, sister. We will discuss that at a later date. Have you been reading at all?" She asked, now grasping the book she brought with her.

"Mileena has been. It's a little hard reading for so long..."

It was a sad truth. Kitana had found that Kahn refused to educate Mileena as highly as Kitana had been. It explained her odd speaking patterns, and willingness to serve even when it had become obvious she was expendable to her superiors. Kahn kept her undereducated in fear she would rise against him much like Kitana had eventually. Though Mileena's hunger for knowledge had led her to experimentation in battle and ultimately played a part in her at times brilliant schemes.

"Would you like to read a bit more of _The Frog Prince_ with me?" Kitana placed the book across her own lap, looking back up to her sister.

Mileena gave it some thought, "For a little while." For she was still a little tired! She crawled back toward her provided bed, and reached underneath it to draw out the matching book. She moved herself to the corner of her cell, with one shoulder against each set of bars. The moonlight came through right over her shoulder so that she could read. There was a bookmark where she had left off.

"You read a page, and I'll read a page. We'll read just three each, okay? Follow along with your eyes." Kitana said softly, moving along side the bars with her candle to assist in lighting the way or her to read as well.

The two sisters read together – with Kitana helping Mileena pronounce certain words she struggled reading. Yet another consecutive night ending on a high note for the two of them. Mileena was proud she had finally gained what she wanted ; affection, respect, and family.

( **Side Event #01: ** Jade in _Outworld_ )

The bronze-skinned beauty had been pulling her attire back upon her body as she sat down on the edge of a bed. Her trusted staff was leaned against it as well, and snatched up as she came to a stand.

"Lost about an hour on the trail. You sleep well, babe?" Called the voice of a man as he sat up in bed. He was just as dark skinned as she, though his black hair was a mess of short spikes atop of his head. The sheets still draped across his wast, he reached over along the floor to pull up his pair of dark crimson pants.

"Next to you, who wouldn't?" Jade narrowed her eyes back at him, giggling a bit. It was something of an inside joke! "The trail's time period will be fine. We just need to head back to your home in Earthrealm to have this chemical reproduced a lot more than this town could offer." Jade said, pulling a small glass orb from her carrying bag. She handled it with extreme care. "To think Tarkatan essence could be created to make them go mad." She said examining the orb.

"Yeah, well," The man spoke out, once his pants and vest were back over his toned body. "These people live in this world, so I'd think they know what they're talkin' about. We get enough of these babies, then our enemies become our assassins. For now? One for Tanya," He pointed to Jade's orb, "and one for Kahn." He motioned over to his own carrying bag.

Jade nodded, starting to put the orb away. "You know, Nido, we should probably visit Sub-Zero in Earthrealm. The Lin Kuei could serve as body guards on our journey back through here. It may not be wise to trail Outworld like this twice." Coming to a stand, Jade pulled her carrying bag about her shoulders and holstered her staff at her back as well.

"Sub-Zero? Whoa, isn't that guy dead?" Nido had been _clearly_ out of the loop!

"No..._dummy,"_ Jade scoffed, turning to face him. "That was his older brother that got killed. We've seen the other Sub-Zero before, remember?" She waited for some kind of visual confirmation that he did indeed remember – if not vocal.

"Uh...I remember the guy being a real prick on the island." He confessed, pulling his Spear from the wall it leaned on.

Jade threw her hands up in defeat, rolling her eyes. "When you came here for the tournament after that and got eliminated by Johnny Cage, when we started sort-of dating?" She was annoyed at this point, he forgot the day they met! "We watched Sub-Zero fight Mileena. He beat her and spared her life despite the crowd wanting more blood shed. Remember, it was our first date immediately after that match?"

Nido tapped his scruffy chin a moment, soon remembering. "Oh! Yeah, I remember!" Though he saw Jade didn't believe him. "Because that prick in the yellow was muttering how he was going to kick that guy's ass. I _thought_ he looked like Sub-Zero..., I just thought his name was like...Freezer or something."

Jade remembered Scorpion being there..., and just leaving silently after seeing Sub-Zero spare Mileena. It was kind of weird. Though her _boyfriend_ was still annoying her. "...You and your Earthrealm cartoons." She said at the mention of _Freezer_, which was awfully close to something he spoke to her of before. "Anyway, _that_ guy is the current Sub-Zero. It's more of a title or code-name than his actual name." Jade explained.

"...So what's his real name?"

"...!" S he lifted a finger as to speak, but drew a blank. " …. That's not important. What _is_ important is that we find a way to Earthrealm, get this essence produced more, find the Lin Kuei and enlist them as body guards, and _then_ I can seek out Tanya, and we can finish off Kahn with his own army. Right?"

"Right!" Nido stepped forward, giving Jade a swat on her backside with his palm. "Better get moving then, Brown Sugar." He said as he headed toward the door.

_("Augh...I **hate** that name...")_

"-and WHEN do I get to meet your parents?" She complained, following after him just a moment after.

"When you let me hang out and treasure hunt in the desert you own!"

( **Side Event #02:** Sub-Zero )

A knocking would come onto the chamber doors of the Lin Kuei's newly appointed Grand Master, _Sub-Zero_. He had sat at his desk, currently writing the certificate that would authenticate the Lin Kuei tournament champion _Frost_ as his new apprentice. He turned his attention away from the paper, and looked over his shoulder. "Come in." He simply stated.

As the doors opened, a pregnant woman would begin to step into the room. Dressed seemingly opposed to the cold weather, but perfectly fine in it. She wore a long white dress over her pale skin, with long black hair frosted at their very tips down her back. "Brother," She spoke out. "Are you sure it is wise to take up a student so quickly? Perhaps you should view more than just her combative skills..."

Sub-Zero nodded, coming to a stand. The scar that ran along his face being visible since he did not wear the Dragon Medallion on his person currently. He had yet to leave his combative attire – as he planned on practicing a bit before he himself went to bed. "Hyuna is perfect." He said with a smile of confidence, of course speaking of_ Frost_. "Her combative skill shows much promise. With a little mentoring I am sure I can mold her into one of the greatest warriors our clan has seen. Could you imagine? More warriors learning the gift we have, Rebekka?"

The younger sister just accepted it. "Yes..., that would be great, Shikai." She spoke to her elder brother, offering a weak smile. He was still riding the wave of excitement for a role she wasn't sure he was fully ready for. He was always trying to prove himself to everyone, prove that he was as good, if not better a man than the previous leader and their elder brother.

His hands went to her protruding belly, "How is my niece and your husband?"

"My husband is just fine. Still recovering from his match with Frost, but I am sure he will be fine." Her husband had been in the finals with Frost, and was defeated by a powerful kick to the head, no longer able to fight. "As for your niece, she's been keeping me up with kicking."

Sub-Zero laughed to himself. "Mother did say you kicked the hardest of the three of us. I guess it is only natural?" He removed his hands, starting to let them hang at his sides.

"I suppose," Rebekka just laughed lightly, looking to the floor and back up to Shikai. "I just wanted to tell you something, brother. You don't have to risk your neck for strangers nor prove yourself a worthy protector to any of us. You are a great man and brother, and I just...don't want to see you leap before you think, and get yourself hurt."

He knew she wouldn't hold her tongue on the matter very long. "At times thinking can take away the critical moment of reacting when it comes to life and death. I just take my opportunities before they fade, Rebekka. This opportunity with Hyuna will raise the morale of our clan and – "

"Alright." She would stop him in his tracks. Her eyes already shut in slight annoyance. "I've said my piece. No need to defend yourself." She turned, starting to step back to the door. " Have a good night, Shikai."

Though before she could open the door herself, he had done it for her. It was the only gentlemen thing to do for his sister. "...Goodnight, Rebekka." Though the annoyance in her tone was apparent, he tried to play it as if it had gone unnoticed. Once she left, he closed the door and secured it.

His vision would turn toward the ceiling soon after. "...I am sure that amused you, didn't it, brother?" Exhaling, his feet began to carry him back to his desk.


	2. Kitana's Plan

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Mortal Kombat or it's characters in any way.  
This starts during the formation of the Deadly Alliance.

This chapter stars mainly Kitana, during the early events of Deadly Alliance when she hears of Liu Kang's death. Also, thank you for the reviews thus far! The real plot has yet to begin, I'm still setting it up! The next chapter will involve Jade's story as well as Kitana's just about a month and a half later. This will lead up to Deception!

**Chapter ?:** Kitana's Plan 

**EDENIA ; Noon**

Another beautiful day in Edenia. It seemed to never lose it's beauty no matter the season, to Kitana. She parted the curtains of her expansive bedroom, overlooking the vast realm her mother ruled. She had done a great job since her return. Much better than Kitana herself could do alone. She stepped out onto her balcony, flowing blue robes wrapped around her form as she overlooked the kingdom. As her hands touched the stone railing, she would turn her attention upward to a flock of birds flying nearly at level with her high leveled bedroom.

It was a beautiful sight – surely a great way to go into the second half of her day. It was nearly around her scheduled time to discreetly visit her locked away sister, so Kitana did not dwell on the beauty of the land in the noon's sunlight. Turning from the balcony, Kitana would head to her bookshelf, brushing her fingertips along the thinner books. She pulled _The Frog Prince_ from the shelf, and turned to her vanity table. With the book being placed down, Kitana started to sort through her make-up and brushes. Perhaps she would teach Mileena how to properly apply make-up to her new features?

She felt very daring today...and very trustful of her sister all at once. Maybe she could spend some time inside her cell with her, and start working on her hair? Mileena had very limited privileges...she was sure she would enjoy something out of the usual routine. Also on her large, elegant vanity had been rows and rows of her jewelry and accessories sitting along shelves and place holders. She was already eying a pair of earrings she eventually wanted to pass on to Mileena. Though something other than her jewelry soon caught her eye – an _iPod_ resting on the far corner of her table. It was a gift from the Champion of Mortal Kombat himself...Liu Kang.

It wasn't that Edenia hadn't developed the technology for iPods - they had many ages ago – it was just that their version of the iPods – The _Music Konsumer_ were formatted entirely different than Earthrealm's still rather primitive format. Even though they were extremely similar in size and look, they were still very different. Beside that, Kitana tended to enjoy Earthrealm's Rhythm and Blues artists far more than Edenian Songstresses or even her favorite Outworld performers. There was one song that truly touched her heart on the list of songs he gave her. She could remember him telling her it would touch her very soul (and with her experience against _Shang Tsung_, she wasn't very sure she wanted to listen to it.)

As she reached for it, she was interrupted by a sudden knocking on her chamber doors. Politely, she answered the call of the interruption. "Yes?"

One of the Edenian servants had parted the door, stepping inside the large room. Once she gently shut the door, she looked to Kitana. She knew the news she had to share...but hadn't the heart to say it herself. "Your majesty," She began, taking a bow as she spoke. Once in an upright position she continued. "Lord Raiden has arrived. He comes with urgent news. He is in the throne room with Queen Sindel..."

"Lord Raiden?" Kitana was intrigued. What could possibly bring forth Raiden aside of imminent danger? She got to her feet immediately, starting to rush to the door. "Thank you. If you would please, escort me to the throne room." She spoke, allowing her servant the invitation to come along with her.

"Will do, your highness." The woman bowed once more, turning to open the door for Kitana. As the two women moved through the halls and the stairs of the large Edenian Castle, soon they would arrive at the throne room's shut doors.

As the doors parted by Kitana's hands, her eyes would immediately focus on the Thunder God in audience with her mother. She looked back and forth between the two as she stepped further down the walkway. "What is the urgency, Lord Raiden?" Kitana spoke out as the doors closed.

It became painfully obvious to Sindel the servant hadn't the heart to inform Kitana. As her mother, Sindel could not boast to be stronger than that herself. "...Darling..." She began to speak, knowing very well the pain Kitana was soon going to feel. She felt it herself so many years ago...

Raiden's head turned to the approaching Kitana. It was a tough task, even for a god of his stature. The large man did not take a second thought – it was his duty. "Quan Chi and Shang Tsung have joined forces. Their plan has already begun reaching a critical point where Armageddon for all realms is nearly inevitable if we do not act." He took a moment to allow that information to sink in.

Kitana already felt the weight of the situation. Though the forces of light had prevailed over the likes of even her 'father' Shao Kahn, surely the two sorcerers would be bested in the same manner. Though it would be an extreme effort, especially with Raiden's words of an Armageddon. "It is never too late, Lord Raiden. We must contact the other realms. The Champion of Mortal Kombat will be of great assistance,"

She was interrupted suddenly by the Thunder God's voice. "Liu Kang is dead, Princess Kitana."

Sindel leaned forward on her throne. "Raiden..!" She gave him a glare. He could have broken the news to her a little softer than that.

Kitana's entire facade drooped. Her shoulders and posture even lowered. "...Lies. He..." She was looking for an excuse, any reason to justify Liu Kang's death was just a hoax. Some kind of trickery! He defeated Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Shinnok – so many who had threatened the realms! Why would he die now? How was it possible?

Raiden's eyes never left Kitana. It was harsh, but he could not sugar coat this at all. This was a very serious situation. "The sorcerers ambushed him and killed him. Shang Tsung even went as far as to take his very soul." He still could not believe it himself. The pain was obvious on Kitana's face...as well as her rage. "They call themselves the _Deadly Alliance_. They live up to such a title, as they have also slain Shao Kahn, and continue to destroy every threat in their path. I am rounding up warriors to oppose this threat and end it." He started to pace away from Kitana and Sindel, along the walkway. "What I need from the two of you is to protect Edenia. If all else fails, we will need your military to merge with others to launch an all-out assault."

Sindel, still upset with how the news was broken to her daughter, remained silent for a few precious moments. Kitana had gone without moving, however.

"...We will defend Edenia with all of our might. I will contact Jade to ask her to fight on Edenia's behalf against this...Deadly Alliance." Queen Sindel spoke out. She did not want Kitana – especially in this emotional state – to go out and fight. She knew from personal experience (at least from what she was told, and faintly reminded of upon her resurrection), that the emotions brought forth by the death of a lover would drive a woman mad. The threat was far too great for Kitana to face right now...Sindel knew it.

"Very well," The god spoke as he paused in his steps. "I leave this in your able hands." Were Raiden's last words as he glanced over his shoulders. Surges of electricity flowing over his white eyes before he vanished into light, teleporting away from the realm.

Kitana's emotions started to get the best of her. She turned her eyes onto her mother and spoke sharply. "I am going to fight." She stood firmly in place, almost challenging her mother to state otherwise.

"No, you are **not**." Even firmer was the voice of Sindel. The siren-like ability of her's had not been activated, but her booming voice was enough to make even a knight shake in their boots.

"Why is this? My abilities are needed in this battle! I must see to it that Liu Kang is avenged! This is just as much my fight than anyone's, mother!" She did not back down. She stepped toward the throne, her eyebrows lowered and her eyes set on her mother's own.

"Revenge will blind you, Kitana! It already has! You will only get yourself hurt!" Sindel stood from her throne, starting to step down to meet her daughter. "You are my only child, Kitana...I do not wish you to lose you to rage as you once lost me..." She went to touch Kitana's face...though she sharply turned her cheek away.

"I am not," Kitana paused. She was nearly going to say _'I am not your only child'_ to Mileena's defense. Though this was not the time nor place. She shut her eyes tightly, refocusing her hesitant words. "Going to be lost to rage. I can defeat them. I know this! Why do you doubt me, mother?" She turned her face to look at her mother directly once more.

Sindel's hand had long since dropped back down to her side. Her lips now in a saddened frown – feeling the pain of her child. "When I lost your father, I felt as you do now. Though my only escape was death, which I took upon myself." She explained, though the recollection of such an event was cloudy, the _feeling_ it brought to the heart was something one couldn't forget. "This is a suicide mission Kitana. Please..., do not repeat my mistakes. You are a strong young woman. We must take this threat on as requested by Raiden."

_'To hell with Raiden'_ was what Kitana wanted to say. Though it was not very becoming of a princess. She needed Raiden to get access to fighting the Deadly Alliance..., though her mother would never let her go. "If I stay here, my heart may as well be committing suicide." She spoke much calmer than before...much colder as well. She stood firmly by her words.

Sindel was at a loss for words. Though she managed to vocalize after a moment of silence. "I forbid you from partaking in any of this battle beyond that of Edenia. Do not think me to be harsh, for as your mother this is what I must to to be sure you are not killed. This is my final decision. Understood?"

Saying '_Your words fall on deaf ears, mother'_, would be what her pride wanted. Though Kitana had respect enough for her mother that she swallowed her pride and looked her mother directly in the face. This was the hardest thing Kitana had ever done, "Yes, mother." She had to lie. Her tears had still been tingling at the backs of her eyes...just waiting to come forward. Though she would shed not one before her mother. "...Forgive me." That was sincere, however. Asking for forgiveness for her back talk, as well as for her lie of acceptance.

The queen stepped in closer, bringing her arms around her daughter in a tight embrace. "It is alright, Kitana. I understand how you feel more than you may realize. Words...cannot truly express it." She placed her hand behind her child's head, stroking at her hair.

Kitana held onto Sindel a few moments longer, and released. "...I...am going to rest. This news still weighs heavy on my heart." She stepped back, excusing herself with a small nod of her head.

Sindel only watched in silence as Kitana went right back out through those doors, met by the same servant who escorted her.

Kitana had no words for the servant. She had no words for anyone at all. Being alone was the only thing she needed right now. The emotions were still sinking in, though the denial for this to be the ultimate truth was keeping her tears at bay. Warriors had come back from death before, though Liu Kang would not be coming back. Not as long as Shang Tsung held his soul.

Once reaching her chambers, Kitana simply sat at her vanity table, just looking at her reflection. Her servant did not even dare ask if she needed something – the door was simply shut, leaving Kitana to her privacy. She appreciated this. For fear her words would be so obviously pained that it would raise concern.

She looked at her reflection; the same reflection she stared at with so much joy when she prepared herself for a dinner with the Champion of Mortal Kombat, before the pending invasion of Kahn and his forces on Earthrealm. The one night that she was so very happy to spend some time _not_ fighting. To spend some time with the man who had saved her world and many others through his unyielding spirit. Such a wonderful man he..._was_.

She was certain they would be wed one day. The day Kahn would be no longer a problem to any of the realms. She counted on this, even often times made small plans in her mind in her daydreams. His kiss was electric to her. Addicting in it's softness and warmth. Haunting every day and night she spent alone and without him. The feeling she would never again regain.

Her lips pressed tightly, cheeks flushing red as her eyes started to release the tears down her cheeks in streams. No matter how strong she was..., she couldn't hold back her tears. She sounded as if she were starting to cough from her refusal to release the tears, despite their downpour. Her mouth opened with a light gasp, now letting her tears go full force. She couldn't stand looking at herself. She was _ugly_. Hideous. Wounded.

Only her hands could hide her weakened face away as she cried into her palms._ Why_ did it have to end so soon? Why couldn't she be there to help him? Why didn't Raiden assist him? She could...sit and point fingers, but it would change nothing. She had to take action.

The iPod on her vanity was taken up, and applied to her ears as she sniffled. The _saddest_ of the song selections was picked out ; '_Like You'll Never See Me Again'_. A song that once reminded her of how strong their love had been, was now the ultimate expression of heart break. She looked at herself through the endurance of the song, watching as the tears fell. Summoning forth fond memories and lost opportunities in her mind. Some memories not fully involved in the death of Liu Kang..., but everything that had build up in her heart was coming and mixing with the vast emotions surging through her being.

She cried for several minutes more..., until she just couldn't any longer. Grasping a tissue from her vanity, she would start dabbing her eyes dry of the black tears. Her mascara had mixed with the tears, making her eyes feel as if they were burning. It added to the now reddish color of her eyes, though it would go away with enough time.

She got sick of the song after several repeated plays, placing the headphones back onto her table. She knew what action she had to take now – she could not simply run into this blindly. She **had** to seek out Raiden and his group of warriors. She **had** to seek out Kung Lao, in hopes to honor Liu Kang's memory by defeating his killers together, as the closest friends he'd held.

She had to...

_Run away from Edenia_

( **Later on, after first Slumber** )

The sounds of food being consumed at a rapid rate had filled the moonlit private cell of Mileena. She had been sitting on the floor once again, using her razor sharp teeth to rip through the meat of the tender baked chicken she had been given. Once chewing and swallowing, she sunk her sharp fangs back into her gums, using her dull teeth to enjoy the rice that was also on her plate – not touching the vegetables yet.

She even had a small bowl of tea to go with her meal! She lifted it up, chugging it down with an extreme thirst, until it was nearly all gone. Putting it down, she took a refreshed sigh. "...Yummy!" She dug right into her rice, soon consuming all that was left of it. Then...there were only the vegetables. The worst of all of them ; **broccoli**. "..." Well she _was_ still hungry. Leaving them to be discarded would be a waste."...Nnnggh..." She groaned...starting to use her fork round up a single piece, taking her time with it.

After a while, Mileena would finally clean her plate, shoving it under the cell opening. "All done!" She said, patting her belly in satisfaction. One of the guards came over to collect it, simply walking away without a word. "Hey!" She called out to him, placing her hands on the bars. "Is Kitana alright? She hasn't come to see Mileena today..." She was starting to worry..., had something happened to Kitana? Did someone hurt her? She would** kill** **them!**

The guard was preparing to turn to tell her he hadn't the slightest – but it was at that moment the door would open up from the rather _secret_ passage way. Heeled steps came across the stone, as Kitana was seen in her flickering candle light. She held her tray, only this time it held brushes, and a shoebox full of hair accessories.

"Kitana!" Mileena said excitedly, bouncing up and down on her knees before her cell.

"Hello, sister." She said sweetly, looking to the guards. "I will need the keys. Also, please leave us to our privacy." She paused before the guard who was currently giving her an odd look. Was she going to release Mileena early? He did not wish to question Kitana...so the keys were simply placed on the tray from his side. He stepped away from them, taking an unlit candle from the wall to light upon Kitana's own.

Finding his way out now, he would shut the door – but remain on duty inside the hidden passageway.

Kitana waited until the door was shut, before she proceeded to her sister's cell. She could see Mileena was confused – though she was sure Mileena knew she had gained her trust by now. She placed the tray down carefully, and drew the keys up. Unlocking Mileena's cell, she would only crack it open just a little bit. She could see Mileena was serious about changing – she didn't try to make a daring escape. Kitana felt relieved – her trust was justified.

Once the keys were back on the tray, she picked it up and stepped inside. "Forgive me for my...tardiness." She said, stepping over to Mileena's bed to seat herself. She placed the tray aside carefully.

It had become clear to Mileena that something was different – Kitana was wearing her travel robes, as well as her battle attire beneath which she could see clearly.

"What's wrong, sister?" Mileena stood up, and came to sit beside Kitana. She could smell the dried tears near the corner of her eyes. She could feel an awkward vibe coming off of her skin...something was surely wrong.

"Noth-" Kitana tried to lie.

"Mileena can see your thoughts, sister."

"Then you know..."

"Running away? What about Mileena? Mileena wants to fight too!" She lowered her eyebrows, snarling toward her sister – though it was not to threaten her, but to show her she was prepared to fight alongside her sister for the first time _since_ they were young. "Shang Tsung made Mileena into the monster she was. She will destroy him with Kit-"

"No, Mileena." The elder interrupted, "I can't allow you to come with me." She stood firm by her words. "You are needed...**here**."

Mileena's lips fell into a small pout. She didn't understand – she could not read Kitana's now jumbled thoughts too clearly. "...Why is Mileena needed _here?"_

Kitana reached over, placing her hand along Mileena's now smooth jawline, brushing over it tenderly. "I need you to stall time for me," She began speaking softly. "I left mother a note that I am going to Edenia's sacred temple to pray away the vengeance infesting my heart until I am needed. The cleansing ritual usually takes two months to complete...you have exactly two months and a _day_ remaining in your sentence, sister."

Kitana could see her plan was starting to come around to Mileena. "I will need you to pose as me until I return. I will be traveling to find Raiden's resistance, and fighting alongside them. Should I not return...you will have direct access to our growing army,"

"But Kita-...!"

" – No, listen, Mileena." She stopped her short before she could even speak out against her. "I want you to come at them with everything you've got. I want you to use all you have learned and be as ruthless as possible. I need you to promise me you will do away with the Deadly Alliance should we fail."

"…..." Mileena turned her head away from Kitana's hand. She looked out to the moonlight, thinking this over. She swore off Kitana impersonation, but this was what her sister wanted. Mileena didn't want to betray her trust..., but once she was free...? Mileena had plans on coming after the Deadly Alliance **herself.** She would fight beside her sister! "...Alright. Be careful, Kitana..."

The sisters would embrace. Mileena resting her face against her big sister's shoulder. Kitana shut her eyes, squeezing Mileena tightly. She felt as if she was going to cry again. She pulled back, placing her hands on either side of Mileena's face. "I will. You be careful as well. You are the only thing that will keep mother from trying to find me."

Mileena's lips started to sink. She was...just another tool again, wasn't she?

"I love you, sister. I will miss you more than you will ever know." Kitana brought Mileena back into another hug.

Mileena did not expect that. "...Mileena loves Kitana, too..." She squeezed Kitana tightly, as if she would never see her sister alive again. Once they parted ways again, Mileena had sniffled...almost ready to cry. Though she rerouted her attention to the brushes and the shoebox of accessories that Kitana brought her. "...What's that for...?"

Glancing back, she chuckled. "Oh...I was planning on easing this into the conversation while I did your hair." She looked back to Mileena with a smile. "As well as teach you a few make-up techniques I use. We've a lot of time before I need to leave, I can still teach you."

Like a little school girl, Mileena bounced up and clapped her hands on the bed, squealing! "Mileena loves make-up and hair! Yes, yes! Show Mileena new things!"

Kitana giggled at Mileena's enthusiasm, lightly clasping her fingertips over her lips. "Ha ha ha..., alright Mileena. Lets start with the eyes..."

_  
A/N

Also, as a side note...it is entirely cannon that Mileena can read Kitana's thoughts. She was granted that ability by Shinnok during the events of MK: Trilogy. Though the extent of it is never explained (I'd think that would allow her to defeat Kitana...but she got owned **again**.) So I made it limited, and only when concentrated.

Those of you who are wondering, this **isn't** the romance part of the story. All three of the girls have a love interest, though the true love story doesn't start til the actual plot does! You'll have to wait til after Armageddon..! So, this chapter ends with more sisterly bonding, then a parting of ways. Also...I am skipping the training with Bo' Rai Cho and Kitana (mainly because I can't stand him), but it will be canon in the timeline of this story. Unless you guys really want it!


	3. Darkest Hour

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Mortal Kombat or it's characters in any way.

Warning: Violence!

**Chapter ?:** Darkest Hour

**OUTWORLD; Night**

It had been a near full day of on-foot traveling. Taking the long routes through the nearly complete wasteland of Outworld. Jade and Nido traveled together, evading Tarkatan guard posts, and hostile Outworld habitats where they could be attacked and even killed by the creatures that dwell within the said areas. Jade knew her way around a lot of places within other realms all thanks to her short-lived alliance with Reptile years ago.

Jade came to a stop, lowering her carrying bag. "Lets take a break," She said with a huff of breath. Reaching into her carrying bag, she would seek out her water bottle – only to suddenly jerk upward when she felt a firm slapping on her backside. "_HEY!"_ She said standing suddenly, sending a sharp elbow right into Nido's jaw with so much force that he spun and hit the ground in a kneel!

"Augh..." He grunted, trying to adjust his aching jawbone. "...Okay, I deserved that." He started to turn to look over to her again, though she still did not look all too pleased at all. "Hey come on, I was just..."

"Being immature? Yeah, I got that." She reached down for her water bottle again, twisting the top off to begin taking a drink.

"Yeah..., guess so..." He trailed off, looking to the ground while he came to a stand. "I'm sorry, Jade. I just thought we were comfortable with one anoth-"

She placed one hand at her hip, keeping her eyes focused on him with a growing annoyance. "We are. That isn't an excuse to openly touch me like that. It's disrespectful." Her tone had become very stern. "I don't know how women react to it in Earthrealm, but I will have you know for **certain**, Edenian women are not as open to it." She had to get this **straight** with the American. He had been doing such acts since they began dating!

"I'm really sorry, Jade. It won't happen again." Defeated, Nido just took a soft breath. "Seriously, though, you don't have to get so bent out of shape. You don't mind it anywhere else, but in public..." He started looking around them, holding a hand out toward the nearby wooded area. "Or in the middle of nowhere," The arm lowered down while he stepped closer to her. "It's a totally different story."

"It's not respectful to me as a woman, Nido. For you to be so openly," She was cut off _this_ time.

"Openly affectionate? When we first started out, you didn't mind the affection anywhere. Now I'm lucky to get a kiss on the cheek out here. Are you-..."

"Can **I** finish what I was saying?" Jade's left hand's fingertips placed themselves along her collar with her wrist bent inward. Her body leaned backward just a bit, as if taken back by his words.

"_**I'm**_ the one talking, Jade. Can I finish wh-...!"

"No. Because **I'm **talking now." She took another tone with him. She dropped her water bottle into her carry bag and folded her arms beneath her bust. "This is an issue of respect. You don't respect my reputation, you don't respect me,-..!"

Nido cut in, lowering his carry bag to the ground. "I don't respect you? How is that, Jade? All that I've done for you? For us? I've put my neck out on the chopping block just as much as you have." He shook his head, starting to pace away from her, gathering nearby fallen branches to try to start a small campfire. "If anything? I just think you're ashamed of me or somethin'."

"Oh _please._" She scoffed. Jade was so **tired** of that excuse. "When I tell you how I really feel, all of a sudden it's about me being 'ashamed'," She used quotation fingers, "Or 'ready to break up with you'. Please, grow up."

"Really? How you _really_ feel, huh?"

"..." She was nearly ready to start raising her voice at him for being so stupid. "You know what I meant, Nido. Don't _even_ try to make this into a big fight." She stepped over to him, starting to collect sticks and such as well to begin building the base for their camp fire.

"Right." He spoke flatly, starting to withdraw his lance Gungnir. He was just about to use the weapon to get a fire started when Jade suddenly stopped piling wood on, collected her carry bag, and started walking toward the wooded area. "...Where are you going?"

Jade said nothing.

"**Jade**. Where. Are. You. Going?"

She glanced over her shoulder. "To get more fire wood. Like you care anyway." She left him on that note. Had he followed her, he would be in for an earful, but Jade knew he wouldn't be so stupid.

After walking and picking up branches from the ground and keeping them gathered in her arms, Jade was playing her own words through her head, as well as Nido's own. Maybe she was a little harsh, but she didn't want what happened behind closed doors to be open to the public. That was her own business. Maybe she just was too old for him, really. About nine-thousand plus years older, actually.

Putting the thoughts out of her head, she busied her mind with her self assigned duties, not letting her mind drift even for a moment. Though, this would not last long at all.

"_Jade...? Ha ha ha..."_

A familiar voice hissed into her ear. She dropped the branches, and with a gunslinger's speed she drew her staff into a defensive stance. Her green eyes scanning slowly around her. "...Tanya..." She simply spoke out. "Show yourself!"

"_Aw. Show myself? What fun would that be? This is the final act, Jade. You need to overcome great obstacles to finally clash with me!"_

As her tone lifted, Tanya's image became visible among the trees. Her glowing white eyes leading the way to her...though she was not alone. Several glowing red eyes appeared all around her soon after. Within a split second, Tarkatans burst from the shadows by the dozen, each coming from a different angle to surround Jade.

"Oh _great_...!" Jade said as she began to spin that staff around with a windmill like speed. Spinning around quickly she jabbed the staff Backward to catch a Tarkatan right through his throat. Her arms thrust forward to catch the approaching enemy before her right in the chest to stagger him back. The moment got tense, however. She was still surrounded with the sounds of blades ripping through their forearms.

A sharp pain shot through her body as a claw scraped across her shoulder blades in a botched attempt to behead her. "-Auugh!" Jade cried out, now whipping around with that glowing weapon, smacking the Tarkatan's across the face with her Staff in a complete circle. The wound along her back dripping her blood slowly across the back of her green top, and bronze flesh. Panting, she watched as the Tarkatan horde started to rise up, though one jumped above the rest, coming down behind her with his blades projected forward.

_**SHINK**!_

The blades sunk in deeply...

...in the dirt.

A cloud of green smoke surrounded the now coughing Tarkatan, as his allies began to sniff around for the whereabouts of the Kunoichi. From above, the feared _Razorangs_ shot from the treetops, severing branches and coming to meet the skulls of two of the twelve Tarkatan, putting them away for good. The blood spew from their craniums like water filled balloons with several punctures.

Jade came down, her feet smashing into the guts of the now dead Tarkatan, forcing the bladed Boomerang to pop up from it's face to be used as a weapon again. In their rage, the Tarkata rushed her, only to find that bladed weapon flying again after her leg swung about, kicking it toward them.

The weapon was sliced out of the air, and their pursuit continued on.

Jade took stance once again. "**Nido**..! _Help_!" She called out as loudly as she could. Her eyes facing her attackers. "Come on!" She shouted as she sprung into combat!

Hearing Jade's call, Nido had pulled his Lance from the ground, and began to leave the camp-fire. Though his progress was ended by two Tarkatans leaping out to bar his path. Each one chomped at the air, drooling the foulest smelling fluids from their razor-like teeth.

"Whoa..." He said, stepping backward. "...Hey guys. I uh..., was just going to check on my girl back there. You know how that is, right?" He said, as the two began their slow progression to him, highly amused. He could tell they were going to enjoy killing him. "Of course you don't. I mean, who would want a guy with a mug like yours?"

One Tarkatan growled. "_What_? I'll have you know my wife and I make love constantly, human!" He shook his fist in a threatening manner toward Nido.

His fellow Tarkatan glanced to him. Each of their blades sinking back into their forearms. "Kaizar, you have _no_ wife! Tarana dated you a handful of times, that's it!"

"Raizar! We're engaged! Do you not keep up with the news of our clan?" Kaizar snapped back, now shoving his brother.

"You speak lies! You always try to make yourself seem like the Alpha male when we get in situations like this!" Raizar shoved him back!

He stumbled, but regained himself, letting those blades shoot out of his arms again. "Brother! I have had enough! I challenge you to Mortal Kombat!"

The other responded with drawing his own blades! "Very well!"

The whole time Nido was..._sneaking_ around them. A _smack_ behind the head of one Tarkatan with the blunt end of his lance, then the other would get the same treatment right to the center of the skull, with enough force to shatter it and knock him out cold!

"...Good talk, guys." He stated plainly, now turning to rush to Jade's aid!

Jade was heard screaming out in absolute pain as she went sailing across the ground, landing spine first into a tree, then falling near Tanya's feet. Jade's staff had fallen to the ground, and in the mix of battle, one of the Tarkatans stole her carry bag, in belief he could have held explosives. He carried it with care, watching as the others began to crowd around the downed Kunoichi.

Tanya leaned down, pulling Jade up by her hair to lift her face from the ground.

"...This is the grand finale, Jade. The final act of our story." She spoke in a whisper. "I told you, Jade. Act Two and Three were flukes. You should have killed me long before this play even began..." She then sent Jade's face back into the dirt, coming to a full stand. "**Finish her**. Bring her belongings to me when you finish." She said in parting, walking through the darkness of the woods.

The Tarkatans crowded around her pulled her up by the arms.

Jade couldn't defend herself...this was...it.

The creature holding her carry bag drew his blade from his forearm...leaning in nice and close to Jade's face. His maw opened, and his hideous tongue came outward to lick along the side of her face, much to her dislike, and amusement to his comrades. Drawing back, he gave a mighty war cry, winding his arm back to deliver the killing blow...when he would stop.

There was the sound of glass breaking not far from where they stood.

Jade's eyes opened up, wondering why the deed had not been complete. She then locked eyes with...Nido.

He was far from where they stood – it was impossible for him to run over in time to save Jade's life, and he knew it. The only way he could possibly save her was through sacrifice. The glass had broken over his chest after he slammed it into himself. The Tarkatan essence was on him...and Jade was dropped. The beasts snarled and turned their eyes to him in a deep craze. Jade's carry bag was dropped. They lost their minds, charging him with all they had in their strong legs.

"Jade! **Run!**" He called out, keeping his Lance pointed ahead.

"Nido! What did you do?" She remained on all fours, eyes wide in shock of what had just happened. The realization sunk in...no..., he would be killed!" No! Run, Nido!" She screamed, collecting her staff and coming to her feet. She had to fight with him.

"Jade!" He shouted again, the Tarkatans were closing in. This was Jade's only chance to escape without them on her trail.

Tears welded up in her eyes, she could not stand this sight. Though if they both died...all of Jade's mission would be in vain. Her hands reluctantly collected her carry bag. She didn't want it to end like this...though when the savage attack began, she turned her eyes away and began to run. No matter how he screamed, no matter how horrible it sounded with flesh being ripped from bone, she kept running.

Her eyes blinded to her surroundings as the tears fell. She didn't care if she found Tanya, she just had to get away from this. Jade ran until she heard nothing that had happened behind. Her legs felt like she had run over two miles these last few minutes, now lost deep within the woods. She slowed down...falling to her knees.

The tears had reddened her eyes, streaming down freely. She felt horrible. So many things left unsaid. So many feelings left unexpressed. Apologies unheard. She would have to live the rest of her life knowing their last conversation wasn't a confession of true love, but an argument born of insecurity and stubbornness.

She cried for several minutes...trying to find the strength to go on and go after Tanya. She would _pay_.

**Side Event: #03: **The Deadly Alliance

**[ NEARLY TWO MONTHS LATER: Outworld; Night. The Deadly Alliance Stronghold]**

The rain had poured down over the battlefield in great torrents. It drenched the kombatants as they did battle against a great horde of Baraka's forces. Lord Raiden fought alongside that of Princess Kitana, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Sonya, and Jax in their pursuit to end the Deadly Alliance. However, even their combined strength was proven to be too little against swarm after swarm of these savage beasts.

Near the battlefield there lay a stone stairway, leading up to the large walkway and doorway to Shang Tsung's palace. The Deadly Alliance stood at the top of these stairs, watching the great battle at the foot of the stairs far below. They wanted to _see_ their victory unfold before their eyes.

Though, Raiden did not wish to allow the sorcerers to get away injury-free. In the heat of battle, Raiden sent a great blast of electricity through the mass of enemies, quickly turning to Kitana with a hand at her shoulder. "_Go_!" He shouted out to the Princess. "Kung Lao! Assist Kitana! We will keep these creatures at bay!"

"Right!" Lao had just tossed his bladed hat, cleaving through a duo of Tarkata throats. "Come, Kitana!" Kung Lao shouted, once retrieving his hat from the air, placing it back on top of his head.

As Kung Lao went for the stairs, Kitana had just taken a step back from her battle with a Tarkatan. She had to get around it before she could make a safe passage to follow Kung Lao. "A little help...!" She called out, just before a loud robotic sound came near her ear.

The thick metal arm of Jax had shot forward, smashing the Tarkatan's face concave in a single strike! "Got'em! Go ahead Princess!" Jax's deep tone called out, rushing deeper into battle.

"Right!" Turning, Kitana rushed to try and catch up with the Shaolin Monk. Skipping a few stairs in her ascension, she would finally catch up with him on the long, flight of stone steps."We must take them on separately!" Kitana spoke, over the roar of the thunder above. "I will leave Shang Tsung to you, Kung Lao..." Kitana wasn't sure she could, even with Bo' Rai Cho's training, take on the shape-shifting sorcerer. Had he transformed into Liu Kang in a fight with her, she wasn't sure she could fight onward with a focused mind. Quan Chi had a hand in this – she would feel some form of vengeance by ending his life.

The monk glanced to Kitana as they ran, then back ahead of himself. "Then Quan Chi is yours to defeat."

As they got closer to the apex of the stairs, they would see the Deadly Alliance turn their backs and begin to head toward Shang Tsung's palace. The raindrops having drenched Shang Tsung's red robes, and make Quan Chi's pale features glisten in the dim moonlight.

Once at the very top of the stairs, Kitana drew her bladed fans before herself. "Quan Chi! Shang Tsung!" She shouted out to gain their attention. "This ends here, tonight!" The flash of thunder almost drowned out her voice, but the duo of sorcerers

Shang Tsung and Quan Chi looked over their shoulders in unison. The bearded sorcerer seeming the **most** amused out of the two of them. "...Ah...the brat and the _side-kick_. It's a pleasure to finally see you two again." Shang Tsung spoke as he turned about fully to face them, Quan Chi still standing off to the side.

"No words, Sorcerer. I challenge **you!**" Kung Lao pointed to Tsung, "To _**Mortal Kombat**_!" His eyebrows were deeply lowered. Each of his eyes burning with an intense hatred that was boiling deeply within his soul. There was no peace here, death was a guarantee.

Though Shang Tsung's amused features dropped a bit, more into annoyance, Quan Chi would now be the one amused. "Hahaha! So, the two of you wish to challenge the Deadly Alliance in a battle to the death?" He took a step forward, with those dual blades of his drawn from his back. The moonlight reflecting so beautifully from the razor sharp weapon "Scorpion may have made this an even fight, but now he is _dead_! You stand no chance, fools!"

Shang Tsung placed his hand at Quan's shoulder, taking a brief glance, only to face the opposing kombatants once more. "They have a chance, Quan Chi." His words puzzled his fellow sorcerer, but he continued. "Give them hope. It will feel much better when it all slips away from them. Just as it did _Liu Kang_..."

That did it, " _Enough!"_ Kitana shouted out, running across the drenched stone walkway, screaming as she rushed Quan Chi. She saw Kung Lao pop up in the corner of her eye behind Shang Tsung, kicking him forward with great impact, though that split second of her attention being split nearly cost her.

The sword of Quan Chi swept through the raindrops, just barely missing Kitana's throat. Surprised, she stumbled backward as he progressed. Her eyes were on his eyes, looking for any sudden movement that would give away his next target on her body. She watched his opposing arm slice through the air once more while he progressed, doing his best to behead her.

Though Kitana was far too agile for such a quick death. She ducked beneath the arm, slicing her fan across the stomach of the pale warrior, drawing a red gash across his torso. She felt satisfaction when he stumbled back away from her to gather himself. With this opening, Kitana jumped to Quan Chi with a solid kick to his jaw with similar impact to that of Liu Kang's own.

The harsh blow forced Quan Chi to spin and fall to his front, dropping each of his blades. With those out of the way, Kitana could do more damage. She didn't allow him to breathe – her fans flew to the space between his hand and separated blades, making him think twice about regaining those weapons. Perhaps it was a mistake, but Kitana had no time to think. "Sorcerer!" She cried out, taking to the skies again, coming down with her knee aimed for Chi's prone body.

Though a sharp pain zipped through her leg when she found her knee meeting nothing but stone, breaking a bit of her skin to create a cut along her right knee. Wincing from the pain, Kitana turned her head to seek Quan Chi, soon finding a foot smashing right against her face. "Auh!" Kitana called out, though as she fell to the side, she felt another sharp pain impact her face from the ground.

A large green skull ripped through the ground and sent her flying upward. She could feel the cracks forming along her jawbone from the sudden impact, her vision going in a flash of green. As her body arched backward, her long hair came into the possession of Quan Chi. The yanking of her roots made her scream out once more, sailing back over to the stairs.

If she fell down _these_ stairs, she was surely going to die. Her balance training taught her to tuck her knees inward to redirect her weight and the gravity around her to take control of her momentum. She landed just a half of an inch from the first stair's curve, right on her feet, each arm of her's wiggling about to maintain her balance. Her heart thumping a mile a minute when she saw Quan Chi rushing her head on.

Her head and torso moved about to avoid Quan Chi's attempted punches to her body to push her over the edge, though one blow landed right against her chest. Kitana reeled backward, reaching out of desperation to grab Quan Chi's shoulder armor, threatening to pull him down with her should she fall! As she hoped, Quan Chi struggled to stay on his own feet, ultimately giving her the momentum to get back into the safe zone. Kitana shot her body forward, crashing her forehead into Quan Chi's own. The collision made her vision spark black for a split second, and the apparent pain shared between them making them each share a grunt of discomfort.

Quan Chi had stumbled backward while Kitana remained on the very edge of the stairs, preparing to step forth.

"Try _this_!" Quan Chi said once his footing was regained. His hands moved rapidly in the torrent of rain, white figure becoming nearly invisible in the sudden flash of lightning. Quan Chi fired a green skull Kitana's way, that split off into a trio!

With her eyes wide, Kitana ducked down and folded her arms inward to avoid the projectile sailing over her head, and grazing over her shoulders. Yet another Skull came in low, and Kitana sprung up, leap frogging over the projectile, now safely away from the stair edge. Though she would be shocked to find a barrage of green projectiles zipping directly for her torso and legs in succession! She bent backward to begin a back flip, letting the first projectile sail over her body. As she flipped, she pushed her body upward to avoid the impact on the ground. Once again on the edge of the stairs, Kitana glanced back for a split second, leaning backward while a much larger skull came her way. She arched her spine elegantly, leaping back and placing her palms on one of the stairs while Quan Chi's energy sailed into the stormy atmosphere.

In a kneel, Kitana looked about herself along the stairs for some form of a weapon. Perhaps a rock or – no! The Sorcerer stood at the edge of the stairs, finally spotting her! "You cannot escape me!" He announced, gathering energy to fire a row of three skulls down onto her.

Her agility saved her once more, as she took to the skies while Quan Chi's energy did significant damage to the upper stairs. She landed beside him, right hand swinging in a high arc to the back of his neck. Though she swept her hand through the air, Kitana looked down as Quan Chi ducked under her arm, going to aggressively spin his foot toward her face.

The Edenian princess made sure Quan Chi hit nothing but raindrops, and find the princess crouched down behind him. She waited for his turn before her fist arched up, scraping across his torso and right beneath his chin! "Hah!" She cried out, watching Quan Chi soar into the air, and come down into the settling debris of the stairs, falling down them.

She had vanquished Quan Chi – now to focus on Shang Tsung and Kung Lao! Seeing the two still going back and forth in combat, Kitana made her way to her fans, still embedded in the ground. Though when she reached them, a great wall of emerald green bones ripped from the ground, barring her path. Somehow, the sorcerer had managed to survive his fall, now leaping Kitana's way from the stairs.

Though as he landed, she turned sharply with a fist digging deeply against his solar plexus. All the aggression, hatred, and pain she had felt from Liu's death felt as if it all escaped into that single blow. She let Quan's feet touch the ground, though a second punch would impact his face. It left the scar of punishment on his white features, the same kind of scar they left on her heart with their actions. Her knee came up, cracking against his chin, forcing out dollops of blood from his mouth and nostrils.

As he fell onto his back, Kitana lost herself to rage. She mounted him, wrapping her hands around his throat. She squeezed with all her might, knowing very well she could rip his head from his shoulders. She watched him struggle – reach for her head and neck, but she kept them away. He tried clawing at her face, but to no avail. Kitana's eyebrows furrowed down deeply as she watched his face grow blue from lack of air.

She could feel his life slipping between her fingers. The rain beating down over her body, as her own tears started to stream down her face. This felt _good_. This _release_ of anger. "I hope...you rot in the netherrealm.." She whispered, applying more pressure, hearing Quan Chi choke on his own blood and the rain beating down on him. "You used my sister..., conspired with Shinnok and turned Tanya on Edenia...you killed..." She felt his motions of his hands growing weaker. "Liu Kang...you killed the only man I've ever truly loved! Why? For power? For personal gain? Do you not know that Shang Tsung _nor_ yourself can be trusted?"

Kitana pounded Quan Chi's head to the pavement forcefully. "He would have betray you as soon as this was over...,as you, with him!" She barked out, applying all her weight against his throat. His eyes were starting to glaze over as he struggled to breathe. "Goodbye, Quan Ch-"

_**SHINK!**_

Kitana's mouth suddenly dribbled blood that would splatter down against Quan Chi's body. Her eyes wide as the pain wasn't immediately apparent, due to her pumping adrenaline. She looked down, seeing a curved blade beading with her blood, ran through her torso. She looked to Quan Chi with wide eyes...as a second blade ripped through her chest.

_**SHINK!**_

Kitana screamed out in pain as her hands loosened from Quan Chi's neck. One of his skeleton minions had finished her off...and she never saw it coming. She was lifted from the ground with each blade ran through her...then dropped to the side in a pool of her own blood. Coughing, Quan Chi came to a stand, holding his bruised throat.

"...You little **bitch**..!" He shouted, kicking Kitana right in her waist as she was laying face down. Quan Chi stood over her, lifting her up by her long, wet hair. His hand on her crown, and the other on her chin. He pointed her to the still combating Kung Lao and Shang Tsung. "Such a shame for such a fantastic body to rot here..." He whispered down to her, rubbing his face against her hair. "Perhaps I will make you my doll, in death. I've desired this body _far_ too long." He gave a deep snarl, forcing her to watch the battle a few moments more, until Kung Lao realized what had happened.

"-Kitana!" Kung Lao shouted, but it was too late.

Everything for Kitana went _black_ after a sudden _snap_ rang through her ears...

**Side Event: #04: **Failure of a Friend [ Shortly after Kitana's death, Raiden's defeat, and Onaga's rise]

The great blast over the horizon had gotten Jade's attention. She had gotten word from Raiden where the fight would be taking place, but Jade was very caught up in finding Tanya to finally extract her revenge for her betrayal and for the death of Nido. These bottled up emotions made her a living wrecking ball, though she maintained her stealthy ways.

Bodies and body _parts_ of Tarkata lay strewn across the ground while she progressed toward the now ruined palace of Shang Tsung. She arrived..._too late_. She saw the body of Sonya Blade laying with several puncture wounds on the ground, and Johnny Cage's own form over her's, seeming to try to protect her. Jax was also along the ground with his fist driven through the torso of a Tarkatan, though he had bled to death from several wounds on his body. Jade walked carefully...eyes wide and watering from the carnage left of her allies. She couldn't look any longer. She turned her eyes to the stairs, drawing her staff in the case there were any enemies left. She emerged up the stairs at a fairly quick pace..though she slowed at the very top.

There in the rain lay Kitana...bled out with her head twisted beyond it's limitations. Kung Lao lay not too far off with a blade protruding from his spine. Heartbroken, Jade felt her ultimate failure sink into her heart again. Several people had died because of her neglect. Her childhood friend...gone without a goodbye. A friend she could have protected if her ego and anger had not gotten in the way.

"Kitana..." Jade whispered...kneeling down beside the body of her friend."..._I'm so sorry_..." She hung her head...doing her best to keep her tears at bay. The ground shook. Jade's eyes were drawn away from Kitana, and to the massive figure approaching. She hadn't the slightest idea of what it was, though it did not seem very friendly at all. Moving with the wisp of the wind, Jade hid herself in the shadows of the ruins...watching with the silence of a mouse.

She saw the large dragon-like figure approach the bodies...holding a large golden amulet in his hand. Within seconds...green lights overtook Kitana and Kung Lao's bodies...fixing their wounds and righting their bones. The bodies of, Jax, Johnny Cage, and Sonya were also brought before the massive figure, being floated up from the foot of the stairs.

"...My soldiers." The booming voice spoke, "We will meet within the Living Forest as our attack begins. You will spare no one." He ordered, as each of the Earthrealm warriors, and _Kitana_ nodded obediently. "I will await you there." He said in parting, massive wings propelling him upward while his 'soldiers' began to move with urgency away from the temple ruins, on route to the Living Forest.

"..._Kitana...what...you're alive again?...What are you doing...?"_ Jade said to herself...silently moving from the shadows of the ruins. They were going to attack something...or someone? Jade could not allow this, though she stood no chance in fighting them all. She did not wish to kill Kitana or their friends!

She had to do what she did best – _track them in stealth...  
_

**Side Event: #05: **The Deception Begins

**[**** Not long after Onaga's return ] ; EDENIA, Night**

It was a long count down...but Mileena was about two days from the end of her sentence. She remained well behaved, and hopeful that her sister would return in due time. Though...she was having nightmares. She kept seeing Kitana getting hurt...she kept seeing bad things happening. She found herself trying to connect with Kitana's mind in her sleep, and nothing truly came of it. She was worried...and despite her desire to end her sentence early to search for Kitana, she kept her word. She would leave not a day early, but on time.

Though a sudden scent of blood filled Mileena's nostrils. Her yellow eyes bolted open as she sprung to her feet. Her body went against the bars of her cell, looking around frantically. "Guard! We're under attack! Run!" She called out, though the man protecting her private cell in the secret passage way was not there. Where was he?

Mileena panicked – until the door swung open. The guard held the keys in his strong grip, slamming the door behind him. "Lady Mileena! We must get you to safety!" He announced, trying to seal the door up. Though before he could make many actions a thick **spike** ran through the door, invading his facial features and right back out the other end.

Mileena's eyes went wide in horror, backing into the further reaches of her cell. Her heart pounded in her chest, it was Baraka. She knew his armor's foul smell of blood. The door was broken open, and there he was...in the torchlight and still as hideous as she could remember; **Baraka**.

"Mileena!" His deep, animalistic tone barked out to her. Approaching her cell, he made short work of the lock keeping her caged in. "Come! We've been seeking you to join us." He gave a motion of his head to his former 'partner' in crime, though their relationship was usually more 'off' than 'on'. He noticed Mileena wasn't moving from her position in the corner, so Baraka proceeded inside. "**Woman**! I said come with me!" Baraka barked again, sinking his blade back into his forearm, just to swat the back of his fist across her jaw, sending her spinning into the wall with a cry of pain. "Do you defy me!"

Mileena hissed at Baraka, turning about, wanting to protect herself, but she had no leverage. Even if she killed him, she was so overridden with fear and emotions that she would be less than formidable against an entire horde of Tarkatans. "Don't touch Mileena...!" She barked back at him, though it gathered her another set of knuckles against her face. She staggered into the opened bars, stumbling to fall on her backside on the stone floor.

Baraka stood before her, letting those blades erupt from his thick forearms.

_**SKNT!**_

"You have two choices, Mileena. You either join Onaga's forces with me, or you **die!**"

Mileena was feeling horrible. She was out of her cell, and now being forced to join those she swore to never assist again. Mileena wanted to resist, though death would solve nothing. She would die before her real life ever started...no...she could not do that. She had to rot this alliance from the inside-out. Though she had so many questions...what happened to the Deadly Alliance...? "M-Mileena will join!" She held her arm up to shield herself from potential cuts.

Baraka still didn't trust her. Though _one_ of those arms sucked the blade back in. With the said arm, he reached out, pulling her up by her ragged dress. "Come. We will meet Onaga!"

Mileena was sure the magic spell keeping her features beautiful would fade soon due to her betrayal. She felt awful inside. Though she was glad her veil was still covering her features. As Baraka lead her through the secret passageway halls...members of his Tarkatan horde would be pulling the now shackled Queen Sindel. In passing, they locked eyes.

"..._Kitana_..?" Sindel spoke weakly, as they passed one another. She was only attacked with a club as a result of her speaking from one of Baraka's men.

Mileena looked away, not being able to bare the sight of Sindel being attacked. Not only that, but for the fact that she was hoping to meet _mother_ the _correct way_. Even if things were fixed, she was quite sure Sindel could never come to trust her.

Mileena just needed time to _plan..._


	4. Further Into Deception

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Mortal Kombat or it's characters in any way.

**Chapter ?:**Further into Deception

**EDENIA; THRONE ROOM**

"Bring her before me." Onaga's commanding tone rung through the throne room.

The very deep tone was enough to draw Mileena's yellow eyes from the ground. She refused to look up, all while Baraka dragged her along.

"Lift your head, woman!" Baraka barked. Though Mileena refused to do so, being unresponsive to his tightening grip. "Then you shall greet the ground first!" With all his strength, Baraka tossed Mileena to the ground, nearly flat on her face.

She grasped the floor, her hair like curtains on either side of her face. She coughed, pushing herself up onto one knee.

"You are worthless...!" Baraka shouted, a single blade erupting from his forearm. He held it high above his head, prepared to strike Mileena down once and for all for her blatant disrespect to his master!

"Stop." Onaga commanded, stepping down from his throne. His lips tightened against the other, glaring deeply into the eyes of his faithful soldier. "Step away from her!"

The command was obeyed without delay. The razor mouthed creature however still had his eyes on the floored kunoichi.

As she looked up from the ground, Mileena got herself to her other knee. She couldn't attack Onaga. She would die in vain ,and not be able to assist Kitana nor Sindel. Had she attacked Baraka, she surely would have been killed by Onaga in the process. She may not have been very book-smart, but Mileena had gained a reputation from being the ultimate opportunist.

"Woman." Onaga addressed her, "You are commanded to pose as Princess Kitana. You will lead the Edenian Forces. Keep them busy..., I've much energy to regain and I will need time."

Mileena remained at her knees, gazing up at Onaga so that he could see her face. She looked him in his eyes. As imposing and as threatening as they looked to others. Mileena saw nothing but cowardice. Though she needed this coward to escape with her life.

"You will accept, or I am afraid a painful death is in your immediate future..." His throat rumbled toward the end of his words, having heat building up behind those talon-like teeth.

"Mileena accepts." She spoke after a moment of silence. Coming to her feet, she shut her eyes tightly, focusing herself. "I am Princess Kitana. Edenia will not stand for this threat. We will prosper and rise to the occasion." Her voice was spot-on with Kitana's. Though Mileena had a hard time speaking this way naturally, emulation was her best friend. Understanding was a bit tougher.

"Haha...very good." The Dragon King was pleased, stepping back to sit at the throne he had conjured up for himself upon his arrival. "We will stage the 'defeat' of my army in your favor Kitana. From there I trust Edenia to you and your abilities. Keep them away from my growing palace...lead them to their deaths." His sight shifted to Tarkatan leader. "Baraka."

"My lord?"

"You will work with her. Formulate plans to lead the Edenian forces to crushing defeats."

"Yes, my lord."

It was just then, the black and gold clad woman stepped inside the throne room. The devious Tanya was all smiles to see the scene unfolding before her. "Well, well. If it isn't the actual _likeable_ Kitana!" She gave a small clap of her hands. "Maybe this time you won't get fooled into a cage..."

Mileena growled, trying to hold her tongue. Though the foulest of thoughts were already filling her mind about Tanya. Even when Mileena _hated_ everything Kitana stood for, she never enjoyed Tanya's company. Even among the darkest of souls, there was always someone who was _just an asshole._

"Baraka, always good to see that handsome smile.." Tanya shot a wink to the warrior, who seemed to share the same displeased expression as Mileena. The woman just rolled her eyes, "Tarkatans." She muttered beneath her breath, "My lord, the portal to Outworld is ready. The prisoners are all locked away, and we have Sindel very _well_ guarded."

"Very good." Onaga gripped the ends of the throne, getting to his feet. "Baraka. Escort _Kitana_ to her new quarters."

"Yes, my lord." The faithful Tarkatan scooped Mileena up from the floor, gripping her arm as tightly as his grip would allow. "Come!" He barked at her, dragging her along with him into the halls. Regardless of her importance to Onaga's plans, she was still just Mileena to him. "What has come over you, woman? Do you not wish to become a true Tarkatan warrior?"

Mileena was silence, she kept her head down. She just wanted to get back to 'her room', so she could think.

"This is why the females are not allowed to fight alongside the men! Your emotions will always be your downfall!" Baraka marched hard, going directly to Kitana's former room. Once allowed in, Baraka shoved Mileena inside with all of his might, casting her onto the floor. He proceeded inside, drawing a blade out from his right forearm. His rage was once again taking control of him. Weren't the _women_ the ones with emotional issues? "Do you not wish to be a true Tarkatan?"

She had to lie, or risk actually _killing_ Baraka. "Mileena does!" She hissed, pulling herself onto all fours, starting to gain her footing to get onto her feet.

"Show your face! You do not wear the once beautiful face you possessed!" He reached in, grabbing her about the throat. Despite how she thrashed and tried to keep him away, he cast aside every effort to hide her features away. Though one of Mileena's kicks into the side of his ribs forced him to break his grip on her neck!

As she dropped back to her feet, she tried to get distance between the two of them. Though that was easily thwarted once Baraka's left hand got a full grasp of her hair. Screaming, Mileena was held off of the ground, her feet dangling. She began to struggle, but stopped once the sharp tip of Baraka's arm blade touched her lips. The razor slid past her lips, resting against the corner of her mouth. She froze, even in knowing she could regenerate.

"Now…to make you beautiful. You hideous waste of space…." He growled, his eyes reddening, nostrils flaring with excitement. Was this an aphrodisiac for him? The terror he saw in her face had his blood pumping, his teeth were grinding as his grin grew wider. Though while he started to cut at the corner of her mouth, her pained scream was dulled by the entry of one of Baraka's soldiers.

"Sir! We've been infiltrated!"

"What?" Baraka drew his blade back, dropping Mileena down to the floor. "Do not come to me! Handle it!" He started toward the door, now with both blades of his arms drawn forward. "Out of my way!"

Mileena sat upon her knees, holding the side of her slightly torn mouth. Though it bled, the flesh began to connect together again, though it was painfully slow. "…_Baraka…"_ She hissed to herself. She would get rid of him once and for all…one day.

**Side Event: #06: **Rescue

Tarkatans fell like zapped flies along the guarded 'secret' halls. Blood pooled along the sides of the floor, as the quick Kunoichi made extremely short work of her foes with bladed boomerangs. She wasted no time breaking through the door using the torso of a Tarkatan at the tip of her staff. As the door came down, Jade spun her weapon about, expecting more of the Tarkatan Horde inside. Though she was shocked to see just who was protecting Queen Sindel.

_Kitana_.

Granted her body was still damaged from her death, though her eyes and bodily aura were radiating green. She was possessed – this was not her friend. Jade had a split second to decide what her actions would be. Her loyalty was with Edenia at all times, so this made the possessed princess an enemy of the realm.

"Release Queen Sindel!" She spoke out with authority in her tone, though she knew this would only rouse Kitana to attack. Once the enslaved Princess put her guard up, Jade held her ground. She knew her bladed weapons were out of the question – as well as the fact more Tarkatans were well on their way.

"Jade! Please leave us! Do not harm Kitana..!" Sindel reached between the bars, hoping to reason with Jade!

The kunoichi quickly responded. "My queen, I cannot do such!"

Kitana only hissed and snarled, incapable of human speech. She was devoid of her former life, and only obeyed Onaga's will! She charged her friend wildly, spinning her fans with a force that would lift Jade from the ground! However, when Kitana went to follow up, she would be shocked to find that Jade came prepared with a bag of tricks!

The green clad Kunoichi launched a small orb from her palm that exploded on contact with Kitana's face, creating a burning haze that made the possessed princess collapse to the ground screaming in agony!

Wasting no time, Jade landed and rushed Queen Sindel's cage. She broke the lock with several jabs of her empowered staff. Forcing the door to swing open. "Come!" She grabbed Sindel, had she been willing or not!

"But Kitana..!" Sindel wanted to save her daughter as well!

Jade, as loyal as she was, was far too motivated to leave here with at least Sindel alive. She was the Queen, afterall. She swatted Sidnel across the face with the back of her right hand to slap some sense into her. "Kitana is dead! Edenia cannot afford to lose you with her!" She yanked Sindel along, racing through the bloody halls. As she erupted from the secret passage, she heard the roaring of Tarkatan forces on rapid approach.

Jade looked left and right, seeing the nearest window was close to the throne room. "Hold them off!" Jade rushed the window and stopped right in front of it. Repeated jabs broke the window down eventually, letting her see just how long the drop would possibly be.

Sindel on the other hand, still in awe that she had been struck by one of her subjects, turned her anger elsewhere to be more constructive with it. As the Tarkata approached, she took in a deep breath. Releasing a scream that rattled the entire castle's foundation, and painted the walls with the horde of warriors blood. This of course roused the Dragon King's full attention!

By now, Jade had broken the window down fully, prepared for their quick escape. "My queen!" She called out to Sindel, motioning her over quickly!

Though the Queen's ears were popped from her own voice, it was difficult to catch Jade's words. Though she turned to see the green kunoichi move her hands toward the newly crafted exit.

Stomping into the hall, the great Onaga snarled in anger to come to realize Sindel's escape. "Stop them!" He barked out to the Tarkatans who kept their skulls – Baraka being one of the few. Tanya froze in place at Onaga's side, meeting eyes with Jade.

Though Jade's soul burned with anger, she turned to grasp Sindel as they sprung from the window. Using her energy, Sindel propelled them through the sky at increasing speeds, soaring away from the castle where even Edenia's best ranged weapons could not touch them!

"We must escape to another realm!" Sindel announced. She hoped Jade had an escape plan fully in mind!

"To Outworld! The portal I snuck in should still be open!" Jade's stealth allowed her to track Kitana's possessed body down to the Edenian Castle. She was thankful she arrived when she did… "It was not very long ago!"

"My daughter…what…" Sindel's confusion was apparent, "What has happened to her?"

Jade's voice began to trail off as her sadness played on her exposed, lowering eyes. "What once happened to you, my queen…what once happened to you…"

**Side Event: #07: **Weeks later

It had been two weeks since the scape of Sindel. 'Kitana' had her orders directly from Onaga to help train and prep the combined Edenian, Outworld, and Earthrealm forces to their crushing defeats at the blades of the Tarkatan horde. She was to only lead them in the right direction when the army was full enough to do significant damage to the resistance once they were all killed.

Mileena had everyone fooled. She wasn't even sure herself how she pulled it off in the emotional state she was in. She wasn't even aware of the possessed warriors that Onaga controlled…especially Kitana.

Though tonight, in the wilderness, Mileena didn't retreat to a quick sleep. Knowing her guards were protecting her tent, she still didn't feel safe sleeping without her veil. She wasn't sure when the magic holding her face together would run out. She wasn't even sure if te mages realized it was her…or if she was to betray them.

Though a lot had been on her mind. She sat up in her tent and grabbed a piece of paper that was lofting around her war strategy notes. She began to write…as best she could…

"_For the last few weeks one of the soldiers has come to visit me. He is very polite and treats me a little different than I thought I would be treated. Everyone else is quick to hail me and quick to say nice things. They only obey because of my status._

_Though one of Earthrealms warriors that joined the army that I am in charge of is very special to me. He sat down and talked to me about the weather and said some funny things that made me laugh. He helped me feel better after feeling very stressed doing this job my feet were hurt because we walked so far to meet up with the rest of the forces and he gave me a foot rub it was nice._

_He told me that I didn't have to call him Sub Zero because that is just a code name I thought it was his real name ha ha. His name is Kuai Liang but when he became grandmaster they called him Shikai which is the name of the brave ice king that led his people from corruption. He said he doesn't like always having other peoples names which is funny because I feel the same way now when I used to like it a long time ago._

_I feel a little strange, but I have to write this down because I want to remember it if anything bad happens and I don't want it to im tired of running in circles. I am happy I get to call him Kuai Liang or just Kuai because it makes me feel special. I wish I could tell him the truth then maybe we could still be friends. I really like him though he is always at my side when I need him and he is very involved in the cause. I don't want to see him die. Baraka wants to finally meet for the army extermination. I can't let him hurt Kuai Liang. I have to get him out of danger._

_As long as I am Kitana, he will talk to me, and that's all I really want. He doesn't hurt me or hit me or give me reason to want to betray him I feel like im a frog and he is a princess or prince because I cant imagine him wearing a dress ha ha._

_Well I need some rest. The big battle is very soon. When I read this again it will be because I hid it somewhere safe and hopefully I can show Kuai what I wrote to tell him the truth how I feel because it makes my tummy feel strange when I see him sometimes like butterflies are in it and I don't eat bugs._

_Ok goodnight_

_Mileena"_

As she began the process of folding up her paper, when she heard a voice outside of her tent that made her sit up straight.

"Is the princess awake? I must have a word with her." Shikai – Kuai Liang's voice was heard.

Before her guards could answer, Mileena quickly hid her note beneath herself as she sat. "Y-Yes! Allow Sub-Zero entry!"

"Yes, your highness!" Quick to agree, the guards parted ways to allow the Lin Kuei Grandmaster his entry into 'Kitana's' tent.

Mileena remained seated, tossing her blanket over her legs so that it seemed natural for her to remain seated. "Kuai, to what do I owe this visit?" She cleared her throat – it was sounding a bit more like her normal tone at first!

"I heard rumors that a Tarkatan tried to ambush the camp. I came to be sure you were alright." He took a look around, inspecting the place from where he stood to be certain she was in no immediate danger, or hidden dangers. "You wear your veil to bed, Kitana?"

Nervously she chuckled in response. "It's a measure to keep bugs from it." Resting her hands neatly in her lap, she proceeded. "I am fine. I was unaware of such an attack." Though this was telling her Baraka's men were getting impatient. How could he just attack like that? "We should move by morning. More could come."

"Indeed more could come. I think we should move now." He came to kneel before her, resting his forearm across his propped knee on the same side. "After that ambushing Tarkatan was defeated, I took a few of my warriors, Master Bo Rai' Cho, Li Mei, and several of the Edenian and Outworld soldiers from the camp to the far southern end where the enemy came. We found a good number of soldiers waiting. We destroyed them all without casualty. We followed the methods you covered in their training, along with some of my own command..." He trailed off, feeling as if he'd underminded her authority. "Forgiveness for my actions, Kitana. I simply had to act to protect you and the others."

Mileena's eyes were even wider now. The attack Baraka planned was over? They killed the extermination squad? Unless they killed Baraka with them…she would be in major trouble. "…We will leave, then. I will need some time alone to consult with the gods. Move forward and I will meet you near the Beatle Lair. We will progress with our plans…to Kahn's fortress." She felt a rush of adrenaline. They defeated the Tarkatans under her methods of attack? In combination with Kuai's? She truly had a successful outcome…and it was hard to believe! "And it is alright. You did the right thing, Kuai. I am thankful for it."

"No," He said reaching out for her hand. "No thanks is needed." He placed his other cool hand atop her knuckles. "You are always welcome, Kitana. My loyalty to you is…slowly exceeding its boundaries."

"Kuai Liang…" She was stuck by sudden bashfulness. She looked away from him, feeling those butterflies return to her stomach. Though she had to be in control. She had to be strong. Kitana wouldn't be swept away so easily, would she? "We must keep this within boundaries. We can't let emotion interfere…with…our goals forward." Maybe this is what it felt like...what Kitana felt whenever Liu Kang was near.

The longing.

The trust.

"We both are tired to pretend someone we are not, Kitana. We've spoken of this."

The _fear._

"You know you are not one to be able to shoulder burdens alone, though you must appear to be. While I have grown tired of being a tribute to those before me, rather than be myself." He lowered his eyes to their clasped hands, then back up to her eyes. "Kitana…, I am not saying this because of your loss of Liu Kang…, to be honest I never saw a bond between us in our past meetings. There's just something about you that is very different when you allow yourself to be yourself…and I…enjoy it."

Mileena wanted to enjoy his words, but the more he said, the more he hurt her heart. Had he fallen in love with Kitana? When she would reveal herself…she knew he would denounce all emotion toward her. "Enough, Kuai Liang." She spoke out, restraining the pain in her chest best she could. "…I must…collect my thoughts. We…can speak on this when it is over."

"…Yes, we can." Bowing his head apologetically, Kuai Liang released her hands softly. "…I am sorry…if it is too soon, Kitana. It was foolish of me to say such things."

"Only fools would lie," Words tasted bitter on her tongue, "Your words…are very appreciated. It is…just a tough time for me. Though I am glad you could be honest with your emotions with me…" She paused a moment, retracting her hand. "Rally everyone to move forward. I will catch up in due time. If I am gone longer than an hour…, I know you'll come for me."

Placing his fist over his armored chest, Sub-Zero nodded. "I will come for you. I will try to ease my worries until then." His fist came back down while he came to stand. Once up, he took a glance over his shoulder to the folds of the tent. "I will get ready. You should hurry to complete your prayers where it is safe. If something goes wrong, just yell for me."

"I can handle myself, Kuai Liang."

"I know this." He stated with a chuckle. "Be safe, Kitana." His fist once again came to his chest as he bowed forward slightly. "_Be stealthful as the night."_

He taught Mileena this early on. She returned the gesture, bowing her head forward. "…_And deadly as the dawn."_

A/N

This was written fairly quickly. Sorry if it seems rushed at all. I was drawing blanks!

Sorry for the long break from my fan fictions. Good news though, I've been writing a Novel! Well, a novel of my own original work, not fan fiction stuff! I hope if you enjoy my writing you'll enjoy it, Ill keep you posted on it!


	5. Everybody Dies

**(DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Mortal Kombat or it's characters in any way. )

**Chapter ?:** Everybody Dies

**The Evil Forest; MILEENA**

Into the night, 'Kitana' went. She separated herself from the others almost as soon as Kuai Liang went out to inform them of the averted Tarkatan attack. They had their orders; to rendezvous with the Thunder God Raiden, and take their orders from there. 'Kitana' on the other hand…had something to fulfill of her own. She had to make sure that no Tarkata under Baraka's direct order was left alive.

Though her sense of smell was not as keen as a full blooded Tarkatan, she could pick up on their scents, knowing when one was at least in the area. Though in this case…it was _two_. She clutched the handles of her Sai in each hand, progressing deeper into the forest. Though the stench of death was ominous, she maintained her confidence to handle the situation. Was Baraka among these two beasts? She had yet to find out. They all smelled similar, to her.

She stopped in her tracks…sensing that she had been in danger. One was on either side of her…possibly preparing to attack. Narrowing her eyes, she focused in on each of their scents. In her head, she quickly ran simulations of how she would attack in such a formation – and before she knew it, the two warriors rushed from either side of her. They sprang into action with their blades held high. An annoyed sigh left Mileena's lips when she recognized just who they were. She simply vanished from sight, dropping down from the treetops to drive her heel into the back of the left Tarkatan's skull, driving him headfirst into the other's skull.

After the two fell to the ground, Mileena stood victorious over the two, with her hands at her hips. "Kaizar! Raizar! I demand you deliver a message to Baraka! That is…**if** he still lives…"

"Augh! I **told **you! She has some trickery about her! Some kind of magic!" Kaizar groaned, rubbing his forehead.

Raizar wasn't so sure. Though he knew his brother really drove the idea home on Baraka. "No. She is still the same. My skull would be in fragments had she used a spell…"

"Spell? She doesn't need a spell! If she did it again, your head would pop!" Kai sat up, glaring at his brother. "Look at her! She's a witch! Shang Tsung's abomination!"

As soon as Kaizar finished speaking, Mileena kicked him directly in the center of his face in anger. Each of her sai were drawn soon after, while the Tarkata rolled around holding his nose. "Listen, idiots! Does Baraka still live?"

"My tooth!"

"Silence, Kaizar!" Raizar looked back toward Mileena, then her sai, then her breasts, then her face. "…What?"

"Idiots!" The bottom of her Sai handle would then crack over the top of Raizar's head! "Does Baraka still live?"

"My head!"

"Shut up, Raizar! I'll answer it!" Kai said, favoring his broken tooth along the front of his mouth. "Baraka lives. What is your message, witch?"

Rai groaned as he sat up, holding his head. "Never start with the head…the victim gets all…fuzzy…" He muttered beneath his breath.

"Shut up! Both of you!" She drew each Sai beneath each of their chins. "Tell Baraka _Mileena_ will meet him at Beetle Lair. He has half an hour to respond, or Mileena shall take her new army and take Kahn's fortress in the name of Edenia! We will negotiate further plans at the lair…" She narrowed her eyes at them. "And tell him Mileena has a list of those to be spared should we reach an agreement! Should any of them be harmed or killed, Mileena will destroy the Tarkata as a race! Understood?"

"Yes, it is understood, Tarana." Raizar shook his head, "I mean, Mileena."

"How dare you speak my girlfriend's name to such a woman!" Kai shoved his brother as they sat side by side.

"I thought she was your wife! Besides, I'm fuzzy in the head…"

"I challenge you to Mortal Kombat!"

"Both of you, SHUT UP!" Mileena yelled at the top of her lungs, loud enough to send the flesh eating vultures in the tree tops scattering.

**Evil Forest; BARAKA  
( Minutes Later)**

"So…, Mileena desires to meet, then?" Baraka spoke as Raizar knelt before him. His brother was off with the medics to pull the rest of his broken tooth and tend to his busted nose as best they could. "It seems she thinks me to be a fool…"

"General Baraka, " Raizar spoke up, "I do believe Mileena does not possess any special magic. Though I do not think it wise to meet with her in person. She said she wanted to…'discuss' who would be 'spared' _should_you reach an agreement."

This proposal had gotten Baraka's attention - -though he thought the same initially at any rate. "We need our finest negotiator on duty in my place. Did any of our espionage survivors bring any vital information on her camp?"

"Sir," Raizar nodded, "They come in great numbers. Though we out number them by a minor margin. The Lin Kuei Grand Master has seemed to grow rather close with her. We have recorded a number of visits to her tent."

"What?" Baraka leaned in, growling toward Raizar. He grasped him by the throat, bringing him to a stand. "Has he been making love to her? Has he touched Mileena?" He shoved the warrior back toward the ground, drawing a blade from his right arm. "Tell me everything!"

Coughing, Raizar tried to gather his wits as the warriors camping with them began to gather. "No sir! Nothing of the sort was reported! The survivors only reported visits. Though he seemed to be courting her, sir…"

Baraka's blood boiled. For years he had despised the Lin Kuei warrior for dishonoring such a man as Noob Saibot. He also hated that the Lin Kuei under Sub-Zero's rule had a tendency to kill his soldiers in combat. Now he was trying to take his woman? He would kill the both of them for such an act!

"Send Slauda. Kill Mileena. Send some men to attack the rest of Mileena's forces!" He looked around at all of his Tarkatan soldiers. "Three Million Koin to the man who brings me the head of Sub-Zero…. Ten Million alive…" He glared down at his blade…having intentions of slowly dissecting the warrior.

"Sir!" They all spoke in unison, saluting their general as he turned toward his younger warrior among them. "Slauda. You know your mission. Give him my spare armor. Now!**"**

**Beetle Lair  
**( Near the Deadline )

Mileena had been growing impatient. The moon was large outside tonight. It's bright glow beaming through the windows of the Beetle Lair gave Mileena a sense of security. Had it been too dark, she would have possibly been a bundle of nerves. Here, nothing would be concealed. She knew Sub-Zero would probably begin to worry had she not reported back in time…she was considering her options of abandoning this negotiation.

This was put to rest when footsteps were heard entering the Lair. Baraka had finally arrived.

Turning to face him, Mileena began to approach. "Mileena has limited time. Let us discuss what needs to happen. Mileena desires Kuai Liang's life be spared should we agree on the ambush – " Though her words were cut short when 'Baraka' sent a kick right to the center of her chest, forcing her to stumble backward.

"So, this is what it has come to? You will die…" Angered, Mileena sent her fist right into the plated armor with enough force to crack his sternum. As he stumbled back and roared at her, she narrowed her eyes. "_Baraka…"_

With the great space between them, the two charged in head first. Mileena knew she had the tactical advantage over the blade swinging Baraka, though she could never be too careful. She saw his kick coming, and stepped aside of it with ease. She tried to follow up with an overhead strike, though it was blocked by the beefy arm of the warrior. Before she knew it, everything went red in her sight as the force of a raging bull struck her jaw. Blood flew from her mouth –even through her veil from the impact. She was shocked Baraka had gotten so strong!

Regaining her senses, she kept her footing best she could. Though her former mate had taunted her with laughter. This was starting to work on her emotions fairly quickly. Baraka was not above her! Coming in, she caught him with a strong kick to the chest. While he was off balance, her plan was to hit him high or low had he managed to avoid either. In her case, he managed to avoid contact with her high arcing roundhouse, and even her sweep!

'Baraka' jumped over her gracefully landing in a kneel some feet away from her. She watched him, preparing herself for the next phase of battle. Though things changed when he drew both of his blades. Her heart skipped a beat – she had to be extra careful here. When he rushed her, the first thing she became worried about was her neck. It was only natural she was able to duck under his attempt to end her swiftly. Though the next cut wasn't so easy to avoid. She got a deep slice running up her abdomen, sending a spray of blood across the ground. Immediately, she saw a flash of Kuai Liang run through her mind. She couldn't die here! "Aaah..!"

'Baraka' didn't allow her to get any momentum and attempted a backhand blow with that sharp weapon, though Mileena now met his forearm with her own, holding him back with all the power she could muster. He had officially **pissed her off**. She summoned her strength to grasp him and toss him head first through one of the Beetle Lair glass prayer mirrors. As he lay on his back, she grit her teeth together. She timed him…watching his movements as she ran in at full speed. She met Baraka with a trio of flying kicks, giving him everything she had to send him flying through one of the stone walls inside the lair.

As he soared through, she hoped it would be the end. She glanced through the hole he had created, seeing that the flesh eating beetles had yet to arrive. _Damn it._ She had to finish him herself! She sprung through the opening, taking her stance once more. Though where Baraka lay…had made her slightly worried. His blades collapsed back into his arms…and there was a rather large weapon…something like an Axe sitting up next to him. _That wasn't good_. As he grasped it and kipped back to his feet, she had little choice but to make this an equal fight. With a flick of her wrists, each Sai was drawn.

She raced him as he charged her at full speed. This would be the end of everything. This was the day she had to become Mileena. Not Baraka's object, not Shang Tsung's creation, not Kahn's daughter, and not Kitana's impersonator. She would free herself once she killed Baraka once and for all! She ducked the sluggish weapon and unleashed with a flurry of deep stabs into the armored gut of her enemy. The Sai tore through armor and tissue like a they were paper, creating several deep puncture sounds which blood dolloped out of. As he dropped the weapon and doubled over, Mileena sent a powerful knee into the side of his face, shattering his teeth and sending fissures through his cheekbone and skull.

He staggered back into a stand…and Mileena sent a final powerful thrust of her leg into his chest, sending him crashing against one of the walls inside the room. As his blood pooled along the ground…the beetles began to appear. It was time for her to go. "At one time…, Mileena loved you, Baraka…" She was nearly choked with anger and emotion. "Though now Mileena knows that love was misplaced. She understands that…, you…like Kahn, like Shang Tsung…only saw Mileena as a tool… a weapon!" She stepped back… " But now Mileena knows that is not what she is. Kitana sees it, Kuai Liang sees it, even if he does not yet know who Mileena is. Though…, that will change…"

"Finish it." 'Baraka' demanded, laying helplessly while the approaching flesh eaters closed in.

"…You deserve to die slow, Baraka…" She turned, leaping back up through the way that she came.

Finally, free from her past. She was able to move forward, as she had desired for so long. She still had enemies left to eradicate…, though their time, like Baraka's, had ended. As she emerged from the temple, she held her hand over the wound over her stomach. It was healing, though slower than she had expected it. She would live, at least.

Stepping out into the brightness of the moonlight, she had known her time had ended. Sub-Zero would be seeking her any moment now. It was her duty to get to him as fast as she could.

"_Mileena!"_A loud, almost barking voice spoke out from behind her.

It was not the voice of Kuai Liang – how could it be Baraka? She turned swiftly, though he moved much faster since he'd taken her by surprise! That massive blade swung toward her torso, sending her heart beating up against her chest!

She closed her eyes expecting the release of death, though instead, she heard a loud crackling and howl of cold winds. As her eyes opened, she found the frozen Baraka's blade just an inch away from cleaving through her torso. She stumbled back in shock, grasping her chest. Sub-Zero had arrived!

"Kitana!" Kuai Liang shouted, rushing to the 'Princess'. "We must run! We are fleeing to Outworld. Raiden's forces have failed..., something is…different about him."

Sub-Zero was not alone. The blind swordsman, Kenshi had approached as well, though he slowed his progression, sensing that this was _not _Kitana.

"Kuai Liang…" Mileena knew Baraka would not stay frozen long, she had to act fast. "I am proceeding to take Kahn's fortress with or without Raiden. It is my duty for Edenia." She approached he and Kenshi. "…Kuai…I must tell you something. I…ask that you please…understand."

"Kitana, here is not the place. We can go our separate ways, just _away_from Baraka."

She doubted Kuai Liang heard Baraka call her by her true name. Perhaps he thought Baraka to be confused? "…Alright. Who is this…?" She turned her attention to the wounded swordsman. She never saw him before…

"This is Kenshi. He was part of Raiden's crew. I will explain later." Kuai Liang began to head back into the forest, and was quickly followed by Kenshi and Mileena. Once the trio had gotten far enough away into the forest, they began to slow down.

"Alright…" Kuai Liang took a look back. Baraka would not be able to track them so easily here. "Kitana. As I have said, Kenshi and I are returning to Earthrrealm for the time being. I respect your wish to continue to Outworld. Though I am compelled to tell you that it is dangerous, Kitana. I do not wish this to be the last we see eachother…"

She couldn't take it anymore. Each time he said Kitana, it made her heart sink. She was getting rid of her past, she had to tell _him_. "Kuai Liang, I am not Kitana." She swallowed hard, "She is out with Raiden's forces…and now that I hear they have failed, I am very worried…" She started to morph her mouth, widening it behind her veil. Her teeth slid down over her dull ones, ready to present them to him. "…I…am Mileena." She pulled her veil down to show her mouth to him. She looked down, expecting a shriek of horror.

Instead, Kuai Liang was silent. This was who he fell in love with? Could he accept this? Her features, while some would say grotesque, still didn't take away the charm she had…unless that too was a lie. "…You are a marvelous impostor, Mileena." He simply said. "You had even me fooled."

"Kuai, Mileena swears to you, she wanted to tell you sooner…! Mileena cares deeply for you…Kitana just asked her to fill in while she…" A hand clasped over her chest in pain. Kuai Liang hated her, she knew it. "Mileena understands if you do not wish to see her again…"

Though she felt his cool hand against the side of her jaw. "Mileena," He spoke, pausing for several moments. "I've been stabbed in the back by people I've trusted before. To have you lie to me has…caused my heart some pain." He drew his hand away. "Though if you wanted to kill me, you could have done so now. You have not yet broken my trust. I am…not certain how I feel…but I did feel as if I were falling in love with you."

"Mileena is sorry! She is sorry a thousand times over! Please, promise Mileena you will come back!" She fell to her knees, grasping his hand, bowing before him as if he were her god. She couldn't stand it. She couldn't take rejection now. She felt as if she were going to break down into tears, even in front of this stranger, Kenshi.

Kuai Liang panicked, feeling dreadful he inspired such a response from her. "Mileena,…please.." He crouched down with her, reaching in cautiously to lift her head by the chin. As they locked eyes, he searched them for truths. Those who lied had a darker gloss to their eyes. He remembered seeing them clearly in the pupils of Frost. For Mileena, he saw shine. She was honest in her emotion, just as she was during their weeks of conversation. "…_Never bow before anyone_." He stated, nodding his head. He started to rise, taking each of her hands to allow her to rise with him. "I will return, for you, and only you, Mileena. If you will not betray my trust, I will not betray yours."

The kunoichi's eyes filled up with tears as she released his hands, throwing a hug around Sub-Zero's torso. "Thank you, Kuai Liang…"

"It is the duty of my heart, Mileena…" He returned the embrace, releasing her slowly. "Now…, take Outworld for Edenia."

She giggled, starting to return her mouth back to 'normal'. She wanted to kiss him…,but it was much too soon. "Protect Earthrrealm." She returned to him, placing her fist across her chest. "_Be stealthful as the night."_She took a bow forward.

The gesture was returned to her. "_And deadly as the dawn…"_

**The Next Night; **Free the Princess

Under Queen Sindel's plan, Jade faked her defeat and surrender in battle. The Tarkatans dragged Jade inside the prison with Tanya in the waiting. This seemed to be the perfect end of a rivalry that Tanya had always wanted. She chuckled, approaching the wounded Kunoichi.

"Ah, so the little green rat is back. How many times do I have to see you until you finally die?" She cackled again, signaling the Tarkatans to release her onto the floor. "Oh, that's right! This is the last time! Ha ha ha!"

Jade bit into her lip looking up at Tanya. She stood over her with the biggest grin she could muster up…Jade didn't like that. "…Bitch…"

Those words cost Jade, as Tanya shot a hard kick right into the face of Jade, busting her lip. Gathering her nerves, Tanya folded her arms. "You're damn right I am." She began to unfold her arms, rubbing her hands together. "Now, lets work those bones in your legs out shall we? Maybe **you**should give them a closer look. I mean, you have been on your feet for ages!" She cackled, with intentions to end Jade's life…painfully.

"Give **this **a closer look!" Grasping at her side, Jade flung a glass orb right into Jade's face. The Tarkatan essence released, splattering it's chemical all across her facial features and shoulders. "This is for Nido…" She growled, rolling out of the way as the Tarkatans began to become driven to insanity. "Ermac! Queen Sindel!"

It seemed they gained some help since her last visit to the palace! Ermac dropped down, prepared for battle…in company of an odd, green apparition.

"Guards! Kill them!" She commanded, with a cold howl of wind blowing through, commanding the controlled corpses of Johnny Cage, Jax, Sonya, Kung Lao, and Kitana all rushed into battle, though the Tarkatans violently rushed Tanya head on.

"What are you d-!" She found herself taken to the ground by the horde of killers, and the sharp ripping of flesh could be heard in the pile, and the agonized screams of Tanya as the Tarkatans slashed at her. Jade drew the utmost satisfaction from this.

Ermac had taken down Johnny Cage among the seveal fighters, tossing him Jade's way. She rolled over, mounting him to hold him down. "Liu Kang!" She shouted, as the green spirit flew over, grasping Cage's head. In a matter of seconds, the green glow left his body, and life was restored.

"…Whoa…" Cage said, looking up at Jade. "…Always did like Chocolate and Vanilla swirls…"

And that got him a slap across the face. "Focus!" Rolling off of him, Jade watched as Ermac easily took on Kitana, Jax, Kung Lao, and Sonya…waiting for the next one to fall. Surprisingly enough, Kung Lao went flying out of the fray. Jade quickly took him down, now with the assistance of Johnny Cage – not even sure what was going on!

"Queen Sindel! Have you located the scriptures?" Jade called out. Indeed Sindel was there, but she was searching the room for a set of ancient Edenian carvings. "I will have to check the throne room! I shall return!"

As Sindel left, the possession of Kung Lao was ended by Liu Kang's able hands. As life returned to the Shaolin Monk, he looked up at the glowing spirit of his dear friend and rival. "…Liu Kang…?" Kung Lao was moved by the sight, though the sight of Johnny Cage and Jade – and particularly the battle happening before them caught his attention. The Tarkatans had rushed out of the room, leaving trails of blood. One in particular was dragging himself along the ground with a badly busted up leg.

"We have no time to speak," Jade said, "We focus on returning the others!"

"Damn…, this would make a great action scene." Cage said coming to a stand. Sonya and Jax were next, bust burst from the battle by Ermac's powerful magic. Kung Lao and Cage restrained the two, allowing Liu Kang to palm each of their skulls respectively, dispelling the darkness from their souls.

"Augh..!...Where…, what happened…?" Sonya held her head, staggering away from them.

"Whatever it did…it hit me like a mac truck goin' downhill…" The major rubbed his throbbing forehead.

"Kitana!" The last combatant was Kitana. She seemed to be doing very well on her own, matchin up with Ermac. Though as soon as his psychic abilities pushed her off of her feet, Jade was there to catch her and restrain her. Though she thrashed like a fish out of water, Jade held on until Liu Kang arrived. He grasped her forehead, releasing the hold that Onaga had on her with a great cry of agony.

As Kitana was revived…Jade released her. The princess stared up at the soul of Liu Kang…not caring for anything else. "…Liu…?" She choked on her words, getting off of Jade, and grasping the transparent hands of her past lover. "Liu…how…?"

"It is…a complex story." The soul spoke, glancing at his other allies. "…A dark time approaches us. My body…is still destroying all we have worked hard to build." He took a moment to watch all of them again. "Kung Lao, I ask you, my friend. I ask you to lead us to victory where I cannot. I must find my body…"

"Liu…, come with me. I am sure…I am sure there is a way I can help restore you. There must be something I can do…!"

Liu Kang's hand placed itself on her cheek. "…Stay alive. I must handle this. I promise you…, when this is over…I will never refuse to be at your side."

She had offered Liu Kang the chance to be King of Edenia in the past…and due to his obligations to Earth. "…I will." She wanted to kiss him badly…, though it would not be the same.

"Kitana." Jade spoke out. She was thinking about Nido, seeing this. It was making her feel pained about the chest. "We all must move. Onaga grows stronger the longer we wait. Scorpion and a man named Shujinko are currently challenging him. Nightwolf was with us, but we were separated…"

"We have to assist." Kitana nodded, looking back to Liu Kang. "…Be safe, my love."

"I do not believe anything worse can happen to me." He chuckled, still holding some of his humor.

"Perhaps the Ghost Busters." Kung Lao joked, stepping forward. "I will see to our victory, my friend." Tipping his hat, Kung Lao began to exit the dungeon first, closely followed by Jax and Sonya.

"We will accompany Liu Kang." Ermac volunteered, taking a bow toward Jade and Kitana. "We will make sure there is no interference."

As Cage passed by, he gave a clap of his hands. "Gonna use your likeness for something, buddy. The ghost gimmick's pretty badass. Maybe for Ninja Mime Two – "

"Come." Jade grasped Johnny by the ear, dragging him away and out of the dungeon. She took a glance back. She saw the blood along the floor… and the straggling Tarkatan. Perhaps Tanya was dragged off? Had she escaped? Jade **would **get her.

Kitana took a last look at Liu Kang and Ermac. She knew when she saw him alive again, she would kiss him as if she never had before….

**Earlier, in Outworld; **Armageddon

The Dragon King Onaga had been nearing final stand, so Mileena and her forces heard. The Edenian army she had remaining was more than ready to fight this out for Edenia's grand objective. They still believed Mileena to be Kitana, so they followed her without question. Under her rule and teachings, the Edenian army took Shao Kahn's fortress with ease. They destroyed his remaining followers, and took the throne in a matter of a half hour.

The new Empress of Outworld had taken her throne in the name of Edenia. She had accomplished the impossible…all on her own. Now, she could take Onaga down as well. Though Mileena's victory was short lived. She caught word they were being invaded, a matter of minutes of taking the throne. In a panic, Mileena sent her soldiers to attack, but by the masses they were destroyed by the large hammer of Shao Kahn.

Kahn, Shang Tsung, and Goro led the fight to take back the throne of Outworld…and there was nothing Mileena could do to stop it.

When Kahn reached the top, he began to swing his hammer into the door. Each thunderous boom brought fear in Mileena's heart. She hid behind the throne, hoping someone would come to save her! "Seal the door!" She commanded her mages who poured all of their energy into sealing the door.

_BOOM_.

Another thunderous bang sounded off, breaking the door down completely. Kahn stormed in, spotting Mileena immediately. "Kitana! Surrender, or _die!" _Kahn roared.

Mileena stepped out with her hands up, fearful of Kahn's mighty weapon. "I am not Kitana…! I am _Mileena_…!" She transformed her mouth and removed her veil, showing her fangs, much to the surprise of the mages.

"Hah…_my_ Mileena would kill these fools. My Mileena wouldn't be so **pathetic** and **weak**!" He challenged her. "Prove your worth. Slay these mages and I shall spare your worthless life!"

Mileena could only think of Kuai Liang. She wanted to see him again – and she couldn't do so if she died here. Drawing her Sai, she drove them into the hearts of the Mages that now faced her. "…_Mileena…is sorry…"_She whispered, drawing her Sai back to allow them to bleed out to death. Much to Kahn's amusement.

"Very good, my child." Shao Kahn chuckled. "…Now for your first assignment. There is a man named Shujinko…he should not be difficult to find. Bring him to me…he is needed for an important business proposition."

"…Yes, Father…" The words tasted like a demon's posterior on her tongue. She had to once again revert to the life she thought she left behind. Where was her help? Where was Kitana? She needed someone to swoop in and save her from this…

-** ARMAGEDDON -**

**It **was hard to explain the complexity of events that led up to this final chaotic battle. All Mileena knew, was that it was her duty to partake in this fight. She had her own agenda…she would use the chaos to kill every last member of her living foes. She heard Baraka would be there…so she kept her distance. When the battle began in Edenia, Mileena ran full speed ahead, trailing just behind Quan Chi. She was completely unaware he was responsible for Kitana's prior death…all she knew was that she would get him too, eventually.

When the clash happened, Mileena clashed Sai and Axes with the warrior Nightwolf. She had no plans on killing him at all, though she knew that wasn't exactly his intentions. "Mileena doesn't wish to kill you!"

"Death is the only way I can prevent this event!" He explained, forcefully thrusting his foot into her stomach to back her up, deeper into the chaotic, bloody event.

Mileena staggered, already seeing Li Mei dying on the weapon of Hotaru. This was _not_going to end without blood. "Fine!" She growled, now seeing that killing him would be her only way to get on to her next targets while weakened and distracted.

"Hah!" Kitana shouted while clashing blows with the criminal, Kano. A powerful roundhouse kick ended the clash however, sending Kano to the side. "Weak!"

"Kitana..?" Mileena called out once she saw her sister, though it cost her gravely. She caught an arrow right through her shoulder, causing her to spin and fall back.

"Mileena -?" The moment of distraction also cost Kitana, as she was smacked aside rather forcefully by Goro, screaming during her long trek across the battle field. As she landed, she rolled about in the dust…pushing herself up rather quickly. Havik approached her, though he was ended quickly at her hands with a sudden thrust up into his throat with her bladed fans, extending them to remove his head. She knew she had to get back to Mileena!

Mileena continued to fight hard, actually spotting in the corner of her eye, the Thunder God doing battle with Shinnok. Also…Sub-Zero. "Kuai Liang!" Quickly getting rid of Nightwolf with a sudden swing of her foot to the back of his head, she joined the side of the Lin Kuei Grand Master.

"Mileena! You must leave!" He called, looking around in a panic for Scorpion. "Shang Tsung is among us! He was attacking Scorpion in my place!" A sudden spear shot out, connecting with the chest of Kuai Liang, yanking him toward him in battle.

"GET OVER HERE!" He shouted out, yanking him from Mileena, who was once again engaged in battle.

Though before Scorpion could deal a blow to Kuai, Noob Saibot dropped down to battle him. "No one murders Kuai Liang but I!"

"Piss off!" A green orb soared through the air, smacking Saibot in the side of the head, allowing Scorpion's Katana to pierce through his back, and rip through his black heart. As Noob Saibot fell to his death, Johnny Cage flicked his nose. "You got CAGED!" Though this was ended when he felt Kintaro's foot collide with his spine, launching him away!

Sub-Zero was still recovering from Scorpion's spear. As the Spectre went to unmask himself, a frozen blade ripped through his chest from behind. The one holding the weapon was _Frost_…even though her dead body lay on the ground next to the supposed Frost. Reverting his form, Shang Tsung chuckled. "I always did enjoy your power!" A forceful blast of heat would send Kuai Liang dragging along the dirt!

Jade had caught her bladearang after finishing off the abomination known as Meat. Though a sudden blade in her right shoulder caught her attention to a new battle. The bloodied, and wounded Tanya had been behind the blade!

"This time…this ends with your suffering..!" She ripped the blade downward, severing through the shoulder blade, causing Jade to scream in pain. As she fell to the ground, looking up at her, Tanya lifted her blade "…Say hello to your little boyfriend in hell, **bitch**."

Two purple Sai ripped through the sky, stabbing into the chest of Tanya. As she screamed out, Jade pounced at the chance. She extended her staff, jabbing it through the throat of her rival, to finally watch her choke and bleed out against the staff, until her last breath. Watching Tanya suffer brought a deep satisfaction to Jade…, though she found it odd to get such an assist…from the woman currently retrieving her Sai – Mileena.

"Come! We fight together! For Kitana!" She offered her hand to the wounded Jade.

"…" Rather than taking it, Jade stood on her own. "We find Kitana and report outside of the battlefield! The peaks to our left! Understood?"

"Understood!" Mileena growled toward the opposition, rushing back into combat to seek her sister. Though within moments of that…the great pyramid began to rise… Everyone saw the flame at the apex…and the power promised for extinguishing it. As Mileena stood there marveling…she felt compelled to reach the top…even against her own will. Though, soon after Mileena was struck down by Stryker, and nearly trampled by the approaching warriors. Even as she stood, Kabal was thrown down at her and the others, taking her down again. Pushing him off, she came to a stand – getting a deep gash ripped across her back from the blades of Baraka!

"Ahh..!" She fell forward against the stairs, getting her eyes locked in on Baraka in terror. As he lundged at her, a sudden blur of blue came across her vision, as Sub-Zero took both blades through his body in Mileena's place. He hovered over her, bleeding from his mask and the two wounds just inches away from Mileena's body.

Kuai Liang knew death was coming. Though all he could do to show his last affections was reach for her face. "…_Run…"_He requested, before he was torn asunder by Baraka's blades right before Mileena's eyes. She was painted with the vitality of the only true love she had ever known.

As Baraka basked in his victory, Mileena was blinded by rage. She rushed Baraka, driving her shoulder into his stomach, screaming at the top of her lungs. She drove Baraka spine first into a standing stone, and prepared to finish him off. As she backed away, she ducked down as a hissing ran through the air, causing Baraka to be split in two by the flying hat of Kung Lao.

Before Mileena could even turn to say anything to him, she was caught in a green net by Cyrax, sending her flailing about wildly to the ground!

She spotted Kitana, however, and as soon as she was free, she raced to her sister's side, elbowing Rain along the throat to get him out of the way. Once she was near Kitana, Mileena found she had been combating Shang Tsung. Thinking quickly, Mileena teleported herself above them. She came down with an impactful kick to the forehead of the sorcerer backing him off of Kitana. Drawing each Sai, the feral woman leaned forward, snarling at her creator.

"Mileena!" Kitana was actually happy to see her…if she was still on her side. Drawing her bladed fans, she took stance at her sister's side against Shang Tsung. "Now, you meet your end, sorcerer! You have no support!"

Shang Tsung kept his cool. Everyone around them was engaged in combat – though the Shokan Sheeva had the pyramid's stairway under control currently. "I'm still more than enough to take you on…" Transforming, Shang Tsung took shape of Ermac! "We are many!"

Though the violet staff of Jade struck Tsung aside his skull to throw him off of his balance. "As are we! Meet the _true_Deadly Alliance!"

'Ermac' held the side of his head, looking around for space to escape. When he saw it…Sindel engaged in combat with Shao Kahn amidst the chaos. "Well…you must choose. Kill me, or allow your precious queen to die!" Green energy pulsed from his palms, racing across the battle field to impact the spine of Sindel as she had been constricting her hair around Shao Kahn's throat, ravaging him with her fists to his face. Once she was thrown off of the attack, Kahn regained his wits.

"Oh no…mother!" Kitana was the first to make the choice. She ran away from 'Ermac', and headed in the opposing direction to save Sindel. Mileena and Jade were in tow with their weapons ready to take down Kahn.

However, Sindel was grasped tightly by a single arm of Kahn. "Sing for me…one last time!" He cackled, placing his other arm against her face, shoving her head back so that her spine would snap right over his coiled arm. The scream that resulted cleared out a great deal of the battle field around them, taking the three women off of their feet, causing Smoke to explode, Dairou's skull to be blown out the left side, and Motaru to collapse with blood pouring from his eyes, nose, mouth and ears.

The three women were disoriented for several moments…though all were taken to anger by the death of the Edenian queen…especially Mileena. Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn had been the source of Kitana's pain for ages. Now they dealt her deep emotional harm…, and Mileena would make sure neither of them lived. She rolled over, pounding the Edenian dirt with her fist.

"…Queen…Sindel…" Jade was once again struck by loss. She had failed as a guardian more times than she had desired. She lost Nido, she lost Kitana once, and now she had once again lost Sindel. She sat up, just watching the corpse of the queen lay.

"…Mother…" Kitana remained on all fours. Blood and dirt covered her form and she looked as if she had finally accepted defeat. "Edenia…is lost." All hope started to leave her. Even the memory of Liu Kang no longer drew motivation. She observed the war around them, all in which were crowding the pyramid, leaving behind the dead. "…They are destroying existence…more than Shao Kahn ever could…"

Mileena did not want to hear this! "Shang Tsung!" She roared at the top of her lungs, making a dash at top speed for the pyramid.

"Wait! Mileena!" Jade reached, though the woman was already well on her way. "We cannot give up, Kitana. We also cannot lose another Edenian on our side!"

The Princess was on her feet… "We help her!" She called, rushing after her sister!

However, Mileena had already cleared obstacles in her way, and ducked down as the corpse of Liu Kang flew overhead. Shang Tsung was in her sights. "Shang Tsung!" She shouted again, springing toward him with a blind rage. Her fangs showed themselves as she latched to his back, biting down against the crook of his neck with all the power her jaws could muster.

Though it was not enough! Shang Tsung flung Mileena off, sending her flying off to the side. Screaming as she went, she landed atop of her head along the side of the stairs. Blacking out immediately.

…

…

The muffled sounds of war filled Mileena's ears as she slowly began to come to. Bodies were everywhere. It was silent all around the pyramid. She had dried blood on her face from her wound upon her head. She was confused on where she had been for a few moments, and started to crawl her way onto the stairs, out of the laying corpses.

She heard voices at the top…and felt an immense heat.

**_"Where are the elder gods, Raiden?"_**

She was able to make out those words, still crawling amongst the blood staining the stairs. As she passed Quan Chi's body laying on the stairs. She heard movement nearby…she saw Kitana laying near the corpse of the fallen Liu Kang. "…Kitana…?" She spoke in a low voice.

**"_Their pathetic Mortal Kombat shackles me no longer…" _**The voice of Shao Kahn continued at the apex of the pyramid.

Kitana's head perked up. Her eyes shocked, though full of joy to find that Mileena had survived. She quickly motioned for Mileena to be silent. As the sisters grew closer, the wounded Princess pulled her into a tight embrace. The gesture was returned, but Kitana quickly whispered to her sister. "_Jade is watching in the shadows. We must lay among the dead until there is only one…"_

**_"Stop…!"_**

The voice of Raiden was heard moments after. The conversation could hardly be made out.

"Why do we not assist Raiden…?" Mileena whispered, laying along the stairs as well to play dead.

Kitana's bruised face scrunched a bit in distaste. "He is not who he once was…"

**"_He must..win!"_**

Jade suddenly sprung from the darkness of the pyramid's railings, climbing onto the stairs. "Now!" Jade rushed in first, closely followed by Kitana and Mileena. The three Kunoichi stood side by side, facing off against Shao Kahn who had freshly smashed Raiden's skull.

The blaze surrounding Kahn gave off intense heat…and he was more confident than ever. "Ah…one last battle. Though I promise you, it will be enjoyable to ravage the three of you…"

"This ends here!" Kitana took the lead, being as brave as she could possibly be. She had nothing more to lose other than her own life. As she came forward, she was smacked aside by Kahn's right fist. "Augh..!"

Enraged by her sister's pain, Mileena was the next to spring herself at Kahn! She caught a hard swat to the other side by Kahn's same fist, throwing her to the ground. Next was Jade. Kahn swung his hammer at her, though Jade ducked beneath it! Extending her staff, the back end would collide between Kahn's thighs, forcing him to groan out in uncomfortable pain and drop his hammer to the ground. The staff was drawn back and then stabbed into the small of his back with enough force to send cracks up his tailbone and hips.

While Kahn fell forward, Mileena had gotten to her feet immediately. Her Sai rapidly rammed into his exposed abdomen. She stabbed him deeply, puncturing organs to double him over. Sending her knee up, she cracked it into his jaw, sending some of his teeth flying from his mouth! Next, Kitana teleported herself behind Kahn as Mileena sent her knee to his face. Her fans stabbed through the back of his helm, gushing blood from i's harsh impact with his flesh. While he staggered back from the combined blow, Kitana appeared before him, yanking her fans from his skull, then jamming each into his very eyes!

Kahn screamed in agony staggering closer to the center of the pyramid. Jade moved quickly, throwing a set of bladerangs toward the center of Kahn's back. Her staff extended between his legs in a sweeping motion, in conjunction with Kitana spinning her fans to blow Kahn off balance. As the tyrant fell, the bladerangs burst through his back and out from his solar plexus in a wild spray of blood. Mileena sprang into action last, pouncing Kahn with her Sai driving into his throat. She screamed in his face the entire time, pushing the Sai to the stone pavement beneath him. Her eyes reddening with strain as she watched Kahn die. The flame around him finally…extinguishing. Panting…she yanked her Sai out.

"…You **lose**." Kitana said to Kahn, stepping over to stand beside Mileena. Jade stood with the others as well, looking down to the fallen emperor. After several moments, Kitana put her arms around her sister and her close friend, embracing them with all of her might. The tears started to stream from her eyes. The emotion, the release of revenge had come, but at the greatest of costs.

Jade, still feeling as a failure was not drawn to tears by the end of a long saga, but by her mistakes. She could never undo what was done. She could never redeem herself for such great losses in her life. Though she still had Kitana and now Mileena she presumed to protect, she did not feel adequate enough for such a task…especially in the state Edenia had now been in.

Mileena lost Kuai Liang. Though she avenged him, she knew she would never know an emotion quite like she felt with him. Her days of pretending were over. No longer would she pose as her sister, and now were the days she would finally be shed tears for her lost love…and the promise of her new life moving forward.

Though once the three were done sharing their moment of emotion, Mileena dried her eyes. She faced Raiden's body. "…Mileena thinks…we should give the dead a proper grave. Except Kahn…"

"Of course." Kitana stepped toward Raiden. "Jade and I will carry him by the torso area. Mileena, would you please hold the legs?" The trio began taking their places without question. "We'll carry the bodies down to the base before we begin plotting graves. Mother…will be buried near the palace…"

"May they all rest in peace…" Jade's tone was near a whisper. Had she been speaking of all kombatants? Was she speaking only of her personal losses? She would never truly share. As the three grabbed the limbs of the thunder god – electricity surged through their bodies. With a short lived scream in unison…everything went **black**.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mileena's eyes opened up to moonlight…and the sound of muffled voices. As the image became clear…she saw several warriors gathered around. At her left stood Kitana…and beside Kitana stood Jade. Mileena held the side of her head…she remembered she was…supposed to keep an eye on her sister. Though she also remembered everything that happened up until she was shocked by Raiden. "Sister..? How did we…?"

Kitana seemed to experience the same thing. Her once disgusted gaze toward the warriors softened up near instantly. She remembered planning her revolt against Kahn and her feud with Mileena…though it all started to vanish as her memories from before gathered. To her sister she glanced. "…I'm not sure, Mileena…I…"

"We are in the past?" Jade spoke softly, grasping her shoulder.

"Liu Kang…?" Kitana choked on her words as she spotted the Chinese warrior among those gathered. Though she had to restrain herself...if they were in the past…doing something out of place could cause…worse events.

"_Our first Kombatant! Will be Mr. Cage!"_

Mileena remembered this for certain. "…Mileena must find Kuai Liang…"

**( A/N )**

Alternate timeline, so Mileena exists in MK1. I believe I read somewhere originally that Mileena was created when Kitana was a child, and they grew up together with Jade. So I'm playing off of that, as if they've grown up together and now back at MK1. NOW...the story begins!


	6. Time Only Knows

**(DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Mortal Kombat or it's characters in any way. )

**Chapter 1:** Time Only Knows

The battle between Johnny Cage and Reptile had raged on for only a short time. Once defeated, the spectators and warriors alike were all talking among themselves. They all seemed surprised such a … person, to say it lightly, defeated Reptile. Cage's attitude did not help garner him further respect either.

"Oh yeah! I'm _so_ pretty!" Cage approached the warriors on the sidelines, continuing to talk his trash. "And I'm takin' _you_ down, I'm takin' _you_ down, I'm takin' _you_ out, I'm takin' _you_ out, and I'm takin' _you_ out…for dinner." He paused in front of the less than impressed Sonya.

From near Shang Tsung's throne, Jade chuckled lightl. "Well…I seemed to have forgotten he was the least changed among us all." She kept her voice low, so that only Mileena and Kitana would hear.

Kitana cleared her throat. "I must depart momentarily." She started to step away, though she was stopped by the grasp of Mileena's hand on her arm. "…Mileena." She did not make eye contact, though her tone said it all. She wished to have some time to herself.

"Do not stray far." She released her, taking a breath. "If you need Mileena or Jade, we will be here." Their voices remained low, though the whispering among the women surely garnered the attention of the Tournament's host – Shang Tsung.

The Sorcerer had noticed a dramatic shift in the moods the three women had been in. "What seems to be the latest gossip, ladies?" He glanced between the three of them – watching as Kitana stepped away. "Where is Kitana running off to?"

"I believe she is going to the ladies room. She is old enough not to be accompanied there." Jade answered fairly quickly. "Unless you'd want Shao Kahn to think you wanted information on his daughter in the rest room?"

Shang Tsung's aged face wasn't too pale to grow red – and as gutless as he could behave, his stomach was in knots with the thought of Kahn accusing him of lusting for his so-called child. Not to mention the torment he would suffer at his own home. "…She has a generous ten minutes." He turned to face forward.

Mileena chuckled to herself – though the amusement was short lived when she felt the presence of Baraka creeping up from behind the throne of Shang Tsung to stand at his side. The Tarkatan warrior leaned over to mutter something in Shang's ear…and the whole time Mileena burned holes in Baraka's head with her gaze.

Sensing the hostility, Jade grasped Mileena's wrist to bring about eye contact between the two. She didn't say a word, though her green eyes relayed the message perfectly. 'Relax'.

"I have been informed we have one too many participants on the side of Earthrealm." The elder Shang Tsung spoke, "So we will neutralize this early on to keep things as equal and…fair as possible. Johnny Cage, you will face a fellow Earthrealm warrior…"

"Yeah? Well who is it? Chuck Norris? Maybe I'll actually break a sweat!" Cage grinned from ear to ear, adjusting those perfect shades over his eyes.

"Your opponent is the American Demon slayer! Nido"

As the young dark skinned man stepped from the crowd, he pulled his lance from the ground and swung it over his shoulder. Stepping up onto the stage, Nido tossed his weapon aside. "Much respect, Cage. By the way, you should take your reality show to youtube. Networks ain't the way to go."

Upon seeing Nido alive and well, Jade's heart swelled up. She wanted to go down there and put her arms around him, though if they were truly in the past, she knew he would not know her.

"Always good to see a fan," Cage began taking stance. "Lets put on a show, then! Maybe I'll take a few pictures with ya afterward huh?"

"Lets do it!"

Though just as the two were prepared to fight, the aching Reptile staggered up toward Mileena. He gained her attention with a simple touch of the shoulder. "…Mileena…" He weakly groaned. "…May I have a word?"

Before, Mileena could recall not listening to Reptile if it had nothing to do with someone dying. She remembered strictly keeping her eyes on Kitana at all times…though anyone was better than being near Baraka. "Just one. " Her eyes went to Jade, "I shall return. Do tell Kitana."

As Mileena left with Reptile, she could feel Baraka's eyes on her. It made her flesh crawl. She wanted to kill him right then and there for what he did to Kuai Liang. Mileena wasn't entirely sure if…she would be ready for the consequences of this time period. It was one of her rules to never kill without considering all things.

As Mileena followed Reptile further away from the fighting, she watched as he sat against one of the many pillars. His mask removed and dropped to the floor. He lost all of his false human features…and now fully reptilian.

"I am doomed." Reptile spoke, "Another loss. Another step back from ever seeing my homeland…or my people again." He looked up to her, "Why must I suffer so? Why must I be doomed to walk this life alone?"

Mileena's demeanor softened up. She wasn't aware of Reptiles emotions before. Though oddly, they were actually similar to the ones she had developed. She felt that…no one would ever truly care for her as she felt Kuai Liang had before. She doubted he would now, without the charade of being Kitana – but she would try. Mileena sat beside Reptile, bringing her knees up. "You are never alone, Reptile." She gave a nod, keeping eye contact. "When it feels as if there is no hope beyond, Mileena has seen good things start to happen."

"What good things could ever happen to us? You have Baraka, Mileena. Though you are only half Tarkatan, you still have –"

"Mileena does **not **want Baraka. Mileena will do much better than that." She spoke with anger, "You can do better as well, Reptile. If you cannot be with your race, then look abroad. Find happiness…"

"I…will ponder this, Mileena. I appreciate you listening to me. I was beginning to think your only interest was combat…" He pulled his mask back up around his mouth, taking a deep breath. "We must defeat Earthrealm."

"No," She shut her eyes, hugging her knees closer. "We are slaves, Reptile. Mileena knows neither Shao Kahn nor Shang Tsung will ever live up to their words. The only way to stop them is to let them be destroyed."

These words seemed trivial to Reptile."What are you saying Mileena..?"

She brought a hand up to his shoulder, keeping her eyes locked on his. "Trust Mileena. You will see."

Though it was then their conversation came to an end. Baraka approached, roughly pulling Mileena to her feet by her arm. "Woman! You simply abandon your post at Shang Tsung's side to converse?"

_CRACK!_

Mileena snapped immediately, punching Baraka across the jaw with everything she had. The impact alone spun the Tarkatan around and to the floor. She drew her fist back to strike him again should he rise, though she restrained herself. She did not wish to put Kitana or herself at risk.

Baraka began to rise…as did Mileena's back up – Reptile. He wanted to be the voice of reason in this exchange, but he was not entirely sure who's side he should be on.

"You bitch!" Baraka barked, "You dare lay a hand on me?"

"You will never touch Mileena again as long as you live! Get away!"

The Tarkatan warrior drew his own fist back and let out a loud snarl of anger. However, his attempted punch was ended by the mighty grasp of Princess Kitana. "…You will not touch her." She commanded, staring deeply into the man's yellow eyes. "You have a fight against an Earthrealm warrior. I would suggest taking your frustrations out constructively."

Yanking his arm away, Baraka simply glared down the princess. His loyalty to Shao Kahn would not allow him to disobey her commands. Instead, he gave a final glare to Mileena and simply turned away, storming to battle with rage in his heart.

Once Baraka was out of sight, Kitana stepped to Mileena. "Are you alright?"

"Mileena is fine." She took a breath, turning her glance toward Reptile. "You must rest. Much lay ahead of us. Discussion will take place later."

"Discussion? What discussion?" Kitana was not sure it would be wise to involve others in their current situation…if that was the case.

"Mileena was simply talking to Reptile about moving forward. That is all, sister."

To see the two of them in the good graces of another was something Reptile had not seen since his joining of Shao Kahn. "The two of you be well." The masked Saurian vanished from sight, going on about his own personal business.

"Mileena…," Kitana placed her hand on her forehead. "We do not yet know what exactly has happened. Despite our wisdom, if we try to change the lives of others, it could have catastrophic results." As her hand dropped, she peered into her sister's eyes. "I know you mean well, but we must try not to act too differently than we did before, for the time being."

"Sister, this is our chance for redemption…!" Mileena took both of her shoulders, shaking her lightly. "We can improve things! We can stop Kahn, we can save Liu Kang, and we can change all for the better! We can be with mother…the two of us. Jade, too..!"

"Stop." Kitana stepped back from Mileena. "Mother is dead, Mileena. The only reason we got to see her again was because of Quan Chi's plan. If we change things…that may never come to pass." She turned away from Mileena, looking toward the crowd not far off, watching Cage and Baraka battle. "If we get him to do it before his time…it may only aid Kahn.."

"Surely you do not suggest we wait this out, sister! Mileena wants this to be over so that she can finally…" She wanted to speak of Kuai Liang, but she did not want Kitana to deter her from it. "We must do what we must to insure Edenia is saved, and that you return to your position as it's Princess. Edenia depends on us."

"…Indeed it does…" Kitana seemed unsure in her words, though before Mileena could say anything about it, she saw the battle had ended. "Come." She spoke to her sister, proceeding to walk back to the side of Shang Tsung, where Jade had been waiting.

"Very well," They heard Shang Tsung speak, "The tournament will resume at dawn!"

The sight of the defeated Baraka brought a chuckle from Mileena's concealed mouth. She hadn't the least bit of sympathy for him. Though her eyes locked onto that of Sub-Zero. She had to at least introduce herself to him at some point.

Kitana's sights remained on Liu Kang as he and Raiden approached Johnny. She wanted to see him up close, though she fell in line with Shang Tsung as he trailed along.

Jade trailed behind…purposefully. While the twin sisters maintained their roles, Jade's mind was occupied elsewhere. She saw the young man, Nido, sitting along the wall to tend to his injuries. She saw the impactful shot below the belt Cage gave him – she remembered it happening once before as well. Though she also knew they hadn't truly stared until later on…, she wanted to approach him now. "Excuse me?"

Jade's voice roused Nido's attention, trying to play it cool as if he weren't in pain. "Aah, what's going on? I'm just…-"

"Taking a breather?" She folded her hands behind her back, leaning forward some as she approached slowly. "I hear all great champions never neglect doing so." Though he hadn't said such since their first few weeks together, Jade never forgot the famous excuse. Just seeing him alive brought a fluttering to her heart. To know that he meant every word he said, to know that he would sacrifice himself for her…and to know that this was her chance to make things right...it was all making her feel delightful.

"Heh, that's right!" Nido chuckled, holding a thumb up. "Nido's the name. What's yours, Brown Sugar?"

(_"I missed that…") _She thought to herself, coming to kneel in front of him. "I am Jade. It is a pleasure to meet you, Nido." She placed her hand on his cheek, letting it brush up toward his dark hair.

"Likewise…" He smiled, "…You always get close to guys like this?" Though he did enjoy the treatment, he wasn't sure why a woman like her would do such for him.

"No. In fact, I've never done this before." Jade pulled her hand back, allowing her hands to pull her mask down. "I think you are a wonderful person, Nido. I would be appreciative if you stuck around until the end. I know of several quiet places on this island."

"…Are you asking me out?" It took a minute for him to catch on. "…Whoa, you're really asking me out? What'd I do to make this happen?"

Jade chuckled, leaning in to place her lips against his forehead. "I can see the heart of a lion in you, Nido. You are a brave and noble warrior. I only wish there were more like you." She began to stand up, glancing off in the distance. "…I must return to guarding Shang Tsung. Be well, Nido."

"You be well too, Brown Suagar."

**Side Event: #08: **Cold Hearted

The night was still young. Mileena left her sleeping quarters after feinting fatigue, to stalk the island and find Sub-Zero…where ever he may be. She absolutely had to see Kuai Liang. Eventually, her luck led her to find Sub-Zero speaking to the now exiting Shang Tsung. It seemed there was an issue that required attention. It had to be important – Jade and Kitana were at the sides of Shang Tsung. It was a wide walkway that resided near the pits, with quite the lovely night view.

Once they were out of earshot, she watched as Sub-Zero turned to overlook the bridges over the pit in the distance. It was the perfect time to say hello. She dropped down and approached Sub-Zero carefully. "…Kuai Liang…?" She spoke with the utmost hope in her voice.

Sub-Zero's eyes narrowed, turning toward the approaching Mileena. "I know not of this Kuai Liang you speak of." Of course, it was forbidden to confirm the true identities of Lin Kuei to outsiders. "I am Sub-Zero. Who might you be?"

The voice was surely not Kuai Liang. This had to be his older brother that he spoke of…the original Sub-Zero. Yet and still, he was of relation to Kuai Liang…he would be respected. She remembered him mostly for his service in the Brotherhood of Shadow as Noob Saibot. This time…, she would not allow such to happen. "Mileena." She introduced herself, standing by his side. "It is alright. I am a friend of your brother." She walked the line of breaking the flow of time, but did not care.

"…I see." He did not believe her. He never saw her prior to this his entire life. That was unless Tundra snuck out and met this woman. He faced forward, deeply in thought as the two remained silent.

"What is it that plagues your mind, Sub-Zero?" She pried.

"The memory of a woman is powerful enough to drive a man to madness..." Words returned with a hushed tone. "…Perhaps my brother did keep you a secret all of this time. He at times thinks as I…, and… you do somewhat remind me of…her."

"Mileena reminds you of someone…?"

Sub-Zero took a deep breath. It was really none of her business. He only spoke word of it to his sister for some insight from a female's point of view. Was he right to allow Shinnok to live, and simply flee? He left Sareena there…without a proper burial. Granted their time together was limited, but maybe he could have done more. "It is none of your business. It is not my job to converse with the likes of you." Bi Han turned, pointing his finger in her face. "Do you take me as a fool? You speak like a child, you dress as a harlot, and you expect me to simply fall for your trickery, woman?"

Mileena was stunned by Sub-Zero's words, backing up a few paces. "Wait, Mileena isn't trying to trick anyone…!"

"Your childish charm has run out!" Sub-Zero took his combative stance. It was the obvious sign of a challenge, though there was no one to witness it. Before Mileena could even begin to run away, Bi Han charged her shoulder first, laced in his own ice. As soon as it made contact with Mileena's skin, she was instantly frozen in place!

Mileena could hardly breathe, let alone move in this frozen prison. The next thing she knew, she was broken from the ice by a powerful punch across her jaw. Spinning about, she maintained her footing, though Bi Han's powerful strikes continued to back her up further. The bruises forming along her face reddened with each strike, though it was the low strike to her stomach followed by a rising fist beneath her chin that finally took her off her feet.

Hitting the ground hard…Mileena knew she had to defend herself. She rolled over as Sub-Zero continued his slow approach.

"However you know of my brother, you will tell me…"

Mileena finally got back onto her feet. "You are not much different than you will end up…"

His eyes narrowed, "Any hex of yours is lost on me, woman." He proceeded forward, sliding across the ground, though he hit nothing but air as Mileena dropped through the floor. She came down from behind with a kick, then back down in front of him with a kick to the face. The blur of motion was hard to keep up with, as shown by the reeling Lin Kuei. When Mileena's Sai came his way, Sub-Zero phased backward to allow the Sai to be slowed while passing through his frozen clone. These allowed Sub-Zero to easily side-step and proceed to rush the grounded Kunoichi.

The two clashed, Mileena's overhand strike was blocked by a stiff forearm and her face was met with the solid skull of Bi Han, staggering her backward. He jumped in, swinging a foot toward her head that was easily ducked under. With Bi Han's back to her, she grabbed him by his head and waistband, driving him face first into the nearest railing along the walkway, cracking the stone solid structure. She could practically visualize the resulting fissures in his skull from the impact, though she was nowhere near done with him. Mileena pulled his head up, and with vicious intent, began repeatedly slamming his face against the stone railing, staining it with his blood.

That was until he managed to block the attempt and send an elbow into her stomach, and then a back-kick right to her groin to keep her backed up. Regaining his composure, Bi Han went to punch Mileena's face directly in the center, though the shot was deflected. Her palm struck him in the middle of his chest! He staggered back, hitting the now weakened railing, making it crack further. She charged inward, lifting her leg high up and came down with an axe-kicking motion, though Bi Han moved aside from it. Mileena's foot broke through the railing, now leaving enough room for a human body to fall through and toward the pits.

Realizing this quickly, she turned her eyes to Bi Han. His ice projectile nearly hit, though she ducked down under it, rolling away from the gap leading to certain death. Her heart began beating rapidly as she looked for alternative means of escape. Sub-Zero rushed her, though as she prepared her defenses he repeatedly vanished to leave behind Ice Clones to surround her every exit.

Every direction, there was a clone of Sub-Zero, waiting for her to touch it and be vulnerable to be cast over the edge. She looked up, seeing Bi Han sailing over her, both hands drawn back with the ice building up. Was this the end? As the ice rained down, Mileena dropped through a small gateway and appeared above Bi Han just as he released the ice. Her kick sent the Lin Kuei crashing down into his own ice clones, frozen over in mid-air. While falling, she saw the ice that did hit the clones…reflected skywards.

"Oh no…!" She too was frozen in mid-air for several seconds!

Bi Han was the first to thaw, landing face first on the pavement. Moments later, Mileena would land harshly on her spine.

She writhed in pain on the ground, trying to find the strength to get up and run away, though it was useless as Bi Han stepped to her, stomping her right in the face to keep her down.

"It is over." He spoke, reaching down to grasp her by the neck. "Who do you work for, woman? Shang Tsung?" He pulled her veil down so that he could hear her speak without anything muffling her words. Though aside her bruises and bloodied nose…Bi Han saw something so repulsive that he released her and backed up several paces.

Mileena's sharp teeth and wide mouth kept her tongue caged up. Her full Tarkatan features were impossible to hide. She knew she lost her more Edenian features when she awoke in this world, though seeing such a reaction made her already aching heart sink further. She was driven to rage.

"Foul beast, you will die here!" Bi Han's hands drew back, gathering his Kori energy…though when he launched it, Mileena summoned her Sai and tossed it into the ice while her body rolled aside. Though it did not penetrate the ice and go into Bi Han's body, it was frozen in space where hit.

Frustrated with his miss, Bi Han gathered more energy, this time aiming for Mileena's new location!

Mileena thought quickly, and grasped the floating Sai, using each as a shield when the ice ball came in contact with them. As expected, the ice bounced off, absorbing the energy from the frozen weapons and soared back toward Sub-Zero!

"What-!" Were his words before he became frozen over once again!

Pulling her veil back up…Mileena quickly made a mad dash away from the walkway, and back into the fading darkness as dawn approached. She fled all the way back to her sleeping quarters, in tears as the thoughts that Kuai Liang would have the same response to her features rushed through her mind. She should have just cast herself into the pits…

**Side Event: #08: **Bonding Process  
**  
**As Kitana and Jade were returning from their less than effort given 'stopping' of Sonya Blade, they were just happy that the pain they remembered wasn't as bad this time around. Things were going smoothly, thus far nothing had been too different…except this.

Kitana heard the sound of sobbing from behind Mileena's door. She noticed as well that the door had been partially cracked. Was she hurt? "Jade." Was all she needed to say to her guardian before she took action.

Jade parted the door slowly, keeping her staff in its collapsed state until proven needed. She stepped inside…narrowing her eyes in the dark room. She didn't sense another presence, nor the possibility of one being in prior. "Mileena?" She spoke out, flipping on the light switch.

The two saw Mileena sitting on her bed with her knees drawn up to her face. Her veil lay beside her, from the door they could see the bathroom mirror had been shattered, and each of her Sai protruded from the walls. Jade could feel the emotion just radiating off of Mileena.

"Sister? What…what happened here?" Kitana rushed inside, quickly coming to Mileena's aid.

As Jade shut the door and locked it, she proceeded more cautiously toward Mileena. She never knew when she would lash out, and if she did, Jade had a duty to fulfill to protect her friend. She at one time considered Mileena a friend while growing up, until her more sinister and jealous side began to surface. Though _this_Mileena seemed to have actual emotions again…she seemed to have reformed. Jade tolerated her until she proved unworthy of her short length of trust. She stood at the window, allowing the two space.

Mileena just continued to sob, no matter how Kitana tried to console her. She leaned against her chest, crying as she was rocked from side to side. Kitana's soothing shushes and patting atop of her head progressively wore Mileena's tears down…she soon found herself able to speak—though drew away from her sister. "…Mileena…is…hideous." Her voice shaking, "…Sub-Zero…he…made Mileena feel like a monster…"

This angered Kitana, "Sub-Zero?" He would get a talking to if she got the chance. If she had to, she would extract vengeance herself. She examined Mileena's face. She had taken some damage as well, though she would heal much quicker than she or Jade. "Did he hurt you? Did he to this to you?"

"He…challenged me. I asked him about…Kuai Liang, his brother…"

"Mileena, we cannot break the rules of time! We've not met him yet, we know what happens to _this_Sub-Zero." The Princess took a breath, glancing up toward Jade, then back to Mileena. She spoke with much patience, just wanting it to really sink in to Mileena's ears. "Bringing up anything of anyone's future could get people killed…including you. You did not tell him of his fate…, did you?"

"No…" She lied, _somewhat_. "…Mileena just wants to meet Kuai Liang. He…and Mileena were growing close…and Baraka ended that. Mileena will…do anything just to see him again. She doesn't care if it means breaking rules."

Jade completely understood where Mileena was coming from. She had to say something on it. "…When I lost Nido, I felt the exact same way, Mileena." She stepped toward the bed, sitting at the half Tarkatan's other side. Though her features were hard to stomach, she treated her with respect. "I did not truly get to know him until the second tournament. Though instead of waiting, I approached him this evening."

"You did _what_?" Kitana was outnumbered here – both were breaking the rules?

"Yes," Jade proceeded. "My affection with Nido will not impact the survival or death of the realms. Just his survival years down the line. We will grow together again…, though this time…with more appreciation on my side."

"Does Mileena's need for Kuai Liang impact the realms…?" Her yellow eyes hopeful as she turned to Jade for words of wisdom.

"I…do not believe so. If it is meant to be, it shall pass. Though take into consideration that if Sub-Zero does not die at Scorpion's hand, the other may never have a need to enter the tournament, thus you may never meet."

"It is the same under the account of mother," Kitana added in, "We must insure that the three tournaments take place so that she can be revived. From there…, Kahn must fall, and I will convince mother of her true identity."

"Tanya must never be given any power," Jade added in, "She will be rid of by the Brotherhood once her usefulness has run its course. They must never get the chance to invade."

Mileena's memory was quite clear on these events. Kitana _killed_her, Shinnok gave her another chance, and the invasion of Edenia happened all thanks to Tanya's betrayal. The power Shinnok had given her…to read Kitana's mind…and her critical mistake that landed her in the Edenian prison. The mistake became a bonus, as it brought her to bond with her sister, and gave her the new life and a chance to meet Kuai Liang…as Kitana. Not to mention the rise of the Dragon King – that was something they had to prevent.

"You are right, Tanya will only cause more chaos…" Kitana placed her hand on her chin…starting to ponder possibilities. One in particular froze her in place.

"…What of the Deadly Alliance?"Mileena could hear Kitana's thoughts. It seemed that Shinnok's gift remained with her. She couldn't explain just how. She saw Kitana's face begin to sink to sadness at the thought of Liu Kang dying.

"…We must allow Quan Chi and Shang Tsung to live at least until mother is back with us. The Deadly Alliance must never form…and the end of all will never come."

"Then, we have a plan." The Guardian smiled, "We will stick together on this. No matter what happens, we are the family we used to be when we were children. Let us hope this time you two can get along? Hm?"

The trio chuckled, and Kitana brought her arms around Mileena, pulling Jade in as well. "Of course we will. We will see each other through, and do what is best for the realms, or friends, and ourselves."

Mileena hugged each of them, though she had a critical question. "…Kitana…, is there any way Mileena can have a normal face again…?"

"Hmm…, yes." She released her, "I will get right on that. We have to first return to Outworld…I believe the mages there can be of assistance."

Jade came to a stand again. "For now, it is best we all keep our masks. It is dawn – we should return to Shang Tsung's side…"

( **End Side Events**)

**DAWN ; TOURNAMENT GROUNDS**

Mileena, Kitana, and Jade stood side by side as the tournament unfolded. Baraka refused to stand anywhere near Mileena, though from time to time, Jade caught Baraka glancing over at the half Tarkatan. Mileena didn't even budge her eyes away from the unfolding action, though she did feel ill whenever she felt those eyes on her.

Kitana found it very difficult to remain in the presence of both Quan Chi and Shang Tsung…though she maintained her composure.

When Jade wasn't surveying the battle, or catching Baraka, she'd search for Nido in the crowd. Often times shooting him a wink or a 'shy' wave to send long distance flirts between the two, and each gesture was returned in kind.

They watched the battles of Scorpion and Kung Lao then Scorpion and Nightwolf. Each one the Specter showed extreme talent as they each expected, as well as a demand to battle and kill Sub-Zero, which Mileena did not mind at all. However, the thing that really got Mileena's attention was Raiden approaching the enraged Scorpion…and calming him. While Kitana and Jade followed Shang Tsung away… Mileena silently approached Scorpion.

"…I saw you speak with the Thunder God, Scorpion." She said, being very cautious and non-threatening with her steps. Scorpion turned about to face her, though said nothing yet. This gave her more confidence that he wasn't going to rip her head off or anything. She remembered this fight from the past – Scorpion went on a rampage demanding Sub-Zero show himself. This time…he was calm. "What…did he say to you?"

Proud, Scorpion looked toward the heavens. "…The Shirai Ryu may live once more." With that, Scorpion vanished in a burst of flames. He left only the charred ground where he once stood.

The Shirai Ryu may walk again? She turned her vision toward the traveling Earthrealm warriors. Raiden was still among them. Had he too…come back to the past? She had to share this with Kitana and Jade…!

**NEAR NOON; Throne Room**

A storm had been passing over the island. Many of the Kombatants sheltered themselves in the throne room for the proceeding rounds of the Tournament. Kitana and Jade had been standing together, near the grouping of Jax, Sonya, and Johnny Cage. Mileena's whereabouts were still unknown – and it was starting to worry her elder sister.

Jade kept the mood light as best as possible by teasing her! "Kitana," She began, "He is right over there. You should go and talk to him."

"_No,_" She said beneath her breath, glaring at Jade. "It isn't time for that. I'm worried about Mileena…she must be caught in the storm…"

"How's it goin' there, ladies?" The gruff voice of Kano came forward while he stepped between them. "Either one'a ya wanna play a bit of Poker? I already came equip, if yanno wot I mean!" His throaty laugh came bellowing out as the two Edenians rolled their eyes. "Come on, I'm a lover of all shades'a beauty. From Lemon Cake ta Brown Suga~"

Jade's jaw clinched, and suddenly her staff extended to strike Kano right between the legs! "How dare you speak to Kahn's daughter in such a way, fool? Your jesting has been tolerated long enough!"

"Fine, fine! Geez!" Kano coughed, favoring his groin. "I'll…be over 'ere." He motioned to the far side of the room. "Hopin' I don't…cough me boys up."

As Kano limped away, Kitana chuckled. "…That was impressive. You are committed to your role, aren't you?"

"I am not as ignorant as I once was, my friend." She chuckled as well, collapsing her staff.

From the ceiling, a gateway opened up that allowed Mileena to drop through and land gracefully alongside Jade and Kitana. Soaked from the rain, Mileena glistened from head to toe in rain water. "Sorry Mileena is late." As she came to her feet, it became apparent she was holding a scroll.

"It is alright – but what is that?" Jade pointed to the wet scroll, "Something of importance…?"

"Yes. Mileena wrote out…" She looked around as the double doors opened, with Scorpion on the other end, stepping inside. She kept her voice down, "_Mileena wrote out what she remembers about this tournament. Scorpion defeats Kung Lao and Nightwolf, two men, and kills Sub-Zero."_

"Yes, and?" Kitana remembered these events as well.

"Something happened today that did not happen before." She showed them the scroll of events she wrote down, all the way to Liu Kang defeating Shang Tsung. She pointed to one in particular, that she underlined in her barely legible handwriting. "Raiden spoke to Scorpion. He told him that his clan may live again."

"_What_?" Jade and Kitana said in unison, quickly going to make Mileena roll the scroll back up so no one else would see.

"That's impossible…, could Raiden have come back with –" Kitana's words were cut short by Scorpion's exchange of words with two Lin Kuei warriors.

"Your inferior clan is dead! Soon you will join them." Cyrax spoke with the utmost confidence in his clan's superiority to the Shirai Ryu.

Scorpion, keeping a calmness about himself spoke in return. "My clan…may walk the Earth once more."

This resulted in Cyrax shoving Scorpion, and gaining the attention of the host, Shang Tsung!

"_A challenge_!" Shang Tsung announced, "Scorpion, versus Cyrax and Sektor!"

Jade was taken by surprise. She remembered this happening with much more confrontation than a _push_. When the battle began, Jade's attention was drawn away by a voice whispering in her mind. The voice's words could not be clearly heard, but all other sound seemed to suck away from Jade's ears. As she shook her head, she snapped back to reality. Mileena and Kitana became preoccupied with watching the battle, so she was certain they didn't witness her zone out.

Soon she heard a 'psst' from behind her…and when she turned, she saw Nido waving her down. He wanted to see her now..? "Excuse me a moment." Jade placed a hand at Kitana's shoulder, and proceeded away from the throne room, toward the rainy balcony where Nido was.

**( A/ N )**

A quick update! Hope you guys are enjoying this. Working on this and my actual novel at the same time is a bit difficult, but I'm doing my best to maintain quality! I am trying to stay as true to the characters as possible. How am I doing thus far?

Also, if you own Mortal Kombat 9, you should know exactly where I am in the story! Just adding my own twists!


	7. Some Things Change

**(DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Mortal Kombat or its characters in any way. )

**Chapter 2: **Some Things Change

**Side Event #10: Nido & Jade  
**  
The rain beat down against the outside area of the Throne room. Covering her face slightly, Jade followed Nido into a more shaded area of the balcony to protect herself from the rain. The occasional thunder lit the two of them up more than the dim lights outside, insuring the two wouldn't be talking to shadows.

"Nido?" Jade spoke up, approaching him. "You summoned me far sooner than I expected. I cannot stay too long, I've an obligation to watch after Kitana." It wasn't so much an obligation as it was her being a genuine friend, though Jade kept her act up for the sake of appearances.

Nido chuckled, shaking his head. "…It's cool. Just wanted to talk to you a little bit, if that's alright?" Another thunder flash lit them as the sounds of battle inside the throne room raged on.

"Yes, I have time to talk." Stepping closer to him, Jade stepped toward the railing, resting her hands on it. She watched the rain come down, and even the gathered clouds high above in silence. She waited for Nido's words patiently. Just hearing his voice was making her dislike the idea of returning to the original timeline more and more.

"Crazy world out there, huh?" He began. "I just entered this thing to try to get my reputation up. Work's gone sour back home. I used to be the guy they turned to whenever something weird happened. Kind of like a ghost buster." He leaned his forearms on the railing. "I inherited the job, though. My father's father started it after his father started it from his father's own idea. My mom named me 'Nido' because they wanted me to be like Odin." He motioned his thumb back to the large spear at his back.

Jade had long since turned her eyes upon him, listening to his story. She knew it already, though it did not hurt to hear it told to her all over again. Before, she remembered knowing nothing of Norse Mythology, though now she played along. "I had a friend long ago from Earthrealm. He spoke often of this Odin and other mythological beings. It is very interesting stuff, though I personally still enjoy Edenian mythology."

"Yeah? Who was this lucky guy?" He asked playfully, of course.

"It was hundreds of years ago. He has long since passed." That man being him...but the time was exaggerated. Having lost him before was becoming a distant memory as her drive was to ensure it never happened again.

"Sorry to hear that…" Soon things registered with Nido. "Wait, Edenia? Hundreds of years ago?"

"I am from the realm of Edenia. It is the 'Earth' I reside in. It is another dimension which is many galaxies away from your own."

"…So you're like an alien invader or something? How do you travel through spaces like that?" He seemed completely fine with her not being of Earth. It seemed logical enough for a man who dealt with Netherrealm demons as a profession.

"Ages ago travel through realms was discovered after the Elder Gods created the Nexus. Since then it has evolved to the point those with sorcery experience can conjure dimensional rifts that connect two or more places in the universe." She explained, "It is difficult to explain how…but everywhere we go, our energy leaves a signature, I am told. This is exploited by portal users who can teleport to places they have been or even seen. Other than that, I cannot explain how some go places they have never seen or been."

"Sounds like some pretty deep magic." He chuckled, turning onto one of his forearms, though still faced her. "So, I was thinking that you and I could grab a bite to eat or something. Maybe take a moonlit stroll and talk about things aside fighting?"

"I was hoping we could do that tonight." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I do not wish to rush things, however I enjoy your company, as brief as our meetings have been."

"Yeah…, I feel the same way, Brown Sugar." Nido found himself lost in her eyes. He stared endlessly from one green eye to the other, squinting as if there was some familiarity beyond their meeting here. Jade could see this questionable glance clearly. "Sorry I…" He paused, regaining his composure, "Didn't realize you had green eyes too. They're beautiful."

"Thank you…"

"…Can I see your face without the mask?"

"Surely," Jade obliged, reaching up to pull the front of her mask down to reveal her full facial features. "There we go." She watched him examine her face. She saw his eyes venture from her own, right down to her lips. Her lips parted slightly, allowing a small exhale to escape. Memories flooded through her mind about him. She had such strong feelings, though she knew for him they would be brand new. It was frustrating. She watched his lips get closer. She was leaning into him before she knew it and he to her.

Inching closer and closer, their lips came within an inch of one another when another strike of thunder flashed. They each paused, having their eyes closed, but feeling the near electric intensity between the two of them. Their lips never touched, but the anticipation of it was powerful enough to quiver either bottom lip. Jade had to be strong here and not rush it. She was the first to pull back.

"…Probably the best kiss I never had." Nido joked, "…Hard for me to say I'm not into you, Jade. You've got all of my attention."

"Then keep watching a little longer," She smiled, starting to pull her mask back up. "We will be seeing more of each other. Just be patient with me…, alright?"

Nido grasped his wrist, getting away from the rail. "If you've been hurt by another guy…, I'm not dumb enough to do that."

She paused, turning away, "…I know you aren't." She gave a light parting wave. "See you around, Nido."

"See you around, Brown Sugar." He gave a salute to her, "If you don't mind, I'll keep watching…while you walk away."

**( End of Side Event )**

**( Meanwhile … )**

"I will have my revenge…, but I will not kill Sub-Zero." Scorpion announced after defeating Sektor and Cyrax in a more than grueling battle.

Mileena noticed Raiden's nod of approval to Scorpion's words. He influenced Scorpion not to kill him. That had _not_happened before. "…This is where Mileena feels a shift in time."

"Yes…, this event in time has yet to happen, sister." Kitana folded her arms, lifting a hand to rest beneath her chin. "This does not endanger Liu Kang. Let it pass."

"_Will not…, or cannot?"_The voice of Bi Han rang out as he entered the Throne Room.

"_You!" _Scorpion retorted.

"Yes, sister…" Mileena narrowed her eyes toward Sub-Zero, "However Mileena will make sure no foul play happens. She is sure _someone_will influence him." Said as her eyes cut toward the distant Quan Chi,

"…You're right. Do what you must, and I will cover you." Kitana whispered to Mileena, standing in silence as Sub-Zero came closer to Scorpion.

Bi Han locked eyes on Mileena. Immediately, he pointed at her. "You keep this **freak** away from me. I will deal with you after I defeat this Shirai Ryu _ghost_!"

"Freak?" Mileena hissed, stepping forward just as Scorpion and Sub-Zero came face to face. She stomped toward Bi Han, ready to finish what they started before.

"Mileena!" She reached out for her sister, but paused. Shang Tsung would probably find it suspicious if she showed too much care for her clone.

"The Shirai Ryu are dead. You will suffer as they did." Promised the spectre, "Stay back, woman." Words of warning to Mileena.

"To **hell** with your clan!" Bi Han barked.

Taking acceptation to these words, regardless of Mileena closing in on them, Scorpion yelled, "No..to hell with you!" Just as he grasped Bi Han's shoulders, the two vanished in a burst of flames. Mileena missed her opportunity.

Empty handed, the angered woman growled beneath her mask, starting to stomp her way back toward Kitana's side. There was some chatter among the other Kombatants, though their words were drowned out by Mileena. "…Mileena is no freak." She paused for a moment, realizing Kitana was not offering words of comfort. Looking up to her sister, the distraction was obvious. However when Mileena took a glance in the direction she was looking, she was surprised. It was not Liu Kang she was staring at.

"Who is that woman in red?" Kitana said silently. "She is familiar…, though oddly…I never have shared words with her. Does she die over the course of the tournaments?"

"Not that I recall," Jade returned to them, still drenched from her brief interaction with the rain outside. "She is formidable none the less. Your…_father_created her. That is about as much as I know."

Mileena took a sniff of the air, focusing her sights on the red clad woman. "She reeks of blood."

"That isn't very polite, Mileena…" Kitana said, glancing at her out the corner of her eye. "However, I am compelled to agree with you. I wonder what she is doing here…, perhaps to keep an eye on us?"

Jade's own history of spy-type work allowed her to draw conclusions of others by their movements. She could tell the woman was watching someone…and through watching her momentary glances, and general uninterested gestures…she was watching Quan Chi. "I'll find out."

At the mention of Quan Chi, he began to stir. He stepped toward the center of the room before the throne. "The battle is over. I will see to I the victor makes his return." He spoke to Shang Tsung, taking a bow toward him to keep up the charade as if they hadn't planned such events.

"Granted," The sorcerer gave a motion of his hand. "Be quick, Quan Chi."

"Sir." Were the bald sorcerer's words as he stood up straight, starting to access his own portal.

"…He will see to it Kuai Liang's brother is killed…" Mileena spoke softly. "…As much as Mileena hates him…" She thought quickly. If she could win Bi Han over, perhaps she could get to the Lin Kuei temple faster? Taking off in a run to Quan Chi, Mileena dove onto him as he went through his portal, before Kitana or Jade had time to react!

"_Mileena!"_Was all she heard before crash landing in the scorching hot depths of the Netherrealm.

Quan Chi grunted as he picked himself up from the ground. "What in the name of…!" He glared at the kunoichi, "Daughter of Shao Kahn, what do you think you are doing?"

She saw Scorpion standing a ways from the downed Sub-Zero. Good, he had not killed him yet. Pushing up to her feet, she pointed to Scorpion. "You have won. I come with word from Raiden!" She lied, "Your will walk the Earth again!"

"What? What is this madness?" This was not in Quan Chi's plans. He looked to Scorpion, unaware of the bargain he had made with the Thunder God. "Surely you do not believe this woman! The Elder gods would never make such a promise! Kill him!"

"…I will not." Scorpion spoke, much calmer than he had been in recent days. "He has been beaten. The Elder Gods will live up to their words, Quan Chi. I have no further use of you."

"Have you forgotten it was me who brought you back to this plane of existence?" Raising his voice, Quan Chi marched forward several steps, though did not get directly in Scorpion's face. "You will obey me, Scorpion!"

"I will not!" The flames of hell burned hotter as Scorpion's defiance grew. "I have what I desire. I have no further use for this tournament. Have another fool fight for your realm."

The entire time, Mileena got around them to the wounded Bi Han. She crouched, barely listening to the other two warriors bickering. "Here, let Mileena help you." She offered, starting to pull one of Sub-Zero's arms around her shoulders, helping him to his feet.

"…You…" He muttered, shoving away from Mileena. "…I do not need your assistance to stand." Regardless of his words, he collapsed back to a knee shortly after. To his surprise, once again Mileena was picking him up. "…Why do you assist me?"

"Because…, Mileena needs your help." She stated, now watching to see the aftermath of the confrontation before them. If only…she thought of a way _back_to the Throne Room.

"Sub-Zero murdered your family! The Lin Kuei destroyed your clan!" Quan Chi reminded the spectre.

If only Quan Chi anticipated Sub-Zero's denial of the event. "…These are lies. The Shirai Ryu are our enemies, this is the truth…" He removed himself from Mileena's grasp, limping forward. "But we never ventured to Japan to slaughter them. In fact, it was you Quan Chi who sent Scorpion as 'back up' when you sent me after the sacred map. This led to our battle, and Scorpion's death."

Scorpion's hollow eyes were on Bi Han…then back to Quan Chi. "You would hire the Lin Kuei after he destroyed my family?"

"I was setting it up for your vengeance, Scorpion!" The sorcerer held strong to his story.

"You tricked me once before…, you will not trick another before my eyes!" Bi Han began to gather frozen energy in his palms, immediately alerting Quan Chi.

With the chill of Sub-Zero's powers all around, the intense heat of Scorpion's flames, and the deathly glare of Mileena's eyes…Quan Chi decided fleeing was the best option. Turning to run, a rift broke in the air before him, allowing him to leap through and out of the Netherrealm before either could attack him!

Relaxing himself, Scorpion turned fully to face Bi Han. "The score is settled dead even, Bi Han. If a Lin Kuei steps foot in the Shirai Ryu territory with malicious intent, I **will **kill them. You can be sure a Shirai Ryu will not bother your pathetic clan of criminals any longer."

"The same can be said to you, Hanzo." Bi Han chuckled, amused at the threats of the Spectre. "For now a truce is in order. The Lin Kuei will know of Quan Chi's acts of betrayal, as will the Shirai Ryu. Perhaps you will one day discover your true family's killers…"

"Perhaps." He would get to the bottom of this, that was a fact. To Mileena his gaze now turned. "Had you not come and told me of the Elder Gods word, perhaps I would have killed Bi Han at Quan Chi's request. I thank you."

Mileena smiled beneath her veil, despite she knew she lied to him. Now if only the Elder Gods would actually agree to it, she would be safe! "You are welcome, Scorpion."

Without many more words, Scorpion vanished in a flare. This left Sub-Zero and Mileena alone in the boiling pits of this hellish realm.

"Woman." Bi Han said, now upgrading Mileena from a 'foul beast' to simply 'woman', "What is it you sought to gain from this? Why is it you desire my assistance?"

"Mileena wishes to become Lin Kuei." She said quickly. She wasn't even thinking, all she knew was that if she became a Lin Kuei, she would have an excuse to see Kuai Liang earlier than normal! She saw the way he looked at her – as if she were completely off her rocker. Resorting to desperation, she placed her fist over her chest. "_To be stealthy as the night…!"_She bowed forward slightly.

Bi Han paused. "….And deadly as the dawn." He said after a few moments. Where she learned such a thing would need to be questioned…, though he began to recall her saying she knew Kuai Liang. "One does not become Lin Kuei overnight. However…, in return for arguably saving my life…I will give you a map to the temple. There, you can attempt to gain audience with the Grand Master. I will send Sektor and Cyrax with you once this tournament concludes."

"Thank you, Sub-Zero." She took yet another bow, trying to be sure she remained on his good side.

"Come to my chambers tonight." He paced away from her, examining the hellish scene about them. "It is near the docks. It is impossible to miss."

"First, we must escape…this place." She added in, following closer behind him. "…Have you any means of escape?"

Thinking briefly, Bi Han placed a hand at Mileena's shoulder. "It will take every ounce of energy I have left. I will try." The two of them quickly became encased in ice – and within seconds would be forming into ice back within the throne room. Exploding from the frozen casings, Sub-Zero fell forward, though Mileena remained standing.

Everyone chattered amongst themselves, though Sektor and Cyrax quickly came to Sub-Zero's aid.

"What did you do to him?" Sektor shouted, quickly picking him up to begin carrying him off for medical attention, leaving Cyrax behind. "You will pay dearly for this, woman!"

Though cooler heads prevailed with Cyrax, Mileena did not stick around long enough for anyone to question her. She fled out onto the balcony, and _over_the balcony into the rain. She was going to meet up with Sub-Zero with little delay, as long as she could help it.

"…Jade." Kitana simply said.

Knowing the command, the guardian nodded her head. "Far ahead of you, Kitana." It seemed the matches for the night were over…and as the group dispersed, Jade headed out carefully alongside Kitana. Before long, she broke off from the group, heading into the depths of the island, where she could feel Mileena's energy.

**Side Event #11: Inescapable Fate**

"…I called Sektor off, you should be fine." Sub-Zero spoke as he limped over to his night stand. "Keep this safe with you." A scroll was pulled from it as he turned to limp back toward Mileena. "This was meant to be given to possible recruits. Guard it well."

"Mileena will guard it with her life. Thank you…" She accepted the scroll, taking a bow toward him.

"Perhaps your…gifts will serve us well in the future. Now, be gone. Until you are a proven Lin Kuei, consider this peace between us no longer existant." If his words were simply for motivation or true were very hard to tell.

"Ha. Right!" Opening the front door, Mileena moved like a thief in the night back into the storm. Within seconds, she was completely gone.

This left Bi Han alone, finally. Hobbling to his bed, he sat down. He was still in a lot of pain, and wasn't entirely certain he would survive long with his patched wounds. He could sense Sektor and Cyrax in the distance. They were growing more hostile with one another. He would have to for once and for all shut down this nonsense of the cyber initiative himself.

There was a loud crackle of thunder outside that caught his attention. In his brief distraction, suddenly another energy source appeared in his dim room. "What? Who are –"

He couldn't see his attacker until the last moment… _the woman in red_. Before he knew it, pain shot through his body as breath left him. The last thing he would see…was _red_.

"_Aughh..!"_

(** End of Side Event **)

**( Much Later )**

It had been a full day since the three Kunoichi separated at the throne room. Kitana was starting to get worried. She played her part, regardless. She remained at the side of Shang Tsung and his remaining minions. The unveiling of _Ermac _wasn't as spectacular the second time around for her, but none the less entertaining to know that even with all of his power…Liu Kang would topple him.

Just hearing his name being called out gave her chills. Seeing him alive and well brought back great memories, but being near him was absolute torture. She couldn't tell him her feelings just yet. She couldn't be with him as long as she desired…, and for the sake of his survival, she couldn't try to change things. She was strictly following her game plan as much as she could.

While Liu and Ermac battled, Kitana was given a pleasant surprise.

"Forgive me for being late," Jade whispered as she walked up behind her, dragging along Mileena. "I found this one trying to hitch a ride off the Island. The Lin Kuei thought she killed Sub-Zero."

"What?" The Princess sharply turned toward them. "Mileena, did you? Answer me." A hushed yell was given toward her sister. Had Mileena done it, Kitana would be sorely disappointed in her!

"She didn't. Mileena was with me when it happened. I got it cleared up with the Lin Kuei of her whereabouts. Otherwise I'd be seeing _**red**_…right now." She attempted to throw a hint.

Mileena remained quiet. Her stomach turned at the very sight of Baraka nearby. When he saw her coming with Jade, he kept several feet of distance from her, just as Kano had.

"Quite…" Kitana said, not quite getting what Jade was saying. Perhaps it would register later? As Ermac fell and Liu Kang was announced the winner…Kitana knew it was her time to step forward. "Excuse me, ladies." Parting from the presence of Jade and Mileena…Kitana approached Shang Tsung. It was Déjà vu. She stood at his side as they watched the remaining Earthrealm warrior leave the throne room with his allies. "…He is a greater threat than anticipated," She began, "I will ensure he will not reach the final challenge."

With a simple nod of the aged sorcerer, Kitana's 'plan' was accepted, just as before. Now…she would have time alone with Liu Kang. Perhaps not a confrontation as once before…but no less…a meeting.

_  
A/N

I wanted to get this out to you guys sooner, so I found time to work this one out in one day's time to get it to you. I hope you enjoy the progression of the story! This is the second section of the tournament and I plan to end the MK1 time period in the next chapter. If things feel a bit rushed, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to move the story along best I can with what I've got!


	8. Ripple Effect

**(DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Mortal Kombat or its characters in any way. )

**Chapter 3: **Ripple Effect

Kitana lay in wait as Raiden spoke with Liu Kang. She picked up on some words… some small and unable to connect to an overall point. There was something that Kitana caught that Liu Kang said, "_Your visions, what causes them?" _The rest from Raiden was scattered. It was something about an outcome…or preventing one. This was proof enough that the Elder God was just as Mileena suggested – aware of the future just as they were. Her eyes narrowed in thought – this was something she would have to run back to Jade and Mileena for certain. They could figure out just what to do from there, to possibly get a private audience with Raiden.

Once Raiden left Kang to his preparation for the coming rounds, Kitana remained hidden. The soft sounds of the nearby waterfall brought back memories of this exact moment. This was the day she was defeated and spared by Liu Kang. The words he said to her burned in her mind for days. 'This encounter never happened,' is what he told her. As if her disgrace would simply melt away into thin air. How careless of him, how inconsiderate and dishonorable. How wonderful he was to see the glass as half full. How noble he was to deny his own heart in order to protect Earth later down the road. These memories however never happened for him, just yet. While she stand and daydream, the moment was passing.

Emerging from hiding, Kitana began to walk toward Liu Kang with easy steps. Each one making her heart thump into her throat. She was nervous – how was her hair? How was her breath, even? Augh, maybe she shouldn't have had the roast so early. She saw him turn to face her. He was alive, in the flesh…and years away from meeting his death.

"Hello," Kitana said once within earshot. "I am Kitana. I've been watching you, Liu Kang. I must say, I am impressed."

The Shaolin smiled at her words. He glanced about until setting eyes upon her. "Here I was expecting an attack. This is a very pleasant turn of events. It is a pleasure, Miss Kitana."

She lifted her hand toward him to pause him from speaking further. "Just Kitana, please. I get enough of the formalities in my everyday life. It comes with the fear of… my father, Shao Kahn."

"Shao Kahn is your father?" Liu Kang was shocked at this. Was it safe for him to converse with those he was trying to defeat? She seemed polite enough…, and judging from the energy he could feel from her, she was quite strong.

"Yes, but it isn't important. Despite our realms being enemies…," She clasped her hands before herself, "I was hoping we could speak under non-violent terms." She lifted her hands to remove her mask for the time being.

Liu Kang hesitated a moment, then accepted with a nod of his head. "That is perfectly fine, Kitana. I would love to."

Kitana walked past him, leading him around the bridge. The gardens and the waterfall were all beautiful, but paled in comparison to Liu's eyes. His presence alone made Kitana weak. It was torture to have such strong emotion where the other did not just yet. How would she talk to him? How would they restart? They began speaking – the basic 'where are you from', and 'what do you like' conversations. Liu Kang still had the same response as before to Kitana's hobby of collecting sea shells and childish stickers – laughter. Liu's interest in board games were well noted, but the Princess played dumb as if she were oblivious of them. She did anything to expand their conversation. His explanations of Chess were always time consuming but interesting. True they had such a game back home, but it was a pastime of the more military types…, at least when Edenia was free in her timeline.

Time flew by as they talked, laughed, and sighed at life's little disappointments. It was a just like old times…, but only for her. Sitting along the railing, the two continued to laugh together.

"So the entire time, she's running around with her underwear on her head." Kitana laughed, trying to get the rest of her story out. "She turns to me with the little hammer in her hand, her underwear on her head, and one of the towels pinned to her shirt and says… 'Kitana, look! Mileena is father! Ha Ha, you suck!' It was simply priceless!" She laughed on, covering her mouth and leaning forward.

Liu Kang joined her in laughter, just getting the mental image of a child doing such a thing. He could only imagine what Kahn looked like…, a man with underwear on his head, a cape, and a hammer? "It must be wonderful to grow up with a sibling. It sounds to be quite eventful, Kitana."

"It was, and still is. It began to fall apart when we were forced to train but…" That was so long ago. Since their reconnection it had changed for the better thus far. "Things have gotten back to normal. She doesn't know this…, but I would face my own father if he ever put his hands on her. Mileena and I are very different, but she deserves much better than what life has dealt her."

"What's wrong with her?" He pried, now growing concerned for her sister.

"She was born different. When we were younger, she could control it. Then it broke out and she never could change it. She has…the mouth of a Tarkatan. If you remember Baraka from the first rounds, he is a Tarkatan." She looked away from Liu. "I often feel sorry for her. Not because she hides herself, but because she will never see her true beauty until it is fixed." She glanced down at her lacing fingers in her lap. "I think she is perfect just the way she is. Her personality was very ugly at one time, but she found herself."

Liu Kang reached over to place his hand on her own, giving her combined hands a light squeeze. "You sound like a great sister. We all have our imperfections. Some more visual than others," He said in passing reference to Kitana's sister, "But we hide them all the same."

She made eye contact with him shortly after he grasped her hands. "What is your imperfection, Liu Kang?"

Before he could answer, a bolt of electricity crashed down not far from them. The Elder God appeared, witnessing the two sitting in close quarters. He even noted the hand holding. Confused, Raiden took a few moments before he spoke up. This allowed Liu Kang to remove his hand from Kitana. "Liu Kang, you are summoned. Scorpion has left the tournament, as has Quan Chi." This was good news, as a pleased expression was shown on Lord Raiden's face. "This means you advance directly to the semi-finals and face Goro. Should you be victorious, you only need a victory over Shang Tsug to win the tournament."

Standing, the monk took a small bow. "I am ready, Lord Raiden."

Kitana joined him, but soon departed to leave the two. No goodbye, no words. She wasn't supposed to be there this long. She had to get out of the way to let time work itself out without further distraction. What if her speaking to Liu Kang took him off focus? What if Goro killed him? She would not be able to live with herself for distracting him. Though she heard Liu Kang call for her, she kept walking as if she had pressing matters elsewhere. She felt Raiden's eyes on her from the moment she parted. She needed to have a word with him, but now wasn't the time or place.

**Side Event #12: The Sting of Reality**

As the tournament concluded elsewhere, Scorpion had long since teleported himself back near the remains of his village. Crouched near a fallen tree branch, he picked it up to examine it. He was just idly admiring nature before standing and casting it toward the river nearby. After it made its collision with the surface of the running water, Scorpion sensed the arrival of the Thunder God. He kept his back to him, but even still Scorpion could sense he was troubled. It didn't matter to him very much, however. "Our bargain?" He spoke first, lifting his chin so he could glance toward the heavens.

"It is done." Raiden responded after a brief pause. "The Elder Gods wished to return your people as you were returned by Quan Chi. They wanted to revive the Shirai Ryu as a clan of Spectres…"

"What?" He turned, blazing flames felt from the surface of his skin. He pointed directly in Raiden's face. "This is not what we made an agreement on! I was to spare Sub-Zero, and you were to return my clan to life, Thunder God!"

"Relax," He placed a hand up in his defense. "Because Sub-Zero was still murdered, they wished to punish you for such, I believe. I spoke with them, and due to my visions they saw it wise _not_to go that route. If you are displeased, you will not serve them in the pending future. If you do not, and Shao Kahn is not defeated…, they know they will die at his hands now."

"I will serve no one!" Scorpion vowed, "All I care for is my family. My son was robbed of his future and my wife of hers! If it means protecting them, then I will go to the ends of Earth and the depths of hell itself to see to it. After Quan Chi dies, I will have no further use for these tournaments!"

Raiden went silent, but eventually spoke up after a shake of his head. "Very well. Your family will be restored very soon. I thank you for your contributions Scorpion. May you live on with your family in peace."

The Spectre calmed himself. He nodded to Raiden out of respect. He would not bow before an Elder God, not until he had proof that his family would return. "I thank you for your assistance. Even if I must wait five hundred years for Quan Chi…I will have my vengeance for what he did to me…" Referring to the fact he and Sub-Zero were sent on the same mission that had to end with one of them dying.

A sudden surge came to Raiden's mind. He held the side of his forehead until the events of the future ran through his mind in flashes. The information filled his head, and he now foresaw more tournaments…including one which Scorpion discovered the truth. Perhaps it would be helpful to inform him now? "…Scorpion, Quan Chi not only had you killed, but posed as Sub-Zero with Shang Tsung's help to annihilate your clan."

"…What…?"

"Shang Tsung's magic is powerful. He disguised Tarkatans as Lin Kuei assassins. I…can see that he tried to tempt you with visions of this slaughter."

"That he did not." Scorpion's brow lowered. "He tried to provoke me to kill Bi Han. The woman in the pink clothing prevented it. She brought word from you that the deed was done."

"…Woman in pink?" Raiden questioned, "I have not spoken to such a woman."

This entire thing was growing far too confusing for the Spectre. "…Perhaps you have forgotten, or perhaps she was a liar. What matters is that Quan Chi will pay with his life!" Clinching a fist, the flames dancing along his skin grew hotter once more.

"You will have your chance, Scorpion." He promised. "Good Bye." With a few flickers of light, Raiden was gone in a flash.

Scorpion camped out for several minutes…until he heard the sound of motion within his village. Grasping his weapon, Scorpion ducked behind a tree just in case more enemies were trying to tarnish the Shirai Ryu grounds. As he glanced around the tree, he was shocked to find the guards had risen, as well as several of the men, women, and children that resided there under his protection.

He could see their confusion even from his distance. One minute dead, and the next alive? An overwhelming joy filled Scorpion's very being…but none as intense as the vision of his wife holding their young son on her hip, emerging from the torn home she was slaughtered in. He watched her look around in disbelief of her regained life.

When she called out for him, in hopes he would be around, Scorpion…did not come out. How could he? He was still a monster. He was still a hell bound being unfit to be a husband, lover, father, and provider. He knew she would turn him away. She would run in fear, and his people would fear him rather than respect him. He would outlive each and every one of them. He brought them back to life, but eventually, he would have to watch them die all over again. He did not want that.

"Hanzo! … Hanzo..?"

He heard his wife's call grow louder. He would not respond. He needed to regain his humanity. With a small burst of flame…Scorpion was _gone_.

"Hanzo?" Nao continued on, wondering near the tree Scorpion formerly stood by. She could smell something burning…and quickly she noticed a slowly burning leaf falling from the tree. Once it touched the soil, she quickly stomped it out, holding her son close. Despite his vanishing…she could feel that his presence had been there. "…Hanzo…"

**( End Side Event )**

( Later…)

Since Liu Kang's victory over Shang Tsung, the Outworlders returned to their realm. Jade said her goodbyes to Nido, Mileena was practically dragged through the portal by Kitana and Jade, and Kitana herself left without so much of a glance back to the new champion.

Kitana had to admit…sticking to her past behaviors was extremely difficult. Especially when the chance to execute Shang Tsung came around. Knowing that he would kill Liu Kang years down the line made her blood boil. She clinched her fan tight enough to nearly bend the metal.

"_Kitana!_"

Kahn commanded her. Just seeing him made her sick as well. She was much stronger now than she had been back then. Surely she could take Shang Tsung and Baraka down, then she, Jade, and Mileena could team up once more to take down Kahn. The Princess was tempted…but she stood down, allowing Shang Tsung to plead his case. This is what needed to happen. She needed three tournaments to be sure her mother returned to life.

Once the deal was made, Kitana stormed off to her private chambers within Kahn's fortress…but was of course followed closely by her sister and friend. Once inside her room, she did not bother to shut the door. "I do not need you three out here. Go!" She dismissed her guards with authority, only allowing Jade and Mileena inside her room.

"Scram!" Mileena hissed, slamming the doors shut and locking them. "Hmp! Mileena would have chopped the Sorcerer's head off, Sister. Why didn't you?"

"We've been over this, sister. Some things must be done." She explained, walking toward her private study, brushing her fingertips across various books shelved there. "Speaking of which, what were you doing getting involved with that match? You could have caused a catastrophy!"

Growling, she stepped toward Kitana. "Mileena did what had to be done! Bi Han helped her…, and that is all that matters!"

"Bi Han was killed by someone else because you interfered!" Kitana raised her voice a little more. "I would like to believe you are more responsible than what you are letting on, sister. If you saved Bi Han and he still was killed, perhaps time does not wish to be tampered with!"

"Kitana…" Jade started to stand near them to try and cool this situation off. "Please, she was only doing what she felt was correct."

"But _was_it correct, Jade?" The princess challenged. "What did Bi Han help you with, Mileena? Tell me, now."

Jade was getting annoyed. "Perhaps you should speak when you've the mind to listen and be patient, Kitana."

"He gave Mileena a map!" She summoned the small scroll in a puff of pink and purple smoke, similar to that of her Sais. "It will lead Mileena to the Lin Kuei temple. To see Kuai Liang!"

Kitana stared at her for several seconds. As did Jade, but Jade kept looking to each of them. Kitana spoke up, pulling her mask down. "You can't read a map of a realm you are not native of."

"Mileena will learn!"

"No, it isn't that simple." The elder of the sisters tried to speak with a more understanding tone. "You will have to wait until you actually meet. I will not let you be harmed nor damage this timeline further."

Mileena was getting angry…her head lowered as the hatred for Kitana and her ways starting to resurface in the pits of her stomach.

Jade sensed this, placing her hand at the woman's shoulders. "Mileena," She spoke softly. "Kitana is correct. None of us understand the landscape of Earthrealm very well. It is best we take our time and let the meetings happen naturally. We must ensure we do not bring forth a grim fate."

Mileena wasn't hearing them. She threw the scroll to the ground and shoved Kitana right into her book shelf. "You always have to be right, don't you? Mileena isn't stupid!" She shouted, just few mere seconds before storming right out of Kitana's room.

Once she was gone…Kitana felt horrible right away. "…Heavens…" She spoke to herself. "I am going after her, Jade. I…have to apologize. Alone."

"I understand. Be careful." She remained in place, letting Kitana make her exit to go after her younger clone. She felt bad that she did not mention her own altered actions. She was certain that Kitana was strictly following the timeline, while she and Mileena goofed off and did what they felt right for their hearts. There was something she needed to do differently, though. She had to find this Lady in Red.

**Side Event #13: Kitana**

Walking through the halls of the expansive dwelling, Kitana often asked the servants if they saw Mileena pass through here. Some directed her toward her location, while others simply pointed any direction, wanting to keep from being a disservice to the royalty. Kitana wondered beyond the dungeon area, where she spotted Sheeva hauling a new prisoner.

"Please! Come on, lady! I can pay my debts!" The goblin begged as the dungeon door was opened by the upper set of arms of the Shokan warrior.

"If you had not dishonored yourself and challenged _him_to a game you did not understand, and without the funds to back it up, you would not be in this prison." Sheeva spoke sternly, tossing the bound goblin inside, and shutting the door tightly. Once it was secure, she took notice of Kitana. "Princess Kitana, what may I assist you with, your highness?"

"Sheeva, please, there is no need for formalities." She requested, holding her hands up toward the four armed woman. "I am looking for my sister, have you seen her come through here?"

"I cannot say. I have only arrived at this location to drop off a prisoner. Had he not dishonored himself, perhaps I would have been more of an assistance to you if she did ind—"

"I understand, Sheeva." She cut the rambling woman off as politely as she could. "When is the last time you had a vacation? You look exhausted…" She tilted her head, peering into the orange eyes looming above her.

"I do not require a vacation." Despite her strength and skill, she felt like she would topple over if a bumble bee stung her. She only got around four hours of rest each day.

Kitana chuckled. "Everyone does. In fact, I believe father was planning to vacation to celebrate his victory…had Outworld been victorious."

"Hm. Shang Tsung failed." Sheeva's arms folded across her torso. "Had he not dishonored himself we would have a grand feast."

"…Yeah." Kitana glanced around for any other possible person to help her out. "Well, no one seems to know where Mileena is for sure. But thank you. By the way – there was a woman in red with us in Earthrealm. Do you know her?"

Sheeva thought for a moment. "…Ah, Skarlet. The others jokingly call her 'the other Ermac', but Ermac honors her dearly. She resides near the coliseum behind the fortress."

"…Ermac?" She never knew Ermac had any 'friends' up until the day she was revived. She remembered particularly that he was assisting Liu Kang. "I see. Skarlet, huh? Well, once again th—"

"Hello, Princess…" A voice came from behind her.

A voice she knew far too well. Turning slowly…and then slightly up, she came eye to eye with _Rain_. He was visibly counting money. "Hello, _Raviv."_

Laughing, Rain put his money away. "So she remembers my first name. I am impressed. Maybe she thinks of me afterall."

"Don't bet on it." She narrowed her eyes at him.

The general laughed lightly, leaning his shoulder toward the wall. "If I did, I would win. A lot of people learn that the hard way. Ask the guy in lock up right now." He grinned behind his mask, looking up to Sheeva. "So, when's the last time either of you beautiful women have been out on the town? Outworld has several exotic locations now. Nice dinners, beautiful music, at zero cost to you…"

Sheeva shut her eyes. "I must decline once again,Rain. I've a duty to attend to."

"It's a shame. All of those arms and no one to keep warm?" His grin grew as he set eyes back on Kitana. He knew Sheeva would decline, but leaving an open offer made his direct interest in Kitana seem indirect. "What about you? Are you available?"

"No. I have much to do for my _father_." Getting Kahn involved usually shut Rain up. "But I do have a use for you. Have you seen Mileena?"

He thought for a moment, "…Maybe if you accepted this dinner offer, my memory might come back around."

"Do not play games with me, _Raviv_." Her bladed fan was drawn, right beneath the chin of Rain. One wrong move and you will become _drizzle_."

Sheeva's brows lifted, impressed with such a line. She would have to remember it.

Rain's arrogance usually allowed him to feel no fear for his life in any situation. There was something different about Kitana's eyes tonight, though. Her eyes seemed aged, angered, and battle worn. She probably was not joking with him. "…Must you be so articulate with your weapons?" He stepped back, "She was heading up toward the top of the fortress last I saw her."

Collapsing her fan, Kitana put it away. "Good day, Raviv." Stepping around him, Kitana was well on her way upstairs.

A few moments passed, and Rain rubbed at his neck. "…It is very obvious she is attracted to me."

"Silence, before I make it drizzle." Sheeva retorted.

**Side Event #14: Jade**

All through the halls of the fortress, Jade stalked in silence. She had picked up on the _Woman in Red_, and trailed her for many floors. It wasn't until she came to a particular door, that she stopped pursuing. It was the door of Shang Tsung's dwelling.

There sounded to be a heated argument inside, one that bothered the red clad woman none. She knocked on the door hard to gather their attention.

The argument stopped, but when the door opened, a much younger Shang Tsung emerged from it. "What is it? Do you have what I requested?"

"Do you have what I requested?" Skarlet retorted quickly.

Scowling, Shang Tsung closed the door. "_Denise! Bring me the package!"_

"_Bring you the package? First you borrow my souls, now I have to play housemaid? Two hundred years ago you would do this yourself!"_

"Woman, I am under…_**alot **__of stress right now!"_

"What about me?"

"Just…give me the package!"

The argument continued behind the closed door, until Shang opened it up partially again, giving Skarlet a cloth bag with some hidden objects within.

Taking the bag, she began to speak. "Noob Saibot is complete, however since he was not killed in the Netherrealm, there are some issues with control. He should be prepared for combat shortly."

"Excellent." He smiled.

"_Sure, make more creatures and forget all about your family!"_

Shang Tsung grasped his face, "…Making creatures is what got this family a place in the fortress!" He barked over his shoulder to his wife, and then returned a glance to Skarlet. "Be sure to tell Shao Kahn the problem with Mileena is being solved. It is eighty percent done…"

"This I will be relayed." She stepped back, and headed on her way without any more words being shared between them. When the door closed, the arguments continued.

Slightly amused, Jade stuck around a few moments more in the shadows, and kept herself invisible to the eyes of those inhabiting the dwelling. She followed Skarlet all the way to the Colliseum area, where she was then joined by guards and taken to the animal stables. Jade witnessed as she was chained at the wrists and ankles to insure she would not run away.

Before the guards parted ways with her, Jade could overhear Skarlet ask of Ermac. She couldn't make out the response fully, but she heard something about 'regeneration process'. Once the guards left her alone, Skarlet crouched to the floor and opened the package Shang Tsung gave her. It was a pot of several different meats, vegetables, and bread. Like a hungry animal, Skarlet started to dig in.

Now wasn't the time to interrogate Skarlet…she needed to know a little more. Jade decided to retreat for the night and return later on. Once she was a good distance away from Skarlet…her head began to throb. She heard whispers all around. All other sounds were gone, and all that remained were these small gasps and unintelligible words. As she walked the halls, now completely visible…she saw everything around her slow down. The walls broke apart and floated in the abyss of space outside of them. The ground sectioned off and made a broken path with dark space between each.

"_Edenia is a lie. The truth has been hidden."_

She heard a woman's voice in her head. She could see a blinding blue light ahead of her. Everything was becoming blue once it grew brighter.

"_Shao Kahn's death must be re-imagined. The true Edenia must be uncovered. Jade…my sweet Jade…"_

Before she knew it, she walked right into Motaro. "Oh…!" All sound returned to her, all things returned normal within that instant. To her eyes, Motaro appeared from nowhere! "Forgiveness, Motaro! I did not see you there."

"…But this is Motaro's post." The Centaurian warrior repositioned himself, turning to face Jade. "Is Jade walking blind? Did Jade need to speak with Motaro?" He continued to reposition his steps, as if he had to use the restroom badly.

"No, Jade didn't –" She clinched her eyes, and shook her head. "_I_didn't need anything. Just daydreaming, is all."

"…Daydreaming and walking to Motaro's post?" He tilted his head. "Jade daydreams all the way up to the throne room?"

Realizing where she was, the Edenian couldn't figure out how she went from the coliseum…to the throne room in such a short period of time. She held her head, trying to remember just what happened. "…Excuse me." She turned, quickly heading back in the other direction to head down toward her own room. Perhaps she was exhausted…too much working. She needed to rest.

She still wondered what the voice meant though. Edenia…was a lie?

A/N

_  
Officially in the MK II Era right now! Progressing the character plots, as well as introducing some new ones! Is there anyone you would like to see arrive in the story? Let me know! Let me know what you think of the girls (Mileena, Kitana, Jade) and how they're developing! Thank you for the reviews, they really motivate me!


	9. Bittersweet

**(DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Mortal Kombat or its characters in any way. )

**Chapter 4:** Bittersweet

Mileena long since journeyed to the higher regions of Kahn's fortress. The dark and bleak wasteland may have been depressing to some, but the tranquility from above was similar to an oasis in an endless desert. All she wanted was some time to blow off some steam. Some time to try and refocus her energy and maintain patience. Regrets knotted in her stomach and combined with stubbornness to prevent her from going back and apologizing to her sister.

As far back as Mileena could remember, Shao Kahn always favored Kitana. He always held her in high regard, and Mileena always came second. Even in education, Kitana was given the best and brightest tutors Kahn could intimidate. Mileena was always kept away from the books and kept in the dojo to train. Learning how to kill this, maim that.., and due to her eagerness to please father, she did it all without question. In her mind, Kitana could be the scholar, but she herself would become the superior warrior to gain father's favor.

It didn't work out that way, though.

Kitana got everything, Kitana was always correct, Kitana was next in line for the throne, and _now_, somehow Kitana as the leader of the trio they formed? As much as she had grown to love her sister, the old hatred of being the least favorite drove her. Maybe once she calmed down, she would have a better grip on the situation at hand.

It would have been nice.

Her destination was currently occupied. She heard the voices as she climbed the steps to the top of the fortress.

"You only do as you are told as means of survival?" She heard a familiar voice speak. It sounded like Reptile, but she couldn't truly tell until she got a bit closer.

"Yes," A woman's voice was heard, this one oddly familiar as well. "When my father died, I had little choice. Denise told me to see it as a game. If you make the right choices, you will make it very far in the game. If you act foolishly, then you will surely lose." She paused for a moment, taking a breath. "I want to win…, no matter what it takes. Don't you, Reptile?"

Mileena slowed down, staying put to listen in.

"I do…," The Saurian shook his head, leaning against the stone railing. "But the game I am in has a loss at every turn. It is a cruel maze of choices which all lead to an ultimate defeat. To be the last… means I am dependent on others. But maybe those others are untrue. I can suffer without bodily injury on my own, Tanya."

The name stunned Mileena. She quickly scaled the stairs, emerging onto the stone flooring. "_Tanya?_" Mileena never did like her! She was manipulative, arrogant, and above all else, not even trusted among backstabbers! When Mileena's eyes met the image of Tanya, however…she was shocked. She looked softer in the face. A look of innocence, as a frightened child not yet exposed to war. All she had with her was a book, no weapons in sight.

"Princess Mileena?" She looked fearful. She stepped away from the railing and took a bow. "Forgive me, princess! I have gone over my allotted time to rest! It will not happen again, your highness!" Even before Mileena could get a word in, Tanya was long gone. She rushed down the stairs to return to work about the fortress.

There was a moment of silence between Reptile and Mileena, but it was broken as Mileena approached the railings. "Mileena didn't know you were friends with Tanya, Reptile."

"…I'm not." He faced forward, letting his forearms rest against the stone. "I was just curious. Your words helped me start…looking abroad. As nice as the conversation was, I don't feel it is meant to be."

"Why do you say that?"

"…She laughed and asked me if I was serious when I offered dinner." He paused, "She then went on to say that I am not her type."

Mileena grunted, just when she was going to give innocent Tanya a pass, she went on and turned Reptile down. "You should not speak to her anyway." She began to mumble,"She will betray Edenia and even Shao Kahn…"

Reptile caught her words. "How is it you know these things?"

Once again, her big mouth got her into trouble. Even so…, Reptile was her friend, a true one at that. He wouldn't mouth off, right? Even so…, it was complicated. "…Mileena can just see, sometimes."

"…I have a question, then." He paused for several seconds, looking down into his palms. Palms that bled and ached to fulfill the will of his masters. "What does my future hold if I remain here, Mileena? Do I ever get to see my people again?"

She had a near exact memory of what happened to Reptile. She knew through conversations of others, and observations herself. She knew of Onaga's infestation, and then separation…, and then the events of Armageddon. Nowhere in the previous timeline did she see a rebirth of Reptile's people. She took Reptile's wrists, turning him to face her. She examined his scaled palms, as if reading them over. "… … Hm." She thought of a way to tell him all of this…, but should she? "…No, Reptile. Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, and even Shao Kahn never live up to what they say. Mileena has seen this…"

Reptile's jaw clinched a moment. If what she saw in the future was real, it launched the next phase of his plans. "…Then it's decided." Reptile said, letting his arms drop to his side. "I am no longer going to be a slave to these madmen, Mileena. I am going to run away…, rediscover myself and a new life." He glanced out to the vast wastelands. "If I die, I die. It will be much better than suffering another day here."

Mileena felt bad, her friend was leaving her? How would they keep in touch? Then it hit her! The map! Yes, she could give Reptile the map, and meet him at the Lin Kuei temple when she met Kuai Liang! … No, wait, she left it back at Kitana's room! "Mileena doesn't want to lose contact with you, Reptile." She placed her hand at his shoulder. "Run to Earthrealm. To a place called…" She thought for a moment…"…It is spelled…H…o..n…g, K…o…n…g. Er…it's Hon..gee…Kon gee."

"Hong Kong." Reptile corrected her, "I'm familiar with it. I guarded Quan Chi during his journey to the Lin Kuei temple."

Reptile knew the area? Maybe she could run with him? – No. She _did_ want to do this the safest way possible. What good was it if she went to Earthrealm and Kuai Liang was coming to Outworld? Plus, she didn't exactly want to leave Jade and Kitana behind. "Mileena plans on going to the Lin Kuei temple. She will find you in Earthrealm when she goes."

"Very well. I will miss you until then, my friend." He stepped in, putting his arms around Mileena. The two held fast in a tight embrace for several moments until releasing one another. "Take care of yourself, and Baraka. Even though you two fight…, I have heard he is trying to find a means to apologize to you for his behavior."

"..What?"

"Well…" Reptile trailed off with his words, searching for a means to place the rumors in some sort of order. "Ever since you struck him, there has been whispers among the Tarkatans that he has been seeking the assistance of Rain and others. He seeks their assistance for means of courting a woman outside of the alpha male Tarkatan way."

Even if disgusted, Mileena could not help but be amazed that Baraka would even go such lengths. Was it to apologize to her? Perhaps he wanted to court someone else, which would be his best bet. "Mileena's feelings for Baraka are no more, Reptile. That is that."

"After all of those years?"

She paused, locking eyes with him. He had an awful lot of nerve. "The same can be said about you and your fleeing from this place."

There was silence between the two for several moments. She was correct. Her not wanting to be part of the relationship any further was somewhat similar to his desire to no longer be an underling lied to time and time again. "You are right. Let us not part ways on foul terms. We will speak again…, hopefully."

Relaxing her temper, Mileena brought her fist over her heart. "Yes. Be as stealthful as the night, Reptile." She took a slight bow, as in the Lin Kuei tradition.

"Be well, Mileena." He copied her motion, taking a bow. However once he dipped forward, his body vanished into nothingness. He could escape the temple undetected anytime he desired…, but simply never had the nerve until now.

This left Mileena alone, finally. She watched the cloudy skies, constantly threatening to pour rain down over Outworld. The constant chaos in the skies reminded her much of her own feelings. Could she live under the strict plan of Kitana to 'follow the rules' of time? Could she simply go after what she wanted? She was impatient…, and she had no choice, if Sindel were to return. The limited time Mileena had with her 'mother' wasn't something to brag about, exactly. Even so, Mileena never felt the urge to bring her any harm. All she wanted to do was be near her.

Then…, Kuai Liang returned to her mind. It was funny, she was a heartless killer once before, but the affection she missed out on for thousands of years became her ultimate weakness. The feeling was all she could think about. She had urges to scribble his name on things – if she could spell it correctly. She was willing to break rules just to meet him and reestablish what they were forming once before. He died once protecting her…, and she would never let that happen again.

Her moments of privacy soon ended, as she was brought back to reality by the sound of heels clicking against the stone slowly. Approaching was her elder 'sister', Kitana. She stepped gingerly, holding her hands together, laced at the fingers right above her navel. Her mask was pulled down, showing the shy smile she held on her face. Mileena could tell she was trying to get a feel on Mileena's mood before she approached further.

"Yes?" Mileena spoke, only glancing at her sister from the side of her yellow eyes.

"It's a dreary night, isn't it?" Kitana responded, carefully coming up beside Mileena. It was dangerous waters she was treading…, because if Mileena turned for the worse, Kitana was sure she'd be cast over the rail and to her death. Mileena's lack of response, or even a chuckle brought the Princess directly to the point. She faced Mileena, keeping her eyes on her in hopes she would return the gesture. She wanted her to know she was serious. "Mileena," She began to say, as she started to reach for her shoulder. Kitana soon decided against it, returning her hand to herself. "I am sorry. I'm sorry about earlier, and I am sorry for any time I have ever upset you." She was sincere. Her eyebrows moving slightly upward as she spoke.

Mileena remained silent.

"We just need to communicate, is all. We cannot keep things from one another. We are all in this together…, apart, we will surely bring about worse events." She examined her sister's face for some sort of response. "We are sisters, Mileena. Sister's fight, sisters disagree, but most of all sisters trust each other. Sisters help each other. I am not doing this for myself…, your interests are in mind as well as Jade's. I just want to make sure we all get what we want before we begin drastic moves. I…, just hope you can forgive me."

At long last, Mileena turned to Kitana. Though it was hard to tell behind her own mask, Mileena was smiling. She nodded her head softly, "Mileena forgives you…" She trailed off, stepping forward to embrace Kitana. "She is sorry too. Mileena…just wanted things to go faster."

"I know," She squeezed her, releasing soon after and held fast to her shoulders. "Everything will be fine. The tournament will begin very soon, and you will see Sub-Zero face to face." She placed her hand along the side of Mileena's jaw, smiling in hopes it would help keep her spirits high.

Jade's voice was heard immediately after Kitana's own words. "The tournament will be sooner than you think." The darker skinned Edenian stood at the stairs with her fist at her curved hip. "Shao Kahn has reacted quicker than I remember. Shao Kahn demands our presence." She got closer to her two friends. "Earthrealm has accepted the challenge, and they should be here shortly. Miss Blade is already held captive…"

The Princess stepped back, giving herself enough room to look back and forth between her sister and friend. "So soon?" Something was…wrong here.

"Sooner is better." Mileena commented, "What do you suggest we do, Jade?"

Jade was thrown off – usually it was Kitana who made the choices. "Well…, there is no need for my suggestions. We listen to Kahn and do what he says. I know I am sent to intercept the humans in the Armory. I will give them a pass to save Sonya. From there, I will feint defeat." Her sight went to her princess. "What of you, Kitana?"

She thought back. She remembered Mileena was kept behind and sent as an attack dog on Sub-Zero. It would be best to give Mileena her time to finally meet him. Besides…Jade would be there to supervise, since she and Nido witnessed the fight. "I was sent to intercept the Lin Kuei…" She recollectd, "I will find Smoke. I was the last to see him mortal, as far as I know. Perhaps I can prevent him from becoming a mechanical menace. This could be used to our advantage. I know I have spoken of not drastically changing things…, but I do not see the harm in this. Smoke has no effect on mother's resurrection. Besides, he _is_ Sub-Zero's friend, isn't he?" Of course speaking to the expert of all things Sub-Zero, Mileena herself.

"Yeah!" Excited to see this all come together, Mileena wasted no time to answer! "He'll be so happy that he's alive!...We need to hurry and go down there! Come on!"

Jade laughed to herself, "Settle down, Mileena. You have to keep yourself together, now. Lets go…, and let's make sure everything goes smoothly." She hesitated a moment, holding the side of her head. "…Augh…"

"Jade?" Kitana spoke up first, "Are you alright?"

The guardian shook off the pain…and the whispering voices in her head. She couldn't make out what it was they were saying exactly, as they soon faded. "Yes…, I am fine. I've been having these…odd headaches and visions. Remind me to rest once this is done. We will speak on it later."

Mileena tapped the tip of her chin. "…Mileena thinks it is important now if you don't feel well…"

"No," She dismissed the thought of them putting her on the sidelines, or even taking a break. "Everything will go smoothly." She stated, "Now, we must go."

Things did indeed go smoothly from there on out. The trio reported to the throne room just as a handful of Earthrealm's warriors arrived; Lord Raiden, Johnny Cage, and Jax. The first bout was between Jax and Baraka, with the Earthrealm warrior finding a quick victory.

Mileena felt satisfaction to see Baraka get what he deserved once more, though she knew it wasn't enough just yet. He didn't put up half the fight she remembered. In fact, Baraka often seemed distracted with her presence in the throne room. Her attention left the downed warrior once Jax directed words to Shang Tsung.

"Where's Sonya?" Jax bellowed out, pointing toward the face of the now slightly youthful Shang Tsung.

"Tell me, Major Briggs…," Shang began to grin in amusement, "Do you and she do _anything _other than rescue one another?" His words garnered the anger of Jax, but even moreso the amusement of the Tarkatan horde ready for combat. "Your next opponent will be – …"

"No one." Called the voice of the sorcerer's wife, _Denise_. The woman waltzed right into the throne room in little more than her undone robe that exposed her waist, and form fitting singlet attached to it. The sorceress held with her a large book beneath her arm. She also brought her servant-student _Tanya_ along with her. "As we are missing one of our warriors…, even if his worth was as much as the blood you spill for your…country." Denise turned her eyes onto Jax. "Worthless. Such a strapping young man as yourself could do so much better working for –…"

Shang Tsung turned his head toward his wife, speaking louder as to overpower her words. "Then it is settled! Since we've…_pressing_ matters to attend to…" He trailed off, turning to face the rather amused emperor. "With…the emperor's permission, we will reconvene later."

Kahn granted this with a simple motion of his head. The tournament began to disperse as he stood. Walking beyond his daughters and Jade, he made a motion with his hand for the three of them to follow him off to the side.

Kitana and Jade met eyes, and followed along with Mileena to Kahn's location away from the plotting Earthrealm warriors.

This was it, this was the moment Mileena was waiting for. Kitana would be sent to intercept, Jade would be sent to guard, and Mileena would be sent to attack Sub-Zero. It was all clockwork…, finally, she would be able to see him. Finally, she would be able to truly start all over.

"I do not like this." Shao Kahn stated to the three of them. "The Champion is not among them. The other Earthrealm warriors must be scattered about." Kahn stroked his chin in thought. "We _must_ win this tournament. I will not accept another loss. Jade, go to the armory. See to it the Earthrealmers never make it to the woman."

Jade had her orders, and she gave a nod of her head.

To Kitana next, Shao Kahn placed a hand at her shoulder. "Kitana, you will intercept any newcomers into the realm. Deal with them _harshly_."

Kitana had her orders, and despite the fact Kahn's touch made her stomach churn, she accepted them. "Yes, father."

Now, it was Mileena. "Mileena, you will stay here. For your actions reported at the previous tournament, I am hereby expelling you from participation until further notice."

"What?"Mileena's heart sunk. Her eyes went wide. She looked to Kitana and Jade, then back to Kahn repeatedly. "You cannot do this to Mileena! Why are you-!"

"Silence!" Kahn bellowed, "You will remain here, and you will be silent! If another complaint leaves that horrid maw of yours, I will crush your skull, child! Do not make your father angry!"

There was a complete silence all about them.

In Kitana's heart, she wanted to speak up for Mileena. She hoped that Mileena would not act in anger, but accept what was ordered. Still…even with what they had to do to insure an outcome, she couldn't help but feel the soul sinking pain of being denied something when so close. What caused this? What caused Kahn to act differently than before? Had Mileena's actions with Bi Han really created an alternate reality?

Kitana's fist squeezed as she awaited Mileena's response. She saw her put her head down. For goodness sakes, she hoped she wouldn't cry. If a single tear fell from her eye…, Kitana wasn't sure she, as a sister, could uphold her act of loyalty much longer. If she showed affection…, surely Kahn would change course more.

She was torn…, but she left it all in Mileena's hands.

"…Yes, father." She submitted, keeping her head down. She did not shed a tear, but she did tremble at the fist. She wanted to stab him through his throat and watch him die all over again.

Satisfied, Kahn palmed her cranium, ruffling up her dark hair. "Good girl." He chuckled, soon enough releasing her. "Now, all of you out of my sight. I've much planning to do…"

Once the large man stepped away…, Jade and Kitana both immediately came to Mileena's sides. "Mileena?" Jade said, "Are you alright?" She tried to search the woman's face, but instead was pushed away lightly by her hand. "…Mileena…"

Kitana didn't even get a chance to get a word in. She just watched her sister walk away from them. "…She just needs time. I am certain everything will work out." She wasn't certain at all. The only thing she could think of was fulfilling her goals. "We must handle this as quickly as possible, then we will see about Mileena."

Seeing as there was nothing they could do about the situation…, the two kunoichi headed off in their own directions to fulfill _their_ version of the tasks given. This left Mileena alone once again, to her thoughts.

Where could she go? She had no other desire but to go back to the top of the fortress once again. Her presence scared away the inhabiting vultures that perched along the rail in the absence of other life forms, but she didn't give so much of a flinch at the sudden sight and sounds of the creatures. Her hands took hold of the stone for a few moments. Once she released it, she pounded her fists against them, trembling in anger. How was she ever going to see Sub-Zero? Should she run away? Should she leave Kitana and Jade to do what she needed to do? What if he got hurt? What if someone killed him? Was it just simply not meant to be? Her friend ran away…, and the man who held her heart in the short time they spent together would probably never meet her in this life.

Casting herself from the top of the fortress did not seem like such a bad idea.

"Mileena, I need to have a word with you." Baraka's voice came from behind. He stepped to her side, but he did not put his hands on her in any fashion.

Casting herself from the top of the fortress _really_ didn't seem like a bad idea.

"I apologize." Baraka bowed his head, "All warriors are aggressive with their mates. Perhaps I was insensitive to your Edenian side. Perhaps I took the moments for granted. Just…, understand that I am under a lot of pressure, Mileena. My men," He held his arm over the railing, as if displaying the world for her, "They are ignorant and stubborn. My elite soldiers are no longer mine to command. My frustration was taken out on you, and this I did not mean."

She watched him from the corner of her yellow eyes. Still, not saying a word.

"Years ago…, when I said I would make you my queen…I meant these words." He took a softer tone, "I meant every last one. We can escape this, Mileena. The two of us can be a powerful alliance. We overthrow Kahn together…and we reshape Outworld just as we envisioned it. Fit for Tarkatan warriors, but with the regality of Edenian paradise. Just imagine the realms we could conquer. Your sister can no longer put you down. No one will."

She felt odd, now. Everything he was saying sounded unusually sweet to her ears. As if she'd been waiting for him to say it for a thousand years. She remembered their plan…, but with her feelings for Kuai Liang, why was she feeling for Baraka in a very small amount now? Had her frustrations with him already been taken out? Was it this body and mind from the past just reacting?

Baraka went to his pocket, drawing up a small box. To a single knee he went – highly unusual behavior for a warrior. "…Mileena." He said, presenting her the box. As it opened up, it displayed a ring made of the finest precious stones that could be found in Outworld. It must have cost Baraka a great deal, or perhaps it was a gift from the emperor? "…Will you be my bride?"

"…" There were no words that could truly describe what emotion overtook her that instant after those words left his mouth. She faced him, looking down to that ring. Then back into his eyes. After all he put her through, and all he _would_ put her through, he had the nerve to do this? He had the nerve to do such a wonderful thing that she would have leapt at in a past life? Her heart was with him once before…, but no longer. She'd seen what it was like with one who never abused her heart. At the same time, it hurt her to speak, "No, Baraka. It is too late."

"…Too late…?" He said, with the staggering pain apparent in his voice. He searched the ground with his eyes for answers. "I do not understand, Mileena. If this is about my behavior before, I've – …"

She shook her head, "Mileena's heart is not with you anymore, Baraka. You are better off with another." She turned away from him, heading back toward the stairs. "Trust Mileena. It is for the best." She left him there, though it put needles in her heart. She could still envision him kneeling there under the glow of the moon in her mind. She had to control these past emotions. She had to make her mind realize what it truly wanted.

Left alone in thought…, Baraka closed the box up. He turned his glance toward the stairs. "…Then…, who is it her heart belongs to…?" He snarled…, jealousy rising in his chest.

( A/N)  
First of all I want to thank all of you readers for reading and commenting on the story. You make it all worth while! I appreciate it, deeply.

I made a tumblr and Facebook for this story! All info will be in my profile. I just wanted a community to help promote the story, as well as get some art collections going on!

Also, the next chapter will be focusing Jade and Kitana's missions, then perhaps a bit of the actual MK II tournament. Will Mileena ever get to see Kuai Liang? Tell me what you think as we move into Chapter 10!


	10. Come Home, Jade

**(DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Mortal Kombat or its characters in any way. )

**Chapter 5:**Come Home, Jade

"Jackson Briggs, you will restrain yourself." Raiden was quite calm, even though two of Earthrealms warriors just beat one another down right before his eyes. Johnny Cage was alive and well, but defeated. Even so, the thunder god could not find it to concern himself too much in the scuffle. Something else had his senses going haywire. While Jax started to explain himself, Raiden's hand came up to silence him. "…Someone is _here_." He narrowed his eyes, glancing toward the high ceiling of the armory.

Not afraid, Jax clinched his fists, ready to get more of his frustrations out. "Yeah? Well maybe they need their –…"

Dropping from the ceiling, Jade landed on a knee, and just as quickly came to stand. "The armory is off limits," She said, smiling behind her mask. "However, for a few words with Raiden, I am willing to allow you to pass."

Cage stood, rubbing the side of his aching neck. "How about a few words with me hot stuff?" Johnny held a toothy grin. "With my resources and that bod of yours? Sheesh, you _really_ need to come to LA with me."

"Cage, shut it." Jax spoke sternly, "You gonna let us pass just to talk to Raiden? Why don't you tell us where my partner is instead?"

"Yeah, she's hard to miss. Blonde hair, nice smile, kinda has the girls out." Cage made motions toward his chest when he spoke of the 'girls', alternating each hand up and down to simulate 'jiggling'. "Seems to be the trend in this r-…"

"Enough." Raiden stepped before the two of them, standing to face Jade himself. He started to speak, but was cut off by sudden pain rushing to his skull. Grunting, his fingertips pressed into the side of his head to try to process the pain. He saw visions of Jade from the life before. He saw her fighting along their side over the years…and within seconds, all the information he could recover on her identity just came to him. "You are Jade, guardian of Kitana…, and assassin of Shao Kahn. What is it that you must discuss with me?"

Jade was more than amused by the banter, but there was so much that needed to be resolved right this moment. From what Mileena told them from the previous tournament, Raiden had knowledge of the future. The slight changes around them were still alarming, and having additional assistance would not be a bad idea. "Yes, I am. Lord Raiden, you have visions of the future, yes?"

Raiden had to be careful, but from what he could foresee, she was an ally. "Yes. It is a gift from my future self. It is very difficult for me to explain."

"I too share this ability, Raiden." She took slow steps forward, stopping a few feet away from the trio. "I am from the plane in which your future-self existed. I am certain of this." She could see the confusion in the expression of the god, so she proceeded to explain. "Correct me if I am incorrect, but when all the Kombatants engage in war at the Pyramid of Argus, you engage in final Kombat with Shao Kahn. Despite your best efforts, you are defeated and killed."

The changing of his expression was all the confirmation she needed. He looked surprised, interested in hearing more, and better yet _how_.

Jade's sight went to Johnny Cage, who suffered an austere fate, much like Jax. It put things into perspective a lot more than she initially thought. To have her future allies standing right before her alive and well. To physically feel their auras, and knowing that the avoidance of their deaths could depend on the choices she made or helped change was starting to weigh down on her. Jade never was one to pop under pressure, though she never felt the pressure as intense as this. She hesitated, trying to find her words. The voices returned, whispering the word 'lies' into her ears. The disorientation was apparent in the constant searching her eyes did along the three men's faces before her. She shook her head to try to rid herself of the voices. "…Forgive me." She said softly, "But as I was saying. There was…, something you said before you were killed, Lord Raiden. I am having trouble remembering…"

He knew the phrase all too well. "…He must win." He reached for his medallion, removing it from his garbs to examine it. There were cracks on its surface, and Jade could tell by the way he examined it that those cracks were not good news. "I am not sure what it means. Liu Kang was victorious, and yet the future remains unchanged. Have you any idea what must be done? Perhaps you've better insight?"

"Perfect insight, Lord Raiden." Her memory of the future was unaffected by the time travel, so providing information was very easy. "Liu Kang wins the first of four tournaments, but after –…"

"Whoa, what? _Four_?" Cage stepped in, "I thought these things were every five ba-jillion years or something?"

With a glance to Cage, Raiden answered. "It is a surprise to my ears as well. Four tournaments…" Then to Jade, he questioned further. "How is it that four tournaments can occur in a single mortal lifetime?"

It was a complicated set of answers on how each occurred, but Jade tried her best. "When Liu Kang defeats Shao Kahn this tournament, Queen Sindel will be resurrected, allowing Shao Kahn to invade the Earth. He will succeed in destroying all life, except those you must choose to protect, Raiden."

"Whoa, what?" Jax was next to chip into the conversation. "Queen Sindel? Invade the Earth? What the hell are you talkin' about? Sounds a lot more like war than some damn tournament."

To Jax, she gave a nod of her head. "It is war from here on out. A war which will end in the death of all." Armageddon—the ultimate end she wanted to help prevent.

"If Liu Kang defeats Shao Kahn in this tournament and its successor…," Raiden was extremely drawn into Jade's story, he moved along toward the large vat of molten rock. "What of this fourth tournament?"

The tournament in which her hatred of Tanya came full circle was one she could never forget. "Shinnok rises back to power. Shao Kahn is no longer in power, but the Earth is in far greater jeopardy. After it, Liu Kang is killed by the alliance of Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. Once this happens…, all hope is lost to prevent Armageddon."

"…Shinnok...?" It all was starting to make sense to Raiden. _He_ was indeed Liu Kang. _He_ had to survive until all threats were eliminated. The arrival of Shinnok was one he was not fond of…, but their Champion would deal with him when the time came. "We will discuss more of this later, Jade. This is all too much to speak of at once." He turned toward her once more. "Can you tell us where Sonya Blade is being held?"

"Yes," She moved aside, motioning her arm toward the door far behind them deeply within the armory. "Beyond that door lays the deadpool. I believe Sonya is being held captive by Sheeva. Be careful."

Cage rubbed his chin over. "Deadpool? I got that role offered to me before. Heh."

"You ever shut up?" Jax sighed, stepping to Jade. "Appreciated, Jade. You coming with?"

"No," She declined, "I've much work to do to assist Kitana and Mileena. They too share the future visions." She had a little more to cover, so she faced Raiden once more. "It is highly important we last until the third tournament. Kitana's wishes."

Unsure on how to handle this responsibility, Raiden paused. Finally, he simply gave a bow of his head toward Jade. It registered just then…_Mileena_. The visions rushed to Raiden's mind. He saw Mileena following Kitana, and finally confronting her. Mileena was killed…, but resurrected within the netherrealm to service…Shinnok? Yes—Jade's predictions were true. Perhaps she hadn't known or seen this? "Jade…, there is something you should know about Mileena."

"She is fine, Lord Raiden. We will speak again later."

As Jade left the Earthrealmers to their business, she ventured back into the main halls of the fortress. She still had time before Nido would arrive in the Living Forrest. There were a few things she had left on her personal agenda. She wanted to check in on Mileena eventually…, but she had growing concerns on just what was going on to make Kahn act so differently. While sneaking in on Shao Kahn was asking for trouble, listening in on subordinates was much easier.

Jade moved in the shadows, unnoticed by the various guards and slave laborers moving from hall to hall, room to room. She scaled stone pillars swiftly, and vanished into the darkness above the torchlights. The gargoyles and statues of horrid creatures were her means of hiding. She leapt with ease from place to place, clearing great spaces and crouching to watch her surroundings.

Nothing was out of the ordinary…_yet_. Things started to look up when she noticed her…soon to be nemesis Tanya moving particularly quickly through the halls. She had that book with her, and it was the same one Denise carried when she interrupted the tournament. Maybe Jade could get a closer look? Maybe Tanya was heading to some important matters? The only way to find out was to pursuit her.

Like a spider in the night, Jade moved carefully, never letting her eyes off the yellow clad target below. She saw her general route…, it seemed she was heading out to the maze of gardens along the far side of the fortress. Jade could not continue simply leaping high above to keep a good eye on her, now was the time to put in some leg work. She abandoned her shadowy post, and slipped herself onto the second floor as discreetly as she could. She moved with the flow of many of the workers, pretending to have a direct interest in going their route. After parting ways on a curving hallway, Jade moved over toward the skywalk that went across the gardens. It was usually abandoned this time of the night.

Without glass in the windows, it was fairly simple for Jade to crawl out and climb up onto the top of the skywalk. Staying low, she moved toward the fortress outer walls, leaping onto one of the overhanging gargoyle statues, remaining in the dark. Right on cue, Tanya was seen emerging out into the gardens…, but many were already there. Laughter, choking, and conversation was abundant down below. She adjusted her position to take a look.

There were drinks all around. Kano, Rain, Baraka, and Reiko were already there.

"Hah!" Kano choked, pounding his chest to try and find his breath. The deep guttural sounds were nearly as if he were going to vomit up a lung any moment now. "So I says to 'em, I says…" He paused, placing his hand up on Reiko's shoulder. "Shang Tsung? Well, what the bloody hell did he sing ya twit? Get it? Tsung and sung? Hah!"

"Now that…, is comedy!" Rain pointed toward Kano, holding his goblet in hand. "Why isn't this man performing at any events?"

"Because, it's as humorous as child birth." Reiko's gruff voice bellowed out. "At last Tanya arrives. This madness, it was moments away from consuming me."

"Forgive my tardiness. Madame Denise had many errands for me." She seemed timid, approaching the group of warriors with the book clutched to her body. "We all know why we are meeting here, so we must make this quick. Noob Saibot has failed to complete as planned."

"…What do you mean 'failed'?" Baraka, who had been seated on the floor came to a stand. "Another plan, failed? Woman, you tell the sorcerers that _my_ patience is now gone."

"Baraka, at ease." Reiko held an arm out as to bar him from advancing. "We are of the elite warriors, we needn't not act like savages now. Save the energy." As Reiko was a high ranking officer of equal power to Baraka…, and even Rain…there was visibly a respect among the three. "Why did Noob Saibot fail?"

"Well," Tanya was getting nervous now. Her voice was shaking a little from seeing the ferocious gaze Baraka was giving her. "Since he did not die in the netherrealm, Quan Chi is unable to achieve total control of him. Somehow, Noob Saibot has maintained a lot of his free will and memory. Even so…, he is thrice as powerful as we originally projected."

"Now that's soundin' good to me, sweets." Kano draped his arm about Rain's shoulders, taking another chug of his drink. "So now we ain't gotta worry 'bout the Pale Horseman sendin' em on our ass, aye?"

"I suppose, however he requests that some of you retrieve Noob Saibot for him. With Skarlet tailing him, it will be hard. Find Saibot, and bring him to the_ place_."

Rain took a sip of his drink. "…Well I suppose there's no gain without work." His eyes went toward his colleagues. "We'll go get Noob Saibot. I suppose I can take some time from fixing up that mangled creature for a bit?"

"Oi, no can't do mate." Kano released Rain, stepping away from the group, but turning to face them as he backtracked. "Forgot, got a shipment of artillery comin'. Gotta head out to the forests to meet good ol' Tsung-Song. Enjoy shadow chasin', Raviv, Reiko, and 'course Baraka!" He chugged the last of his drink, slamming the goblet down to the stone walkway as he made his exit back within the fortress.

"…I would like nothing more than to tear his heart out." Baraka grumbled, "I will not go with you, either. There has been a change of plans. We will take the king once the pawns have fallen." The Tarkatan's words seemed to be in code – and from what Jade could see, Rain and Reiko both seemed obedient to his demands.

"Very well, General. The board is still being set, so the game is delayed." Reiko bowed his head. "This meeting is dismissed on General Baraka's word."

With a simple motion of his head, the remaining meeting forces began going their own ways without another word. Jade knew _something_ was cooking here. She had to get to the evil forests, though. Well..._near_ them. She remembered Nido being near the Soul Chambers just outside the forest when they watched Mileena and Kuai Liang battle.

**Side Event #14: **The Evil Forest, Cyber Smoke avoided

Kitana remained hidden within the evil forests, waiting for Smoke. She was sure to steer clear of Shang Tsung and Kano's…weapons testing for certain. While the carnivorous trees groaned about her, and the heavy stench of death thickened with every breath, Kitana managed to stay calm. She was all focus, and such distractions would go on ignored until her task was complete.

She watched Smoke enter the thick of the forest…trailing him along the way. He had a confrontation with the Kano and the sorcerer, but Kitana did not jump in. She was confident these events went on in Smoke's favor. She needed to get closer…, and keep an eye out for any other warriors. She did remember never seeing his human form again after this time period…so _something_ was going to happen. She moved around the parameter slowly; each step in perfect sync with her silent breathing. Her long years training as an assassin made her as light on her feet as mosquito, and it served her well.

There was a slight obstacle…, an overturned tree. She noticed a cyborg was now battling Smoke; this had to have been Sektor. Kitana had to move quickly! As she scaled over it, she noticed a noose hanging above her from another branch. It was…much too small for a neck, and sway as if it had weight. She began to pass under it as she crossed the broken tree – but ran into something solid, that she couldn't see at all. "What-?" Kitana staggered back. The light bent before her eyes, framing a translucent figure of a female. She grasped her fan quickly to defend herself if needed.

The figure seemed lifeless…, but after a moment, it started to squirm to find freedom. "…Help…me." The voice wheezed, as the figure once again ceased to move. It seemed she was tied at both of her feet.

Unsure on if she should assist or not…Kitana clutched her fan firmly in her grasp. She swung high, slicing through the rope easily.

As the figure fell, she righted herself and landed on her knees. She wore faded gray garments on her body, though her features remained hollow. It was as if Kitana were speaking to an invisible woman. "…Who are you?" She spoke, still brandishing her weapon in case this act of kindness became a fatal flaw.

There was silence for several moments. As she crouched, flesh began to form over the hollow lines of her body. She replicated Kitana's features instantly, but maintained her wild hair that rushed back behind her shoulders. "…Thank you."

"You did not answer my -…" Kitana heard a loud cry of agony from Smoke, and her eyes shot over toward him. He was surrounded by metallic beings, seeming to be getting electrocuted! As her sights returned to the woman…she was gone. Rather than dwelling on her location, Kitana sprang into action. She tossed out each of her fans, letting them cycle in opposing directions. Each fan lopped off the heads of the cyber entities, and rounded about to return to her waiting hands. Once they fell, she jumped in to make herself known. "I am a friend, do not worry." She assured him, "I am Princess Kitana."

"Princess Kitana? Daughter of Shao Kahn?" Smoke faced her, pointing an accusing finger. "Why is it I should trust the likes of you so easily? Why—"

"Shao Kahn is not my father." Kitana spoke with authority, "I am acting under my own will, and I have protected you from a grim fate. I can understand your curiosity on why, but I assure you that my intentions are pure."

"She speaks the truth." The words of the Thunder God drew their attention. He approached the two in the company of Johnny Cage, having parted ways with Briggs and Blade just moments prior.

Smoke immediately bowed before Raiden to show his repsects. "Lord Raiden." He lowered his head. "I thank you for your help, Princess Kitana. Forgive me for my ungratefulness. I am called Smoke" He started to rise, taking a step back to take in the sight of the three about him. "Why is it you come to Outworld, Lord Raiden? Why is it that you assist me, Princess Kitana?"

"How about this question, is there a 'happy' forest nearby? With smiling faces and branches that hug you?" He pointed off to the side, "Cause I see a guy's torso about twenty feet from here, and I'm not exactly digging this little camping session near it."

"Silence, Johnny Cage. We will be fine." Annoyance just barely showed its head in his tone. "We are here to participate in a tournament to save Earthrealm. Kitana has very similar aspirations, "He looked to her when mentioned, then returned his focus to Smoke. "Join us, Smoke."

"Forgive me," Smoke declined, "But if Sektor was searching for me, he is hunting Sub-Zero as well."

"…Sub-Zero?" Cage was…confused. "Call me crazy with a 'K' but…" He motioned over his shoulder with his thumb. "But didn't we see him die?"

Smoke continued, "The grandmaster intends to turn every Lin Kuei into a cyborg. My friend is in danger…"

"He will be at the tournament, this I know." Kitana assured Smoke, placing her hand on his shoulder. "The coliseum is the best bet, as all of the warriors will meet there when the tournament proceeds."

Raiden's gaze found Kitana's own. "Princess Kitana, your guardian has informed me of our shared gift. She has informed me of Liu Kang's victories and Shinnok's rise. I have every intention of assisting you, but I question if allowing this to go to a third and fourth tournament—"

"There will not be a fouth." Kitana narrowed her eyes, while a little peeved Jade told Raiden before she had a chance, she still went on. "I will see to it that all things are taken care of to prevent such. If allowed, I fear all of my efforts to prevent the end are in vain."

"Armageddon, yes…" Raiden lowered his head, "We will regroup with you at the Colliseum. Uphold your façade as long as you must. We will fetch Liu Kang and Kung Lao for this battle…"

( **Side Event Over **)

"You know, it usually helps when I don't let the other guy kick my ass." Nido boasted, standing over the fallen Tarkatan _Raizar_. "Phew, now where'd that Sub-Zero guy go?" He pulled his weapon from the ground, slinging it over his shoulder. As he took a glance around, he started to walk away from the unconscious creature…and judging from the block of ice not far off, Sub-Zero dealt with the other, _Kaizar_.

"Hm…, well I guess it's to the coliseum I go! Now…, where the hell is that map?" Nido reached at his pocket, drawing up his cloth map he snatched previously from the Tarkatan brothers, taking a look. The handwriting was horrible, but he could tell enough to know which way was north, and what paths led to what drawings. "So…, this way to the tournament? Well, that was easy. What's the worst that can happen?" He folded the map up, pocketing it once more. He went along the path. It had to have been twenty minutes later that he found a still-breathing man lying on the ground along the path."Eh?" He looked human enough…, even if his purple clothes were a bit odd.

As Nido examined the area. He could see a smoking crater not too far off…, and another injured man's body nearby, with several bodies of Tarkata as well. "Hey…, what happened here-?"

"Do not touch him!" Jade's voice was heard as she dropped down from the branches high above. She recognized Rain's body, and just up the road, Reiko. "They are servants of Shao Kahn…, but whatever did this surely is not on the side of Earthrealm either…" She had no idea what could possibly do this…, was it Noob Saibot? Was this what he was able todo when he had more control?

"Yeah, just smells like bad news." He sniffed the air, keeping a firm hold on the handle of his weapon. "Smells like demons were here. Pretty high classed, at that…" He started to move up the pathway, even if Jade wished him not to do such. He crouched over it, gritting his teeth. "…Not good."

"Nido we are leaving now." Jade grasped his shoulder, "Whatever isn't good we can discuss later." She gave his shoulder a squeeze, as to urge him to follow her words. She did not speak in anger, but a softness that would further express her concerns for his safety. This event was delving into the unknown.

"…Probably for the best. Usually when a demon breaches into a realm…they leave a ring behind to show where they're from." He started to stand, looking about cautiously. "…Seems our friend is from the very last ring of hell…and that means he's not one to trifle with." He was already on the move with Jade, getting as far away from the –

"Nido!" Jade shouted out as a shadow dropped down in front of him. She sprang into action, batting it away with her staff. The shadow vanished instantly, and appeared just as soon behind her. She felt a harsh blow to her spine—and then saw the shadowy figure appear before her with another kick to her face! Shouting in pain, Jade fell toward the floor, only to meet the rising fist of the same creature rising from the ground! Soaring upward, she fell square on her shoulders!

"What the hell?" Nido drew his Spear forward to defend himself. He moved to Jade's side, but much to his misfortune, was captured in a sleeper hold by the shadow!

A slightly more defined figure appeared before him. Noob Saibot's white eyes glaring holes through Nido's very soul. "…You are not powerful enough. I demand an opponent worth killing!"

"You are fast," Jade said standing, "But even with your tricks, you still are too slow for me. Perhaps you should run along before I fetch my flashlight?" Jade's body took on a green glow, accessing her spiritual energy much more than she had ever before. She would need it, even if it would more than likely take its toll on her later.

"The light abandoned all realms the moment I returned…" Noob Saibot said, facing Jade for combat! "Perhaps you will be worthy when – "

"_Edenia…is a lie. Come home, Jade. Come home."_

The voices came ringing in her head. Everything started to break apart before her very eyes. Everyone was gone, the forest, Nido, Noob Saibot, all of them. Jade was now in this…mystical realm of surrealism.

"…Where…" She spoke softly…walking toward the ledge of the provided space. As she stepped, the world around her began to construct itself. It made a bridge of land masses for her, leading her toward the brightest of the lights. A floating woman's silhouette was there. Jade held her hand up to shield her eyes from the bright light… "…Who are you?" She spoke up…getting a glimpse of the woman's face. She seemed to be shimmering like diamonds from every inch of her exposed skin, clad lightly in armor.

"Edenia does not belong to Shao Kahn. Edenia does not belong to Sindel nor Jerrod. Edenia has deceived you since your birth." The woman's every word echoing throughout this realm. "Edenia was meant to be –"

The vision faded rapidly. Everything came crashing back together. Every piece of the puzzle fitting, all colors restored. Jade felt fatigued and hurt. She found herself at a knee, catching her breath.

"Jade! You okay? That was…amazing. How did you move that fast?" Nido came to her side, placing his hand at her back. "You took on that guy like he was nothing!"

She did _what?_She was just getting ready to fight less than a few moments ago, wasn't she? "What do you mean? What happened? Where is..," She glanced about – they were much closer to the Soul Chambers than she remembered last. "…How did we get here?"

"You…brought the fight here, remember? Fighting really fast…, dodging crap…" His brows lowered in confusion. She forgot already? "Anyway, Peter Pan's shadow shouldn't bother us for a while. He hit the road after you kicked his buddy's ass."

Jade started to stand. She felt a pain in her side. She had bruises…, she was fighting, but had no memory of it? Was her body acting independently? "…Nido." She faced him, "I must rest. I will get you to the coliseum, but we will have to part ways for a brief while. I… am not feeling like myself."

Nido understood, she didn't look too well; a little more on the sickly side, to be honest. "I was hoping for a lovely outing around flesh eating trees but…" He smiled, "Your health's more important to me. Lead the way, _super_ Brown Sugar."

"I would like to think that is the only time you will add 'Super' to my nic name…"

( A/N )

Still building and building! Surprises will be in the upcoming chapters! Review, review, review!

Also..., the character 'voice' thing is pretty difficult, but I'm trying to improve.


	11. Ice, Fire, and Darkness

**(DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Mortal Kombat or its characters in any way. )

**Chapter 6:** Ice, Fire, and Darkness

The sounds of screaming echoed the halls of Kahn's fortress. The sun had long since risen, but many went through the last portion of the night without rest. Mileena had been up, making an absolute mess of her room. She brought her dresser down, she tore her bed apart, she cast away parts of her seating arrangement from the window, and finally caved in the door to her closet. When she wasn't destroying her room, she was pounding the pavement with her fist, cursing and screaming at the ceiling. In a fit of rage, Mileena collapsed to her knees. Her bloodied knuckles caused her fingers to twitch as they bleed out over her legs.

Her eyes bloodshot and leaking with tears that smeared what mascara she did wear. Her veil was down around her neck…, though in her enraged fit didn't allow her to come to the realization. She looked up…and just barely could she see herself in her untouched vanity table. She looked horrible with those red, tear filled eyes. So helpless, so _weak_.

She moved closer, crawling up onto the seat. Short cut strands of atramentous hair fell into her line of sight. As her chin lifted, each hand flicked her hair out of the way so that she could see her face. The sharp rows of teeth were visible. Her horrid wide mouth gave her the grin worthy of a deranged court fool. She was no Tarkatan, she was no Edenian, she was not even worthy of the Oni scum inhabiting the low lands. This was the reason she had such bad luck – it was all her own doing. It was because she was the outcast, the ugly one that only fit when she pretended to be something more appealing to the eyes of others.

The anger intensified as her mind rushed on. She felt Kuai Liang would never love her in this timeline. Perhaps he was simply scared because he pretended so long while she was 'Kitana'. Perhaps the feeling was less than she was making of it. If so, her only choice in life was an abusive, angry, deceptive, and crazed individual in Baraka?

She drew her Sai upward from the side of the table, drawing it right up to the side of her head. Her eyes narrowed down as her breathing deepened. Her heart began to palpitate with the thought of ending herself to save further pain. She was too stupid to live any further, she felt. Her actions went against Kitana's warnings, and now here she was; alone as she would always be and just as dead inside as she was in the Netherrealm years ago.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she applied a little pressure to the weapon, feeling the blunt end of the Saki against her skull. She felt that with her strength, she could drive it through her own skull with ease. To die would be a better fate, wouldn't it? She wouldn't have to worry about fate intervening in her hopes and dreams. She wouldn't have to worry about rejection due to her looks, or letting her sister and Jade down. That emotion, that raw emotion of hers went from negative…to positive as soon as her eyes opened. She looked at herself again. She remembered once upon a time, she was the most fierce and feared person in the Mortal Kombat tournaments. She was unpredictable, vicious and vile. A little exposure to love and she forgot who she was? Who was she to follow rules like a simple pet?

She grit her teeth, lowering the weapon down. Her veil was lifted back up and over her lower face. She knew she had to use what she had to make things work in her favor. Unlike Kitana and Jade, Mileena was more than willing to play ball with the enemies and slit their throats as soon as she had what she wanted.

However, she would not need to plot on such very long, as things started to shift as soon as she got a knock on her chambers door.

"Go away!" Mileena yelled out, grabbing a bottle of perfume from the vanity and tossing it to its demise against the surface of the door.

Her attempts to scare off the visitors failed, as the door was opened anyway. Through them were two very unexpected guests…

"Shao Kahn requests you at his side for the viewing of the tournament. Get dressed." Baraka said, while paying more attention to the trashed room than her. He couldn't look at her just yet, in fear he'd do something he would later regret.

Shao Kahn wanted her present at the tournament? Perhaps this would give her a good chance to end him? Maybe even a chance to see Kuai Liang if she was lucky? She said nothing to Baraka, and instead stared at herself in the mirror.

"And clean this room! Shao Kahn has not raised swine!" He turned to leave, letting only Sheeva remain to watch over her. "We will escort you to the Coliseum once you are dressed. Do not keep Shoa Kahn waiting!"

She wouldn't keep him waiting that was for certain. Her yellow eyes shifted over toward Sheeva once Baraka shut the door. "Mileena can dress herself." She came to a stand, fingers arching toward her palm as she stepped about the trashed room. "Mileena wonders what she should wear…hmm…"

"Had you not dishonored yourself, you wouldn't have been removed from the tournament." Sheeva stated sternly, "Waste little time considering what to wear, and more putting it on. You can only regain your honor by obeying."

"Honor? Hmhm… Mileena's never heard that word." She chuckled, opening her closet up to examine. She took a double take at Sheeva however. She was bruised along her jaw, and her eyes seemed to be ready to shut at any moment. She could tell the Shokan had seen better days. "…Do you need to rest?"

"No."

"Are you sure? You look—"

"No."

"Bah!" She went back to sorting through her attire. She had a few dresses, most in which were more skimpy than what she usually wore to combat. She didn't see a reason not to put one of them on…,but she just wanted it to be the right color. Not too purple, not too pink. She needed something with sleeves so she could conceal her Sais without summoning them. She changed clothing fairly quickly, now having the sleeves she required, but having enough room to move about freely in combat situations.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of light snoring near the door. She glanced back to the Shokan…, who was now visibly asleep while standing.

"Sheeva?"

"….."

"Sheeva…?"

"…"

"You dishonor yourself!"

Sheeva's eyes shot open, straightening her posture. "I was meditating!" She said in her defense, only to realize no other was in the room with them. Mileena's laughter showed proof of this. "…Very humorous. Now, let us get serious about things."

"Serious?" Mileena turned from her closet. "Mileena can be serious. Deathly serious…" As if she'd intentions of doing the Shokan extreme harm, she lowered her tone as well as her eyelids.

"Good, child. Now come." Sheeva stepped forward, examining Mileena over. "…This will not do."

"…What?"

"Your makeup rivals that of a rodent's hindquarters."

"What?" Mileena growled, clutching at her Sai's handles beneath her sleeves.

"Come. Allow me." She led Mileena back to her vanity table, opening the drawers with her lower arm, and guiding her to a seat with the others. "Let's clean up this runny makeup and apply a fresh amount." Sheeva started to clean the makeup from Mileena's face, much to her dislike.

"Ngggh!" She struggled, whining as she went about cleaning her face up! "Stop it! Mileena can do it herself!"

"I will not allow you to dishonor yourself with less than fitting application of makeup." Sheeva did her best to keep Mileena still, even having to apply a bit of her strength to her shoulders. "Now is not the time to be a baby. It is okay to accept assistance from an elder."

Kitana was the only one who helped with makeup. She felt…awkward taking assistance from a Shokan. "Grr... Sheeva…!"

"Miss Sheeva, please." She began to sort out the various tools for makeup application on the table, getting a good look at Mileena in the mirror. "Now, this will not take long. Smile, it will make things go by faster."

"It is…difficult for Mileena _not_ to smile." She narrowed her eyes at her reflection, but kept her mask up over her features.

"That is the attitude! Now! Let's begin!"

**Side Event #15: **Chinese Ninja Warrior

After the dismemberment of Jax at the might of Ermac, Sub-Zero was charged with fending off the powerful warrior while Sonya tended to her fallen comrade. The green energy consumed his form as he was lifted and thrown to the ground unforgivingly. Despite this impact, Kuai Liang sprung back to his feet, prepared to fight further. As Ermac wound his hands up to throw a projectile of his soul energy toward him, Kuai Liang charged it and slid beneath it coming toward the vulnerable Ermac.

Despite the sudden movement, Ermac managed to levitate just above Sub-Zero as he came inward. With his enemy overhead, the slide came to a sudden end. He stood prepared to guard himself from the incoming feet of the legion of souls. The foot's impact on his forearm was like a wall of bricks falling upon his limb. It took the feeling right out of his gingers and sent him back a few steps. Ermac proceeded on, but Sub-Zero kept his eyes on him. The slightest movement gave away his next move, as told from the masters of the Lin Kuei temple.

He waited for the sudden motion of a shoulder and he foresaw the incoming punch. He weaved aside it, as well as the next set to follow. Like a skilled boxer, Kuai Liang threw a left jab right at his jaw to break up his failure of a combination attack.

Flustered, Ermac went for a low sweep which was avoided by a lifting of the foot, then a thrusting of it right into his back. As the legion of warriors tumbled forward, Sub-Zero threw ice about the floor between them, then used it as a base to begin building a tall wall of ice between Ermac and himself, keeping Sonya and Jax on his end. Once it was solidified, he saw Ermac rising high above it, beginning to dive bomb down toward him!

Avoiding contact was no easy task, but with quick thinking, Kuai Liang dove backward, leaving behind a frozen statue of himself. Upon touching, the statue shattered but left Ermac frozen in mid-air with the remains of the statue. Moving his palms together, he began to gather a great amount of his energy to deeply freeze Ermac there. He eventually created quite the sizable block of ice to hold him contained for at least a few minutes. Victory was his. "I remain whole…_for now_."

"Sonya Blade to command! Do you read? Damnit…come on!" Frustrated, Sonya still attempted to use her communicator while keeping her hand along Jax's head affectionately, to some extent.

"…You've stopped the bleeding." Kuai Liang said, examining the damaged Jax. He had seen worse in battle…but at least the man was alive. Driven by the desire to catch up with Shang Tsung and Quan Chi and demand the identity of his brother's killer, he could not bother himself long enough to assist Jax and Sonya personally.

"Yeah, but he needs a medic ASAP." She frowned, "…He's not conscious, but alive—…" She noticed Sub-Zero starting to walk away from them. "Where are you going? I need your help here!"

"I must get to the coliseum . There's a portal south of here. A young man from Earthrealm followed me through it, and I doubt it has gone anywhere since." He proceeded forward along the bridge slowly.

"…Motherf…" She bit her tongue… "That portal better be…close…!" She grunted, doing her best to pull Jax up. Once he was up, Sonya pulled him up onto her shoulder, trying to carry his body weight as best she could.

It hadn't taken but a few minutes before she was nearly out of the Soul Chambers. When she arrived near the exit of the location, there were two just now reaching the area; Jade and Nido.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa…! What the hell happened to him?" Nido said, slowing down his rush toward the entrance of the Soul Chambers.

Jade too ended her trek forth, examining the severely wounded Jax mounted on Sonya's shoulder. "…By the gods…" She whispered to herself, stepping closer to Sonya, but reluctant to touch her or Jax.

"That freak who speaks in the first person ripped his arms off." She explained. "Sub-Zero froze him solid, but it's only a matter of time before he or that weird… cyborg comes back. We have to move out to the portal to get the hell out of here."

At first Jade thought she was speaking of Mileena…but her speaking patterns were more third person than anything…and she obviously wasn't a 'he'…and would more or less pounce Sub-Zero than attack him. "You are leaving? Earthrealm needs you here, Sonya! Johnny –…" She paused, feeling a severe pain surge through her skull. She held her forehead to tend to the pain.

"…Jade? Are you alright?" Nido said, placing a hand at her shoulder.

"…I'm fine."

Sonya couldn't stand by idly much longer, she started to walk. "Johnny can take care of himself. My partner is depending on me to save his life like he saved mine. I'm not going to let him down." She looked between the two of them. "Sub-Zero is heading for the coliseum. If you're not going to…," She adjusted Jax on her shoulder. "Help me take him back to Earth, this conversation is over."

"…I'll help Sonya with him. I know exactly where the portal is." Nido volunteered. "You go ahead to the coliseum, I'll catch up."

With a nod of her head, Jade gave Nido and Sonya a stare. "Be safe." Were the kunoichi's parting words before she took off in a run on the opposing section of the bridge.

(** End Side Event** )

"Denise! Did I not request my garments to be properly ironed once I returned?" Shang Tsung said as soon as he stepped through the doors of his private quarters. The lights were off…just barely peeking inside was the light of halls cut across the darkness. Shang Tsung's lips curled into a grin, rubbing his hands together. "…Oh…after seventy years, you are in a romantic mood? Well, as I have suggested my sweet…this will be very rejuvenating for us both…" Shang Tsung shut the door behind him, starting to undo the front buttons of his vest. He walked through the darkness, knowing the layout of their home within the fortress very well. 

He passed the crystal ball…, the messy desk of books…, he rounded toward the bathroom, but could see it was empty. Perhaps she was hiding in the bedroom? He removed his vest, taking a deep breath to suck his stomach in and stick out his toned chest to make it seem as if he'd gained a little more muscle since his last hit of souls. He was not going to mess up this opportunity. "Come out, come out where ever you are…" He said slowly approaching the bedroom. The door was just slightly ajar…she must have been inside. "We have plenty of time before the tournament…but I would suggest you cancel any plans you have for the day…"

As he opened the door, he continued to speak. "Where are you, my bride…?"

_Fwoosh!_

"OVER _**HERE**_!" A commanding voice roared out after a sharp pain entered Shang Tsung's chest!

"Wh-!" The sorcerer was taken by surprise, yanked through the darkness and into the room! Once he reached the spectre, Shang Tsung found himself on the painful end of a fist right beneath his chin! He went flying toward the ceiling, and down through the antique table within the bedroom.

Scorpion approached him after holstering his spear. He grabbed Shang Tsung by the hair, dragging him back toward the bedside area. He grabbed his second victim – the beaten sorceress Denise, by her throat. "Where is Quan Chi?" He shouted down to Shang Tsung, lifting Denise above the ground. A gateway to the netherealm rapidly opening beneath her feet. "Answer me, sorcerer!"

Realizing his wife was in danger, Shang Tsung cracked immediately. "Scorpion! Wait! I can bring him to you!"

"Do it NOW or this worthless woman dies!" He threatened, lowering her heel clad feet over the burning portal.

As Denise started to come to, she realized what was happening fairly quickly. She even heard Scorpion refer to her as a 'worthless woman'. "-! Shang…! Are you going to let him say th-?" She tried to speak through being choked!

"Silence!" Scorpion barked back.

Denise kicked at the spectre, putting up a fight in the very least! "My husband will not let you – do anything!"

"Denise…, now is not the time…!" Bleeding from his wound in the chest, Shang Tsung put his hand over it, starting to get up to his feet. "Just wait, I'll retrieve Quan Chi!" Where was Denise's spellbook? Surely by now he could summon Noob Saibot! It had to be somewhere on the floor…

On cue, a green gateway opened within the room. Quan Chi had sensed this danger as soon as Shang Tsung found himself struck down. With a motion of his hand, Quan Chi attempted his means of controlling Scorpion. "This ends now. Close the gate." He commanded…but alas, his magic wasn't working. He waved his hand a few more times…but Scorpion only seemed to grow angrier! "…Now wait…!"

Scorpion cast Denise across the room and proceeded to Quan Chi. Both hands gripping his throat as he drove him into the wall. Hard punches came to his face, breaking skin and bone, leaving heavy splatters of blood leaving his mouth and staining his pale flesh in the darkness. He cast him to the ground, sending a shin up to his ribs with such force that the bones cracked in webbing like patterns upon initial impact. The second kick did even worse damage as Quan Chi left the ground briefly. He tried to lift his hand to cast some sort of magic, but his arm was grasped by Scorpion. "This is from my family!" He shouted as the spear was drawn up and driven through the point of Quan Chi's elbow. As he screamed out in pain, Scorpion dug into that arm until he was able to saw it right off of Quan Chi's body at the elbow.

Shang Tsung had gotten the lights and the spell book, immediately shouting the commands to summon the demon of darkness himself, Noob Saibot. Just as the dark entity was arising from the shadows of the room, Scorpion created another gateway to hell itself…

Noob touched down on the ground…but his eyes caught sight of Quan Chi…the sound of his horrific screams bringing back memories of years past. He had just defeated Quan Chi in the netherrealm…there was…there was a woman. A woman who's image was distorted to his very mind. Her hair…dark…with a streak of white? He felt a sudden thump in his chest. Clutching it in confusion, Noob Saibot was lost in this wonderment of sensation. However…it ended when the power of the magic that brought him to life gripped his mind. He had to act. "Hanzo…" He remembered him extremely clearly.

Scorpion was prepared to toss Quan Chi into the flaming gate…but the voice of Bi Han stopped him dead in his tracks. "…Bi Han?" He saw that he wasn't as he once was…and being dead himself, he could sense Bi Han was no longer among the living. What had they done to him? It was clear, however…he wanted a fight. Dropping Quan Chi, Scorpion threw his spear! "Get -!"

The spear went through the shadowy figure, and immediately Bi Han was in his face. A sudden knee to the chin followed with an instantaneous elbow to the spine left Scorpion stunned. In a single second, ten strikes landed on his body, and he hadn't been able to begin to pull his spear back. His stomach, his ribs, his spine, and even his groin were victim of these lightning fast and impactful strikes. Noob Saibot grasped him, sending his skull right against his, internally fracturing the tough bones of the burning spectre.

"Finish him!" Shang Tsung commanded…and at those very words, Noob Saibot gathered that chain…wrapping it around Scorpion's neck…and jamming the spear right into his heart. The spray of blood splattered across Noob, but he hadn't stopped. He drew his foot back, kicking Scorpion as hard as he could to send him flying through that gate to the Netherrealm. As soon as he passed through it…the gate closed.

Quan Chi still lay writhing in pain in a pool of his own blood. His face rearranged by Scorpion's brutal assault…but he was still alive. Noob Saibot stood there…and glanced back toward Shang Tsung. "Who is the woman in my visions? The woman with hair of black and white..! Tell me where I can find her!"

"You mean Sareena?" Denise spoke up, rubbing her neck. She saw a potential spin here…obviously Saibot could easily kill them all if he wasn't…directed properly. "Shao Kahn knows. We must crush Earthrealm for her to be found…"

Shang Tsung was very in tune with his wife's plots…and stood, still holding his wound. "Yes…, if you can assist us further by defeating Earthrealm warriors, we can find out just where Sareena is…"

"…Then it is done." Noob said simply. "…Get this sorcerer some help. He is of no use to me dead." With his fist over his chest, Noob Saibot vanished completely from sight….

By now, Quan Chi's groaning and pained exclamations had ended with his passing out from the pain. Before Denise or Shang Tsung even began to help him…Densite spoke up, noticing just what Shang Tsung was wearing. "…Why is your shirt off?"

( Later, at the Coliseum )

The stage was set. The fighters were gathered, and the battles had begun. Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Smoke, Johnny Cage, Goro, Kano, and others were all in attendance. At the emperor's side, his daughter Mileena stood along with Sheeva. Kitana had currently been the first up in the series of battles against a highly skilled Shaolin warrior. Each attack she fended off only reminded her of Liu Kang. She found herself holding back, not having any intention of murdering the man.

Feeling the angering eyes of her 'father' on her…Kitana began to make her comeback in the fight. Ultimately, she overpowered him and sent him to the ground. On instinct she drew her fan and held it above her head, threatening to cleave into the man. She could only see Liu Kang in his eyes…she couldn't bring herself to do it. Despite the calls of the crowd, and even the man's own plea for death due to his failure, she would not do it.

"Kitana!" Shao Kahn called out.

She closed her fan. "I show you mercy." She turned to leave the man there…though the loud crackle of Shao Kahn's energy filled the air with the approving cheers of the crowd. She had no need to glance back…she knew the man had been killed at the hands of Kahn regardless of Kitana's call of mercy. She froze, her eyes widening as the dying screams of the man entered her ears. Would that be the fate of Liu Kang had she acted out of line? Killed in the most cowardly fashion?

"Kitana!" Kahn shouted, "You will join me!" He motioned his head toward the side, signaling for his daughter to stand on the other side of the throne.

She obeyed…coming to stand on the opposing side as her sister.

Mileena glanced over at her, seeing the troubled gaze in her sister's eyes. She hadn't known what was wrong…, but she did not see the big deal in the loss of a life they had no connection to. At least with her current somewhat angry mood. Her eyes glanced over the lined up warriors…when suddenly they stopped. She took a double take as she spotted Kuai Liang approaching. Her heart fluttered, her stomach went into knots, her knees felt weak upon his sight. "Kuai Liang…" She spoke softly.

"Shao Kahn! I demand the whereabouts of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi! I demand that they bring forth the identity of my brother's killer!" He pointed two fingers toward the Emperor. "You _will_ bring them before me…"

Sheeva stepped forth. "Foolish piece of excrement!" She growled, "No one makes demands of the emperor!"

Shao Kahn lifted his hand to silence Sheeva. "Had I known where the two fools have been, I would break their legs for being late. I will give you a challenger until they arrive. Should you survive…, perhaps you will get the information you seek." Among the challengers, he leaned over to Sheeva, speaking a whisper. "_…_Fetch Skarlet." Clearing his throat, he sat up straight again. "Baraka. Face our Lin Kuei challenger…"

Seeing Baraka step forward, Mileena's fingers clutched into her palm. The last she saw these two in the same place…Kuai Liang was killed. The battle was set to begin…and deep down, Mileena was hoping Kuai Liang would pass whatever test came his way. As Sheeva began to depart, Mileena's worry only increased. Depsite the fact she saw Jade arrive…and Kitana was at her side…something in her gut told her that this would not end as smoothly as it once did in the past….


	12. The Fall of Kahn

**(DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Mortal Kombat or its characters in any way. )

**Chapter 7:** The Fall of Kahn

"I will end you, Lin Kuei…" Baraka promised, clinching up his fists and extending his razor tipped blades from his forearms. Baraka's senses were all active for this battle. He could smell Sub-Zero's initial fear of the blades, he could see the subtle movements of his body while he took stance against him. There was no way Baraka would lose this battle before Shao Kahn's eyes again.

"An unlikely event." Kuai Liang narrowed his eyes on Baraka. "I will find my brother's killer, and they will die…" He vowed, clinching his own fists while ice ran up along his knuckles, rapidly coating over his forearms and biceps in means of defense. Yet and still, his frosted arms remained flexible as he took forth to Baraka.

The two clashed furiously. Sub-Zero's technique was proving formidable to Baraka's own. Neither man was able to land a single strike. Constantly, Baraka would swing for vital areas of Sub-Zero's body, only to be met with only air. In kind, Sub-Zero's strikes were met with the blunt backs of his blades to parry them. Eventually, Baraka sunk those blades in once he saw the flexibility he needed to battle Sub-Zero. He stepped in closer, having his feet between Sub-Zero's. He attempted to raise his knee to the groin, though Kuai Liang bent his leg to block the rising limb with his shin. In response, Kuai Liang fired his forehead forth to collide with Baraka's own skull.

Staggered, the Tarkatan made space between he and Sub-Zero. When the Lin Kuei tried to close in for further strikes, Baraka brought his foot up to kick him directly in his chest to back him up. The backs of his knuckles met Sub-Zero's jaw, followed up with a direct strike of his knuckles across his face. As the ninja staggered, he swung up toward Baraka's jaw, only to be met by an open palm. The dangerous tactician twisted the fist and arm downward, dropping his heavy forearm across Sub-Zero's chest with enough force to make his heart skip a beat.

As Sub-Zero hit the ground, Mileena gasped, holding her hands to her face.

"The contest a bit too thrilling for you, child?" Kahn said, glancing over toward Mileena. Something was very strange about her, indeed.

Kitana moved near Mileena's side, placing a hand on her shoulder as the battle between Sub-Zero and Baraka proceeded. She gave Mileena's shoulder a squeeze, whispering. "_It will be alright…"_

Sub-Zero had not been allowed to rise. Constantly, Baraka would kick the ninja while he was down, right in the ribs. As Sub-Zero managed to block one of those incoming feet and shove Baraka away, the angered Tarkatan kicked the dirt along the Coliseum floors right into his eyes. "Hah!"

"Do not fight as a coward, Baraka!" Mileena's voice broke, shrugging her shoulder away from Kitana. Her fists were curled tightly, not having a care for what any would say of her behavior.

"Mileena..!" Kitana pulled her back. She wanted to keep up the façade of loyalty to Kahn best she could, but Mileena's emotions…especially for Kuai Liang were not her's to control.

All eyes went to Mileena for that moment. Most importantly…Baraka's. The confusion that displayed on his face went through a range of emotions. Surprise…,confusion, realization…and then anger. His blood boiled as if he'd just caught the scent of a rival male Tarkatan. His eyes lowered, searching the dusty ground for several moments as Sub-Zero recovered. This male was one Mileena had feelings for? Each blade burst from his forearms. He turned to face his opponent. "You!" He barked, swinging his blade overhead with intentions of simply cleaving the Lin Kuei down the middle.

Sub-Zero did his best to avoid contact…and failed to do so in a small way. Rather than being split down the middle, his sudden movement only allowed him to suffer a long cut along one side of his face, spewing with crimson vitality along his face.

As he fell to the ground, Baraka drew his arms back with plans to drive those blades through his hear and lung with each. While they came downward, a shrill cry was heard.

"_No!"_ Mileena sprung from her position, tackling Baraka down to the ground and away from Sub-Zero. "No!" She continued on while raining her fists down over his face repeatedly. Pulling back bloodied knuckles with each strike.

"Traitor! Guards!" Kahn directed, "Kitana, kill her! Your emperor demands it!"

The crowd went into a frenzy, some booing, others cheering on the chaos ensuing below. Several guards started to rush to the battle with their blades and spears drawn.

In Mileena's blinded rage, she hadn't a care for any of them as they closed in to kill her. Kitana herself had yet to budge at Kahn's command…and Mileena's fate seemed to be sealed.

That was until a sudden blur of green rushed across her vision, pulling her from Baraka's body. In the same motion, three of the approaching guards were struck across their faces with a blinding purple light. Rapidly spinning her staff, Jade stood with one hand on her staff, the other at Mileena's arm. The guards backed up a bit, surrounding the two women, the beaten Tarkatan, and bleeding Lin Kuei.

"Getting into trouble, I see…" Jade commented as she released Mileena's arm. "There is no purpose for us to further hide I would say." She darted her sights to Mileena who stood at her side. "Hm?"

"Mileena…would say…" Both Sai were drawn from her sleeves. "Jade is correct!" She growled, hunching down as she faced the opposing section of guards Jade faced.

"What are you waiting for? Kill them!" Kahn commanded the guards, then faced his so-called loyal daughter Kitana. "And you as well, or I shall kill _you_!"

The guards bypassed Kuai Liang and Baraka, and closed in on Mileena and Jade. Each woman remaining close to one another while the blades came forth. Mileena was blocking high with each Sai and striking furiously against the guards vulnerable points. Their necks, eyes, and unarmored arms and lower abdomens became subject of punctures and jabs from her rapid moving Sai.

Jade on the other hand was successfully blocking any means of attack with a windmill motion of her staff. Sweeping low, several were knocked off of their feet and disposed of via being trampled by their own men.

Eathrealm and Outworld warriors alike stood in marvel of the chaos that ensued. Johnny Cage in particular was breath taken by the sudden excitement that surged up. "…Hey guys?" Cage said, "Always wanted to do this…" He cleared his throat…speeding aside with a Shadow Kick to the jaw of Kano, successfully taking him down among the other Outworlders. "…_MORTAL KOMBAT!"_ He shouted at the top of his lungs, diving in to begin assisting Mileena and Jade, along with the other Earthrealm Warriors while Raiden waited far from the battle.

Among the Outworlders were Kano and several members of the Tarkatan horde. The massive brawl only grew larger as Kahn commanded more and more of his finest men to join into it!

Still in intense combat, Jade managed to behead a group of soldiers with her bladearang, catching it on the rebound skillfully. After doing so, a Tarkatan warrior sprung over the falling bodies and pounced Jade down. Each hand wrapped around her neck with enough force to make her eyes bulge.

"Jade!" Mileena sensed Jade was in trouble! She turned to save her, but was met with a hairy arm wrapped around her throat. "Augh?"

"Oi, you smell good, dove!" Kano chuckled, flicking a butterfly knife in his left hand. "Let's go aside and have some fun, aye?"

While this chaos ensued, Kitana faced Kahn."I will do what I must." She could have attacked him with her bladed tessen. She could have been irresponsible and took care of him first. Even though Earth warriors were assisting her sister and Jade, she would not risk losing them in this scuffle. She jumped into combat with the others. She landed directly on top of the Tarkatan choking Jade, and with a swift motion, snapped his neck in a full one-hundred-eighty degree snap. Tossing the body off Jade, Kitana grasped the fallen Bladarang and tossed it toward Kano who tried to drag Mileena off. The blade swung true, dipping and diving over others directly to the only eye Kano had left. The slice darted across his cheek bone and tore into the surface of his eye with a swift sawing motion.

"Oi! My bloody eye…!" Kano shouted, loosening his grip around Mileena's neck.

As she pulled free, her Sais drove down into his knees simultaneously, splattering blood against her hands. Once she yanked back, her foot flew directly to his crotch. As he bellowed in pain, Mileena narrowly avoided a flying Liu Kang who kicked a much larger guard clear from her path with a great war cry. Mileena moved once she had a clear shot to her sister and Jade, joining their side in fending off the mass amount of soldiers at Kahn's employ.

"Sheeva! Skarlet! Kill them all!" Kahn was growing annoyed at his throne.

As ordered prior, Sheeva returned with Skarlet in her shackles, as well as Kintaro. Once they were broken…the entire mood of battle shifted. The Shokan cracked her knuckles, starting ahead. "Mileena, Princess Kitana, Jade. I am sorry. Had you not dishonored yourself I would not have to - …"

A blast of cold overcame the two Shokanfrom the crowd. Within seconds, Sheeva and Kintaro were a large block of ice simply sitting outside of the combat zone. With Skarlet on quick approach, Sub-Zero stepped outside of the crowd to face her.

With the blood running from his face, Skarlet simply glared at it, forcing the upper portion of the wound to rip apart slightly wider and drop more blood onto the ground. Screaming in pain, Sub-Zero was unable to focus on the approaching woman. She drew her blade and stabbed herself in the stomach, instantly collapsing into a puddle of blood, and reappearing from the small amount of blood dropped in the dirt from Sub-Zero's wound. She drove her first beneath his chin, knocking him clear from his feet and back within the crowd.

"Kuai Liang?" Mileena saw him take flight, and with the thinning opposition, Skarlet became a quick target. Smoke was the first to approach her after Sub-Zero was stricken, he was sliced across the chest twice, the second knocking him up and over. She was quick, and moved with an agility not even matched by the Kunoichi among the kombatants. Smoke was grasped by the ankle as he came down, swung like a bat into the other Kombatants with a simple toss. She had her sights set on Kitana, Jade, and Mileena.

Knives were thrown in every direction, barely missing even Liu Kang who tried to approach Skarlet. Down the line she went, Johnny Cage was done away with by a kick to the crotch, and hard chop behind the head. Kung Lao was met with a high block, and a slice of her dagger right across his abdomen, and a stab into his thigh. While he called out in pain. Liu Kang was the next to break his attention fully from the thinning forces of Kahn. Before he could get any fight going with Skarlet, a green ball of energy struck him in his chest from Kahn's throne.

"Hahaha…" Amused, the Emporor continued to watch Skarlet's rampage to the three women.

"Skarlet…" Jade said under her breath, rotating her staff. A set of knives flew through the air to Jade, and each became caught up in the cyclone of her staff. Once Skarlet closed in, the quick red clad woman easily began to overpower Jade, landing hard strikes to her face with her open hand, humiliating the guardian of Kitana. Even as Jade accelerated, she was still just barely able to meet Skarlet blow for blow.

Kitana joined in next, and even her strikes were met and countered by Skarlet. Kitana was soon met with pain as a sharp blade ripped across her upper thigh. "Augh!"

Mileena jumped in next, pouncing Skarlet from behind, stabbing her across the chest and breast violently, trying to find her heart with each blow. Despite the calls of pain, Skarlet burst into a bubble of blood, splashing over the three women. Mileena fell to the ground on her feet, and suddenly Skarlet was on_ her_ back, jabbing Mileena in the shoulders with her daggers. Mileena screamed in pain, until those daggers were ripped out of her flesh. As she fell forward, the wounds began to shut, but the pain was still very present.

Jade was met with a sudden knee below her chin, and an overhead strike over the back of her cranium. Turning, Skarlet sent a fist beneath Kitana's jaw, a short series of quick jabs, and finally a roundhouse kick to throw her clean off of her feet. Turning to face Kahn among the dying chaos, she took a bow…one that would prove fatal.

"Heads up!" Jade called as her foot thrust toward Skarlet's face with a speed rivaled by a bolt of lightning. Skarlet was sent straight into the air, and with Jade's trained eye, she followed her path. Her staff was revived and stuck into the ground. Skarlet came crashing down over the staff, having it drive through her back and out of her torso in a grand spray of blood. Jade went to grasp her by the head…but Skarlet dissolved into blood once more.

Beneath Kitana, four tendrils of blood shot up, lifting her off of the ground and just high enough above everyone else for Skarlet to reappear with her dagger held tightly in hand. As she prepared to swing, an unseen force brought her to a pause. Skarlet struggled, glancing toward her arm as a transparent figure started to become clear to her with the bending lights.

"No…" The invisible entity simply spoke, drawing Skarlet's arm down right into her own stomach. As the blood powered assassin fell into a puddle of blood, Khameleon made herself known. Her attire bending the light around her to give her a red hue, commanding the blood to drop the princess safely. "Go!" Khameleon pointed Kitana off toward Shao Kahn.

"…Right…!" Kitana got to her feet, though the front of her attire was stained with Skarlet's blood. The crowd of Tarkata continued to pour in, but Kitana charged through the crowd with her tessen drawn. Liu Kang had already made his way to the throne, currently challenging Khan to Kombat away from the others. Kitana knew this outcome..., but she could not risk it, especially with the pending freedom of the frozen Shokan.

Kitana jumped in only after Liu Kang fell prey to a rather cheap charge of Kahn's shoulder into Liu Kang's chest. "Shao Kahn!" She called out, tossing her Tessen to Kahn's back. As the blood sprayed across the ground, Shao Kahn roared and turned his attention to his traitorous daughter.

"You…" Kahn held his hammer tightly in hand. "I knew I should have never allowed Sindel to _persuade_ me of your worth!" He swung high overhead, but Kitana avoided contact by rolling aside. His swift daughter however was no match for the upward swing of the hammer, cracking her just beneath the jaw and sending her skyward.

"Kahn!" Mileena's voice rang out, pouncing onto the emperor's back. Her teeth sunk into his neck and shoulder, ripping away at the flesh in order to protect Kitana.

Howling in pain, Kahn's large hand reached up, getting a hand full of Mileena's hair and whipping her over his shoulder and to the ground. "You little abomination! You will die for your betrayal!" He lifted the hammer, and swung it downward, only to collide with the transparent hands of Khameleon.

The light bended around her body…emulating the rust color of Kahn's own armor. Within seconds, she began to overpower even Kahn's god-like strength, pushing the hammer up and away from the downed Kunoichi."For endless years you have gone without punishment. My people and all others have suffered because of your tyranny! No longer!" Khameleon shouted, struggling against Kahn's strength.

"Foolish Saurian…! You will die as the rest of your pathetic race!" He strained his muscles, but he could not gain any advantage of Khameleon. She had completely mimicked his strength! He resorted to cheap tactics, drawing his foot up to knock the Saurian far away from him. Enough time was bought however for Liu Kang, Kitana, and Mileena to begin recovery. "Now, you will all bow for eternity-…!"

Through his stomach, a bright burning purple light appeared. Jade drove her staff clean through his flesh and held it there to let the reality of his vulnerability sink in. "It is over! Liu Kang, finish him!" Jade used her strength to whip Kahn off of her staff and toward Liu Kang.

As the monk jumped to his feet, he held his fist up, igniting it with his spiritual flame. The burning fist of the Shaolin went right through Kahn's chest and out of his back. The strike was heard around the entire arena. The crowd fell silent, the Tarkata and remaining guardians ended their battle against the Earth warriors. Blood was shed, every warrior held cuts and bruises to remember this day by. The light of the gods shined brightly above as Kang removed his fist from Kahn's chest.

The Tarkata stood down…gathering Baraka's unconscious body and carrying him off from the coliseum. The remaining guardians of Kahn tended to his body in their last mean of service in their failure.

The battle was over. "The Elder Gods have spoken…" Raiden said, watching the display of lights. Earth realm is free of Shao Kahn…forever."

"…Yeah, and it only took three chicks, an invisible chick, and Bruce Lee to do it." Johnny Cage said, coming to stand from the ground. "Augh…those were five hundred dollar sunglasses, asshole." He muttered, kicking the head of a now dead Tarkatan.

"…Shao Kahn is dead. Still…I have yet to find my brother's killer…" Kuai Liang punched the ground, bringing himself to a full stand. "…Tomas, are you fairing well, my friend?" Sub-Zero said to the approaching friend of his.

"Yes. It is nothing I have not been through before." He stopped a few feet ahead of his bleeding comrade. "You need to have that looked at. Your brothers assassin can be sought another day. Your health is of greater importance."

"Yes…, but with the traitorous Lin Kuei after us, returning to Earthrealm may be foolish." Kuai Liang glanced about, spotting the woman which had saved him from a possible early demise at Baraka's hands. Her veil was down…her facial features resembling that of one of the Tarkata sprawled on the ground. What drove her to protect him in such a way? "Excuse me, Tomas." He parted with his comrade, approaching Mileena, Kitana, and Jade who stood off to the side from the celebration occurring around Liu Kang.

"Excuse me, Miss." Sub-Zero reached out, grasping Mileena's shoulder lightly. When she turned, her look was truly more horrifying up close than it was from afar. Though her fear displayed in her yellow eyes. She was nervous, he could tell. She was unlike the other Tarkata…as she seemed to be untainted by rage. "I thank you for earlier. Though my wound…brings me great pain…it would be much worse without your help."

If she were able to, Mileena would have kissed him right then and there. Instead, she nervously poked her fingers together looking up to the Lin Kuei warrior. Jade pushed her forward lightly, and Mileena stuttered in her attempt to speak. "M-M-Mileena is…h-h-happy to help."

"Mileena." Kuai Liang smiled behind his mask. He placed his fist over his heart, taking a slight bow. "I am Kuai Liang. I am in debt to you. Your companions have assisted in a great victory." Examining the other two women with his only opened eye, he recognized but one. "Princess Kitana. It is also an honor."

"Likewise, Sub-Zero." She kept things professional, "This is my guardian, Jade. And my newest friend is among us…somewhere."

"Khameleon." Appearing to have lightly bronzed human flesh, the disguised Saurian stood alongside Kitana.

The scent of Khameleon was extremely similar to Reptile's. Mileena's eyes shot right over to her. To think…Reptile was out somewhere in the world…and here was a female of his race right next to her.

As the others conversed, Raiden took this time to consult his amulet. He expected the cracks to heal…and one by one, they did indeed. Once the amulet was complete, several cracks began to return, slightly more severe than before. "What…? How can this – "

There was a sudden explosion of green light from the group of guards that carried the heavy body of Shao Kahn. The ground shook, the frozen Shokan were broken free, but toppled over, many people were shaken from their feet and onto the ground. Once the explosion of energy ended…Mileena found herself near Jade. Unlike the others, Jade remained…motionless on the ground.

"Jade?...Jade are you okay?" Mileena hovered over her fallen friend. "Jade? Sister! Check her pulse!" Panicked, Mileena continued to call Jade's name…but in the woman's ears, the voices were getting further, and further away.

(** Meanwhile** )

Jade appeared within the mysterious realm. She sat up with a sudden gasp for air. The cold rocks beneath her body inspired her to get to her feet quickly. She was within a very long tunnel…voices whispering her name came from every direction…even writing with her name in various languages burned against the walls of the cavern. She started down the tunnel…toward the bright light at it's end. "Hello?" She called out. "Mileena? Kitana?" She got no response. The ground beneath her feet trembled and broke apart, creating a great gap in the tunnel. Plateaus of rock bridged the gap, but the endless drop below them made the feat of traveling those gaps all the more dangerous.

Jade jumped from rock to rock…each responding to her weight differently. Some sunk down slowly, others not at all. Rocks broke apart, stretching the path further and further away from her as the voices started screaming her name among the low whispers.

By the time she reached the end of the tunnel…the light dimmed down just enough to reveal the shimmering woman before her again.

"I know you have questions…" The woman's regal voice echoed all around Jade. The mysterious woman watched as Jade stood petrified before her. "I will answer all questions for as long as this link between us lasts…"

"..You told me Edenia is a lie. What is this you speak?" Her brows furrowed, as she took a step forward along the floating platform she currently stood on. "Why is it I am often brought here?"

"Do you truly believe that Jerrod, Sindel, and Kitana are the true rulers of Edenia, Jade? Have you truly been so ignorant in both of your lives?" An amused chuckle left her lips. "Sindel and Jerrod only came into power after your father and I were murdered in cold blood. Our Edenia was taken from us…and blanket of deception has overcome the realm. You were born ignorant to your true heritage…and made a slave among the Edenians to look after the child of those who murdered your own…"

"This is not true." Jade defended, "My parents died in the Mortal Kombat tournament, not by King Jerrod or Queen Sindel!"

"Did they now? What purpose does your mother have lying when I am the only among us who is truly dead?" Jade's mother's arms crossed over her armored chest… "You are a slave, Jade. A puppet to the Edenian throne. Edenia is rightfully yours. The realms are rightfully yours! Do not allow Kitana and her mutilated sibling to tell you any less…"

"No…, you are not my mother!" She pointed toward the shimmering woman, and despite the resemblance…she had to deny it. She could not believe this! "What is this trickery?"

"Since my death I have seen all. I have seen through the eyes of many warriors…but I have only lived because of you, my child…" She turned, tossing her hand back to open up a portal. It was the scene of Armageddon. The great pyramid's apex was shown…with the corpse of Raiden surrounded by the smoking corpses of Mileena, Kitana, and Jade. "The time you have entered will come into chaos. If you do not take back Edenia for your own…Kitana's feeble leadership will lead to the rebirth of Onaga."

While Jade watched closer the ghost of Liu Kang sat in mourning near Kitana's body. His ghostly hand coming over her forehead, caressing it in hopes her death hadn't been true. Though meanwhile in the distance, a storm was approaching. Led by that of the fallen Elder God, Shinnok. "Let me have your body, my child. I will send you to your real time…and you can undo the damage of Armageddon and truly stop Shinnok…" Her hand drew away to open another gateway. "Or you can return to your new home as a slave until the new Armageddon occurs…the choice is yours."

Jade clinched her fist. Shinnok still lived in the former time…? His threat was also still imminent in the new time she lived within. If she could defeat Shinnok in the former…all could be revived from what her…'mother' made it sound like. Though at the same time, she could prevent all of those deaths by remaining where she was. The choice…was very much so difficult for her to make…but…

"I have made my decision…"

( Bonus Ending )

The warriors of Earth cleared the coliseum…but six figured stood among the remains. Shang Tsung and his wife Denise, the now one-armed Quan Chi, Tanya, and the two cyborgs known as Cyrax and Sektor. They seemed to be…discussing something among one another.

"Very well," Shang Tsung chuckled. "As the emperor regenerates with the help of my colleague, I will continue to play the fool. Once the invasion begins, Earthrealm will be yours to assimilate at will."

"And Shao Kahn?" Sektor asked, "How is it he will be taken out of the picture?"

"Easy," Tanya interrupted him. "I've been meeting with some of my colleagues; Rain, Reiko, Baraka…, and Kano here…" She motioned to the injured man lying on the floor. "They plan to overthrow Kahn when he least expects it. Their combined force should be enough, and if not, we shall intervene."

"I would suggest we make it _more_ than enough." Sektor's glowing eyes focused in on Tanya. "I understand Bi Han is now in your service. Good. Since you've one of our own, we will be taking a few of yours for assimilation. The Tarkata seem more capable than we originally thought. Our targets Smoke and Tundra are marked for termination only now…"

"Feel free to take the Tarkatans." Denise rolled her eyes, "And for goodness sake, take Kano with you. A man of his personality is close enough to a machine."

"I can still bloody hear you!" Kano called from the ground.

"Shut the hell up." Denise kicked Kano in the side as hard as she could. "You are lucky I don't slay you where you lay!"

"Desnie, enough." Shang held his arm out.

She pushed it aside. "Do not embarrass me in front of our guests! You have done enough with your attempt at being sexual just hours ago!"

"…I do believe this is far too much information." Cyrax spoke, but double checked with Sektor who agreed with a motion of his helmet.

"Hah! Old Shang tryin' to get a last minute shag in, was he?"

"Silence!" Shang Tsung this time kicked at Kano, grunting after doing so. "Take Kano. Do your worst to him and be sure he is geared for elimination of Kahn. Take the Tarkatan remains…and do destroy those…useless Shokan!"

"…Understood." Sektor and Cyrax both took a bow…

"Hey hey! I didn't agree to becomin' a robot—Ow!"

Denise jumped on his back, starting to stomp Kano's head! "Shut! The! Hell! Up!" – At least until Shang Tsung pulled her off!

(A/N)

I'm about 2 chapters from completing my novel. I hope you all support it! Tell me what you think about this big Seasonal Chapter Finale for Redemption! I'll have more installments next year, but I wanted to get this big one out of the way!

Don't forget to like the facebook page for more updates, the tumblr, twitter, and more! I'm trying to break 100 comments!


	13. A New Beginning

**(DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Mortal Kombat or its characters in any way. )

**Chapter 8:**A New Beginning

_It has been five months since Shao Kahn was last seen. Though this is…significantly longer than I predicted; the peace we've enjoyed since his defeat is highly accepted. Perhaps we've fixed things with this second chance. However it happened, I am eternally thankful. There is however a few things that have not been fixed. There are loose ends that I haven't gotten rid of in hopes that things will play out further. Quan Chi has not summoned my mother, I have not issued any orders to get rid of Kahn's remaining forces in Outworld, and I have focused solely on my time here ruling the reborn Edenia as its Princess._

_Mileena couldn't be happier. Even if the nobles look down on it, she is still my blood, my essence. She is as much of Edenian royalty as I. Khameleon has worked as part of our new military. She seems very happy to be part of our efforts to defend ourselves and maintain peace. Sub-Zero and Smoke remained on Edenia for several months, but have come and gone to Earthrealm with the help of Lord Raiden. Today is the day he is to hold a dual realm tournament to recruit the new Lin Kuei students. Mileena is truly excited about this._

_Liu Kang and I have gotten close again. I say 'again' as if he's aware there was anything between us prior…, but I'm just glad we've become established. However, his loyalty remains to Earthrealm. That has yet to change. I've been strongly considering…things. So that we could finally be together, have the happy ending I've always wanted. Though I can't leave here now. I…would feel horrible leaving Mileena all alone…, and leaving Jade in the state she's in. She has not woken up since that day. Mr. Nido has remained here with us for her hopeful recovery, but even he seems to be losing hope._

_My thoughts are all unfocused – I'm sorry for that. Here I am, apologizing to myself for my own words. I'll end things here…and press on with my day. The tournament is set to begin shortly._

_Sincerely,_

Kitana.

Kitana stood from her desk and placed her feathered pin off to the side. As she stood up, the cool breeze blowing through the silky curtains of her balcony gathered her attention. It was quite the season on Edenia – the year-long warm season had only just begun. She moved slowly across her spacious room, hearing the echo of her heeled boots against the marble floors. The faint sound of activity outside of her castle coming to hear ears the closer she got to the lightly moving curtains. She stepped onto the balcony's stone floors, immediately meeting the bright glare of the sun sitting just feet over the rolling hills. Kitana tried to shield her eyes, but as soon as she reached the railing all had become clear.

She placed her hand on the stone rails and viewed her lands. Miles and miles of her people working, playing, and socializing down several stories below. She smiled seeing them all at peace…returning to a life that they had not known for ages. The rebuilding process was slow physically, but emotionally Kitana had repaired her entire realm. Another breeze rolled in and blew her flowing strands back. As the thick strands danced with the wind momentarily, Kitana took in a deep breath of the fresh air. It was time to visit the combat grounds.

She stepped out of her room and immediately was greeted by her door-side guards.

"Good day, Princess Kitana!" Raizar said, standing up straight immediately. "You're looking beautiful today!"

His words drew a growl from his brother Kaizar, whom punched his armored shoulder once Kitana passed. "Idiot! That'd mean she wasn't beautiful before! You've got to talk to women right!"

The princess sighed, waving her hand dismissively. "No need for words. Keep sharp eyes." She proceeded down the wide hallway, being greeted by all of her royal subjects as she went along. She was much more polite to them – due to their lack of annoying her as much as Kaizar and Raizar.

"Brother…," Raizor muttered from behind his helmet. "…Do you think she likes us?"

"Of course!" Kaizor nodded reassuring his brother. "That is why we have such jobs!"

Raizor wasn't so sure…" Well…we were only promoted because the other two got sick…"

"…Sh..shut up!" Kaizor kicked his brother's shin as hard as he could, making him grasp at it, hopping on a single leg at Kitana's door.

Having left the fools completely down the hall, Kitana headed downstairs. Her first stop was to that of the medical wing of the castle. Jade had her own room to herself, where she was being taken care of by a small set of workers at all hours, in case any progress in her waking up. She was allowed access as soon as the guards near the door saw her, as expected. Upon entering the room, Kitana felt her mood sink to the pits of Edenia. It was hard…seeing Jade laying there…and only the slow rise and fall of her chest as proof of her life. Even harder seeing that Nido was kneeling near her bed, holding onto her hand in silent prayer.

Kitana stood by repsectfully waiting for Nido to stand up before she said anything. She noticed the man was dressed for combat…his spear was strapped at his back, and his light amount of armor differed from his usual casual Earth attire. "Are you returning to Earthrealm, Nido?"

The man shook his head. "I'm gonna get in on this tournament." He looked over his shoulder while he started to angle himself to look at Kitana behind him. "I've got a lot of frustrations to get out of my system. Figure if I manage to win and become a Lin Kuei apprentice, I can improve my skills. Maybe get in good with some sages…help Jade out, somehow."

She placed her hands in front of herself and dipped her chin toward her neck. "I see." She looked to Jade for a brief while, then back to Nido. "I wish you the best of luck. I just want you to know Jade is in good hands. You don't have to do this for her. She would want you to enjoy your life…, to be sure your family is safe. I'm sure they're worried."

"With all due respect, princess." He paused a moment. "There's nothin' you can say to make me wanna do otherwise. My instincts are telling me this is the right thing to do. I can't just sit back and wait for someone else to help her." He turned his visions to the unconscious woman and stroked the coarse beard forming along his jawline. "Sounds crazy, right? I just can't shake it. It feels like I've known her for a lifetime. I barely know her…, but…" He struggled to define just what it was he was feeling. It was the way she looked at him, the way she spoke to him, the way he felt around her. It wasn't even the feeling of a crush – it was much stronger. It was like someone else's feelings were overtaking him – or déjà vu. "I…just know this is what my gut's telling me to do. I've got to at least try."

The princess understood him completely. She wasn't very into being idle when there was something she could do many times. Though she didn't see just how it could improve Jade's chances of being awakened even if he did win. It must have been a desperate heart trying to find some reasoning not to feel so bleak. "You have a good heart, Nido. I look forward to seeing you compete." She took a step closer to Jade. The machines helping support her beeped on occasion to show her vital statics were still balanced. "Stay strong. We all are doing our best to stay positive." She reached out to touch Jade's forehead, smoothing her hand over her skin. It brought a small smile to her face, to feel the warmth of her life still lingering there. "How are you doing today, Jade?" She spoke softly, knowing that her friend couldn't respond to her. "Oh? Well…, try being in my shoes. I've got to come down here every day and do your makeup. I simply _cannot_ have you look anything less than splendid." She giggled to herself softly. It even made Nido smile a little. "I'm still here for you, alright? I don't have much news for you today, _but_that tournament is today. I really should go get ready to watch the festivities. I will return later with full details of each match." She leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Jade's head. "…I miss you, my friend. Please, return to us." It was how she ended each of their visits since the day she'd collapsed.

Kitana stood up again, turning toward the door. "I will see you at the arena, Nido." She gave a nod to him as she passed and returned to the hall outside.

**Side Event #16: **Rivals

Time was closing in. The fighters were getting assembled. Tensions were high among them all – except for Mileena. She was more excited to see Kuai Liang once again. Today was her big break, afterall! If she won this tournament, she could secure a spot as Kuai Liang's new apprentice! She could be around him all day! He could take her to Earthrealm! Perhaps they could even be together! Oh it was too much for her heart to take! All while preparing for the coming fights, Mileena was giggling up a storm.

The tournament had very strict rules for combat to ensure everyone survived. It was a different type of fighting…, but Mileena was sure she could 'play' with many of those involved. None of the ones she'd seen gathered looked half as skilled as Sub-Zero nor herself. That was…until two women arrived. One woman was wrapped up head to toe in black wrapping. She wore a red mask over her lower face, and the wraps only left her eyes exposed. Her slim figure was draped in a large red hooded kimono, concealing her arms down near her fingertips. Her mystique kept Mileena's attention. Due to the condition of what bandages were visible, it seemed she'd been in combat prior to her arrival. Her eyes were dark and experienced with pain. Perhaps she was one for Mileena to worry about?

The other arrived not long after. She immediately felt this woman's presence as a threat. She had pale, cold skin. Her hair was spiked backward and frozen over…, and her facial mask expelling light amounts of mist with every breath she took. Was she like Kuai Liang? Was she _already_a Lin Kuei? Whoever this young woman was, she, much like the other, seemed to be more focused on the competition than socializing like many of the Edenians and Earthlings gathered. Against her better instincts, Mileena decided it was best to get to know these women a little bit. "Hello." Mileena said as she moved toward the women as they were getting their number drawn for their entry order. "Mileena was wondering when more skilled warriors would arrive. She is glad you showed yourselves. Though you are not familiar."

"Xue Fang," The frosty woman said. "A pleasure." She seemed entirely too busy to deal with much idle chat. She turned away from Mileena immediately and looked ahead of herself. The large square ring was awaiting them. From their spot on the ground, she could see all the spectators beginning to file in.

The other woman spoke softly, almost in a whisper. "Fukushu…" Her attention strayed from Mileena just moments before Sub-Zero stepped across the ring to stand at its center. Her eyes locked in on his form, fist clinching up beneath her oversized sleeve.

Mileena could sense the moment of hostility…, but perhaps it was just Fukushu's way of threatening her fellow competitors. "…Mileena wishes the both of you the best of luck." She stepped back, having gathered all she needed to know for now. Sub-Zero's presence made butterflies flutter through her stomach…, but she had to remove herself for now to focus. There was at least twenty minutes before the tournament began… more than enough time to prepare herself.

(A/N)

I kept you all waiting too long. I am deeply sorry for that. With problems in real life, as well as working on my own project I hope to publish, this kept getting pushed back. Fans new and old of this series, make sure you find this story's facebook and tumblr page!

I'm sorry for the short entry too..I know you expected more, but this is kicking off the next story arc slowly. I juggled with many ideas, and I didn't want to rip off MK9 hardcore much more. Please leave reviews, comments, criticism, anything you'd like to say. I would love to hear what each and every one of you have to say.

As for my actual project…it's 98% complete! I hope you all support it if it gets published!

Thank you again for reading!


	14. The Tournament Round 1

**Chapter 9:** The Tournament; Round 1

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Kuai Liang spoke as he stood in the center of the rather large square platform of a ring. "I welcome you to the Lin Kuei's first ever induction tournament! Of all the years the Lin Kuei have existed, this is the first time our clan has lived a peaceful existence. Many of you must be aware of what the former clan has become…the now false Lin Kuei called the Tekunin." The now fully cybernetic clan of former Lin Kuei warriors was completely obedient to Sektor now. Kuai Liang had been at war with these robotic assassins for several months, and he knew he needed the biggest and best warriors among his ranks to take them down…hence, this recruitment tournament. "Their ways are not what true Lin Kuei should live by. We are not petty assassins. We are not thieves. We are men and women who aim to protect and preserve the ancient teachings that were lost and corrupted so long ago. We…are the Lin Kuei!"

Sub-Zero's words were given applause by the members of the Lin Kuei he and Tomas managed to rescue from assimilation. The Edenians and various warriors also joined in on the applause to the current Grand Master.

"Now, allow me to explain the rules of this tournament." He was sure some of them were expecting a gore-fest much like Mortal Kombat, but they would be sadly mistaken. "The only way to win is by knock out, submission, or being knocked out of the ring with both feet touching the floor," He explained further, "Death, stabbing, and amputating are not allowed. If you must use a weapon, it must not be able to cause any serious injuries. The moment this is done, you will be disqualified as a potential member of our clan. A warrior must know how to battle without his or her weapons at their disposal." This put a damper on many warriors fighting style, but that was the point of it all. Some of those most affected were probably Mileena and Nido, but if they were serious about this he knew they would adapt. "The first match will begin shortly. Princess Kitana has prepared a ceremony of dance and song to be performed by some of Edenia's most talented dancers and musicians. Enjoy."

With the applause of the crowd, Sub-Zero began to exit the stage. He was going to consult with Tomas about the participants briefly, but he did have intentions to meet with Mileena before the fighting began.

Speaking of the half-Tarkatan woman, she was warming up in the area set aside for the competitors to get themselves ready for their fights. Several warriors were scattered about to get themselves centered. For her own peaceful ritual, Mileena did a series of stretches with her arms and legs. Just as she stood up from doing an entire warm-up of her strong legs, she suddenly felt the presence of another. The sudden light impact on the ground near her was the crouching Khamaleon coming to pay her a visit. She was not alone, either.

"Mileena," Kitana spoke up to her sister. The expression on her face showed just how proud she was with her clone's progress. The fact she was driven enough to participate without her Sais amazed her. Her pursuit for Sub-Zero was…admirable. "I wanted to come by to personally wish you luck. Are you at all nervous?"

The pale, scaly Khameleon stood up and shook her head. "There is no trepidation that I can sense from her. I have confidence in her of myriad levels."

Even with the presence of her sister and newest friend, Mileena's confidence was a little thrown off. Out of the three of them she was the only one wearing a mask. She refused to go without it until she had the courage to show Kuai Liang her true face. Her moment of silence was broken by a giggle. "Kitana, Khameleon, Mileena is glad you came to say such." She bowed her head lightly.

"Sister," Kitana made contact by placing her hand on her shoulder. "I know how much this means to you. I will be cheering for you the entire way! Just remember; when this is all over with, please send me post cards from Earthrealm, okay?" She shared light laughter with her twin.

Even as Mileena laughed, her confidence was fading more. She was getting nervous about it. What if Kuai Liang only wished for her to be an apprentice and nothing more? Surely if he were interested, he would have been courting her by now. What if she didn't win? Then what? Kuai Liang would return to Earth and she may never see him again. "Mileena will do so…!"

"I want you to be careful." Khameleon picked up on Mileena's emotions. She felt the need to get her focused with her task at hand rather than her goal. "I had the opportunity to see your opponent. His name is Krad; he seems to be dead-set on securing this apprentice ship. He has not let Sub-Zero out of his sights since he arrived."

Mileena picked up on Khameleon's tone. She must have known a little more than what she let on. Even so, Mileena simply took this into mind. She knew now that she could not lose. If this person was an assassin, he would not get close enough to Kuai Liang to harm a single hair on his head. "Mileena will defeat him. There is none who will get in her way…"

"That is what I want to hear!" The princess grinned while she stepped back. She heard a set of footsteps heading their way. "Khameleon, come. Mileena has another visitor." She glanced over her shoulder and moved beyond her sister. "Good luck!"

When the women walked around her she had a clear view of Kuai Liang heading her way. Her heart stopped for that moment and started to kick back to life when he was near her. Petrified, the woman nervously poked her fingers into one another. "K-Kuai Liang? An honor you would come see me. M-Mileena…I mean…I…am very excited for…um…" She was glad her mask covered the majority of her now red cheeks.

"Mileena," His deep tone was like sparks in the air to Mileena's ears. It made goose bumps form on the back of her neck. "You do not have to force proper speech. It always seems to make you nervous." The young man grasped his left wrist behind his back while he observed her. "I wanted to talk to you, actually. We haven't had much of a chance to do so since the previous tournament."

"W-well…um…" She looked around herself to be sure Kitana or Khameleon wasn't watching her to tease her any kind of way. When she made eye contact with Kuai again she took a deep breath. "Yes. We have not had much of a chance. What did you want to talk about?"

Despite what Mileena may have thought, he was very aware of her facial features. Still he did not feel repulsed by it. He just could not truly say that until he actually found the appropriate time to do so. It would be very awkward to ask her to remove her mask out of nowhere. "I just wanted to say that I plan on remaining in this realm a few more days before I return to Earth. Win or lose, I wanted to invite you to dinner with me."

_Dinner_? Was he insane? That would mean he'd see her teeth! Her manner of eating wasn't exactly pretty… "Dinner…? Well…um…" Even so, he desired to have dinner with her. Were they going to be alone? Were others going to come? Not to mention she felt extremely silly about entering the tournament now that he directly wished to eat with her. The mixed emotions of fear and excitement overflowed within her. She could hardly decide! "N-no…Mileena can't…" She decided it was too dangerous. She would be so embarrassed if he ran off after seeing her eat…

"…Oh…" It wasn't the answer he expected. In fact it was …very disappointing. Maybe he read her wrong. Maybe she just wished to learn from him? "…Well…, I will leave you to your training, Mileena. " He motioned his fist over his heart, getting ready to bow before her.

"Wait…!" In a panic, she spoke up. She went against her fear and spoke very quickly. "Mileena-will-go-if-you-make-a-promise…!"

Startled, Kuai's eyes widened just that instance. "…Miss Mileena. I am not sure I understood all of that."

Her fidgeting fingers continued to tap into one another. She wished she had her teddy bear with her. It helped calm her down when she got anxious. "If…you promise not to laugh at Mileena…or run away." She lowered her head timidly. She couldn't keep eye contact with him as she said that. It probably sounded childish to him. Even with being ten thousand years old like her sister, her experience and mindset in romantic pursuits were similar to a young teenaged Earth girl.

Sub-Zero could not help but find Mileena's reaction adorable. He would never do such a thing to her. He often felt the same way when he tried to speak with girls in his youth. More often than not, women fled to Bi-Han, leaving him off to the side as 'option B'. Even if it was never spoken, he knew Mileena's struggle. She was living in her elder's shadow much like he was for his entire life. He cared for his brother still, even with such a history. To this day, no new leads on his brother's killer had been made.

Sub-Zero took hold of Mileena's hands softly. His thumbs brushed over her knuckles while he kept his eyes on her. This urged her to look up to him, and slowly erase the world about them. "I promise." His words were simple, but they were impactful enough to begin to soothe Mileena's fidgeting nerves. "I must go now. Good luck, Mileena."

She was left speechless. Her yellow eyes softened up as a fuzzy and fluttery feeling overcame her. When Sub-Zero walked away, she was left holding either side of her cheeks. She giggled at the thought of holding his hand…, hugging him, laughing with him, and even making love to him. Her mind was rushing in every direction, but she had to snap back to reality. "Uh..!" By now Kuai Liang was well on his way to his seat near the ring.

"Leena," A voice came from behind her. When the woman turned, she met eyes with Nido while he approached her. He was without his weapon for once. Since his Spear or Naginata would maim someone easily. "Got a second?"

"Sure." She was getting a lot of visitors, but he was a potential opponent in this tournament. She would make time even if she didn't have it. "What is it?"

Nido seemed uneasy. He grasped Mileena's arm and walked her off to the side a bit. "…We've got some hostile company." He spoke low, "…Some Netherealmers entered this tournament. I don't know if you can pick it up…but there are definitely some sixth and seventh rings here." He was sure that made no sense to the woman, so he quickly explained. "Pretty much people from the sixth and seventh levels of the Netherrealm. Deep in its pits."

Netherrealmers? What were they doing here? This was supposed to be held peacefully between Earthrealm and Edenia! "Mileena must report this!" Just as she started to turn away, Nido pulled her back.

"No, don't do that." He kept his tone hushed. "We give them away now, and we may cost everyone. If they're in this tournament, then they're the best warriors they've got. We beat them, then we've got the advantage when they all are eliminated."

"How many of them are there?"

"Three in the tournament…but I can smell a fourth somewhere in the area." He released her arm. He motioned his head toward the ring. "…Right on the other side."

Mileena took a quick glance. She saw three women standing beside one another. There were two pale women, and one darker skinned woman with ivory hair. Each of them had tribal designs either painted or tattooed on their faces. Mileena's nostrils couldn't pick up on any odd scent…it was good Nido knew how to sniff them out.

"I've got their names. Kia, Jataaka, and Sareena. Delt with their kind before." He exhaled while recalling not-so-fond encounters with demonic beings disguised as humans back home. "Eliminate them, and we should have an advantage if any sneak attack occurs. Got it?"

"Got it." Mileena confirmed with him. She turned to face the stage head on, glaring toward the women way across the ring. They did not see her, not yet at least, but she didn't care. "Prepare yourself for your match. Good luck, Nido."

"Right back at you, Leena." The hunter stepped around her and found his own personal space to prepare himself.

Within a few minutes, Kuai Liang called out from his seat to settle the spectators. "Warriors!" His tone echoed through the arena. "Our first battle is about to begin! I call forth the bandaged warrior, Fukushu! She will be facing the Shaolin enigma, Hornbuckle!"

"_Waah!"_ A loud war cry was heard while the green clad Shaolin warrior threw his coat off of his body. The crowd applauded the man as he jumped into the ring. The tattooed monk was clad in traditional robes, fully respecting the monks who raised him. "The Shaolin will be victorious yet again!" He vowed loudly, all before his opponent appeared out of thin air.

Fukushu landed silently across from him in a flutter of red ribbons of smoke. She bowed respectfully to Hornbuckle, not uttering a single word. The monk returned the gesture, but quickly took stance.

"…Fight!" Sub-Zero commanded. Immediately the crowd began to cheer loudly for the match in progress!

Hornbuckle roared loudly. A spiral of flames ripped forward from his mouth, reaching heights of eight feet in diameter. The powerful blast was meant to knock the woman back, but the monk would find he hit nothing but the air. Fukushu's smoke could be smelled behind him. When the monk turned, he swung his fist backward toward her, but was met with a blocking forearm.

Fuku's right hand straightened and swung right against his sternum harshly. The impact caused fracturing along the strong build of the bone that began to slowly extend to the base of his ribcage. While Hornbuckle staggered back, Fukushu unleashed a flurry of direct punches toward the center of his chest. Her elbows remained tucked in behind her fist to make each blow that much more devastating. She worked hard on his sternum, doing more internal damage to him. However once the rapid-fire blows ended, she stepped back and shot her foot directly into the center of his face. The impact broke his nose immediately and applied enough force to send the monk flying out of bounds and onto the waiting grass. He was writhing in pain, but he would survive.

it was a shock to the crowd…, but even so, they cheered the mysterious woman on!

"Fukushu wins!" Sub-Zero stood, applauding along with the others. "Flawless victory!"

The bandaged woman turned toward Sub-Zero and took a light bow. Once she stood, she left the ring. Along her way, her shoulders brushed against Xue Fang's quite hard. The women made eye contact briefly, but it was forgotten when Fukushu proceeded to her own private area to sit.

"Our next match will begin! Xue Fang!" Sub-Zero announced once the crowd silenced itself. "Her opponent will be the goliath known only as Tremor!"

The ring shook as the ground just outside of the ring broke apart. Two large hands emerged to pull up the mountain of muscle which was Tremor. Dirt and sand fell off of his massive body as he emerged. He was dressed similar to the typical ninja, though he wore the colors of an Earthy, dark orange and deep blue. What clan he belonged to was unknown, but his impressive stature of seven feet did not seem ideal for a ninja. He climbed right onto the stage, making the ground shake beneath his great weight. He roared out with his arms in the air.

"…The bigger they are…" Xue Fang said to herself as she climbed into the ring slowly. "The more impressive I look taking them apart." Her confidence had not fractured an inch with such a massive foe to take on.

"Fight!" Sub-Zero gave the call, and the match was to begin.

Xue Fang started the fight off by charging Tremor head on. Her ice laced fists struck him at his core hard. Each of her calculated strikes were meant to stagger the towering man, but they did little more than make dull thuds against his stone-like muscles. Realizing she was gaining no ground, she looked up at the dark eyes of her opponent.

"You've already lost!" His resounding roar was complete with a sudden uppercut beneath Xue's chin. The girl went flying across the ring and landed harshly on her shoulders with her legs up over her head. Tremor extended his hand, commanding grains of sand to rise up beneath the girl. Hardened tendrils grasped around her waist, and began to mercilessly bash her around the ground. Each of her pained screams made the crowd cringe with 'ooh's collectively being said. Finally, she was thrown toward Tremor, who in turn smashed her to the ground with his massive arm swinging against her torso.

Off to the side, through all of the astonished reactions of the crowd, and pained screams of Xue, the dark skinned woman Jataaka approached one of the shinobi awaiting a chance to battle. The man was simply watching Sub-Zero rather than the battle at hand that everyone else was reacting to. "You are fixated on your mission. Good." She spoke as she stood next to him. "Remember what it is you must do, or we all suffer."

"I remember," Krad spoke, still not letting his eyes leave Sub-Zero. "Sub-Zero will be taken as Shao Kahn and Sektor demand. Is the fail-safe in place?"

Jataaka glanced toward the crowd seemingly in no particular direction. "He is here. Be sure he does not have to be utilized. Once Sindel is awakened and Sub-Zero is in our custody, our bond to Kahn, the sorcerers, and Sektor will be broken. Do _not_ fail."

"With these many back up plans, we won't." Krad finally glanced her way, but then returned his vision to Sub-Zero.

Back in the ring, Xue Fang was still taking quite the beating. She hit the ground hard, lucky enough to not be bleeding too badly. She was near the corner of the ring on her hands and knees. Across from her, the large man was running right for her like some sort of wild Bull. With her hands planted on the ground, she spread frosty energy out over the ground to slicken it. Immediately, Tremor lost his balance and slipped and fell hard onto his back. With this being her chance to strike, Xue began to cover her fists in layers of ice. She allowed Tremor to sit up, but immediately she swung for his jaw. The repeated hard strikes sent his head jolting from one side to the other. She began to double up on her strikes until the ice over each fist shattered against his face. When he fell back, Xue sprung into the air and came down with both knees onto his stomach.

When she jumped off of him she took the time to catch her breath. "Get up!"

Tremor shook off the pain and started to roll over onto his side. "You think that's going to take me out, little girl?" Tremor punched the ring, making the entire surface quake at his might. Once he met a full stand, he cracked his knuckles. "You have no chance!"

"Your _mother_ has no chance!" Xue snapped back .

"What?" Tremor's eyes widened. He wasn't sure if that insult he should take seriously, but he reacted without much thought. "_Your_ mother has not a chance! Uh…"

The rather corny quip was used to her advantage. She moved in right against Tremor while he made his childish retort. Her hands against his torso were filled with Kori energy, quickly coating Tremor in ice. She tilted him backward with all of her strength and placed het foot against his torso. As he slammed to the ground, Xue stood on top of Tremor as he slid toward the edge of the ring quickly. She jumped right off of him to allow him to crash on the outside with the ice shattering off his frame. He was still intact, but out of bounds! "I usually do not resort to such, but you left me with no choice." Xue held her abdomen and raised her fist in victory.

"Xue Fang wins!" Kuai Liang was impressed. She had manipulation over the cold…_interesting_. While Tremor stood in anger, he still respected the tournament enough to leave Xue Fang to her victory. "We will take a brief break and precede the tournament! The next bout will involve the Nido, slayer of demons and Sareena, the swift assassin!"

With that, the crowd cheered on for the next bout starting in a few minutes. All were excited for it, all but Sareena herself. The woman's eyes were fixated on Sub-Zero…but she seemed…confused. Something was off about him. He seemed…so familiar to her but at the same time he was not. These memories were suddenly coming to her in this realm. She wasn't sure if it was trickery or otherwise, but for the first time ages, she could think clearly. She reached at the side of her head. She felt a cold sweat roll down her head. She saw Sub-Zero's face in her thoughts. She felt the burning of energy burst through her spine. She saw Shinnok's face, Quan Chi's face, as well as her friends Jakaata and Kia. "…Bi-Han…?" Her heart swelled with emotion. She gasped, though it went unheard over the roar of the crowd. Something woke up inside of her…she just wasn't sure…just what this feeling was….

(A/N)

Sorry for the wait! I sat down and did this all as quickly as I could. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long. A _lot_ was put into this chapter to help get the new plot rolling. I did my best to fit in some quality time for Sub-Zero and Mileena, and more is to come! I only got one custom character response; Krad, and I look forward to his fight with Mileena! Also, I'll high five anyone who knows where Fukushu's opponent is from!

I am trying to keep all the fighting within story parameters and not just fighting for combat's sake. I am sorry that this slows down the plot, but with what I have planned, it will pay off I hope.

Comment, rate, whatever you've gotta do! Tell me what you think!


	15. The Tournament Continues

**Chapter 10:** The Tournament Continues

After the crowd settled from Xue Fang's victory over tremor, Kuai Liang spoke out loudly. "Warriors! Our next battle is about to begin! I call forth Sareena!"

The demoness snapped out of her trance when her name was called. The light applause of the crowd threw her off, but she immediately recalled that she was in a tournament. She exhaled and moved forward to climb into the ring. Her knives were drawn from her belt and her sleeves to leave at ringside. No weapons were allowed in this contest…and victory was her main objective for the sake of Quan Chi. "Ready." She said once she stood on her end of the ring.

"She will face Earthrealm's demon slayer…Nido!" Kuai Liang motioned his hand to the other end of the ring, where the dark skinned young man was leaving his spear behind. The crowd applauded lightly as he hopped up into the ring and landed in a crouch. As he stood up, he dusted his hands off and brought his fists up in front of himself with each pointing toward Sareena. "A second ringer, huh?" He spoke under his breath. "Let's do this."

Once Kuai Liang saw each warrior was prepared, he began the match. "Fight!"

Sareena narrowed her eyes on the man and stepped closer to him carefully. He knew she was a demon, it seemed…, but he did not go out of his way to expose her. Perhaps he was more than just a human? She couldn't tell. She could feel Bi Han's eyes on her…, but where was he? Her distraction cost her, as she found a sudden flurry of attacks centered on her abdomen. She cried out as she stumbled back, but it gave her enough distance to swing her leg up and arc over toward Nido's head. However, Sareena was rewarded with only hitting the wind with her swing. Once she was facing forward again, her chin was met with a sudden rising knee that sent her up and back down harshly on her shoulders.

Like a cat, she jolted up onto the tips of her fingers and her boots, facing Nido who stood at the ready. The fierce focus in his eyes told her so much. She could feel his emotion…she fed off of it. Her adrenaline began to enhance, mimicking her opponent's ferocity. When he approached her, she adjusted her stance to match his. His incoming fists were telegraphed quickly and she ended his assault with a headbutt. The impact left her dizzy, but it staggered Nido enough for her to continue her assault.

Sareena rushed forward and drove her foot into his stomach. A rapid succession of kicks shook his face from right to left until she ended it with a powerful extension of her leg. He started to stagger back toward the edge of the ring, and Sareena was determined to eliminate him! She charged him like a wild bull, but was met with a very harsh foot beneath her chin. The sudden slice of boot sent her skyward. She arched into a crescent and landed right on unforgiving ground.

She pushed herself up just in time to swat aside the man's incoming fist, and have her own punch attempt met with another pair of knuckles. As they both pulled their aching knuckles back, this physical contact gave her a deeper glimpse to Nido's motivation. Someone he loved, much like her. It became easier for her to feed her adrenaline when she thought of Bi Han…he was here, somewhere. With their fists stinging, Sareena noticed the footwork of the demon hunter, who was aiming for her shins. She moved aside, but kept at close range attempting to return such low attacks. The two constantly missed until they met knees harshly and backed up from one another to recover from the stinging.

The demoness charged forward and jumped toward Nido with her fist drawn back. She had every intention of striking him across the face, but her knuckles loosened up suddenly. A hard strike across her chest knocked all of the air from her lungs. All she saw was his leg swiping through the air, and his knee landing harshly at the center of her solar plexus. She hit the ground hard at the mercy of his leg, and lay there coughing for air. She held her stomach, searching the crowd in a haze. She saw a dark hooded figure among the spectators, with eyes as white as the moon. She could see so much in those eyes from a distance…they felt so familiar.

Due to Sareena not making it to her feet in time, the bout was declared in Nido's favor. "Nido wins! Sareena is incapable of continuing!"

Disappointed the bout didn't go on longer, Nido rubbed his forehead. "…They don't usually go down so easy." He said to himself. Even with the applause of the crowd, he felt he didn't get to show everything he could do. He bowed lightly before Kuai Liang as some of the tournament workers helped Sareena to her feet and back on the sidelines to tend to her if need be.

With Sareena's loss, Krad felt a weight fall upon his shoulders. Perhaps these fighters were tougher than he hoped? Rebekka…, his dear lover would probably never forgive him once he captured Sub-Zero, but if he did not, then the only time he would ever see her again was in the afterlife…if she was not consumed by Shang Tsung. Whoever he had to go through, he was prepared.

"Our next bout! The shinobi known as Krad!" Tomas Vrbada called out as he motioned his hand to the ninja. "Against Princess Mileena of Edenia!" Equal applause was given to the two warriors, showing respect for the coming clash.

Both Mileena and Krad hesitated, but ended up leaping into the ring in unison.

"Well! ...You look fun." Mileena giggled, tossing her Sais over to ringside. She could defeat this man without using any weapons, she was certain.

Krad had a slew of weapons to get rid of; shurikens, knives, his katana, and clawed gloves. Krad didn't say a word to her, his focus was on his lover maintaining her life.

"Fight!" Tomas announced, and the crowd began to cheer for the opening blows.

Mileena rushed forward first with a high arching roundhouse kick swiping through the air and through Krad's neck. Had she killed him? No. It felt like air when her leg passed through! The image faded, and three more images appeared around her. Shocked, Mileena put her guard up and weaved around the incoming fists and feet that rapidly rained toward her from the three images of the ninja. When she struck one in the jaw with her palm, its head flew off and released a black smoke from the severed neck on both ends. The smoke began filling up around Mileena's ankles, so she paid it no mind for now.

She managed to separate the remaining two images with a double kick to both of their chests. She sniffed out the actual flesh and bone Krad very quickly afterward, and rushed the clone. Her hands grabbed it by the head and ripped it right off of its shoulders with ease. She pitched the smoking skull right to the center of Krad's chest, knocking him off of his feet and into the growing cloud of smoke around them.

The smoke's purpose became apparent after that, however. Intentional or not, Mileena could not sniff him out in the smoke as It approached her thighs. The smoke quickly lifted up over her head and completely hid the two of them away from the sights of the crowd. Mileena coughed…and was suddenly assaulted by a barrage of fists on all sides of her. She couldn't move much, due to the fact everywhere she turned there was another fist meeting her face or body! She was being knocked around like a pinball!

Hearing her sister's cries of pain within the smoke cloud, and the uncertainty of the crowd watching…Kitana decided to act…discreetly. While no one watched her…Kitana began to quickly flutter her war fans and project a quick, powerful gust of wind to aid her sister.

The sudden blowing of wind broke up the smoke, and revealed a ring full of Krads beating up on the defenseless Mileena. She was being held by her arms from behind, but she managed to use her feet to kick off most of her attackers. ..even if it meant kicking them in the groin. She swung her head backward to crush the nose of the clone holding her and to force it to release her. As another came her way, she side-stepped it and pushed it into the other. The two fell out of the ring in a very clumsy fashion.

Even though they were not Krad, Kuai Liang spoke up. "Mileena wins!"

She did not stop, though. She walked through the sea of ninja, breaking their limbs as their arms and legs came forward. She was enraged, concentrating on all the things Shao Kahn taught her, Kitana, and Jade as children. Grasp, twist, strike, break; she knew the exact points to hit to dislocate or completely shatter limbs as if they were twigs. Each of the clones fell and were kicked aside to stumble out of bounds. The actual Krad remained clear of Mileena as she reduced his army of ninja to an army of two. As the final clone fell to an uppercut from the half-Tarkatan woman, Krad held his fists up to defend himself against the enraged beast.

He swung high for her face, but nothing was there. The next thing he saw was the bottom of her boot coming from above him. The impact made him black out, and sent him over the edge of the ring to fall in a painful manner on the back of his shoulders. The clones all disappeared, leaving only the real Krad out of bounds.

"…Mileena…wins!" Kuai repeated. He was impressed with the fact Mileena continued on so violently, but still within the rules. The clones had to be cleared out of the way, and that was her only method to do so.

With Krad's hopes to protect his lover crushed…when he awoke…he refused to move. Even as the tournament workers carried him a safe distance from the ring, he had nothing left to live for. It was up to the two demons…but he had very little faith in them.

**Side Event #17:**My Decision

After the fight with Krad, Mileena took some time to check her teeth and her injuries to be sure she could continue on. She had to take time to regenerate regardless, but what better way to do such than in the company of Kitana and Khameleon? The three women walked the castle halls as the other contests raged on outside. Until the second round, Mileena was not needed immediately.

Mileena held a small teddy bear in her hands that she fetched from her room prior to entering the hall with the other women. They were going to pay Jade a very quick visit. "Mileena knows what you did, Kitana. Mileena did not need the help but…, thank you."

Kitana placed her hand on her sister's shoulders with a smile. "It is no problem at all. I feared he would have tried to kill you while no one could see you…I had to act." She knew Mileena could handle herself, but Kitana's intuition could tell when someone had ill intentions toward those she cared for.

"He could have. The danger isn't over." Khameleon could feel something on the horizon, but what it was she wasn't exactly sure of just yet. She opened Jade's door for the two to allow them inside. It wasn't very surprising that Nido was already there at her bedside…but it was surprising at how he got there before they did. "We come with gifts." Khameleon motioned to Mileena's bear.

"Oh, hey guys." Nido waved toward them. The sight of the bear made him chuckle a little. "You sewed that one yourself, Mileena? Getting better!"

"Th…thank you." Blush formed across her cheeks. Since Kitana taught her how to do it, she took it up as a very serious hobby. She had a small collection growing already, but this bear by far was her finest work yet. She was still very shy about her work, even so. "Hopefully…sh…she will like it when she wakes up…"

"She will, sister." Kitana stepped over and watched Jade's resting form. "I know she will."

( **Meanwhile, in Jade's 'world'** )

"I have made my decision…" Jade paused, swallowing her saliva. "I want to know the entire truth. I want to know everything about my past…about my parents. I will return to Kitana and Mileena, and I will check these claims to be sure they are accurate. If you are proven right…"

The woman completed Jade's thought. "If I am right, you will allow me to awaken in your current time. I will end that dimension and leave only one true timeline. Here…you will slay Shinnok and reign as the new champion of Mortal Kombat. With Taven as an Elder God, there is no tournament that could ever threaten the realms again..." She paused and descended slowly to Jade. "You will seal all darkness in the very pyramid your body lays upon…you will bring the peace I once gave the realms…"

Allow her to end the dimension? Jade was not certain about this. "What…?" She moved forward a step. "Do you mean if I allow you to enter this timeline, you will…kill Kitana and Mileena?" Uncertainty filled her eyes…but what if she was right? What if she was being carried along this whole time as a slave? Still…it was hard growing up with someone for ten thousand years and not becoming very close friends.

"They do not belong in this time. Allow them to rest in peace, Jade." She touched the woman's cheek. "It will spare you the heartache of having to kill them yourself once you discover the truth."

"…No!" She pulled herself away from the hand. Her loyalty was with Kitana and Mileena…and Nido as well. She couldn't allow them to be murdered and exist without them for the rest of her life.

The sudden moving away came as a surprise to the woman, but she still maintained her smile. "I am the rightful ruler of Edenia. I am Queen Edenia…the founder of the realm after the One Being was destroyed. Across the lands…Sindel and Jerrod had just gotten married. However…their greed to rule all of Edenia had led to a very sudden battle between my place as the original ruler of the realms, and their place as merely a branch of my power…" She trailed off to the right, recalling the events as if they just happened. "Sindel and Jerrod's forces stormed my castle and murdered your father. Then they murdered _me_ and took the throne for their own. However due to my essence being so powerful, my spirit lingered on…."

Jade could not believe this at all. Even so… the records of any rulers prior to Jerrod and Sindel were…mysteriously missing from the Edenian libraries. Then again, Shao Kahn did do a good job of burning many books.

"It was karma, really, when Shao Kahn invaded Edenia. I admit my participation in these events…" She paused, looking back at Jade. "I influenced him to take interest. To punish Sindel for the horrible crime she and her husband committed. By the time he did so, she'd just given birth to your 'friend', Kitana. You were named slave to the family throne long before you could even walk, which is why you remained at Kitana's side your entire life…but with my influence, you were allowed to live."

The story just got…very twisted to her now. Her mother influenced Shao Kahn to invade Edenia as revenge? Now she wanted to use her in the same way to destroy the timeline she currently resided in? It…did not seem right.

"My influence still lingers in Shao Kahn today. When he was defeated…I was weakened. Thus your connection to me resulted in you being here…in limbo." She motioned to the gateway leading to the post-Armageddon world. "You have the freedom to travel through time, as long as our link remains, my child."

"If you influence Shao Kahn…" She spoke softly, "How can I trust you? I cannot allow him to exist in any timeline. Allow me to destroy him this final time…, allow me to mend the timeline and destroy the former so that we can exist in a better world. _Please_."

Edenia thought for a moment. This…could work. "Defeat Shao Kahn and absorb my essence into yourself. Prevent the rise of Onaga, and the power to prevent Armageddon at Kahn's ambition will be yours. Are you…certain this is what you want?"

Something still felt strange about all of this. Was Kahn's ambition not her's as well? She couldn't connect the dots immediately. Perhaps if she defeated Shao Kahn, it would all be clear…maybe she could find out the truth about Sindel. She could not truly hate the Queen, even with this news, until proven true. Even so…she did not know if this was truly what she wanted…

( End Side-Event )

Returning to the tournament grounds, Kuai Liang watched as the sun began to set. The temperature was cooling down, but the tournament was still heating up as they entered round two. "Ladies and gentlemen! Our first match of the second round is about to begin! But first! I will announce all those who have advanced!" He stood from his seat to project his voice further. "The participants in round two are as follows. "Kai, Fukushu, Xue Fang, Mileena, Nido, Kia, Jataaka, and Nimbus Terrafaux!"

The crowd applauded for all those advancing as they lined up side-by-side. Tomas took over from here, announcing the first bout in the second round. "The first fight will be held between Fukushu and the Kickboxing champion Nimbus Terrafaux!"

Nimbus was a very promising up and coming star in film, replacing the likes of Johnny Cage on television, but was most known for his stellar Kickboxing career. The dark skinned male was clad in all black gi, with a thick handlebar mustache and low-cut hair. His taped feet were stained in blood from when he literately kicked the teeth out of his opponent last round. He climbed into the ring, doing a bit of fancy foot work as he prepared to fight. "At least you got all your bandages ready, lady!"

Fukushu said not a word as she climbed into the ring. She was perfectly calm. She bowed respectfully to Nimbus instead.

"…Fight!" Tomas called for the match to begin!

Nimbus started things off with a quick swing of his foot down low to Fukushu's side. However, she burst into a mist of red and appeared in front of him. She sent a punch directly above his groin to double him over. She yanked her fist back while he began to stand again and punched him hard right in his jaw. A coupled of shattered teeth left the man's mouth, staining his mustache in some stray, flailing blood. As he hit the ground, she lifted her heel up and sent it right down at the dead center of his chest, possibly cracking some ribs from how loudly he called out in pain.

Fukushu lifted her foot again and stood by for Nimbus to stand…which he could not do.

"…Fukushu wins! Flawless victory!" Impressed by the display of ability, even Kuai Liang had to applaud the woman's strength.

She bowed to the Lin Kuei grandmaster, and made her way back beside the ring while Nimbus was carried off to be tended to.

"The next bout is about to begin!" Tomas announced once the ring was clear. "Nido will face off against Kai!"

Nido took a deep breath as he entered the ring again. He was one step closer to winning this thing, but he saw how impressive Kai was in his first round match. This would be a tough one to crack. "…Alright. Let's get to it, man…"

**Side Event #18:**The Deadliest Alliance

"So, you are telling me he is finally ready to strike?" Denise spoke as she stood over her crystal ball, peering into it deeply.

"Yes…" The deep voice of Quan Chi was heard right across from her. He had only one arm now…due to his run-in with Scorpion months ago. His power took a great hit at the loss of his limb, so much that he required the assistance of Denise to replenish his lost energy. "Shao Kahn has been waiting for the right moment. It seems a higher power or voice directed him to do so…" The sorcerer was curious at times with Kahn's specific timing, but he pushed it out of his thoughts immediately. "Earthrealm will be invaded once Sindel's ward is broken. Can you assist me?"

"It depends," Denise looked up from her ball. "Are Reiko, Rain, and the others broken enough to go through with our plans?"

The pale man laughed softly. "Without Kano involved, we found a suitable replacement, Sheeva. Once the invasion is complete, they will attack and weaken Kahn so that we may strike finally. The Brotherhood will be in power after this is done…"

Denise wasn't entirely sold on the plot of killing Kahn yet. "Sindel is a valuable asset. Kahn may kill my husband if it means making her better." She knew all too well how Kahn thought. "My assistant gave up those men to aid us, so you owe me a favor." Her assistant was Tanya, who clearly sold out Reiko and Rain's plans to possibly save her own skin. "The favor I desire should be a simple task once I enhance you."

"Name it." Quan Chi was desperate for power, but he was also a man of some form of honor. He would repay his debt to Denise for fully joining the Brotherhood's efforts with her husband.

"I want a clone made of my husband. Discard the Mileena replication and assist my husband in making one for himself. One Shao Kahn can kill in his place…" She floated her hands along the top of the crystal ball a bit more. "I will hold you to your word if you agree. If anything happens to my husband, you will be seeing Scorpion again…in the blackest pits of hell. Do you understand me?" The growing aggression in her tone signified that she was quite serious about her husband's well-being. It was almost scary to hear, but despite her bickering, there was love there.

"…Yes. Of course." He knew Denise could do it if she so desired. He did not want to see any part of Scorpion…but he still had Noob Saibot as a failsafe if his connection with Shang Tsung and Denise went sour.

"Good." She smiled and placed her hands down on her desk. "I will loan you the energy of five hundred souls. This should suffice for your loss for a few years." She motioned her hand to her right, drawing forth green energy into the palm of her hand. There was a loud, ghostly howl following the collection of power from her personal soul well. She held it in her palm and examined it. "Tell Shao Kahn of my Soulnado innovation. Once the invasion begins, see to it that one is created. It will assist in the merging of realms one thousand times greater than anything he has." She moved her hand forward, throwing the ball of green into Quan Chi's chest. The energy surged over him for several seconds, electrocuting him as his energy restored, and even surpassed his prior prime state.

Now he had the strength needed to revive Sindel. Now the invasion could begin. "…I will begin assisting with the doppelganger as soon as I return, Madame." He stood up and bowed in respect to her great power. "Good day…"

"That is not all." Denise stood as well. "Tanya?" She called, and immediately, her assistant rushed into the room, hugging a large book to her chest.

"Yes?" She stood at attention and awaited the orders from her master.

"You will accompany Quan Chi to revive Sindel." Denise glanced to her, then back to Quan Chi. "Make sure everything goes correctly. Am I understood?"

"Yes, master."

( End Side Event )

The battle between Kai and Nido had drawn gasps of excitement from the watchers. The acrobatic ability of the demon hunter proved a match for Kai's extreme technique. The fists and fireballs flew all across the ring, with several near misses for the last few minutes. This was already the longest bout in the tournament thus far. The two men got in close, swinging their fists and missing one another just by a hair with every swing. Nido swept low and Kai jumped and swung high, both missing their targets. Nido swung high with his foot and missed the backward arching Kai.

The monk flipped backward and thrust his foot out to meet perfectly with Nido's own, creating a loud impact between the two as a result. As they pulled back, Kai shot a fireball into the ground that shot up beneath Nido. With quick reflexes, Nido arched backward and tucked his legs in, barely avoiding the second fireball that came from the sky. When he landed on his feet, he was standing on the edge of the ring, almost taking a spill to the outside. Kai jumped in at him, missing a flying kick, and he too stood on the ledge.

The two men fought while remaining balanced on the side of the ring's border, with Nido tracking backwards to Kai's advance. Each fist was blocked with perfect technique, and each counter was met with another counter. Nido managed to roll aside and get back centered in the ring, and Kai dove after him, now standing on his hands. He spun about, with intentions of battering Nido with his rapidly moving feet, but it was not to be! Nido dropped low, sending both his feet toward Kai's face while he stood on his hands.

The graceful monk pushed up off of his hands and narrowly avoided the incoming feet while he landed on his own. With Nido on his back beneath him, Kai went to punch him in the center of his chest, but met only the flesh of his blocking forearms. The other man shot his foot up and cracked Kai right on the top of his head. Dazed, the monk stumbled back just long enough for Nido to spring to his feet.

Once solidly standing, Nido turned to swipe his foot beneath Kai's chin as he flipped backward. The powerful arc of the kick sent Kai up and back down to the ground. Nido stood over him, catching his breath as he awaited him to stand. The ten count was initiated, and Kai failed to respond.

"Nido wins!" Sub-Zero announced much to the pleasure of the crowd.

Having picked up yet another win, Nido reached down to assist Kai up. It was a very hard fought contest between the two, and he just wanted to show respect for the monk's great ability.

Kitana was impressed by this. She was seeing Nido in a different light – she never saw him fight like this before. Kai was Liu Kang's most recent student, and for him to be able to keep up without his weapon was truly a feat.

When the ring cleared, it was time for the next bout.

"Next! We have Jataaka facing off with Xue Fang!"

Confident, Xue Fang climbed into the ring, facing down the dark skinned woman with the white tribal paint on her face. "They couldn't find anyone stronger?" Xue taunted, already knowing that her strategy would be.

Jataaka did not seem impressed with the overconfidence of the girl. She created a ball of shadow in her palm, and crushed it immediately after. "I'll have fun shutting you up…"

"Fight!"

When Smoke commanded the fight to begin, Jataaka landed a rush of punches right across Xue's face, backing her up. She created a black ball in her palm and went to swing it for her opponent's face, but it was maneuvered under. Xue instead swept Jataaka's feet from beneath her. Winding her hands back as soon as the woman hit the ground, Xue began to freeze her from the legs up, stopping just above her shoulders. She kept her pinned to the ground with the ice, cackling the entire time.

Once Xue let up, she stepped back and folded her arms. "Start the ten count!" She commanded. Technically…Jaataka was down on the ground, and was not able to get to her feet. The count began, and much to the demon's dislike, she was counted out of the contest before she even began to crack the layers of ice binding her down.

"You little bitch!" Jataaka cursed her after the ten count was completed.

"Xue Fang wins!" Sub-Zero announced. While he did not like how she handled the match, he did admire her technique in eliminating the opponent to conserve her energy for the later rounds.

Pleased with her victory, the woman stomped on the sheet of ice to crack it enough for Jaataka's escape. "It was fun. Maybe the semifinals will be more entertaining?" She taunted the woman again as she joined the others at ringside.

Krad palmed his face…as the fate of his lover and himself rested solely on Kia. He wasn't entirely certain she could even handle Mileena after what he went through.

After the crowd settled from Xue Fang's victory, Kuai Liang spoke out loudly. "Warriors! Our next battle is about to begin! I call forth Mileena!"

Hearing her name made her heart jump, but she regained her focus. The crowd applauded as she hopped into action and landed solidly on her feet. Her yellow gaze went to Kuai Liang as her opponent was announced.

"Her opponent will be…" He paused, "The Mistress of the Shadow Claw style! Kia!"

Mileena's vision slowly moved ahead of herself to view her opponent. She noted Kia's appearance; she seemed in her late twenties or early thirties…in _human_ years, she had eyes the color of rust and hair as dark as the paint on her lips. She possessed tribal-like markings on her face, which appeared to be spike shaped designs that led just above her nostrils. She was beautiful…and hardly seemed to be a fighter.

When Kia entered the ring, she discarded her bladed boomerang at ringside. "Well, I've heard a lot about you, Mileena." She spoke with a slight giggle, "Let's try to make this look good while I win?"

She was arrogant, was she? Mileena just grit her teeth behind her mask before she spoke. "Do not be so sure of yourself…" She could smell the Netherrealm on Kia's body. Hopefully this demon wouldn't be too much to handle. "Hmhm…but we can still _play_."

"The battle begins! _Fight!"_ Kuai Liang shouted out as the contest began.

Mileena prepared herself, but was shocked by how quickly Kia closed the space between the two of them. She appeared right out of Mileena's shadow from behind and wrapped her arms around her waist. Mileena felt herself being whipped into the air from behind, and quickly threw her legs over her head so that she could face the ring as she sailed over. From beneath her, Kia jolted from her shadow and drove her fists into her stomach at rocket-like speeds. A mix of saliva and blood flung against the inside of Mileena's veil as she came crashing down to the ground.

Kia landed shortly after she did, and rested on her stomach. She placed her fist beneath her chin and kicked both her feet up. "Oh…, you're not as quick as Kitana, I see?" She shook her head. "Oh Mileena, this just won't do!"

Mileena growled as she pushed back up to her feet. This shadowy woman wanted to play mind games with her, but she was better than that. Mileena pushed up on her hands and swung her feet toward Kia's face, only to find the woman was no longer there. Kia once again caught Mileena off her game as she appeared at her side this time, as her shadow was being projected that way from the lighting. Mileena staggered back when her vision suddenly was jerked away. Kia kept the pressure on her and swung a vast array of open palms toward Mileena.

With her enhanced senses, Mileena was able to swat away the majority of these before a palm struck her in the stomach. She lurched forward and right into a clawed hand grabbing at her mask. Was she going to try to expose her face? Mileena reacted quickly, knocking Kia's hand away and off of her mask. She threw a punch toward Kia's face and a knee aimed for her stomach simultaneously. While Kia avoided the punch, she was staggered back by the knee. Mileena spun about and arched her foot high to swipe across Kia's jaw. She watched as the woman whipped away from her and spun to a painful crash on the ring's floor. "Ooh, _don't be mad_. You're just a little too slow for Mileena…hee hee…"

The teasing Mileena gave probably got to Kia, but she could not tell. Instead of focusing on her next targets, Mileena kept note of where her shadow was being cast. Just behind her left side. She inched forward slowly as Kia got up. She rushed in and faked an incoming punch to the rising woman. Kia vanished just as Mileena expected, but as the woman sprung from her shadow, Mileena disappeared as well.

"What?" Kia's swiping claw hit nothing but air, but the back of her head met Mileena's foot with enough force to send her stumbling and falling to her knees. She tried to sit up, but felt a sudden weight on her back when Mileena sat there and crossed her legs.

"Hmm, you're starting to bore me!" The half-Tarkaten cackled before rolling off of Kia's back. When she tried to stand up on her knees, Mileena viciously swung about and caught her across the jaw with her arcing heel. The impact nearly snapped Kia's neck and resulted in her spinning right back to the ground. "I'm sorry…_did that hurt?"_

The ten count began…and once it reached its conclusion, Krad exhaled. His lover was as good as dead. Rebekka would never see the light of day again. Angered, he punched the ground. All that was left was their final failsafe.

Sareena felt Krad's pain…just by being near him. She held her heart, searching the crowd with her eyes. Krad's need to be with Rebekka enhanced her need to seek out Bi Han. She knew he was in the section behind them…somewhere.

"Mileena wins!" Sub-Zero proudly announced. "The Semifinals will begin shortly! Advancing are Fukushu! Mileena! Nido! And Xue Fang! We will take a thirty minute rest, and proceed!

With everyone starting to depart from the arena area, Mileena remained in the ring. She turned her gaze up toward Kuai Liang…she had thirty minutes, didn't she? Maybe she could spend it with him…?

(A/N)

Sorry for the wait! Sorry if I crammed too much fighting in, but I tried to balance it. Took me a while to figure out how I wanted each one to go down! Anyway, the tournament should conclude shortly. Who's going to assist Sub-Zero in his war against Sektor? Are they ready for this invasion? And most of all, do you think Jade is going to side with her mother or resist? Find out soon!


	16. A Moment to Rest

**Chapter 11:** A Moment to Rest

**Side Event #19: **Demons and Wraiths  
( Over one year ago)

Within the confines of the FBI's Special Unit HQ in an undisclosed location, a meeting was ensuing. Within a dimly lit interrogation room several suited men surrounded a table with a couple of New York's Special Riot Control officers on hand. Sitting at the table itself was a dark skinned young man who was currently in handcuffs. Due to recent events, it seemed that only the officers were in denial about what happened.

"Demons? What the hell are you crazy?"

"That's enough, Stryker." A suit clad man spoke up. "When Kano went off the grid, a lot of weird things started happening. That attack in Brooklyn was just one of many we can expect. They got their message out at the cost of some fine agents…this kid's the only reason some of us have our necks, and why we were able to keep people quiet." The man started to pace around the table and place his hand on the young man's shoulders.

Stryker was positive it was the gas attack that caused the illusion of actual demons. He knew very well those creatures couldn't have existed. "This kid saved Kabal and I back there, but you will have to forgive me for not buying into the Black Dragon having control over monsters." He gave the boy a glance, then returned his sights to the agent. "What did they even want?"

"They wanted to send a message. An invitation." The agent continued on. "The United States has known about these…invitations over the ages. It's something called the 'Mortal Kombat tournament'…"

Kurtis could hardly believe his ears. It sounded all too much like something out of a comic book to him. He looked to Kabal for a moment to see if he was feeling just as uneasy about this as he was. When he saw the feeling was mutual, he faced the agent and his associates again. "Look, if you're going to blow smoke up my ass, don't drag me all the way out here for it."

"They were trying to get the attention of the OIA; Outer World Investigation Agency." Nido spoke finally, rattling his shackles as he sat up straight. "I heard the creatures discuss it while I was creeping around town. They were sending someone a message from this Kano guy I keep hearing about."

The agent confirmed this. "From what we've gathered, Sonya Blade's been directly invited by Kano himself for the upcoming tournament. We have the when and where, but we can't help but feel it's a trap. We're going to need you to make sure she doesn't hear about this tournament, Stryker."

Kurt remained silent for a few seconds. He leaned forward and placed his hands on the surface of the table. "They killed thirty civilians to invite Sonya to a tournament? Look, if you want this riot to be hush-hush, I can do that. I know it was just the gas affecting us." He did, however, give them the benefit of the doubt. "But…, if what you're saying is true that Kano's gonna be somewhere…we'll need someone to take him in."

"We've got that covered." The agent removed his hand from Nido's shoulder and began pacing around the other side to Stryker and Kabal. "We're sending this kid. He's from a long line of slayers. He specializes in these…where were they from?"

"The Netherrealm." Nido answered, "The Oni and Wraith creatures were from the first and second ring. Really nothing to be too scared of in my line of business. The attack was poorly planned…some of the Wraith spirits were from that area…something familiar from the past for them is their greatest weakness."

Kabal finally threw his own voice into the mix. "Netherrealm, tournaments, 'Oni'? Yeah, I think even if we told Sonya, she wouldn't buy it." He tapped Stryker's shoulder. "So, we letting this kid go? No point in holding him."

Kurt took his time making the call. "Yeah, if this guy's working with the feds, we've got no reason to hold him. You guys letting him go or what, 'cause I'm getting a bit tired of this nonsense…" Stryker pulled the key to the cuffs out of his pocket to hand to the agents. His whole reason for arresting Nido was due to his refusal to put his weapon down, but since these agents backed him so hard, he didn't want to deal with the paperwork.

Once the agents set Nido free, the lead of the group assisted him to his feet. "We could use someone who has been blessed by Odin in such a cut throat tournament…"

When the shackles were removed, Nido stood up while gripping at his wrists. "If this ever happens again," He spoke directly to Stryker. "Aim for clavicle area. It's more effective for the first and second ringers." His little token of advice probably wouldn't be taken seriously, but he felt that if these guys were to ever get mixed up in another outbreak of demons, at least they'd be better informed. "I'm gonna need my Gungnir back, by the way." He said, turning his sights to the agents…

**( End Side Event)**

With the rest period allowed, many of the warriors were going about their own business. Xue Fang was conversing with the students of Sub-Zero's reformed Lin Kuei, Nido seemed to be locked in conversation with Kitana, and Mileena was making her way through the crowd to meet with Sub-Zero. All was right, but the patience of Fukushu was thinning out. The red wrapped woman moved off to the side of the arena and crouched down by the stairway of the seating area. She looked around to be sure she wasn't being watched, and knocked on the side of the stone twice. She lowered her head and placed her fist to her forehead as if going into a prayer.

From the side of the stairs, a young boy no older than six years of age poked his head out. He was concealed in black garbs and feasting upon a small pouch of berries.

"Ichirou," Fukushu spoke with a warm smile behind her bandages. "You are behaving and staying out of sight, correct?"

The young boy nodded, hiding a bit more beneath the steps. "Yes, mother. I am on my best behavior! You are doing well…you will win this, I know."

She shut her eyes, taking in her child's words. "I can only hope. Still, getting close to the Lin Kuei to avenge our pain is the goal. I do not think I will win…, there are some with ill will here around us…" She opened her eyes again, glancing toward the gathered demon women, who all were previously eliminated. "I will make my strike and we will leave."

"Must you, mother? Having the help of the Lin Kuei…"

She interrupted her son with anger in her voice. "Ichirou Hasashi, the Lin Kuei ended our lives once. They must answer for their unjust crimes against us!" She kept her voice low, but her son could feel the force of her words and her locked intentions. "I will come for you on my escape. Be prepared. We will be one step closer to finding your father…"

Ichirou dared not defy his mother. He simply took in her instructions and cowered back beneath the steps.

Seeing the fear in his eyes of discipline, Fukushu pulled the front of her mask down to show her face to her son. She was still Nao beneath the enigmatic persona she created. "You are doing a great job, my son. Having you rooting for me motivates me…, I am sorry for yelling…" Another glance over her shoulder…and she moved in closer to embrace her son in the shadows. She cradled the back of his head and shut her eyes. The last thing she wanted was to have him so afraid of her that he never blossomed as the warrior he was meant to be. She, as a mother, couldn't take the pain of seeing him afraid again…and be helpless to protect him…or for him to protect himself. "Now hide. This should take only but a moment…"

Her son remained silent. He simply obeyed as a good son would; as Hanzo's son would. It reminded her so much of him in his youth. She remembered the days the two of them would train together before they even hit their teen years.

She remembered the very day her clan and the Shirai Ryu merged to create a network of better resources. Despite the two of them being children of each leader, they both were forbidden from ever joining their ranks. Hanzo's rebellion inspired her, and once he became a full member of the Shirai Ryu's elite ranks, she vowed to never leave his side. That same vow held true with their son…despite leaving him to hide, she would never let him be taken from her. She pulled her bandages back up around her face and came to stand. The nightmares of the raid of their village played in her mind each time she saw any Lin Kuei. The murders, decapitations, the ravaging of the women…including herself. She could only play 'nice' for so long.

A single kunai was tucked against her sleeve as she walked. She moved through the spectators and headed to the back of the small arena. Her only intention was to find Sub-Zero and kill him before anyone would notice…or before someone else got the chance to. However…she saw up ahead that Sub-Zero was currently in audience with Mileena. The grey clad man…'Smoke' was departing to leave them to their privacy. The woman, Xue Fang was lingering in the area as well. Her plan of assault had to be stealthy rather than direct. She just lingered in the hall, pretending to read a few of the scrolls reciting the rules of the tournament, as well as the match-up brackets. It seemed she would be facing Xue Fang next round…if she remained for it.

"I saw that," Fukushu overheard Sub-Zero speaking to Mileena. "You are quick on your feet. That's a great quality. How long have you been training?"

As excited as she was, Mileena managed to hold still. Her fists were on her sides and her smile was bright behind her mask…as if it could get any brighter! "For about ten thousand years!" It hit her that Kuai Liang wasn't as ancient as she was. "Uh!...Y-years are different on Edenia and Outworld! M-Mileena is sure her age and experience does not mean she has more to learn…!"

Kuai Liang chuckled at her words. "Relax, Mileena. Even masters do not know everything. Even I have much more to learn. If you become my pupil, I promise to teach you all I know, if you promise to teach me as well." His words were of pure nature. He bowed his head respectfully before her as his words met their end.

Oh the thoughts that swam through Mileena's mind; oh the things she wanted to 'teach' him would make a succubus blush. She shook the thought out of her head and returned the bow. "Of course! We will be a great uh…benefit to one another…" There was still that looming dinner. She wanted to get to that. "So! What were your dinner ideas…?"

"Well, a mutual friend gave me a bit of advice. How does…spaghetti sound?"

Mileena's eyes and cheeks lit up. It had to be Kitana that told him…, but when! Either way, the very mention of spaghetti had her stomach rumbling… "Perfect! Though I wish my sister did not spoil the guessing game for our first date! This means I must ask your friend a secret about you…"

Kuai was amused. He reached up to place his hand on her shoulder. "I will do you one better. I will tell you something I enjoy. I'm very big," Mileena's mind raced before he could even finish his sentence. "On reading, as boring as that sounds. I also have a near absurd obsession with…pancakes of all things."

Reading? They had that in common! "Mileena loves to read!" She dare not mention her favorite fairy tale…in fear that she would sound stupid compared to his possible love of things like novels. "What's your…"

She was interrupted by the presence of Xue Fang. "Master Sub-Zero." She bowed respectfully. "I apologize if I'm interrupting…but some of the Lin Kuei have brought something to my attention."

Sub-Zero allowed this, due to the fact he'd become so intrigued with Xue's ability. Her arrogance was another matter, however. "Yes?"

Xue gave Mileena a glance, then faced Kuai again. "I was asking them about the prior Mortal Kombat tournaments. I am a follower of Liu Kang's career as a fighter. I was told that…your elder brother was…murdered. I am sorry to hear this…" She bowed once again.

"It is fine, Xue Fang." He had many feelings still lingering about his brother's death. He would find Scorpion and avenge him…and whoever he had as an accomplice in his killing. "He was a great warrior, despite his flaws."

Xue almost began to smirk as shes stood upright. "I heard word that his killer interrupted his match with the one known as Scorpion," She did not look at Mileena, but she could tell the woman's eyes were on her. "Also that her…'friend' had to convince your clan that she had no part in it. Convinced as in…forced them under threat of pain." With a slight motion to her side ,she concluded. "I believe it was you. Correct, Mileena?"

Now Kuai Liang's eyes went to her. This information was held from him…, but why? Was it true?

Mileena paniced, shaking her hands before herself. "No! That is not true! Mileena did not kill him! She tried to protect him! And Jade…Jade…she just told them if it was I who did the killing, that they too would be dead!"

"So, are you stating you are superior to the Lin Kuei? Perhaps…trying to get close enough to snag the Dragon Medallion?"

"What?" This woman was going too far. She was gaining Mileena's hatred at a rapid rate. "You listen! Mileena wishes only good things for Sub-Zero! His power is his and his alone! Quan Chi is the one behind this all…he tricked Scorpion into thinking the Lin Kuei killed his family! Scorpion did _not_kill him! He spared him against Quan Chi's wishes!"

Kuai Liang thought about this in silence as the women bickered. He remembered Quan Chi sending Bi Han on a quest…and he remembered the report that Scorpion was killed, but he never knew why. Hearing now that Scropion spared his brother made things…feel a bit off. Which one of them spoke the truth?

Hearing Mileena's words made Fukushu tuck her kunai away. Sub-Zero was not the one to harm. This…Quan Chi…she heard of him before. He hired Scorpion to retrieve the Map of Elements from the Order of Light's Shaolin Temple. She recalled those dark eyes stalking her body, giving her the most sickening feeling.

"Well if it wasn't you, why did you interfere in his battle? What motivation did you have for that? He is…_was_a complete stranger…" Xue Fang continued to pry away at Mileena's nerves…

Before the half-Tarkatan could explode with anger, Kuai Liang ended it. "Stop." He stepped between the two of them. "Save your aggressions for the tournament. I will conduct my own investigation on this topic on my own time. I do not wish to hear mention of my brother or his death from either of you. Am I understood?" His tone was more business-like, as if he were already their teacher.

Both women bowed lightly toward the Grandmaster, but spoke not a word. With his mood as bad as it was now, any words would have been cut down anyway. Mileena could sense this. When Sub-Zero left the two of them…Mileena's yellow eyes stared over to Xue Fang. She was grinning from ear to ear, satisfied with enraging Mileena.

Xue Fang laughed as she began to speak. "Good luck with your match!" She knew exactly what she was doing. She saw Mileena fight earlier, and she knew that her emotions would get the better of her. If she could make her upset enough, she would be too blind to defend herself properly. It was all…_strategy_. She walked away after making brief eye contact with Fukushu on her way back out toward the ring. Without being provoked, she bumped shoulders with the woman, maintaining her arrogant grin.


	17. We Have A Winner

**Chapter 12:**We Have A Winner

The remaining time of rest was spent in solitude for Mileena. She was focused; knowing now she had to prove her innocence, and her sincerity in wishing to assist Sub-Zero. The woman, Xue Fang, had Mileena's hatred at this very moment. She hoped she was eliminated before the finals, so that if she managed to advance, she wouldn't be tempted to murder the woman right then and there. She emerged from the depths of the arena and started toward ringside. The semifinals were just moments from beginning. She made eye contact with her sister, and Khameleon at her side…but Mileena's eyes were no longer filled with excitement, but anger.

Her upcoming opponent, Nido, was still riding the wave of excitement that got him this far. He was hopeful for his victory; knowing that if he proved himself worthy that it would save Jade's life. He knew that if he pushed himself to his very limits that she would be returned to him due to some sort of divine blessing. It was his trial, to prove himself to Jade. Despite only knowing her for a short time…, there was something about her that drove him on.

For Fukushu, her entire agenda changed. She had no will to murder Kuai Liang unless his clan was proven guilty of their crimes and Quan Chi was proved innocent. Either way, winning this tournament and joining the ranks of the Lin Kuei could get her the answers she needed, as well as get her to Quan Chi to finally bring him to justice.

Xue Fang knew exactly what she was going to do in either scenario. She approached ringside with a confidence that exceeded the level of skill between all the remaining fighters. She thought ahead – very far ahead in fact.

After a few seconds, Kuai Liang stood up to look over the ring. Despite the feelings that Xue Fang's news brought to him, he managed to put up his defenses enough to appear entirely unaffected. The tournament had to proceed onward. "Ladies and gentlemen," He held his hands up as he addressed the masses. "Our semifinals are about to begin! We have seen many great contests here today, but it will conclude with one of these four emerging as champion! Please, applaud these great warriors!"

The clapping of the Edenians and Lin Kuei warriors almost was deafening. Their cheers were mixed in with some of the names of their favored participants. Among them, Kitana openly called out for Mileena to show her sister her support. She knew this was what she wanted more than anything, after all!

"Our first bout of the semi-finals is about to begin!" Sub-Zero closed his fist and held it before himself. "Xue Fang and Fukushu, report to the ring!"

With pride, Xue Fang stepped inside of the ring and awaited her bandaged opponent. "All of you, behold! The next one to fall to my strength!" She pointed toward the woman as she entered the ring slowly. She studied Fukushu quite intensely since her first match. She had a means of striking that took anyone down as quickly as possible. She had to watch for that.

Fuku took a small bow and returned to her stance. She only had victory in mind; none of Xue Fang's words.

"_Fight!"_

When Sub-Zero shouted for the match to begin, Xue Fang shot ice along the floor in front of her to stop Fukushu from rushing her head on. In a blink of an eye, Fuku was an inch away from slipping on the ice when she redirected herself. She moved off to the side, but while transitioning away from the ice, Xue Fang was sliding directly at her! Fukushu jumped clear over Frost's head, but quickly saw herself on a collision course with a frozen statue! Bursting into a red mist, Fukushu landed feet beside the object to prevent herself from being frozen in place.

Xue was back up, and kept the pressure on Fukushu with straight jabs toward her face. The veteran kunoichi ducked and weaved through the strikes, and found her openings with quick, yet forceful blows to Xue's abdomen. When the girl backed off, she found a knee rising up beneath her chin to stagger her, then a straight kick to her chest that sent her into her imperfect ice clone. The result left Xue Fang suspended in animation long enough for Fukushu to grab her by the ankles and toss toward the ringside area!

Xue broke her frozen prison just seconds ahead of reaching the limits of the ring. She skid along the ground with her feet until she was on the very edge of the ring. Leaping backward and tucking herself tightly together, Xue made her way through the air and toward the approaching Fuku.

As Xue tried to land a flying kick, Fuku caught her foot and swung her down to the ground as hard as she could. The resulting thud made the crowd groan in unison, but brought a smile to Mileena's hidden face…

**Side Event #20: **Prepare to break the spell

In the far reaches of Outworld, the plan to cross over to Earthrealm was already underway. The sorcerer Quan-Chi was accompanied by Tanya via Denise's demands, as well as Sheeva by Shao Kahn's demand. Inside the putrid smelling Living Forests, Quan Chi was preparing a gateway to cross over to the deserts of Earthrealm.

However, there was at least one of them who did not fully understand just what was happening. "Sorcerer," Sheeva interrupted him for the time being. "How is it that Empress Sindel was able to prevent the invasion of Earthrealm…?"

Annoyed, Quan Chi spoke only after a few moments of silence. "It is a simple, yet powerful spell. It is a long ritual that can take many years to complete in perfect sequence. The drink of bonding, the sacrifice of something dear, the drink of departure, the sacrifice of something feared, the loss of might, and finally the sacrifice of life. Once your soul exits your form, the very ground you die upon is protected from the one you have bonded and departed with through the drinks. In Sindel's case…all of Earthrealm was protected from Shao Kahn…"

Sheeva folded all of her arms and took the information in. "If you restore Sindel's life…how certain are you that she can be controlled? Shao Kahn demands perfection and absolute obedience."

Tanya laughed at Sheeva's words. "You truly believe Quan Chi cannot control Sindel? You truly are foolish, Shokan. Do you even know your purpose is to be seen and not heard? Allow him to do what he must do. Your purpose will be complete soon…"

Sheeva's eyes narrowed. She suddenly felt uncomfortable in the company of Tanya and Quan Chi. "What is this you speak of? My purpose is to escort the two of you to Earthrealm!" Her lower right hand pointed out toward Tanya. "Had you not dishonored yourself with conspiracy against others, perhaps you would not need me present!"

"Enough of your squabbling!" Quan Chi turned to face the women directly.

In the shadows of the forests, an invisible figure stood high on the branches watching. It did not budge much, and went undetected even by the advanced senses of Quan Chi.

"You Shokan haven't a clue what you are worth." Quan's dark eyes revealed their sinister intentions. "I am sorry to be the one to inform you, Sheeva…"

A sharp weapon pierced the back of the Shokan woman several times. Behind her Tanya held a bloodied dagger in hand, watching the Shokan collapse onto the ground to writhe in pain.

"Your purpose is only for use of your blood. Shao Kahn knows this, and you were foolish enough to offer your services…" Quan Chi laughed, and held his hand out for the bloodied dagger Tanya held. When it was taken, he returned to his prior location. The bloody dagger was stabbed into the ground as an offering, to kick-start the safe route to Sindel's exact location. The green and red gateway appeared seconds later to give the two access.

"What of her body?" Tanya asked as she approached the gateway.

Quan Chi looked back to the injured Shokan, who would surely die of blood loss before she was able to tell the tale. "I will send Noob Saibot to clean her up later. This is the only gateway that requires blood sacrifice…, Sindel should have made it a little more difficult for me…" He grinned. "For now, we exit…"

As the two passed through the portal, the wounded Sheeva was left to die.

Or was she?

Two footprints appeared near her body…, and soon Reptile became visible…

( **End of Side Event **)

Xue Fang hit the ground face first after an impressive swat of Fukushu's foot. This woman truly did not hold back anything when she came into a fight! Xue remained there as the ten count began. She looked up from the ground and into those cheering into the crowd. She heard one smaller voice yelling 'get her' from the sidelines. As the count reached seven, she spotted a small child peeking from the side of the crowd…

Pushing herself back to her feet, Xue Fang prepared herself to get back into this fight. She threw a punch that was countered and quickly led to knuckles smashing into her lips. Xue was down again, this time on her back. With a bloodied lip, she glanced over to that small boy, who cheered more. She noticed Fukushu taking a moment to glance at him and signal him away. This was all the leverage Xue needed. As she got to her feet again…she presented an arrogant grin. She threw another punch and caught an even harder strike to her abdomen.

Fukushu struck Xue several times across her face with harsh punches. However, one punch outlived its welcome one second too long. Xue Fang grabbed Fukushu's wrist and yanked her close. She placed herself at Fukushu's side and dropped to one knee while gripping Fukushu's arm across her chest. She brought Fukushu to her knees as well, being forced into an arm wrench. Despite the pain, Fukushu did not make many audible grunts of discomfort. However, this submission was more tactical than she predicted…

"_Give up, or I will break it."_Xue Fang promised with a sinister grin. She had Fukushu facing the small boy who dared to watch on. She wrenched the arm harder, wanting her face to contort with pain before the boy's eyes. Xue just wanted to play mind games with her, but she was ignorant to just how deeply this would cut into Fukushu.

The bandaged woman's eyes widened when she saw her son watching her. Normally, she would have sacrificed the limb to carry on, but with him watching in such horror brought back many painful memories. When the Lin Kuei invaded the village, when she took the punishment in place of her son, only to see him killed before her eyes. Was her sacrifice truly worth it? Could she live with her son seeing her hurt and humiliated?

Xue Fang grit her teeth, feeling Fukushu struggle against her best she could. "You leave me no choice then!" She threatened, now lifting her closest arm up. She bent it so that her elbow could be used to hammer down against the humerus bone with intentions to break it. However before the strike could land, Fukushu spoke out.

"I submit!" She gave up. It wasn't so much the fear of pain, but the fear of her son viewing the pain. She did not want him to feel as if she couldn't protect him, or that he had to avenge her in any way. She'd rather endure a loss than see her son's pained eyes ever again.

"By submission, Xue Fang wins!" Kuai Liang called out. Now, the first participant in the finals was known. The arrogant and calculating Xue Fang had what she wanted. She lowered her arm…but then lifted it up as to strike Fukushu for the breaking blow even if the match was over!

"Xue Fang!" Sub-Zero shouted. "If you strike her, you will be disqualified! This is your only warning!" Even if he was impressed by the woman's ability, he was not going to let her break any rules with any present urge to try to impress him.

Xue left Fukushu alone and released her arm entirely. Now that her spot was secure, she simply stepped off to the sidelines with a grin. "Ha, you should give me the win now! No one is going to stop me…" She boasted as she stepped beyond Krad and Sareena.

Fukushu remained silent…and moved into the crowd. She did not wish to be seen a second longer.

After a moment, Sub-Zero announced the next fight. "Our next battle will be Nido facing off with Mileena! Warriors, take to the ring!"

Now was the time for two friends to take to the ring. Mileena being Jade's childhood nemesis turned dear friend, and Nido being so blindly in love with Jade, that he became friends with the Edenians. Mileena's desire to be close to Sub-Zero was facing Nido's destiny to revive Jade from her slumbering state. Kitana truly did not know who to root for in this.

Mileena jumped into the ring and took stance immediately. "Let us make this a grand bout!" She spoke to Nido. Usually she would play about with her opponents until angered…, but despite her respectful words, Mileena was entering this fight full of rage for Xue Fang.

Nido prepared himself, squeezing his fists tightly. "Not gonna hold back anything, Mileena. Let's do this!"

"Fight!"

**Side Event #21: **A Queen Reborn

As Quan Chi and Tanya wondered the desert they eventually came to a stop. It was here that Quan Chi sensed Sindel's remains. He motioned his hand forward to summon forth the green energies that would provoke her body from the ground.

"This place…" Tanya spoke, clutching her book close her chest. "Why would Sindel choose such a place to end her life? The hot, vacant desert…?"

As the skeletal hands started to pull the rest of the joining bones back together, Quan Chi looked to Tanya. "This place was once more than that. After Sindel falsely invaded this real, she killed each and every soldier of Kahn's as part of her sacrifice. This I remember clearly." He motioned his hand over to throw the skeleton onto its back. Soon, muscles and flesh started to grow over her remains. Even as she was revived, she was being corrupted by the sorcerer's immense strength. "She knew Shao Kahn had his eyes on Earth next…and to prevent it from suffering Edenia's fate, she made quite the foolish choice…" He watched as the flesh started to form over her nude frame. "Now look at her. A puppet, completely faithful to the man she so desperately wanted to escape. Just another pawn until Lord Shinnok is prepared…"

As the body released a shrill scream upon her first breaths being drawn, Quan Chi and Tanya moved forward. "…Sindel…"

"…_Quan Chi…?"_She was confused; still having part of her consciousness lingering. However, it faded the longer she looked at the pale demon.

"Shao Kahn looks forward to your return…" He grinned as he examined her facial expressions. The confusion, the inner struggle with her soul and her corrupted spirit, it was all too great to watch. In the end, however, Sindel was lost to the corruption.

"The…emperor…?" Those very words tasted foul against her tongue. Even so, she felt strongly for Shao Kahn…suddenly. "_Yes…_" She looked to Tanya, rather confused. "…Jade…?" She questioned, but quickly realized who the girl was. "…No…, Tanya. Where is Kitana?"

"Kitana allies herself with our enemies, Emperess." Tanya explained, giving a respectful bow.

Sindel took a few seconds to register this information. With anger growing in her heart, she was set on the thought of ending her traitorous daughter's life. "Then she is no longer my daughter! Take me to Shao Kahn!"

Quan Chi bowed his head. "Yes, empress…" As he stood, he gave a passing glance to Tanya. With a pleased grin, he spoke in a low tone. "The invasion of Earthrealm can now begin…"

( **Side Event Ended** )

The bout between Mileena and Nido continued on for several moments. The two for the most part were equal in the initial blows, with their speed being the true "X" factor in who landed each blow. Mileena's speedy teleporting was canceled out by Nido's wild senses for supernatural energy.

As the two collided foot to forearm, Mileena drew her foot back and took stance once more. Nido's flowing fists met her arms as she blocked each attempt spare the heavy impact onto her shoulder. Growling, she started to throw strikes back at Nido, who blocked each incoming hand, spare her sudden rising knee into his stomach. Mileena's anger and determination to face Xue Fang snapped her into an entirely different mode. She avoided his overhead swing and spun about to arc her heel up along the side of his head.

The strike hit hard, making Nido spin toward the ground. As Mileena followed up, she suddenly saw a flash of light and Nido arcing through the air. Her jaw slammed shut after the impact of his kick-flip, throwing her off of her feet. The skilled assassin knew Nido well; and she knew enough about him that she knew taking him down punch for punch was only going to expend more energy from her. What she had to do was get him to either ring-out, or submit. She had to wait for the opportune time, wait for that one critical mistake in order to hatch either plan. She made it to her feet and played 'stunned' long enough to build up Nido's confidence. As he attacked her head-on, the speedy woman captured his arm and leaped up to wrap her legs about his head. Squeezing tightly, Mileena sacrificed herself to apply a leaping triangle choke, nearly falling over the edge of the ring. The pain of hitting the hard edge with her shoulders made her wince, but keeping the choke applied was all that mattered to her.

Nido still put up a fight, despite being locked in the trap of a technique. If he could manage to get the upper hand, her could throw Mileena right over the edge! He got to his knees, fighting to get out of the hold, but was fading fast. Mileena locked her leg over her ankle and clasped each of her hands around his wrist. She tugged at his arm while applying the pressure so that his chin pressed right into his bicep.

Kitana watched with concern; she was seeing the savage side of Mileena starting to show its head. The way her eyes looked, how violently she applied the choke, and the way she growled like a wild animal all were parts of her she thought were dormant when it came to fighting friends. Was she that determined? Would she actually try to seriously harm Nido just to get close to Sub-Zero?

Despite Nido's attempts to break the hold, he was entering dangerous territory while trying to get to a vertical base. He lifted Milieena a few inches from the ground, but he'd already lost so much air trying to escape. Ultimately, Nido had to tap his hand on the smooth finish of the ring's floor.

"Nido submits!" Sub-Zero stood and held his hand up to signal the match was now over. "Mileena wins!"

She held the hold, only seeing Xue Fang in the pained expression of Nido. Breathing heavily, Mileena only stopped when she heard the voice of her elder sister.

"Mileena!"

Suddenly coming back to her senses, she released the hold and moved away from Nido. As he coughed to regain his breath, Mileena quickly corrected her mistake of choking him by checking in on him. "Mileena is…sorry. It…went too far."

Even though he lost, he wasn't as crushed as he thought he would have been. "It's…alright." He started to stand with Mileena's assistance. Seeing that animalistic side of her was quite intimidating, even for him. He gave Mileena a look as if he was certain that he was a few pounds of pressure away from being killed.

She released him, allowing him to move back at ringside and into the crowd. Mileena started to climb out as well, being certain there was going to be a rest period between these bouts and the final match up. However, that was not the case.

"We will begin our final bout!" Sub-Zero announced. "Xue Fang and Mileena, are you prepared?" He spoke while Xue Fang entered the ring, lightly clapping her hands for Mileena's submission victory moments ago.

"I am as ready as ever. This should be _easy_." Xue boasted as she eyed the pink clad assassin.

Mileena's anger bubbled over as the young woman's very presence made her skin crawl with anger. Did she need time to prepare for this fight? Perhaps a few minutes given the stakes, but she declined any offer of rest. "Mileena is ready!" She put up her defenses, narrowing her yellow eyes on the pale woman.

"Aw, _Miweena_ _is weady_?" She teased in a child-like voice. "I thought the mentally challenged didn't make formidable opponents…"

"_Fight!"_Sub-Zero announced, ignoring the banter between the women.

Mileena had enough of this girl's mouth. Right after Sub-Zero spoke; Xue Fang met a fist right at her nose. She saw the girl stagger back, favoring her previously injured nose that restarted her nosebleed immediately. Mileena hopped up and went to knock Xue aside with her foot, but this was met by Xue's forearm. The force was redirected away, and Mileena was turned about to face away from Xue. This resulted in Mileena getting Xue's hands clamped on either side of her head. A cold sensation rushed up and down her spine as the Kori energy seemed to enter her skull, giving her a tremendous headache…

Xue released Mileena, watching her as she held her head. She drew a hand back and chopped her right at the center of her cranium, further damaging her skull and tampering with her senses.

The chop hurt…a _lot_. Mileena hit the ground, cradling her skull for a few seconds, but ultimately rolled onto her knees. Xue went to kick at her abdomen, but no one was there for it when her shin came up. Dropping down behind her, Mileena's boot clocked her behind the head, only to clock her in the nose a second time as she appeared in front of her.

The assassin's speed proved too much, as she bombarded Xue Fang with quick strikes, backing her up across the room. When Xue was far enough, Mileena tucked herself into a ball after leaping forward, knocking the very air out of Xue's lungs as she flew near the corner of the ring. Mileena landed, snarling like a beast as she stood. "That feel _good_?" She licked her fangs over behind her veil, watching Xue return to her feet.

Xue had Mileena exactly how she wanted her; angry and confident. Her need to boast gave her the opening she needed. She locked eyes with Mileena, but kept her hands low and out of general sight while she was lurched forward. Pitching cold energy into the ground as she approached, she knew Mileena would try to move aside or counter when she got in close, however, her feet were currently frozen to the ground thanks to Xue's very special technique in freezing.

"What-?!" Mileena's eyes were drawn down, then right back up in time for her to get kicked directly in her jaw. Everything went black for a moment, but Mileena did not fall. When her senses returned, they just as quickly went black as another foot met her face. The hard surface of the ring was unforgiving when she hit, and she winced in pain when her jaw smashed against the pavement.

"Aw, that hurt?" Fang teased, lifting her heel to drop down heavily onto Mileena's spine to force a scream from her lungs. She hatched her plan just then; sending ice across Mileena's right arm! "Start the count!"

Thrown into a panic, Mileena clinched her fist tightly, and yanked her arm up from the ground. Ice shards went flying from the ground, yet most of her arm remained stiff. "_Grah!"_A shrill scream left Mileena as her partially frozen fist crashed against Xue's jaw. The rest of the icy finish shattered off of her arm.

While watching, Nido nudged Krad with his elbow. "Hey, maybe she should put some ice on that huh? Right?" He tried to joke, but the shinobi did not even look his way. "…Well fine, then."

Mileena proceeded forward, though her fist was caught by Xue. When Xue tried the same, it was captured in kind. The women tried to overpower the other… but rather than work her muscles, Xue Fang worked her mind. "So, these are the eyes of a killer," She spoke in a low whisper. "What else are you hiding? You wear a mask so no one recognizes you? Or are you just too _ugly_?"

Mileena's fingers squeezed down on Xue's knuckles more. "Shut up!" She wanted to bite her; just rip her jugular out and watch her bleed to death. She had to control her anger, even if the violent thoughts did not stop.

"You want to impress Sub-Zero. You know, you're not even _close_ to his type." She licked her blood that dribbled over her lips. "You know, he could use a woman a little smarter. Someone like _…me_. Who's honest. You just run back to your sister and be a good little pet…"

"Mileena…!..._I_am not a pet!" She corrected herself. Her eyes were straining, reddening with rage. Nothing mattered to her anymore, she was bubbling over with bloodlust. She pushed Xue Fang back, now starting to overpower the young woman.

Since she saw she hit some chords, Xue kept pushing it. "Be honest with yourself. You can't beat me. You know…deep down…" She struggled to keep her footing, but kept talking. "You know nobody wants a _freak_like you."

That was the last straw. Mileena only saw red now. Her Tarkatan instincts fully took over, and this did mean any good fortune was coming to Xue. Mileena yanked her in close and sent her knee deep against her stomach to force all of the air out of her lungs. Her hand released Xue's, and promptly grabbed the back of her frosted hair. Repeated knees shot up into the doubled over girl's face, violently wrecking her features until throwing her to the ground face first. Snarling like a hungry beast, she stalked after Xue Fang, who was scurrying to get away from the awakened predator.

Xue, though with blood dripping down her face, still was grinning. "Just a _freak!_" She shouted out louder, while scooting along her backside on the ground.

Mileena summoned her sais in each hand, and launched one of them directly into Xue's shoulder.

The crowd gasped at the sight of this. It was against the rules of this very tournament to do such a thing.

"Xue Fang wins! Mileena is disqualified!" Sub-Zero stood, holding his hand up to signal the match was now over. "Put down your weapon at once!"

The sound of Sub-Zero's voice reached her, but in her angered state, she could only yell at him. "_What did you say to Mileena?!"_ She clutched the sai tightly.

The disappointment and concern on Kitana's face could be seen even by those across the arena. She stood up alongside Khameleon, but shouted down to Mileena to stop. "Mileena! Put the weapon down!"

While Xue was in shock for the most part that she was stabbed, medical personnel were quickly tending to her by first removing the weapon, then working on healing her wound.

Mileena clutched the remaining sai, pressing her index finger against the moto of the weapon. She lost, and despite her rage, there was nothing she could do about it. Mileena tossed her weapon to the ground and turned to make a swift exit. The crowd applauded Xue Fang for her victory none the less..., but Kitana nor Khameleon clapped their hands.

"…I must go to my sister." Kitana said to excuse herself from Khameleon's company. It was a surprise, however, when the Saurian woman grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," Khameleon paused, feeling out something strange in their presence. Her clothing changed colors; transforming into a deep, dark black. "There is something malicious and perilous in our presence. It's intentions are inauspicious to us…"

"What?" Kitana hadn't sensed anything, but there was movement in the crowd…

"It's time," Jataaka said. "Kill everyone you can, and let's get out of here. Saibot will handle the rest…"

"No." Krad stood in front of the demon woman. "If the woman I love is going to die anyway, I'm not going to let the man she considers a brother be taken as well."

Kia licked her teeth as she examined Krad. "I knew you would break eventually. I guess we'll just have to start with _you_, then!"

The commotion continued in the crowd, as the shadowy figure rushed through. Any who got in his way were killed swiftly with sudden blows, throwing the crowd into a panic. He was making a bee-line directly to the ring, and directly toward Sub-Zero. Noob Saibot finally made himself known; and his only mission was to capture his brother, as Shao Kahn and Sektor requested from Quan Chi.

He dropped down at ringside, breaking guards with his nearly unseen attacks in addition to his shadowy duplicate. Kicks and punches flew like gusts of wind, taking down the prior competitors with ease.

"That _thing_!" Nido stepped back and summoned his weapon to his hand. He knew what this demon was, but even it was pushing the barriers of the strongest demons he faced. "Everyone, run!" He knew where to strike, but he did not even get the chance to, as when Noob Saibot appeared before him, Nido's throat was gripped firmly. The duplicate punched his abdomen several times to beat the air out of him to give enough space for Saibot to toss him aside effortlessly.

"Nido!" Mileena called, leaping into the air to try and assault this shadow. The duplicate broke from his body again, knocking the half Tarkatan woman out of the air. He rushed forward, practically running over Xue Fang in the process as he headed for Sub-Zero.

Kitana and Khameleon noted this threat and quickly dove into action. Despite their intentions, they were overcome in one swift motion; Saibot's sudden swing of his foot slapping both women to the ground.

On the sidelines, Krad was taking on the two demon women to the best of his ability, but was eventually overpowered by their tandem offense. "Noob Saibot! Kill him!" Kia demanded.

The voice drew his attention, thus giving Sub-Zero the proper time to jump down and face his brother. Just as Saibot was preparing a portal, he locked eyes with the woman who did not partake in the fighting; Sareena. He was…petrified at the sight of her. Thoughts and memories began to surface from his time in the Netherrealm. Human emotions, though tampered started to spark inside of his flawed being.

Nido recognized this as he started to push up on his hands. This was someone familiar from his past, when he followed where Saibot's eyes were locked.

"..Brother…?" Kuai Liang spoke when he got a better look at this shadowy assassin.

Despite their relation, Quan Chi's magic began to reinforce Saibot's duties. The connection with Sareena was severed once Kuai Liang spoke. "Yes…, now come with me…" As if he'd a choice. As his duplicate formed to attempt to capture Kuai Liang, several others began to appear to keep the others occupied. No one would stop him, the end was enevitable!

Mileena fought and struggled against the shadowy clones. They were far tougher than the technique she faced earlier, as they retained much of the mass the originator held. Stabbing and slashing her way through, Mileena charged head-on to Noob Saibot, and managed to launch her sai into the chest of the would-be captor.

Angered, Saibot directed his puppets to capture Mileena. Though she put up a fight, her arms and legs were claimed by them. "Kill her!" Bi-Han commanded.

"Mileena!" Kitana tried to come to her aid, but no matter how her fans slashed against the Saibot replicas, she could not carve through them. She refused to watch her sister be killed before her eyes, but there was little she could even do.

Xue Fang pitched a spike of Ice to one of the clones, but it only prolonged the inevitable. While she hoped to buy time, the girl who usually thought ahead could not foresee a similar fate bound to happen to her next. She was claimed by the nearest replicas and beaten on against the ground.

"Now, brother…" Bi-Han said, while Mileena's screams filled the background as she was pulled on at either side.

Sub-Zero was alarmed, but surrounded as well. Just before he was about to act, a sudden whipping of wind occurred.

A loud fleshy rip was heard after a metallic ring silenced Mileena's cries of pain. In the skulls of each replica were two bladearangs…and they each dropped to the ground and vanished into nothingness.

Dropping down from seemingly nowhere, Jade made herself known. Her speed was quicker than any of the eyes could register – all they could make sense of was the fact that a green blur was rendering each Saibot lifeless on the ground. All except the primary creator.

Jade wasted no time taking down those who surrounded Sub-Zero with her staff, and finally was face to face again with Noob Saibot. She wrinkled her nose at him, gazing endlessly with her now glowing green eyes.

"_You_…" He had recollection of who she was. Her speed and strength took a sudden spike when he first fought her. That energy was very present now. With how easily she over powered his replicas, he was certain she would attempt to kill him where he stood. Taking the high road, Bi-Han created a portal and dropped himself through it, abandoning Sareena, Kia, Jataaka, and Krad in Edenia.

"As I thought." Jade said beneath her breath. "Are you alright Kitana? Mileena?" She said without facing either of them. "Nido?" She kept her eyes directly on him, as he sat speechless on the ground. Jade, however did not smile. "Sub-Zero, you are fine as well, correct?" She angled her head slightly, but did not make eye contact.

"I am…fine, thank you." He spoke after a moment's pause.

Everyone was frozen in place from the presence of Jade, and the tremendous amount of strength she just displayed for them. Once her eyes stopped glowing, everyone breathed a sigh, hoping it was a sign she was not about to attack them next…but so much was now on the table to be answered. How did she wake up? And why was she knocked out so long?

**[ A/ N ]**

Took me forever, mainly because it's a combat heavy arc in the story. Now that the tournament is over, I can focus more on the story than the one-on-one fighting. I know the fighting wasn't that great, but I didn't want to use all my tricks before the important ones happen.

There you have it, Xue Fang wins Sub-Zero's tournament and now has a position as his apprentice, and will go off to help the war efforts against Sektor's army at his side. This also means they will be helping fight off Kahn's army as the invasion has begun.

What's that mean? We are officially in MK3 territory. Who do you wanna see involved? Who don't you want to see? Let me know, because we are leaving Edenia behind really soon!


	18. Prepare For War

**Chapter 14:** Prepare for War

"Jade…?" Kitana was completely in shock from seeing her friend present; and not only that…she had done away with a great deal of enemies with what seemed to be minimal effort. "How…?"

Khameleon assisted Kitana to her feet, and due to the overpowering presence of Jade, the woman's clothing started to filter green from its prior black color.

Jade did not answer Kitana or anyone else. There was a deafening silence that befell most of the audience mixed in with the sounds of grieving lost friends and other loved ones in the Saibot attack. Her head turned sharply toward some of the Lin Kuei members. "Restrain them." Her hand motioned out toward Krad, Kia, Sareena, and Jataaka. Her glowing green eyes began to dim as her command was carried out. Kia and Jataaka struggled initially, but submitted to the Lin Kuei. "Nido." She spoke next now fully turning to face him. Her hand tugged the front of her mask down to reveal her features. "You are not seriously harmed, right?"

Nido clutched his abdomen while standing with the assistance of his weapon. He looked upward as if he'd see some sort of divine entity looking down upon him after bringing Jade back to them. "No," He said between breaths. "I'm fine. You don't look bad yourself."

As Jade scoffed. "I've been better. But I've woken up…I know there is much I have missed."

"Sektor's army is invading Earthrealm as we speak!" Krad blurted out, much to the dismay of Kia and Jataaka. "Shao Khan's army follows in kind!"

Deciding to join Krad, Jataaka spilled the beans next. "Quan Chi's resurrecting Sindel to help lead the assault!"

This was…vastly different than what Mileena remembered. She remembered being resurrected for the sole purpose of killing Kitana by Shinnok in the Netherrealm. She remembered Quan Chi helped get the attack set up… but she never knew that Sektor's _army_ assisted in leading it. "The merger of realms..." She whispered to herself.

Smoke arrived at Kuai Liang's side, being sure no other attackers were among them. "Sub-Zero! Are you alright?!"

"I am fine, Smoke. Thanks to…Jade." He seemed to see something 'off' about Jade. Her aura felt extremely tense. "Sektor's army has attacked with Shao Kahn's forces? ...Then we have no time for preparation. We are at war."

If the attack was already underway, Kitana feared for the worst. "We must make contact with Earthrealm. Raiden, Liu Kang…" However, her mother was alive again. If only she could reach her, then her patience would truly be rewarded. She held her hand over her heart, trying to pretend she did not see this coming.

"If we are at war?" Xue Fang said holding her now patched shoulder wound. "Then I am prepared to kick some of these buckets down to size. Immediately."

Xue Fang's very voice enraged Mileena. "Shut up!"

"_Mileena!"_ Kitana tried to ease the anger of her sibling by grasping her shoulders. "We are all in this together. No matter what. Do you understand?"

"_No!_" Mileena snapped back. "Mileena refuses to fight on the same side as _her!_"

Kitana's eyes locked in on Mileena's own. Her lips were curling into a frown as the look of anger came across her face. "As your elder sister I will not tolerate such words from you." She saw Mileena seem to slip into a deeper rage. Hatred was seeping up into those yellow eyes. Kitana's own willpower would not slip, however. She had to be the leader, she had to control Mileena. "I _need you_. More than anyone else. I _need_ you to fight with me. Do you understand? Don't worry about her…would you abandon me?"

Mileena's hands were shaking. Even Sub-Zero's attention couldn't get her anger off of Xue. However, Kitana's words started seeping into her head. She didn't want to be lonely again. She didn't want to go back to the way she was. She didn't want to seem too savage for Sub-Zero's attention. "…Mileena…_I_ will fight for you, sister." She corrected herself.

Many of the Edenians and Lin Kuei were carrying out the dead, but many others were waiting on words from Kitana still.

"Kitana," Jade placed a soft hand on her shoulder. "How do we proceed?"

It was Kitana's moment of leadership to her people. She looked up and around to the spectators and royal guards all around. Khameleon, Sub-Zero, Smoke, fighters from all around. She looked to Krad, Kia, Jataaka, and Sareena. "Put them in prison for further questioning." She ordered, "The rest of you return to your homes and be at peace. I will require all but five thousand of our finest soldiers to be prepared to head to Earthrealm. The remaining will guard Edenia as a last line of defense."

"Hey, wait." Nido stepped closer to the gathering warriors around Kitana. "If that thing shows up again, we're going to need her." He pointed to Sareena. "We can trust her…I can feel it."

Kitana's eyes looked upon Nido, then to Jade for confirmation. Seeing her friend shared Nido's confidence, she made the choice. "Allow her to join us after some light questioning. Escort her back to us when it is over, Nido." She still had to be sure herself. When Nido left to follow the others off, he made eye contact with Jade as if to say 'I'll be right back'.

Kitana continued. "I'll need every archer at their post watching every entry point to Edenia just in case. We need to contact Raiden and the Elder Gods immediately."

Khameleon bowed her head before Kitana. "It would be my honor."

Smoke placed his fist over his heart. "A handful of Lin Kuei and I will join her to ensure she is safe. We will protect her with our lives."

Sub-Zero approved of this with a simple motion of his head. "I will prepare my students and soldiers. We will meet when you are prepared to return to Earthrealm." Then he turned to Xue Fang… "My Champion student, we will have to postpone training. We will assign a codename for you shortly, at the moment we are vastly too -."

"Frost." Xue Fang narrowed her eyes. "I want to be called Frost."

Sub-Zero expected her to be this impatient. Little did she know that was a test she just failed. "I see. Well, Frost, come with me and we'll begin assigning teams. Oh, and Mileena…?" He faced her. "We will speak soon. I am sorry things had to be this way. Princess, Jade, Nido." He bowed in parting to each of them.

"Wait." Fukushu came forward with a small boy hiding slightly behind her. "Sub-Zero, I wish to assist the Lin Kuei." She spoke very softly. "…However, that is only if my child can be held safely here in Edenia until my return." She looked to the leader, Kitana, for her words.

Kitana looked down to the young boy. Instantly her heart jumped. She'd always thought about children of her own…but seeing this warrior woman with her child made her slightly envious, but very understanding of her situation. "He will be safe with us. I will have my guards be sure he has a temporary home and children to play with." She motioned some of her knights over to see to it.

Fukushu went to a knee, kissing her son's head. "Behave. I will return."

"Mother…" The boy pleaded. "Please…don't leave me…"

Fuku shut her eyes, silently placing her fist against her forehead. "You will be watched over. No complaints. Only courage, my son." She lowered her fist and placed it to his heart. "Go. Be brave, for me."

She stood, watching her son turn to leave with the guards. It was only then her eyes came to meet Sub-Zero's to await his answer.

"You are an impressive warrior." Sub-Zero backtracked. "Come with us, please. The more warriors, the better."

Accepting this offer, despite her former feelings, Fukushu saw this as getting one step closer to this Quan Chi…and Scorpion.

Once Khameleon, Smoke, Frost, Sub-Zero, Nido and the others were gone and left Jade, Kitana, and Mileena in the ring…it was now time for some serious talking.

"Sindel is back." Jade said once everyone was out of earshot. She began walking out of the ring and led Kitana and Mileena back toward the palace. "Under complete control as before, though…, much stronger than I can recollect." Jade remembered specifically her assignment in the former time. She and Reptile were to find and drag Kitana back to Shao Kahn's feet to sentence her for her betrayal. Though she chose loyalty to her childhood friend over Shao Kahn, things this time around were much more complex.

"Stronger?" Mileena questioned with her yellow eyes narrowed. "How so?"

Jade glanced back to the two siblings while speaking. "Perhaps it is something Shao Kahn allowed Quan Chi to do that was different than before. I am not sure. However, I do know that our fight goes beyond this timeline. There is much more than what we saw during the great battle."

Kitana knew Jade meant the events of 'Armageddon', but how Jade knew all of this was leaving Kitana worried. "Wait." She grabbed Jade's shoulder gently, only to have her friend violently turn her shoulder away from her and face her directly. As much as Kitana wanted to question her sudden attitude, she swallowed her pride. She didn't want to spark an argument and risk not getting answers. "Jade, what happened to you? How do you know these things?"

There was a long pause, but all three of them stopped walking. Jade faced Kitana down directly, almost burning a hole in her eyes for several seconds. She eased up when she saw no malice was being returned, however.

"I was in a mysterious land. I am not sure how to describe it to you, but … someone showed me the past we left behind. It is too complicated to explain now, but the shimmering woman showed me that Shinnok survived the battle. He is claiming Edenia as we speak, as well as the merged realms Khan was consuming. Once it is done, no Elder God will be able to stop Shinnok. Not from the past, present, or future."

Past, present, and future? Shinnok would be able to travel through time? Kitana's mind was racing with the 'hows' and 'whens', but she knew they had to work fast. "We will talk more about this later. Shinnok will be a great threat no matter the time period, but if he arrives while we deal with Kahn, we haven't a hope of survival." Kitana folded her arms behind her back and lifted her chin. "Jade, we are at war beyond anything we've ever experienced. I need you at the head of intelligence." She then turned to Mileena. "Mileena, I need you at the head of our soldiers. You know more about how this all went down than either of us. If the Brotherhood has spies as they did before, you will be able to find them."

Mileena and Jade took their new responsibilities very seriously. Each of them nodded to Kitana respectfully and took small bows.

"I will oversee our entire assault and participate in the battle for Earthrealm. First we assist the Lin Kuei against Sektor's army, then we focus on Shao Kahn and mother. Those are my only guidelines." Kitana said to each of them, placing her hands at their shoulders.

"Consider it done…, Princess." Jade shut her eyes and bowed once more. "Once we contact Raiden and the White Lotus Society, I also recommend Liu Kang's wellbeing is watched after. If he is killed by this change of events…the results…they could prove fatal to us all."

Mileena eagerly nodded to Jade's words, but had some to add. "Yes! But…, Mileena thinks that we are stronger together than Liu Kang is alone! If we can stop Kahn even before Liu Kang can fight, Mileena thinks we should do it!"

Kitana clearly liked Mileena's idea better than waiting around, but she had to consider all things. If they killed Kahn before Liu Kang, would that off-set time into an unpredictable timeline? "Well," Kitana cleared her throat. "First we free mother, then we see to it Kahn is defeated by Liu Kang or otherwise. Be ready…because at dawn, we are at war."

**Side Event #22:**Triple Cross

In the depths of Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits, the sorcerer himself was preparing the next phase of his master plan. Several spell books were cracked open, floating bodies of men and women in tubes sat all about him, being infused with dark magic to further his plans. He was putting the finishing touches on his masterpiece – a creature which had all of its body covered in cloth. It was laying across one of his operating tables.

The body was broad enough to be considered a male form, but that was yet to be seen.

"At long last," Shang Tsung whispered, "The first step toward complete freedom and power." His hands began to glow a bright green color as the soul flames started to enhance. The light illuminated him in the dark, damp recesses of his lab. His eyes were narrowed and full of a near insatiable lust for more power. It was only when his hand was nearly about to press against the clothed being that he was interrupted by the door swinging open.

"Shang Tsung!" His wife Denise called.

The sorcerer groaned and extinguished his soul flame. His hands instantly went to his head. "Woman, if this is not urgent…!"

Denise' heels clicked rapidly as her bare legs moved with haste down the winding stone steps. The sorceress had a pleased grin on her face, for once. "It is always urgent in these times, husband. I've consulted with my crystal ball, and I have fantastic news for the two of us."

Shang crossed his arms and lifted his chin. He was curious as to what his wife had to say. "Proceed."

Denise began looking around at the various tubes while she spoke. "Noob Saibot has failed, Quan Chi has succeeded, Sindel is alive, and _your_ souls are still needed." She grinned, moving closer to Shang Tsung.

"_Perfect._" He chuckled, lifting his hand to Denise's shoulder. "In due time we will be free. Sektor's invasion is imminent…once Shao Kahn is dead, we will have enough souls from him alone to be immortal." He leaned his head forward to place gently against her own. "Let everyone else do the work for us, correct?"

Denise shut her eyes and brought her hands to Shang Tsung's chest. "Yes. That fool Quan Chi will be vulnerable sooner or later. Stick it out with him until the amulet can be stolen. Though I do have one problem…, husband."

The double-or-triple-cross that Shang Tsung was planning was very risky, but he was confident he had everything figured out. Denise may have seemed to be a nagging wife, but she was every bit as cunning as he was. Whatever he lacked, she made up for.

"Do tell," He spoke as he stepped away from her to look back toward his work. "I am all ears."

Denise paced alongside him to examine his clothed subject. "Shinnok," She spoke after a few moments of silence. "Quan Chi is with the Brotherhood. They want Shinnok to rule the realms…"

That was a problem indeed. One Shang Tsung forgot to calculate. "If we can get others to kill Khan, surely we can do the same to Shinnok. Perhaps keep him imprisoned in the Netherrealm…perhaps by sending Quan Chi on a foolish quest to find Onaga's lost army?" He chuckled to himself. "You and I both know it no longer exists."

Denise beamed with a grin to her husband. "We know it doesn't exist where we've looked. We should find it. Imagine, a million souls, a million unstoppable soldiers at our beck and call. No responsibility for the two of us." Her eyes shut as she could practically taste the freedom on her lips. "Are you sure you are not lying to me as well, dear husband? Do you actually want realm domination?"

Shang Tsung pressed his hands on the face of the clothed creature before speaking. "I have succeeded in making others think it is what I crave. I simply crave immortality, freedom, and no need to ever serve anyone. Since my soul is still needed for Sindel…,I trust you will do your part in my absence?"

Denise nodded slowly. "I will." She began to walk away from Shang Tsung, brushing her fingers along his shoulder. "The Edenians may be an issue as well. Is that what this new creature is for?" She motioned to one of the floating women in a tube.

Shang Tsung chuckled darkly to himself. "An improvement on my mistake. Something in Kitana, Mileena, and Jade is very different. Their souls are vastly more powerful than they were prior to the tournament ending in Earthrealm. If I can infiltrate them…or destroy them…" He turned around. "Those are three less threats to our success."

Denise began up the stairs slowly. "I knew I married your for a reason. Now come to bed, you need your rest."

"I am well rested, thank you. I have my work to…"

"I said come to bed!" Denise snapped back at Shang Tsung.

The Sorcerer retorted by pointing at her. "I will do as I please! Sleep as you please, but my work here is not complete, woman! Get off of my back!"

Denise rolled her eyes and flicked her hair as she proceeded up the stairs. "This is why you are going to burn your eyebrows off like your father did."

Shang Tsung heard the door slamming…but he shook his fist toward the ceiling. "It was an accident! My father! He…he miscalculated a very complex series of black magic!" He heard no response…and grit his teeth. He was very sensitive about his father and his accomplishments. In fact, he was still trying to surpass his legendary work.

After silently cursing at Denise, Shang Tsung turned to the tube his wife spoke of before her departure. Inside floated a bandaged up, half Tarkatan woman with short black hair and a row of razor sharp teeth. "Hopefully all members of the female species is not as complex as my wife…"

**Side Event #23:**Kahn's Plan

"Sindel will be here shortly, sir." Reiko placed his fist over his heart and bowed before Shao Kahn. "The invasion has begun. Sektor and his forces have begun their attack at the old Lin Kuei Temple in Earthrealm. Section B of his armada are attacking various major Earthrealm cities and defense bases. The Black Dragon bombers are also in place."

Shao Kahn sat at his throne in the company of Goro and Motaro. A deep chuckle left his now armored chest as he watched the young man bow before him. "Good. Give the order to show no quarter. Every soul must perish. Every man, woman, child, and animal. Bomb the oceans, bomb the cities, slaughter the weaklings as you see fit. I trust you can do this, Reiko?"

The young man nodded once more. "With Rain's assistance we can help feed the Soulnado until it self sustains. No Earthrealm soul will be spared. Quan Chi has to prepare the spell once Queen Sindel is ready for war."

Kahn rubbed his squared jaw in thought. "Raiden will have opposition for us I am sure. When Sindel gets here, have Shang Tsung sent to me. He has one final purpose as my servant. After that is over, I will send Sindel to where Raiden has his champions gathered…"

Reiko seemed confused. "You are certain Raiden will do this?"

The conqueror did not enjoy being questioned, but Reiko had his respect. "If you wish to be like me one day, boy, you will learn to respect a worthy foe's thoughts. Raiden knows the war was going to start as soon as Quan Chi crossed over into Earthrealm. It is just a matter of proper selection of warriors." The emperor paused. "However, Raiden is a fool. He would allow fate to determine his battles rather than strategy. Our entire confrontation has been a well-played game of chess. Granted it has become rather one-sided…"

Reiko bowed his head again. "Understood, sir. After Sindel destroys the remnants of Earth's defenders…, then what do we do? Can she kill Raiden?"

Kahn began to stand up. "There are only two people alive who can destroy Raiden. I am one of them." He stepped down from his throne and began to pace to one of his open windows high on his fortress.

"And the other…?" Reiko inquired silently.

"Himself."

**Side Event #24:**Four Arms Full of Trouble

Sheeva opened her eyes to view the bamboo ceiling high above her head. The open window had white cloth curtains blowing gently through it while carrying the gentle scent of fresh water nearby. Her arms were folded neatly over her body, as well as the soft blue quilted blanket over her abdomen.

Initially, Sheeva panicked and began to shift her head from left to right. Was she in prison? Where was that traitorous Quan Chi and the witch Tanya?

"Where am I?" She thought out loud as she tried to sit up. The pain shot through her body instantly, however, and she fell back with a dull thud on the blankets beneath her. "Augh…!"

A voice from within the sunlit room startled her shortly after. "You should relax, miss." The man spoke as he started toward her side. Once he kneeled near her, Sheeva could see his features much better. A red bandana was wrapped about his eyes, and the various bits of white along his short sharp hair let her know he was a human male of age. "You are safe, that is all that matters right now. Does your breathing give you pain…?"

Someone was taking care of her? A human none the less? What disgrace had she fallen into? "I am fine!" Sheeva tried to sit up again, only to fall back down and clutch at her stomach and sides. "Augh…!...Where is Quan Chi?!"

The man pressed his lips tightly together for a moment. "I do not know. I'm sorry. For now, you have us and this village to protect you. We will help you find Quan Chi once Li Mei brings the last of the tonic."

"Who … are you?" Sheeva remembered that Shao Kahn was the one who had sent her to her near death. One she served so loyally tried to use her as a pawn. She could not even succeed at dying it seemed. Was this man to finish the job in service to Kahn? She would never make it to the afterlife of the Shokan without knowing the name of her killer.

"I am Kenshi," The warrior bowed his head. "What might be your name, young lady?"

_Young lady?!_ She was hundreds of years old! How _dare_ Kenshi call her young?! Well, she did take care of her skin and muscles. Perhaps she seemed about one hundred years old. Attractive, freshly in breeding condition? No! That could not be it!

"I…uh…, I am…Sheeva." She cleared her throat. Surely this man knew she was a Shokan and he was a human. "Flattery of my age will not change the fact we should not attempt breeding, human."

Kenshi's face visibly reddened from the fact a woman would so openly say something like that, no matter what language was used. "I assure you I was not attempting to…breed with you as you put it. I am simply being a gentleman."

"A gentleman? What nonsense is that?" It made no sense to her. He was being 'gentle'? But why? Who would want to be gentle with a warrior?! "When a male speaks to a female in such ways, it is usually for courting and coitus."

Kenshi cleared his throat, now taking a seat near where Sheeva lay. "I was being friendly, Miss Sheeva."

"Friendly?" Again she was struck by confusion. "Males and females are partners, not friends. When there is an attraction friendship is nullified." Realizing she sounded as if she was attracted to the male, Sheeva gripped her forehead with her upper left arm. "Not attraction!..Curiosity…!"

Kenshi could only chuckle. "You're really not from my neck of the woods, huh?"

"She sure is not." The multiple voices of Ermac echoed around the room. Once Sheeva looked at him, the red and black wrapped soul being took a bow. He carried a basket full of apples with him, setting it against the wall in the humble shack. "Do not be alarmed, Sheeva. None here work for Kahn. This is a free village."

Work for Kahn? … Oh, right. She forgot to remember that she assumed Kenshi was to be her executioner! Now that it was cleared up, she could rest easy for now. However…

"Where is Quan Chi, Ermac? How did I get here?"

"Reptile." Ermac levitated an apple from the basket to head toward Kenshi's waiting hand. "Reptile brought you here. He found you near death in the forests, I believe. I see you've met my student, Kenshi." Ermac motioned a hand toward the blind man. "As for Quan Chi…I believe he is on Earth right now. Shao Kahn has begun his invasion…we need to get back to it." Ermac pointed to himself when saying 'we'.

"Back to it…?" The Shokan woman looked to Kenshi, then back to Ermac. "Did you not just say you do not work for Kahn?" Confused, Sheeva's brow lifted up above the other.

Ermac's legion of voices chuckled all at once loudly. He grasped his abdomen and threw his head back. After being stared at for a moment, Ermac slowly ceased his laughter. "…Forgive us. One of our souls is easily amused." Once straightening his posture, he spoke up. "We are playing a double agent of sorts. Finding information to prevent the unthinkable from happening."

"Unthinkable?" Sheeva questioned.

"Precisely. It seems there are going to be several traitorous acts happening in the immediate future. It seems Shao Kahn has ignored his better instincts and approved the cybernetics to be part of his military. The cybernetics believe they have the right to all of Earthrealm and have struck a deal with Shang Tsung, _but_ the cybernetic named Cyrax cut a deal with Quan Chi for his mortality to be restored. It seems Quan Chi desires the Netherrealm to be burst open by the Earthrealm Kamidogu to free Shinnok…"

After taking a loud bite of his apple and swallowing it down, Kenshi joined in on getting Sheeva up to speed. "This was all gathered by Ermac in a matter of months after the last tournament. Reptile told us about the secret alliance aimed to take down Shao Kahn. Without Baraka and Kano, however, Rain, Tanya, and Reiko are helplessly outgunned."

"You assist them?" Sheeva turned her attention back to Kenshi to try and figure out the plan of this…makeshift alliance. "Tanya is not an ally to any but herself. Had I seen this earlier…"

Ermac eagerly answered in Kenshi's place. "They are still very loyal to Kahn until they have the proper leverage. They will be enemies to us as long as they are near the Emperor."

Kenshi took another bite of his apple and chewed quite joyfully. The taste was just bursting over his highly sensitive taste buds. "Ermac is going to Earthrealm to try and figure out where the Kamidogu is currently held, and attempt to hide it from Kahn and Sektor. Li Mei, Reptile, and I are going to assist Earthrealm's defenses."

It was a long stretch to think such a team could hold off Kahn's military…along with Sektor's. Sheeva was also worried about their seeking of the Kamidogu. "Fools," She stated with a disappointed sigh. "The Kamidogu are missing. It has been discussed among Shokan for years now. Some mortal has been stealing them one by one. Earthrealm and Outworld are without. Our gods warn us."

Ermac tapped the side of his bandaged head. "Ah, but each realm houses more than one Kamidogu. It was a safeguard for such an occasion. It is only known among the ancients, many of which compose us."

"Since the Kamidogu bind the realms it only makes sense one would not exist alone. I see." Sheeva began to look about the small shack in hopes this Li Mei would arrive soon, or Reptile. "Once I am healed, I will aid you. I will inform my kind of Kahn's betrayal first."

"It's too risky." Ermac shook his head. "Many Shokan may be already embarked in battle. You may aid us, but be cautious to who you speak to outside of this village. It could be the undoing of what we are attempting. We must be going now. Li Mei is near. A swift healing, We wish upon you." 


	19. New Kombatants

**Chapter 15:** New Kombatants

"Emperor," The voice of Reiko broke the silence within Shao Kahn's throne room. "Sindel arrives in company of Quan Chi and Tanya. The Black Dragons have arrived in company of Sektor of the Tekunins."

Shao Kahn's throat rumbled with a pleased chuckle. "Excellent," He spoke to his loyal General while gripping the armrest of his throne with each hand. "Send them all in. There is much to be discussed."

The General took his order and turned to the guards of the room. A single motion of his fist going upward told them to allow the visitors passage.

Through the doorway came a red haired woman in a torn and tattered hooded robe, a blonde martial artist in classic white Gi, and a man whose square jaw and low brow made him seem vastly less intelligent than his counterparts. Joining them was a Mongolian soldier with an odd machine-like harness strapped to his chest. Shao Kahn did not recognize him, but he had to be one of Kano's men.

Behind the Black Dragon crew came the fully armored Tekunins led by Sektor and Cyrax. Behind them was a new armored droid that was carrying two large knives at his side. His armor plating was similar to that of Sektor and Cyrax's, except his entire chest plate was black and only accented in deep crimson. The facemask was completely black with two glowing red eyes. He seemed slightly bigger than the other two Tekunins, and vastly more dangerous.

Behind the Tekunin, Sindel, Quan Chi, Skarlet, and Tanya all entered together. The complete set of visitors all lined up side by side in front of Shao Kahn's throne, with Rain and Reiko positioned on each far side of the line facing the group. Goro and Motaro stood at the Emperor's side proudly, awaiting any commands.

"Black Dragons." Shao Kahn bellowed out. "Introduce yourselves."

The first to step forward was the red haired woman. She pulled back the hood over her head and exposed her beautiful, hardened features. She looked like a woman who saw the worst war had to offer, and would be surprised by little to nothing. The corruption in her soul, the greed and anger in her heart all attracted Kahn's attention.

"Name's Kira," The woman spoke. "I'm in command of this little team we put together for the moment. The gentlemen with me from left to right are Jarek," She motioned her hand to the man with the squared jaw, "Kobra." She then motioned to the martial artist. "And Hsu Hao." Finally, to the Mongolian. "We're among Kano's top players, get me? So if you're gonna need widespread chaos, you're gonna need us and our weapons and wisdom of Earth's war tactics."

"Oh, selling your team to me, are you?" Kahn grinned. "Be mindful of your tongue, Kira. I do not _need_ you, but you can speed along this process. While your team looks pathetic, I trust you can whip them into shape in time for the invasion?"

Jerek growled out and stepped forward. "Pathetic?!" He was stopped in place by a sudden backhand from Kira.

"Sit." She spoke beneath her breath while turning toward him. '_I can't believe I have to deal with this idiot.'_ She thought to herself with a displeased sigh. She knew Kahn would probably dock their pay for such insubordination from Jarek.

"King Shao Kahn," Kobra spoke up next. "I wish to prove my skills in battle to best serve you, your highness."

Kira palmed her forehead in embarrassment. '_King? Idiot, this guy is an Emperor!'_ Kira yanked Kobra back in line by the collar of his uniform. "Emperor, my men will no longer talk out of line. Forgive me, they are rather anxious to serve you."

Amused, Shao Kahn allowed the words of the young man to pass over his head. "Even when I first came in command, I had several men such as them at my side. As you see now," He motioned toward Motaro and _not_ Goro. "I have since upgraded. Now, I am interested in knowing how this…Hsu Hao can assist us."

"I already have." The Mongolian warrior folded his hands behind his back. The red device in the center of his chest pulsed lightly as he moved forward. "I infiltrated Earthrealm's American Special Forces unit which was looking into Outworld with several covert agents. I have names, I have weapons, and I have led them right into our first trap set up by the Black Dragon and Tekunin."

"Impressive." Shao Kahn grinned slightly. "Tekunin attack on military fortresses is very important to me. I want every monk, military man, and fighter in Earthrealm to be struck first. Then we spread into their villages and cities."

"Understood, sir." Kira bowed her head before Kahn. '_I hope he hasn't forgotten the bargain to give us a cut of land to rule over ourselves…'_

"Now…" Kahn shifted his eyes to Sektor and his group of cyborgs. "What news do you bring me?"

Sektor slammed his fist across his chest before speaking. "Dozens of new and improved models. The Black Dragon technicians as well as General Baraka's input has given us an extremely lethal high powered systems upgrade." He stepped aside to motion his hand at the new cyborg with him. "To my right is Kano. A mixture of nanotechnology and Tekunin ingenuity made him one hundred percent man…and one hundred percent machine. One and the same with total control and complete obedience."

The cybernetic Kano drew one of his large knives from his side, twisting it skillfully. "I've got a full directory of martial arts techniques in me skull. I've studied all of your moves…" Kano looked over Kahn, Goro, Motaro, The Black Dragon, Quan Chi, then paused while turning to Tanya. "Even yours, baby…heh heh." Kano chuckled to himself, putting the blade away.

"Augh." The Edenian woman rolled her eyes in disgust.

Sektor continued after a moment of silence. No emotion or humor registered to him. "Tekunin forces are currently active on Earthrealm, awaiting the Outworld and Black Dragon reinforcements. We are active in all major cities in Earthrealm, as well as several Shaolin locations and the Lin Kuei stronghold in Artika. We seek the Gatekeeper Emerald. The Lin Kuei may have it confused for a Kamidogu."

"It is. Of sorts." Kahn rubbed his jaw. "Once it is located, destroy it. Having such an item is no longer needed once I merge all realms. I will not risk one of those fools accidentally opening gateways for reinforcements. Cancel any intentions you had."

"Affirmative." Sektor bowed his head and accepted the new order.

Finally, Shao Kahn's eyes moved over to the magnificent sight of his former wife. While true he stole her and forced her into marriage, Shao Kahn had a soft spot for his beloved songbird.

"Sindel…" He chuckled softly. "My love…, you have returned. Let us hope you are more willing to listen to your husband this time around." He examined the slight scowl on her face…something was a little off about her. Kahn immediately felt out her power. It was rather weak compared to how she used to be. "Sorcerer! Explain to me my my wife has the strength of an Edenian a fraction of her status?!"

Quan Chi was hesitant, but spoke up. "The spell takes time. Days or years could pass before she is at complete strength."

"Unacceptable!" Kahn slammed his palm down on the armrest of his throne. "I need Sindel to be my clean up crew. I need her to be equal to me in every way! I should have you killed for such a betrayal to my expectations!...But…I have a solution." Kahn motioned his hand to Goro. "Summon Shang Tsung here immediately."

"As you wish." Goro bowed in respect, though he was hiding an anger in his chest for not being considered an 'upgrade' in Kahn's forces. The Shokan had been getting the backseat a lot more lately due to Centaurian infestation.

As Goro walked through the line of Kahn's soldiers and out of the throne room, the Emperor proceeded. "Until Goro returns, I need an update on our attack on Edenia. Did we capture the Dragon Medallion?"

**Side Event #25: **The Words of Jade****

Edenia, After First Slumber

With the crescent moon high in the sky, all of Edenia was illuminated and sparkling softly. The white stone walls of the village outside of the palace gates were bright and fuzzy from the soft reflections. Sparkling waters mingled and created a calming noise as gentle as the very breeze.

High up on the massive palace construction on an open stone balcony stood Jade. Her entire body was wrapped in the finest of silk robe that were worthy of a queen. It was a rich cream color, slightly transparent, but the silhouette of her perfect curved frame was not something anyone would complain about.

It ended just behind her ankles, and parted in the front until meeting with the sash about her waist. Her legs were only exposed to the cool wind partially due to one leg being bent at the knee to gently pry between the slit of her robe. She had one hand on the balcony rail and the other rested on the height of her tilted hip.

She stood side by side with Mileena and Kitana, who both wore silky gowns meant for slumber as well. Kitana was more covered up with a series of soft buttons running along the upper left of her chest, with the garment cascading down her hourglass shape flawlessly. Kitana's hair was down and untamed, resting wildly as her mother's did behind her. The gown stopped just below the middle of her smooth thighs which were currently crossed while she leaned against the railing of the balcony.

Mileena was the more carefree of the trio, having her purple 'gown' on that had its partially transparent materials hanging from the supportive bust area of the garment. The thin cloths were soft on her skin and parted in a reverse "V" shape to present her naval as if it were the star of its very own play. The garment stopped at the lower reaches of her hips and presented the matching purple underwear hugging her waist.

She had her mask off and leaned forward with both arms crossed and resting at the elbow on the stone rail.

"This whole time I've been in another dimension." Jade was in the middle of explaining to her friends what happened to her. "This dimension is where my mother still exists. She showed me the world we left behind. She told me…Edenia and all realms were my birthright. That I have been a slave to your mother and father since before you were even born." Jade's eyes searched the beautiful view of Edenia before them. "All of my life I have believed my parents died in the tournament to protect Edenia…, and it seems the woman I so blindly served was a liar all along."

"No," Kitana shook her head. "It must be some trickery from Shao Kahn, Jade. Do not buy into it. You were never one to crave power or possessions such as an entire realm." Kitana placed a hand gently on Jade's shoulder. "We are just as much sisters as Mileena and I are. The three of us are family. My mother would never hold such a secret from you or anyone else."

Jade gave Kitana an icy stare. "Your mother never had a chance to." She faced forward again, leaving Kitana speechless in her wake. "If she is alive and we are able to bring her to her senses…" Jade shut her eyes softly. "I will find out the truth for myself."

Mileena kept her gaze on Jade the entire time. She was more than willing to jump in the middle a fight, if it occurred, to stop it. "You mentioned the world we left behind, Jade. What…happened?"

Finding herself once again calm, Jade opened her eyes. "Chaos." She said simply. "There were no survivors, except Shinnok. He sent a replica to battle, I am told. He is killing the remaining Elder Gods and conquering the remains of every realm to ever exist. I believe that… he will eventually come here to obtain more power."

Kitana squinted curiously. "Why do you say that?"

"Shinnok has his amulet and his staff. No one in our former time can stop him. My mother showed me visions of him arriving on Earth while Liu Kang was doing battle with Shao Kahn on the apex of his Earthrealm fortress. Shinnok killed them both, then everyone else. He moved from realm to realm, conquering and destroying. Merging everything within himself. This repeated…over and over. At times in different places, at times with different people, but it all ended the same. The only timeline he has not consumed entirely is the one we left…, as well as this one."

The two sisters were stricken with fear. The unpredictable nature of _their_ Shinnok's arrival as opposed to the current Shinnok was frightening. How could they prepare for something like that?

"I had a chance to stop him, but I passed it up." Jade continued. "My mother gave me a chance to return to our former world and I did not accept. I know when he comes, that we can stop him. No matter how powerful he is." Jade put a smile on her face for the first time in a while and looked to each of her friends.

"Mileena knows we can!" The woman nodded eagerly, showing off her sharp rows of teeth. "Then there will be peace. Then Mileena can retire from war and learn to be a chef, write books, become an actress in an Edenian play, and…and" She stood up straight, holding her hands in the air. "And paint a picture of the entire Edenian sky!"

Kitana looked to the stars and moon in the sky, whispering a silent 'wow' to herself. "I admire your ambitions, Mileena," The elder sibling said with a small giggle. "But first, you will need to complete your archery lessons."

"Bah! Mileena hates archery!" She growled, folding her arms across her stomach. "So boring!"

Jade turned about and leaned her lower back against the railing of the balcony. "Archery can be quite fun, Mileena. Once you begin something, you should always see it through to the end. No matter how frustrating or boring it may seem to you at the time. All things you learn in life are very beneficial."

Kitana's hands folded behind her back as she spoke. "I could not have said it any better, Jade."

"Hmp," Mileena rolled her eyes. "Anyway! Mileena…_I_ was curious. What do we do about the Deadly Alliance and the Dragon King…?"

Jade and Kitana gave it a few moments of thought. However, Jade came up with a solution first. "Neither of us really know how Onaga returned. If we can manage to defeat Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, their alliance will never be."

"Simple enough," Kitana started to move away from the balcony. "Khameleon and the others should be in Earthrealm by now. We should head to sleep, as we will need our strength for Artika. Come along, Mileena."

"Just a few more minutes, Kitana?" Mileena whined.

"Must I pull you by your ear, Mileena?" Kitana teased while moving along to grasp Mileena's arm lightly. "Sleep well, Jade."

Just as the sisters started to move inside of Jade's room to exit through the front door, there was a knock. Kitana opened the door to reveal Nido on the other side. He froze in place, not expecting to see all _three_ women in their sleepwear.

"Uh," It was enough of a sight to make red flush over his dark cheeks. "I didn't mean to come by so late. Forgive me."

"It's fine, Sir Nido." Kitana chuckled, bowing her head lightly. "Jade is inside. I take it you have words for her?"

"Yeah." He stepped back to let Mileena and Kitana through the doorway. "I'm just glad she's alright."

"As are we! Make sure to get sleep for the big battle!" Mileena said as she and Kitana passed Nido up.

"Sleep well, Sir Nido." Kitana said as she and Mileena headed down the hall.

This left Nido in the doorway of Jade's room. He felt his heart thumping against his chest like a tribal drum. Seeing her on that balcony was like seeing a ghost; all of those months she was so still and doll-like had him nearly accept that would be how she'd end her life.

As he passed the threshold and closed the door behind himself, he began to lower the weapon at his back and lean it against the wall. The light clunking of the metal casing didn't startle Jade at all. She'd yet to even turn around.

"Jade?" Nido spoke up to get her attention. He saw her turn her head just slightly, having the entire moon seem to shine it's light down on her and cast her long shadow through the opened doorway to her balcony into her dark room. Nido followed the path of light to the balcony, joining Jade there. "Thank the gods you're alright."

Jade's hand came up to brush along the jawline of her beloved. If things were different, if she hadn't passed out, they would have been as close as they were before. She was not sure where they stood, but she still loved him deeply.

"Thank the gods you are alright." She just barely cracked a grin on her plush lips for him. "Watch the moon with me?"

The invitation was impossible to pass up. Nido silently accepted, moving behind Jade as she faced forward. His arms began to reluctantly coil about her waist. He was nervous, testing the waters to see just what she would allow. He shut his eyes as he embraced her, and felt her shoulders rest against his torso.

Edenia was most beautiful when the moon lit the expansive world. Despite preparations for war were being made, the peace was all too important to all inhabitants of the world.

Silence remained between the two for nearly a minute. It was ended by Jade's voice.

"How did the meeting with Sareena go?"

"Good," Nido nodded and brushed his cheek along her own. "She's going to help us out in Artika and beyond. The other three are staying in their cells till further notice. Sareena gave me some…interesting news, too."

"News?" Jade turned about in Nido's arms, now with her arms loosely going about his broad shoulders. "What news is this?"

"It's…about Outworld. A lot of stuff is going down there. She told me about some secret being held from even Shao Kahn. Some kind of Dragon Egg is being nursed. The holy men protecting it say it will end Shao Kahn…, and…"

"The Dragon King." Jade said beneath her breath.

Nido seemed confused. "What?"

"Do you know of this location, Nido?"

"Well, yeah. I know the landmarks a little bit." When he assisted Sonya and Jax to the Earthrealm portal, he kept note of his surroundings. The volcanic area of Outworld was impossible to not see beyond the Living Forest area and the various rivers that passed nearby villages. "It's near one of the taller volcanic areas I believe."

Jade gripped Nido's shoulder's tightly. "I need you to find this place. Destroy that egg no matter the cost." She was trying to show the urgency in her eyes. "I will explain everything when the time is right, but I need you to get to Outworld as soon as possible."

Nido sensed her urgency, but he couldn't help but feel odd about it. "Jade…, the Edenians and Lin Kuei need every able body they can get. I don't want to abandon you guys to go after…some secret Dragon Egg. We can handle that _after_ we handle Shoa Kahn."

"No." Jade shook her head. "Please, Nido. I need you to do this!"

"Earthrealm is my home," He lowered his eyebrows. "I'm going to fight for it. This Dragon Egg is part of a prophecy. When it hatches, Shao Kahn's reign will end. What do you think will happen if I break it?"

"Shao Kahn's reign is destined to end." Jade lowered her voice. "However, when the egg hatches, a greater evil will be born. Shao Kahn will not be completely destroyed…, he will only get angrier."

Nido stepped back from Jade. He allowed her hands to stay on his shoulders, however. "So you're trying to say that this fight for my home world will be in vain? If it was Edenia that was in trouble, I know you wouldn't take some side job on a hunch like this."

"It is not a hunch!" Jade lowered her hands, getting a bit more aggressive with her tone. "It is how things are! It _must_ happen! You survive this endeavor by not getting deeply involved. Do not ask me to suffer your death again!" Jade's fists clinched up as her head lowered down. "Do not ask me to endure that. The only way you will live is if that Egg never hatches, the alliance is never made, and all of this ends with Shao Kahn's invasion!"

Nido was silent, watching Jade as she practically seethed with bottled emotion. She said she did not want to endure his death 'again'. Did she have visions of his death in her coma?

"I need you to do this Nido. For me. I do not have the spirit to lose you. I already know what you are willing to do for me…, even now." She finally looked up to him, seeing flashbacks of his sacrifice when Tanya and the Tarkata ambushed her. "I fight for Edenia. I fight for Earth. But in my heart I know I would only die for you."

Nido started to blink a few times. That was _quite_ heavy to hear. He was speechless. He brought both of his hands to Jade's shoulders and lowered his head to place his forehead on her's. "I'll do it. Don't worry about it, alright?"

Jade had her eyes just barely opened while her chin lifted up. Her lips were just a breath's length away from his. She lingered there, sharing a breathing space with the demon slayer. Her hand went about and flattened between his shoulders while the other remained against his shoulder. The railing of her balcony softly sunk against her back. The space between the two closed as slowly as their lips did when they met.

She was tangled with him. She could now slake her desire while pressing forward her agenda. She knew what Nido would become over time. She knew he would need to be fully convinced to hold his word, or else he would come back for her.

****  
**Kitana's Bedroom  
**  
Mileena whined. "Not tired!"

"Ah ah," Kitana shook her finger. "But we have a big morning, Mileena. We cannot risk you being too tired." Kitana was sitting on her bed with her covers over her legs. She gave a soft pat to the space beside her on the massive Edenian Queen sized bed…which was roughly twice the size of a King sized bed.

"But!" Mileena stomped her foot down once. "That Xue Fang!" She turned to face the window now, folding her arms tightly. "She is probably telling lies to Kuai Liang…, Mileena must go find him! To clear things up!"

Kitana did not say a single word. She looked right into Mileena's eyes as if repeating her distaste in the thought of Mileena leaving.

The look only served to anger Mileena further. "This is not fair!" She shouted, snarling with her teeth clinching into one another. She grabbed the sides of her head, pressing her fingers along sides of her temple. "Mileena does not need your permission!" She snapped while turning back to Kitana.

"Sister." Kitana spoke calmly. "There will be a time and a place for that anger. There will be a time and a place for words. People like Xue Fang need to be out performed at what they do best. Not killed. Savor that rage for battle. Please, sister."

Mileena clinched her fist tightly once her hands dropped. She had the strongest urge to summon her Sais and embed them in Kitana's throat for her refusal. However, the Edenian blood in her prevailed over the Tarkata. "Mileena is in control of her own choices. When the time for her anger or her…_my_ words comes, _I_ will decide. _Not you_. Mileena is not your pet."

The hostility coming from her sister made Kitana uneasy. She simply shook her head and looked down at her hands. "I thought you would have learned by now that I hold no ill will or intentions for you. I see you for who you are," She looked up with her brown eyes reflecting the sorrow brought to her heart after being accused of treating her sister like a 'pet'. "You are and will always be my sister. You have to understand Mileena that we have spent several human lifetimes together on bad terms. That life we lived before, it is gone. This is our second chance, and I intend on having a family this time. I do not intend on letting you be treated like an animal! To have you kicked, spat on, and considered second rate to any!"

The emotion coming from Kitana's breaking voice made Mileena calm herself down. Though her endless 'smile' was present, her body spoke volumes of how Kitana's words were affecting her. Her shoulder's slumped, her posture became slightly slouched as guilt started to set in due to her selfish demands.

Kitana continued on. "That night that Tanya betrayed us. The night Shinnok seemed to win, and I was at a loss. You imprisoned me. I am not sure if it was compassion or arrogance on your part, but when you let me escape, you gave me a second chance. I imprisoned you in return out of fear of my life. I could have easily killed you then and there, but no, sister. I saw as much of an Edenian soul in you as I had in myself. I gave you a second chance. We became close like never before, and I hold onto that bond with an iron fist, sister. Do not dare accuse me of treating you as a pet. I only wish to give you the love and protection I wish I had. I want you to be better than you ever were, Mileena. I want the best for you. That is all. I am sorry if I made you feel any less."

Mileena turned to face the window at the last few moments of Kitana's words. She was silent for nearly five breaths. "It was arrogance." Mileena clarified. "Mileena did not know what compassion really was. All that mattered was power, victory, and approval." She turned around again, this time bowing her head. "Mileena forgives you, sister. If you forgive…me."

Kitana smiled, once again patting the vacant side of her bed. She fought her tears and only presented a smile with her cheeks flushed red from the bottled emotions. "I forgive you, Mileena. Come to bed, please. I want to tell you a story."

Mileena did as she was told, carefully climbing into bed beside her sibling. She lay her head against Kitana's chest and coiled her arms around her as she leaned back against the large propped pillows.

The princess pulled the covers partially over the two of them to fight the chill of the air blowing through the balcony window. She gave Mileena a kiss at the top of her forehead and gently smiled.

"Did I ever tell you the story of how I picked out the perfect little sister?"

"No." Mileena grumbled a little. "Mileena doesn't like the sound of it."

"But it's a good story." Kitana lightly chuckled. "Before we were ever born, the Gods took me to a sacred room in the clouds. They told me that I would grow up to be a big sister, and that I would be given the once in a lifetime chance to pick out the perfect little girl to be my sister."

Mileena shut her eyes, listening to the story as if it were actuality.

Kitana continued. "They showed me hundreds upon hundreds of little girls that I could pick to be my little sister. Days and months went by, and mother's stomach kept getting bigger with all the choices I had to go through! All of the girls were equally pretty, strong, brave, and even wise beyond their years. I came across one girl, but she was far too fat! She was eating cake for our entire conversation!"

Mileena giggled childishly at the visual that came in her head; Bo Rai Cho wearing a pink frilly dress and gulping down cake.

"Another girl I saw, she was so very tall!" Kitana's furthermost hand lifted up to exaggerate the height of the girl toward the ceiling. "Why, I had to climb a ladder just to pat her on the back! She had a temper, and threw tantrums when she did not get her way. She cried and cried when I asked her to calm down or behave. Her tears created ponds, rivers, and even oceans! Why, I had to swim to get away from her!"

"Ha!" Mileena continued her childish giggling, snuggling at her sister's side.

"But then, I met the perfect little girl." The princess' voice became slightly hushed. "She had the most beautiful yellow eyes, short hair, and the most adorable smile on her face. Do you know who she was?"

Mileena playfully responded. "_Nooo!_" She looked up to her sister now in wonderment for a moment, and returned her head to her chest.

"She is you, Mileena. Though when I finally found you mother was ready to give birth! The only way I could bring you with me, was through Shang Tsung's magic. I suppose we owe him thanks for that. If he hadn't done something, I would never have my sister and best friend here with me this day. Were you aware of that?"

"Nooo…" Mileena smiled warmly, allowing her body to finally relax after such a long day. She was rapidly winding down to sleep.

"We are family." Kitana spoke gently. "You are not an animal. You are…unique. Remember that." 

(**Side Event Over**)

The thunderous sound of Goro's fist pounding on the doorway to the Flesh pits resounded through the entire lab. Each loud, slow clatter did not make Denise move any swifter, but the Prince of the Shokan heard her on the other end.

"One knock was enough, you damned ogre!" She pulled the door open, looking up to the towering mass of Shokan perfection before her. "What is it? Have we been summoned?" She held a half-empty goblet in her left hand, clearly having been drinking quite heavily.

"Mrs. Shang Tsung, I implore you to mind your tongue." A grim glare was presented to the woman. Goro was clearly not amused. "Where is Shang Tsung? Shao Khan calls for his presence."

Denise looked to the Shokan's feet, then back up to his eyes. "He will be right up." She shut her mouth and rolled her tongue over her upper row of teeth while leaning on the door. "What is it Shao Khan wishes of my husband for this invasion? If I may pry?"

Goro remained silent, up until Shang Tsung became present from the shadows of the stairwell. "Come. Do not dishonor yourself further by allowing this woman to speak for you."

"As you wish." Shang Tsung bowed slowly toward Goro. "Lead the way. My emperor awaits."

The journey up to the throne room was silent; not a single word came from Denise, Goro, or Shang Tsung. It was only after Goro stepped inside of the throne room that any words left his mouth.

"I have brought him."

Shao Kahn's company all turned to face the three entrants, while Khan remained seated with Sindel taking Goro's former spot. "Shang Tsung. Come forth." He commanded as he shot a glare to Goro. "Mind your post at the door."

The Shokan obeyed his orders, but took a distaste to being replaced in his absence.

Shang Tsung left Denise's side without incident. He held a big grin on his face, as if he were to get news of Liu Kang's death or a large promotion. He did not look to Quan Chi for reassurance, nor did he seem to fear what all else knew he was present for.

"Sindel is not strong enough as she is now. Quan Chi's error must be corrected, but there also must be a statement made." The red eyes of Khan gazed upon Shang Tsung. "My new assassins are complete?"

"Yes, master." Shang Tsung kept his head down in respect to Shao Khan.

Pleased, Khan's lips began to curl into a wide grin. "Then I have but one final use for you." He glanced to Sindel, who in turn began to smile.

The former Edenian Queen stepped down from Khan's side and held her right palm out. A violet orb rapidly formed in it, attracting Shang Tsung's eyes. It was an ancient Edenian technique of torturous black magic. The Blade of Life was forbidden to be used by Edenians after their first great war predating Khan's invasion. However, Sindel now used the technique to violently rip Shang Tsung's souls from his body.

Shang had violet energy pouring out of his eyes and mouth, screaming with the agony of thousands of broken, burning souls echoing through the room. As his flesh began to vanish, Denise dropped her goblet and screamed.

"No! Stop this!" She ran forward only to be restrained by the arms of Goro. Tears streamed down her eyes as she reached for her husband yards away. It was futile, but she tried to overcome the Shokan's titan strength.

Shang Tsung's body flickered, and with one final cry of pain, his body vanished entirely. Not a speck of dust was left; and every soul he consumed was now part of Sindel's Goddess-like power.

"No…" Denise's eyes searched the room for any sign of her husband. There was nothing left. "You…monster! How could you do such a thing?!"

Shao Khan merely laughed at the woman's cries. "You still have use to me, woman. Be thankful." To the rest of the troops in his presence, Khan began his command. "Prepare for full Earthrealm invasion. I will send Sindel if Raiden's forces gain. Prepare the launch of my new fortress!"

As the others cheered with war on the tips of their fingers, Denise was finally released by Goro. She fell to the floor and grasped at the stone finish. As everyone began to clear out…even Shao Khan himself…Denise started to lift her head up. Through running mascara and pained eyes, she could hardly speak.

[Into the next story arc! The MK3 timeframe may take a while to finish, but the updates will come as I finish them. This will be possibly the final arc in the Redemption story, so stay tuned in!]


	20. Gathering of Champions

**Chapter 16:** The Gathering of Champions

The journey from Edenia to Earthrealm was one of peace for Khameleon, Smoke, and their small band of Lin Kuei warriors. They were brought through the portal via carriage into the hidden mountain passages of China where the White Lotus Society was housed. However, they could not get direct passage due to using an emergency gateway seldom used by even Raiden from Edenia. The Edenian horse drawn carriage was led forth through the valley passage with the long trail upward in sight. Thankfully there was an alternative winding path they could take with the carriage. Smoke and Cameleon sat side by side during the silent ride, with Lin Kuei warriors on either side and across from them.

With the sounds of the hooves hitting the dirt road outside, the silent ride soon met its end when Smoke spoke up. "Shao Kahn's invasion worries you, Khameleon? I assure you it is not a major problem. The true problem comes in what is set for breakfast, lunch, and perhaps dinner." He paused in contemplation for a moment and awaited a vocal response that never arrived. "I could go for some Peking Duck right about now. Hmm…"

While Smoke focused on his stomach, Khameleon sat with her arms folded across her torso. "You articulate apocryphal words of Shao Kahn's will to succeed in his conquest? Asinine. He could annihilate this entire planet over the course of days without issue. Entire races…extinct. Consigned to oblivion." She felt thee anger biting at her heart for the loss of her people through the 'great' Emperor's untamable lust for power.

The gray clad Lin Kuei could tell this was a personal matter from Khameleon's body language. He reached up to place his hand at her slightly scaly shoulder. In reaction to his touch, her visible clothing started to darken and seethe lightly like clouds of smoke. "I am sorry , I was simply trying to lighten the mood. Carrying gloom into battle will only cause distractions the enemy can use against us. We are vastly better than that."

She shut her eyes and took in a deep breath. "We are not alone," She began feeling the presence of others. "A group has arrived at the Society before us. I can smell the prior presence of horses. Silence, I must concentrate to discover if these are associates of ours or abhorrent vermin."

The rest of the ride continued in silence. The warriors prepared themselves for battle at any given moment. The thought of being ambushed was not an option; the Lin Kuei would not fall to such a cowardly tactic. Their suspicions were put at ease when they reached the White Lotus Society's base of operations. They were allowed through the gates where Lord Raiden himself was awaiting them.

Beside Raiden stood Reptile, Kenshi, the bandaged up Sheeva, and the young Outworld woman Li Mei.

"Well it seems you were right about the visitors. Just how many times has the 'other you' lived these events?" Li Mei asked, having a jovial tone leaving her lips.

In response, Raiden sounded almost doleful. "More than nine and counting. As the days progress, it seems a different world falls. A different outcome with a similar finish. I die if Armageddon happens, and Shao Kahn is always the victor. The events change hour by hour…this one is a new foresight."

Li Mei decided to shush herself after hearing such depressing news. "Oh…, well just see to it that we are not number ten, or anything beyond. Okay?"

Sheeva turned toward Li Mei. "You _dare_ question an Elder God?" She pursed her lips tightly, removing her sight from the approaching carriage. "Mind your tongue moppet, you will not dishonor us with your insolence!"

Kenshi placed a hand on Sheeva's lower left shoulder. "Relax. She is only curious. Having foresight and strength of the mind is a plague for any who has it. Learning to speak of the burden helps people like us. She's only trying to help Lord Raiden." He was lying, in hopes Sheeva would buy it enough to not talk down Li Mei at every turn.

Sheeva turned to face the carriage again, now folding all four of her arms over her bandaged up torso. "Had she not dishonored herself then-…"

Li Mei and Reptile spoke up in tandem. "We know!"

As the group left their carriage, Raiden had a sudden surge of pain in his mind. He touched his forehead and saw visions of Sonya being slaughtered by a cybernetic Kano. He also saw an alternate vision of a battered Sonya being saved by Jax, Stryker, and Kabal down in the subways of New York. Once the vision ended, he was already being faced by Khameleon.

"Lord Raiden, I speak on behalf of Princess Kitana of Edenia. I…" She paused, locking eyes with Reptile near by.

Due to her elongated pause, Smoke spoke up. "We wish to update you on the situation and offer our assistance in exchange for yours and the White Lotus Society, Lord Raiden."

The Elder God bowed his head toward Smoke. "I will hear you out. There is much chaos with the Shaolin Temple being sacked and several military bases being assaulted. I fear that our Champion, Liu Kang, will not be able to solve this with a simple victory…"

Reptile began to hide himself behind Sheeva's taller frame to keep out of sight of Khameleon.

Li Mei spoke up. "Can Liu Kang solve everything? If he could, we wouldn't be here."

"He is a great warrior," Sheeva spoke with her chin up. "However this is a war, not a simple tournament. Even so you should not dishonor the legacy he has formed. Without him, this realm would be just as lost as Outworld."

Raiden shut his eyes as more visions began to come to him. "We will prevent that from happening, as a unit. Come inside the temple. We will speak there with the others." 

(** Meanwhile, in New York** )

Kira sat on the transport vehicle across from Kobra, Jarek, and Hsu Hao. The vehicle was purely silver on the outside with armor as thick as any tank, but on the inside it housed several comfortable individual seats lined up side-by-side. The transport housed a team of twelve; which included other special Black Dragon members, Ermac, Skarlet, and Kira's team.

Annoyed with the long wait to their arrival in New York, Kira spun her knife on the armrest of her chair. Each spin dug a little deeper into the metal bar, making a grinding noise that seemed to get on everyone's nerves, but none had the guts to speak up about.

"Try not to wet your pants when the bullets start flying." Kira said when she made eye contact with Kobra. "This is different than a street gang or a street fight. Our job is to take New York, not a single street. Remember that."

"And we're going in with fists and feet instead of guns?" Kobra responded to her sharply. "Seems we're being fed to the wolves."

"Some people need guns." Kira looked to the other soldiers on board. "I am a bigger fan of explosives, RPGs, and knives." She spun her knife one more time. "You can keep your fist and feet. Maybe I can file down those corns for you?"

Jarek chuckled out loud. "No way, you like RPGs? What's your favorite? I'm more of a Western RPG guy myself, but I can dig a good long story in a Japanese RPG."

Kira just looked at him with her lips pursed.

"Why don't you just kill this guy?" Hsu Hao rubbed the side of his neck in annoyance.

"I tried six times." Kira sighed. " Somehow he survives. I threw him off a cliff in Afghanistan, and the guy runs into me at a convenience store six months later. So, I recruited him."

"They don't call me the Canadian Cockroach for nothin'." Jarek cackled, slapping the back of Kobra, much to his displeasure. "…Really wish I was Canadian though…" He rubbed his scruffy beard…now trying to figure out why he was even called Canadian Cockroach now.

"…Anyway." Kira faced Hsu Hao, who sat next to Kobra. "Just be ready to release the fire power. We're going to be the lead team to secure the Eastern Block of the new Fortress. If you see Special Ops, you kill them all. Not one survivor. That goes for you too, Bloody Mary."

Skarlet sat silently further down inside the transport with her arms crossed tightly beneath her bust. Next to her was the meditating Ermac who kept her from killing anyone who spoke to her.

"Oh, hey." Jarek cleared his throat. "What's the order on Liu Kang and his gang? Do we get to kill them?"

Kira rolled her eyes. "You can't beat Johnny Cage, how are you going to take Kang? If we run into him, that's Ermac's job. High threat targets like Liu Kang and Raiden are what he and Skarlet are here for. We also have Kintaro and Motaro in a unit near our landing spot."

Jarek leaned back in his seat with his arms behind his head. "We should be good then! The cyborg guys are helpin' too right?"

"Not really." Kira crossed her legs and impatiently bobbed her foot up and down. "Most of them are in Artika. Pay more attention or you might end up dead. Reports say Black Dragons control Chicago, Detroit, Miami, London, and we're working on Japan. All we have to do is secure New York and we've got a good portion of America to roll with. After that we'll hit Austrailia."

"Austrailia huh?" Hsu Hao grinned. "They do not take kindly to our breed of warrior. That experience should be fun."

"We're going to land in a second." Kira felt the vehicle slowing down. "It's going to get hairy out there. If you die on the way out, you deserve it."

While Kira did a fantastic job of _not_ rallying her troops, Ermac remained silent in the back with Skarlet. He watched as the doors opened, and the hail of gunfire outside resounded in his ears like pellets raining on tin cans. While the Black Dragons rushed out into the warzone, Ermac stood as if nothing was happening at all. "We sense…danger." He shut his glowing green eyes.

Skarlet stood immediately after him. She had concern in her eyes…it was vastly different from her usually stoic expression. She said not a word, but offered support to Ermac by placing her hand at his shoulder.

The spiritual being touched the side of his head, feeling out the spiritual presence of Earthrealm's warriors. He could feel the gateways opening up near Artika on the other side of the world. "Sektor's forces will burst the entire Netherrealm open. We must assist them." He started to move forward but stopped himself. "No…we cannot." His eyes then moved to Skarlet, trusting her with his newly formed plan. "We must ask you to go. Assist Earthrealm and stop the gateway from being opened. We will assist Raiden in protecting Earth's defenders…and try to stop the Soulnado…"

Skarlet was unsure just how she would get to Artika unnoticed…but if Ermac needed her to do something, there was no length she would not go to.

Contemplating, the mentor began to creep from the transport and out onto the battlefield. "…We will transport you there. Their attempt to protect the land has already begun. Will you assist Princess Kitana and the others in their efforts?" He turned to grasp both of her shoulders.

Skarlet looked right into Ermac's burning green eyes and finally nodded her head in acceptance. Despite her prior battle with Kitana and her friends…if she was assigned to assist them as means to destroy Ermac's enemies, it was to be done.

"Good. We will make sure no one questions your absence. We must first get out of sight, then the transport process may begin." As the two ran for cover in the alleys of New York city, the chaos ensued. The city was overrun with giant ogres and cybernetic enhanced Tarkata.

Among them, Stryker, Jax, Sonya, and Kabal held their ground on the streets, trading gunfire with the Black Dragons.

Sonya stood up from behind an overturned vehicle and began shooting high up to take out one of the Black Dragon's gunmen. As the attacker fell from the shots of her pistol, another shot ripped past Sonya's shoulder, scraping it with its burning hot led.

"_Ah!"_ She cried out, falling onto the ground behind the vehicle.

Jax immediately stood up with his AR14 to return fire to support his partner. "Sonya! You okay?!" Despite his metal arms, Jax had scrapes and scratches all along them from the long firefight spanning from their base, all the way into the heart of New York. Once he ducked down again, he quickly left his cover to get to Sonya's side.

"Peachy!" She grit her teeth, ignoring the flesh wound while reloading her pistol. "So we have a way out of this damn place?"

Stryker called from his position beside a building wall to the two. "Called in for a pick up two blocks due East! We can make it!"

"If we run like the wind, maybe!" Kabal added in, peeking up from his cover near an abandoned pick-up truck to return fire to Black Dragons. Once the last one fell, they had time to move. "What if those freaky things come back?"

Jax stood up, scoping the area for any building-top shooters. "If they do, I'll handle them again. Dealt with those ugly bastards in Outworld."

With Sonya up, she started to run at an even pace, leading the group down the dead body filled street. She passed up downed cops…all who died trying to protect their city from these otherworldly invaders. They hadn't been trained for such things…and it was a depressing sight for her.

Once they stopped running, the group crouched down alongside another abandoned vehicle, peeping for ways to escape enemy sights. "The subway," Sonya suggested to the three males. "We can take the underground route and get there in good time."

"That, or we get stuck underground with freakin' Zombies." Kabal lifted his shirt to wipe sweat from his brow and once again clutched his gun. "We've got giants near. We best move before we end up as lunch."

"Aim at the collar." Stryker recalled Nido's advice long ago when it came to other-worldly creatures. "If one comes at you. Aim there. I also suggest we all run together, so we don't get picked off on route. I'll take the lead."

The group of four made a break for it toward the subway. Each of their feet moving with a desperation to survive that was unparalleled by even the most frightened citizen.

There was a series of gunshots.

The blood curdling scream of pain from Kabal.

His leg had been torn to shreds by machinegun fire, effectively sending him to the ground.

"Kabal!" As Stryker went to return fire, he was greeted by the glowing red eye of a cyborg. Near him was the terrifying sight of Baraka…each of his now enhanced, metal plated blades extended and shining in the light.

"Well, what's this? A couple pigs gettin' ready to get thrown on the Barbie?" Kano's cybernetically altered voice rang through the faceless metal husk. He drew forward two large Bowie knives in his metal grips…planning out a detailed carving of his targets.

"…Kano…." Sonya paused, moving up front to protect Kabal. "Get him out of here! I'll handle them!"

"I'm _not_ letting you do this alone, Sonya!" Jax called out.

"Just _go!_" Sonya wouldn't take Jax's assistance. "Stryker needs someone to watch his six!"

Kano bellowed a laugh, holding his arm aside to pause Baraka. "Don't worry, mate. I've been dyin' for this day to come."

Reluctantly…Jax assisted Stryker in carrying Kabal down into the subway station. Once they were clear, Sonya held her gun steady on Kano. "The new look suits you. Cold, heartless, and robotic."

Laughing once more, Kano started to approach Sonya. "Aw, that's no way to talk to me, _baby_. But you always were one to put up a fight 'for I got what I wanted. Just need a rope…it'll be like old times."

Sonya's stomach twisted in disgust in both Kano and herself as she gripped the pistol tighter. She unleashed repeated shots against Kano's armor, but none of the bullets seemed to even go through. As her gun began to click after the clip was emptied, she began to trail backwards.

Kano continued to progress forward like a stalker in the night. Each bullet did little more than dent or scrape the strong husk of his body. Her weapons failed to even garner an 'ouch' from the man. "Come on baby," He taunted. "You know how much more fun we have when you just cooperate…"

There was little choice for Sonya…she had to fight Kano. "Shut up!" With both fists up she put up her best façade of bravery she could manage. The crimes her heart committed with Kano felt as if they would put her in cardiac arrest the more he approached her. Though she choked on her words, the anger in her eyes spoke volumes of her disgust.

With her fists up, she threw the initial strikes at Kano's currently metal-plated face. The strikes felt as if she'd been punching the side of a Hummer and left her knuckles aching. Nothing seemed to slow Kano's advance down. She stepped back and tried launching violet energy from her forearm right into the sternum of her cybernetic foe to slow his pursuit, but she was shocked at how little impact it had on Kano's defenses

"_Give it up, baby_." Kano chuckled behind his metal mask. "My shields are top of the line. Maybe even better than Sektor's…"

Kano's head whipped forward, smashing into Sonya's own forehead. Immediately after the impact she hit the ground, trying to cover her now cut forehead with her arms. She could hear Baraka chuckling in the background as Kano continued his assault.

"Never thought we'd have to say goodbye so soon. I'll do you a lot worse than I did your partner…" He grabbed her left ankle firmly in his cold metal grip. "You clearly don't love ya'self comin' to face me like this." Violently, he swung Sonya's body by her leg and smashed her entire side up against the windows of an abandoned vehicle. Her head cracked against the back window while her side hit the driver's window. Each pane of glass exploded and littered the inside of the vehicle with glass and traces of blood. "I just may have to make ya see ya own heart. Just like ya brother…"

Sonya trembled in agony and anger. Her forearms pressed on the ground as her entire side was sketched with cuts from the glass she'd been introduced to. She tried to get off of her hands and knees, but for her troubles she got kicked right in her ribs, making her call out in deep agony as her body hit the side of the vehicle. She lay on her side, barely able to focus on Kano above her.

"She is finished." Baraka spoke, glancing toward the Subway. "…I will rejoin the fight until the fortress is complete. Enjoy your fun."

The Tarkatan's footsteps were heard marching off, but Sonya couldn't bring herself to turn her head. She was breathing sharply, feeling the cold grip of death starting to choke up on her.

Kano gave a simple nod to Sonya, reaching down to collect one of his large knives. "Just like old times." He stated as he started to twist the blade. "But now…just hours of fun before the grand finale, aye?"

Sonya spat at Kano in her last act of defiance. As the saliva hit his armor, all he could do was laugh in a jovial manner.

"Still one tough little Moll, ey?" He spun the knife once more and began to kneel down. "Let's get this game started…"

Just as Kano was reaching down for her, a green aura overtook Sonya's form. There was a loud almost electric sounding screech coming from around her body as she was lifted up off of the ground. Her body was then sent sailing down the subway tunnel without further delay as Ermac landed softly near Kano.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kano demanded while standing. "As Sektor's right hand man, I demand you bring her back here!"

Ermac narrowed his glowing eyes at the mechanical man. "…We were asked to destroy her personally for Shao Kahn. You are needed with the Black Dragon. That is an order."

Kano growled… "Send the red bitch to handle my job! Sonya's my kill fair n' square!"

"…Skarlet has been transported to her proper destination by us. You will stand aside or face deletion." With those words, Ermac floated off of the ground and immediately darted down into the subway station below. Kano, now having his orders, was forced to meet up with the currently battling Black Dragons.

When Ermac arrived, he caught the sight of the injured Sonya being helped to her feet by Jax. Stryker and Kabal were also present, though Kurtis was the only one with his gun drawn toward Ermac. As he landed, the composition of souls held his hands up peacefully. "We are not here to fight you, but to help you." He explained calmly. "We have foreseen dark events of your demise. I am afraid you will not survive this assault without my assistance. We must seek Lord Raiden."

"Lord…who?" Kabal questioned, just as a bolt of lightning struck the rails of the subway station.

Raiden had foreseen his need to arrive to assist Sonya ahead of time, but something was off. When he arrived, he found not only the four survivors, but Ermac as well. Nothing in his vision prepared him for the arrival of the spiritual warrior. "…We must go. Quickly!" He spoke toward the humans, preparing himself to do battle with Ermac if need be.

"We wish you no ill will," He explained, holding his hands up once more. "We wish to assist you, Lord Raiden. We have sent Skarlet to assist in the efforts in Artika. We know we must regroup with greater force. We wish to defend Earthrealm…"

Raiden peered into Ermac's eyes as if he could read each and every soul swimming about inside of his body. He could see goodness there, the pure intention of helping someone other than himself. "Very well," Raiden lowered his defenses. "I will transport all of you to my temple. Liu Kang and the others will join us there. This is the second pleasant surprise today…I thank you, Ermac." He said as he thought back to mere minutes ago when he'd been given an urgent message from Princess Kitana through Khamelon.

In an instant, the five were gone. A sudden jolt of lightning and they all appeared within the large, vacant temple of lord Raiden. Inside were Johnny Cage, Nightwolf, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kenshi, Khameleon, Smoke, Sheeva, Reptile, Li Mei, and many Lin Kuei Warriors. Reptile and Khameleon stood on opposing sides of the temple, awkwardly looking away from one another until Raiden and the others arrived.

"Raiden!" Liu Kang spoke immediately, throwing back the hood of his shirt. "Where's Kitana? Is she alright?" His concern was shown immediately for the Princess, as he'd heard rumor she'd been in the middle of a war at the new Lin Kuei temple. "Did you send assistance to her?"

While bombarded with questions, the Elder God remained calm as he approached the center of the room. "I did not," He responded. "Their battle is out of my hands. We must remain here, remain safe until Shao Kahn shows himself. Then and only then can we attack."

Liu Kang moved toward Raiden, even shoved his way past Reptile to get closer to him. "I do not care about your battle strategies! Kitana needs our help! Those…machines will rip them apart!"

"_Anyone_ got medical supplies?" Stryker said as he helped Kabal down to a seated position. He motioned his head over to the far corner of the temple where Jax was laying the injured Sonya down on a flat surface. "We've got two injured. Need assistance ASAP."

"We can handle that," Ermac volunteered. "We will assist first with the female. She is far more wounded."

While Ermac hurried off to assist, Johnny Cage was seen trailing behind him. Liu didn't seem to care much for the injured at the moment. He wanted to prevent further injury and even the death of Kitana and her forces. "Send me to Artika. I can be of great help."

"No you cannot, Liu Kang." Raiden put more authority in his tone. "If you are injured before you face Shao Kahn, we are all doomed."

"I won't be injured! I can take them on as I did at the temple!" Liu Kang snapped at the Elder God with a much louder tone.

"And that temple was lost, was it not?" Raiden's response seemed to kill all sound in the room . He stood staring down the eager Earthrealm champion for several moments. He could feel the tension, the possible rebellion of his one and only hope preparing to break way and flood out all optimism of their survival. The fires in Liu Kang's eyes were bright enough to singe the reflection of Raiden's face in his eyes.

Kang turned and walked away from Raiden. He needed to get a bit of fresh air. As he emerged from the temple, Kang crouched down and struck the dirt with his fist. The impact left a deep imprint of his knuckles in the dirt, and the grass surrounding it was burned away quickly by the light burst of heat from his hand. He held his head down…trying to channel his aggression out of his body to regain focus. Kitana would be alright…he knew it.

[ Long awaited update, next one in tow soon as I complete it. The next few chapters will return to Mileena, Kitana, Jade, and Sub-Zero vs the Tekunin! Remember, comment review, and like the facebook page to keep in touch! I'll update as interest continues!

Also this is my first attempt at characterizing Li Mei, do tell me what you think! How do you like Cyborg Kano?!]


	21. Battle at the Lin Kuei Temple

**A/N – **Sorry for the wait.

**Chapter 17:** Battle at the Lin Kuei Temple

"We need to hold the line, men!" A Lin Kuei soldier yelled out over the gunfire and sounds of combat. "Hold this altar! Do _not_ give any quarter!" The drab sight of war stretched over the entire snowy land of Artika. Blood splattered across the pure white ground along with the bodies of countless Lin Kuei warriors.

The soldier paced along the firing squad he'd set up, watching as the metal menaces ravaged his forces out in the snow.

"Captain!" A female soldier ran up to him. "We have confirmation that the Tekunin are hitting the shrines systematically! Our forces are scattered! What do we do?"

The soldier's brows lowered down while he looked to the heavens to watch missile fire rain down over the battlefield and temple. The explosions were distant, but were bright enough for force him to cover his eyes. "…We don't abandon hope. They must be after something…and we have to find it before they do." He started to lead the woman away from the squad that was awaiting the perfect opportunity to snipe more of their metal foes. "How many shrines have they hit?"

"Three of twelve so far, sir. They raided the temple first, many of them are still inside." She hurried beside him and picked up a new assault rifle to defend herself.

The Captain moved into the altar and proceeded down its steps into the worship room. "We can't fight these machines with just our fists. We have to hit them while they are busy. We need to rig this place to blow. Relay the order to the others." The worship room was a large octagon that was large enough for a Baseball diamond to fit snugly in. There was a set of sealed double doors at the back of it and several statues of warriors between massive pillars.

Several other Lin Kuei warriors began to rush down into worship room once the order was sent out. With what technology they had available to them, they began setting the charges inside of the large room in case their invaders got lucky.

"Alright, we're going to take the tunnels behind this door to flee." The Captain spoke once they were all ready. "By the time they get here, we will be long gone, and so will they."

"Sir," The female warrior spoke. "What of the other warriors? We abandon them? What of Kuai Liang?"

The Captain was silent for a moment. The pressure to ensure the Lin Kuei survived was on his call. "We abandon this place or abandon hope. I leave the choice to you. Lady Rebekka cannot be saved by us, no whatever it is these machines seek. No more questions. We must…"

The words of the man were interrupted by a sudden metal clank. Then another, and another, and more followed. Dozens of Tekunin appeared in the room after losing their stealth technology. Among the gray and black armored assassins was a tall crimson and black clad suit of armor. However, it was not their leader, Sektor.

The former Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei prior to Sektor's betrayal had been reborn by his son's will as a cyborg. Though he worked under Sektor's command, he was more powerful than their recruits. His name was lost to his once dead mind, and now only answered to _GM-L2._

"GM-L2 assassination protocols enabled." The tall droid spoke. "Seek the Kamidogu. Slaughter Lin Kuei. Collect the bones for recreation." His masked face had two glowing yellow eyes and filters that constantly emitted a wheezing breath from either side of his mouth. His hands lifted up with two large glowing holes in them. A loud electric whine was the last thing some of the Lin Kuei heard, as the blast that rushed from his palms broke through their skulls.

In a panic, the Lin Kuei began to scatter. The bladed accessories of the Tekunin made their journey to death quite swift, however. They were flooded rapidly and torn to shreds. Despite the Captain's best efforts, one by one, his Lin Kuei were reduced to bloody messes and ash in seconds. As he ran for the door, he was taken down by the sudden appearance of GM-L2. The tall man gripped his throat and shoved him through one of the Lin Kuei statues lining the wall.

As the stone crumbled down over his body, the Captain was barely able to open his eyes to face the powerful assassin. He coughed as the dust filled his lungs and fear gripped his very soul. "What…what do you want…? Why are you attacking us?!"

His words were met by silence. The glowing yellow eyes started to dim down while GM-L2 processed the question. "Kuai Liang must suffer. We, the true Lin Kuei, are exterminating you false warriors. Accessing MK-L2 fatal ending intention level two." His right palm lifted up with a crescent of yellow energy lining it. The energy shot forward and snapped around the man's neck like a collar. It tightened and continued to strain around his throat. He struggled to breathe and coughed violently while stumbling out of the statue's remains. He fell to his knees, only coughing up saliva and reddening in the face.

GM-L2 just watched stoically. He stepped back watching as the man choked to death. Though seconds before he'd take his final wheeze, GM-L2 lifted his other palm and discharged a large amount of energy that ripped his skull a quarter of his torso right off of his body instantly. As the remains flashed from flesh, to bone, to ash, there was no life left of the man.

"Target neutralized. Seek the Kamidogu in this area and its escape path." GM-L2 commanded the other Tekunin after their slaughter. "Upon locating it, report to Sektor. We must use it to access the portal."

****

**Edenia; Wartime**

The time for war was upon them all. Kitana sat on her horse before the masses of Edenian and Lin Kuei soldiers set to go into the warzone in Artika. Among the familiar faces, Kitana spotted Mileena, Jade, the former prisoner Sareena, Frost, Fukushu, Sub-Zero, and many of the warriors who participated in the tournament. The portal behind her was being opened up by the Edenian mages, so as time ticked down, Kitana spoke a few words of encouragement.

"Gentlemen!" She called out loudly, holding a sword high above her head to command attention. "Ladies!" She said as the rallying call of the Edenian warriors ended. The Princess had the floor now. "We go to Earthrealm as an army for the first time in history. We fight alongside our brothers and sisters who fight to free all realms from Shao Kahn's grasp. We fight not only for our freedoms, but the lives of those we've lost in this near eternal war!"

Kitana paused, having her horse fidget lightly. "Some of us may die, but with our dying breaths our enemies will know that we fear them not! We will show them the will of Earthrealm and Edenia transcends our mortal souls! There is an old saying…one in which I am reminded of this day…" She paused as the portal widened behind her. She watched all of the eyes of the army she'd amassed. Some eyes confident, others full of fear, but all prepared to put everything at risk.

The princess continued. "It goes…'_If I should return with my body on my shield, tell my kin that I chose to die than to ever yield'!" _Her words gathered a collective roar from the army. She pursed her lips tightly as her sword was lifted again. "We will draw their blood as we battle with steel! We will die with honor, and never yield! We will show them our fearless hearts, swelled with pride!...And into glory…we…shall ride!"

The words had the large group cheering out, inspired for war. Even the Lin Kuei had their fists in the air to show their support.

The portal was completed now, and wide enough for the group to ride through.

Jade's horse galloped near Kitana's as she faced the gateway. She gave the princess a glance and spoke softly. "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

Kitana did not hesitate a second. "It is time we end this." She looked forward bravely. "Mother depends on me." Now came her hesitation. She glanced toward her destiny. "…She depends on _us_."

It was at this time Mileena rode near the two. "This is it. Mileena will follow you, sister."

Kitana gave Mileena a small smile while moving her horse forward. "To Earthrealm!" She shouted while pointing her weapon forward. Kitana, Mileena, and Jade lead the army through the gateway to phase over into the Earth's artic region. The cold air hit them immediately, but the sight of the war-torn and charred remains of the Lin Kuei's new temple was even more chilling. The Tekunin swarmed about the skies like flies, killing off any remaining enemies as viciously as possible.

As soon as they were visible, Kitana and her allies were bombarded with gunfire from the flying creatures. Several of the Lin Kuei and Edenians were shot from their horses or killed, while the rest managed to avoid or shield themselves.

"I will handle them!" Jade shouted out as she hopped up onto her horse's saddle with both feet. Once her Staff was drawn, Jade sprung into the air several dozen yards with a single bound. She drove her staff through the chest plate of a Tekunin and rotated her body to cast it toward its allies. Her feet came down on top of a flying Tekunin and she sprung from it to head into the thick of the gunfire with her staff spinning in front of herself like a windmill. Each bullet spat at her was redirected in the rotating shield she'd created.

As Jade got closer, she was seen from the ground team's perspective as a green and purple light bouncing between the explosion of Tekunin soldiers.

Kitana tightened her grip on her horse as she observed the battle field. The Lin Kuei Temple needed back-up. The various shrines needed protection, and they had to ensure no reinforcements arrived and every escape route was sealed.

The Princess gave her orders. "I need men on the East watching the high ground and holding it! I need a team of Lin Kuei to take back the Temple as you know best how to defend her. Edenians, provide assistance to them as Sub-Zero and his Captains direct without question!" She rode onward, and looked to her sister. "Mileena, go with them. I will head to the nearest Shrine they are attacking with a group of soldiers. The rest of you, set up the parameter!"

Mileena accepted her order without question, but when she saw Sub-Zero slow down…she did as well.

Sub-Zero spoke up to Kitana. "Princess, wait." He watched on in horror at the attack…but turned his sights back onto the Edenian Princess. "The Shrines must be held. I will take a team to defend them as well. My Captains will lead the Temple team. I need Frost and Mileena with them. Fukushu, if you would please accompany me."

_Fukushu?!_ Mileena was furious! Why would Kuai Liang pick her?! She bit her tongue though…orders were orders, and bullets and war were still all around. Tekunin on the ground were on approach with their red glowing swords drawn…

"Accepted." Fukushu redirected her horse to ride closer to Sub-Zero. As she did this, thirty or so soldiers broke off from the main group to follow Sub-Zero to the West where Shrines were being decimated around the circular parameter of the temple.

"Looks like _Frost_ is stuck with _Mileena_." Frost mocked as she rode beside the half-Tarkatan. "_Frost_ is so excited that _Frost_ gets her widdle fwiend to help owt!"

Mileena's eyes were reddening from the woman's words…but she managed to hold back for the sake of Kuai Liang. At least for…three seconds. "Silence! Mileena will rip out your throat you piece of-!"

"Crap!" Riding past Mileena and Frost was Raizor, who was on the _side_ of his horse. His legs were flailing in the air as he tried to hold onto the saddle with one hand between his legs, and the other flopping wildly.

This sent Mileena's eyes ahead of herself. The Tekunin threw their blazing swords forward…and several of those blade punctured Mileena's horse. With battle sinking into her psyche, she sprung from her horse and hit the ground hard. As she rolled, she heard the cybernetic noises and clashing of weapons all around. Soon, she would join the frey!

A massive Tekunin landed beside her with his swords drawn, but was met with dozens of knives to its cranium and sternum from far behind Mileena. As she sprung onto her feet, she saw that her savior was the Demoness Sareena. With a nod of thanks, Mileena drove her palm through the throat of her attacker and gripped his spinal cord. With a sudden yank, she fully disabled the cyborg.

As the next wave of attackers came in, Mileena dropped herself through her gateway of mystic energy and appeared overhead instantly. She drove herself Sais first into the crowd and drove two Tekunin to the ground with all of her force.

Without fear of being surrounded, Mileena stood up and bashed away the glowing red weapons with her Sais. Each parry was followed up by a stab or jab from her weapon to back off the cyborgs. Their level of durability was apparent when she struck their chests, but their throats, eyes, and shoulder joints seemed to be the best points for entry.

Sareena joined Mileena soon after dispatching one of the enemies in the now chaotic fray on route to the temple. She started to run to Mileena's aid…and shifted her dark energy to morph her body into a black Lion-like Hound with a mane as wild as the back of a Hedgehog. Her teeth were jagged as rusted daggers, and her body as big as a horse.

The _Dartmoor_ form she assumed bashed and thrashed into the cyborgs and sent them flying all around like bowling pins hit with a bowling ball breaking a hundred miles per hour. Their limbs flailed and their cybernetic shouts mixed in a symphony of pain.

Mileena caught a stray punch across her face, and suffered the impact of a energy blast from a Tekunin's chest component. Staggered, Mileena was helpless to an assault from behind which brought a steel coated forearm across her windpipe. Panicked and angered, she thrashed against her attacker to no gain. The other closed in with his blazing sabers drawn…but much to his surprise, Mileena sent a kick to his groin that dented the plate so badly, that he staggered back with a shrill shriek of scrambled vocals. As he staggered back, immediately Sareena's mouth enveloped his entire chest and head and bit into him like a piece of fruit.

The enraged Dartmoor thrashed the machine until it broke in two…and it's remains were spat aside, coated in thick saliva.

Mileena had since jabbed her Sai through the eye of the Tekunin behind her and flipped it over her shoulder to land harshly on the snowy ground.

As Sareena reformed, she summoned two knives in her palms and immediately continued to fight.

Mileena followed her lead…but she wondered just where Kitana, Jade, and Sub-Zero were. Then…she began to wonder where _Frost_ was.

Her thoughts did not need to linger long, as she soon spotted the cold combatant single-handedly decimating a squadron of Tekunin with very little assistance from her Lin Kuei brethren.

With a sword composed of pure frozen Kori energy at her disposal, she was able to penetrate many of the cyborgs armor with less effort than most.

Frost knocked over a Tekunin with a forceful side-kick to his stomach…then beheaded him as if she were an executioner at work. "That all you got?!" She called out as she spat on the machine's remains.

A yellow colored Tekunin soared through the sky overhead…and from his chest, a large green net launched out to constrict around several of Frost's allies. Having avoided being incapacitated by the attack, Frost held her sword upside down and drew her arm back. She threw the sword toward the flying Tekunin…but fell an inch short and a moment late. The blade instead pierced through another Tekunin that had just been bisected at the waist by Jade.

As the Yellow Tekunin looked back at the carnage, he soared to the higher reaches of the Lin Kuei temple, where Sektor awaited his report.

The Yellow Cyborg, Cyrax landed harshly on the cold balcony. He had dents and scrapes all over from battle, but he was still functioning at full capacity.

"Sir." Cyrax held his fist over his chest and bowed. "Location of the Kamidogu has not yet been found. Still, we are getting closer to completion."

Sektor was pleased. His glowing red eyes glanced to Cyrax from over his shoulder, then back out at the chaos. "Their reinforcements are assisting their resistance. We must act quickly and retreat. How many shrines are left?"

"Two, sir."

This made Sektor feel eagerness in the pits of his very soul. Once the Kamidogu was his, he could finally obtain what he needed. "Raiden and Kahn cannot be destroyed unless I have that Kamidogu. Do not let it fall into their hands." He spoke with authority. "Your humanity will not be restored if you fail me."

"Understood, sir." Cyrax obeyed, though he hated to do so. He hesitated…clearly feeling the pressure of the situation. "Establishing link to GM-L2. This will speed the process."

"_Yes_," Sektor's red eyes thinned out. "I see Kuai Liang is among us…" This was good news. He stepped forward and placed his hands on the snow-touched railing. The heat of his hands melted the snow within seconds. "I will deal with him personally. Engage."

The thrusters on the two Tekunin activated as they both soared into the war-filled air once again.

Just moments after the two were gone, a loud screeching whistled through the air as Jade drove one of the bulky Tekunin Dreadnaught soldiers through the balcony window and into the vacant interior of the Temple's Scroll room.

Jade stood quickly and jabbed the bottom of her staff into the face of the android until it ceased movement. She examined her surroundings…and all she saw was the raided and overturned inside of the room. Parchment littered the floors covered in calligraphy, portraits of great Lin Kuei scholars and leaders were torn from the walls, and books were riddled with bullet holes.

It was a despicable sight, but Jade was more concerned with her newly found tactical advantage. She was inside; she could assist the ground team in infiltrating the Tekunin's forces inside. She moved through the Scroll Room and headed into the halls. Immediately she was met by the sight of a woman fleeing Tekunin captivity.

"Rebekka!" One of the Lin Kuei soldiers shouted out before he was cut down by the pursuing Cyborgs.

Jade drew her bladed boomerangs and tossed them ahead of herself and just past the head of the running woman. Each blade pierced her foes, and she continued to run toward the pack of armored warriors. That was until everything suddenly went **black**.

**Side Event #26: **The Paradox

Jade suddenly found herself standing _upside down_ on a purple colored cobblestone platform. There were gray clouds floating in the pitch black rivers that ran like sludge on either side of the platform. The skies raced overhead with a constantly changing green-to-black sky that drew small droplets of water up like slow moving rain drops.

It was an odd world; and even odder that a large swirling portal sat six meters in front of her. The black swirling mass of mystic force was similar to the one Kitana used to enter Earthrealm…but it was vastly different in feel.

As she gazed at it, she could feel the presence of that odd world she felt her _mother_ in.

Before she could even begin stepping toward it, a dark man appeared before her. He was clad as most ninja were; similar to the likes of Scorpion and Sub-Zero. His dark flesh complimented his black fitted clothing and loosely fitting trousers. Over the top of the stealthy attire was a crisp white belt about his waist with matching sleeveless Gi. Several red prayer beads sat over his chest, and a large Spear that resembled Nido's sat at his back. His eyes were glazed over and purely white. His mouth was covered by white cloth, and his large hands were covered in white armor clearly designed by the Elder Gods.

"**Jade"** The voice spoke with a voice as deep as the depths of the Neterrealm. "You are called to be tasked. You are the reason I exist, thus the reason I must cease to do so."

She didn't quite understand what was going on, or why they were upside down. "Tasked? What is this? Where is my mother?"

"Answers are not for asking." The entity spoke. "Questions are deception depicted as truths. Your mother is your father, and your father hates your mother, yet they are one and none at once."

The nonsensical words made the Edenian woman grow frustrated. "Whoever you are, I demand to be returned immediately! My allies need my assistance!"

"You help them by means of Sloth." The entity spoke. "You die by survival. You are not tasked with your requirement, you are required to do nothing, but what must be done will not be done if you do nothing."

The constant confusion made Jade's patience thin out more. "_Please_…" She exhaled while rubbing the sides of her head. "I do not have time for this."

"_Time_." The entity spoke. "I never had time. Time was taken from me. I do not recall my life prior to my existence but those who created me insist that there is a bond you and I share. I come as a familiar face you have met and yet we have never done so. I come from a plane of death to live again, and to live only to die once my task is complete, as well as yours. I cannot assist you because my soul is dead, and two souls of similar origin from different dimensions cannot coexist in the same plane. They will both die."

It was at this point Jade decided to stop trying to understand what was being said to her. She paced five steps to her left to near the edge of the sludge-like black water. "Why am I here?"

The Watchman folded his arms across his chest and watched her. "You created the impossible and made it revealed as an improbability. You went mind and soul where only fragments of mind should go. You took with you a piece of the binder of reality; The One Being. Because you did not recover all of it in the transfer, it was taken by another. He who destroys the dimensions."

Things were starting to make sense to her now. "Shinnok?" She looked back toward the Watchman. "Yes, I am aware. Are you saying this is my fault? That somehow I am the reason he is able to wonder dimensions?"

The Watchman nodded his head. "No." As he looked forward again, he continued to speak. "Because you bound with the One Being twice from Shao Kahn, you became its secondary host. You are the reason Shao Kahn lived as long as he did. He leeched from you because the One Being had much energy to draw from two individuals. In turn, once you returned through time with conscious and soul, you created a new dimension and with it a new timeline. Your destiny was altered, but the past in the prior dimension remains. The infinite variations of your life were born." He paused and went down to one knee. "You created a loophole for the Dimensional jumper to play. To not kill his variations, but to absorb them. Absorb them just as Shao Kahn has when he has killed you. When the One Being, the creator of reality itself, becomes whole again, it will be undefeatable. I called you to this world because I was ordered to."

"That does not make sense to me." She was getting a headache from this. She had to return to battle! "My mother…she…I believe her." Turning around to face the Watchman again, Jade spoke with more force. "Send me back, madman. I have only the present to focus on to find my truth!"

The Watchman was silent. "I am called Phaze. Perhaps because I am a temporary life form that you can choose to accept or deny. That is the alternate universe you must create next. Only when the Dimensional Hopper defeats and absorbs you will the paradoxes end. Should you absorb him, then the same effect will happen. All will be restored. However, despite this accidental direct change of destiny, every soul thanks you for their chance at redemption…"

Before Jade could even speak in response, she awoke…

**(End of Side Event)**

When Jade came back to reality, she found herself standing with her staff drawn back as if prepared to strike two familiar Tarkatan faces.

"Whoa! We're backing you up!" Kaizar shouted as he cowered with his hands over his head.

"I swear on my girlfriend Tarana's life that we were just helping!" Raizar cowered as well and covered his tooth-filled mouth.

Jade hesitated from attacking and came to her senses. She looked around herself…and all the Tekunin in the hall prior were literately splattered all over the walls, the railings, the floor, and the _ceiling_. She'd made an awfully oily-bloody mess.

"_Your girlfriend?!"_ Kai shoved his brother in anger. "Tarana is _my_ girlfriend!"

"What?! You didn't inscribe your relationship status on the Edenia Connect!" Rai shoved his brother back. "I took her to dinner!"

Kai flailed his arms overhead in rage. "How could you?! I am the better looking one!"

"But I'm more lovable!"

"I'm smarter!"

"I can spell _spaghetti!"_

Kai took that as a challenge. "S-P-U-H-G-E-T-Y! That's easy!"

Rai laughed at his twin's failure. "Nope! There's an I at the end, dummy!"

Finally, Jade interrupted the arguing siblings. "That's enough!" She held her staff on her left shoulder while looking around. "We proceed down. Clear these abominations."

As Jade gathered her Tarkatan allies, she pushed them down to avoid contact with an incoming missile from a Tekunin Dreadnaught that emerged from the lower portion of the temple.

The missile soared through the broken window in the hall and soared down toward the snow. It exploded on contact with the ground and sent dozens of cyborgs, Lin Kuei, and Edenians flying. The force of the blast threw the nearby Kitana from her horse and promptly ended her decapitation spree on her enemies. As she hit the snow, she rolled several times until she landed flat on her front. When she looked around, she saw the two remaining shrines in plain sight. The other ten were detonated…and left ablaze from events prior. She saw Cyrax soaring from the interior of one of the temples and then toward the other…

When she pushed herself to her feet, she caught sight of the soaring Sektor zipping overhead…going right toward the man she saw next.

"Sub-Zero!" Kitana shouted out to warn the Grand Master since his back was to the approaching suit of armor.

The echoing sound caught Mileena's ears. She perked up and turned her gaze across the battlefield. She saw Sektor…then Sub-Zero. "…No!" All her rage pumped through her heart and blended with fear. The resulting concoction was a rush of adrenaline like never before.

Mileena began to abandon her fight as soon as Sektor's metal shoulder rammed into the turning Sub-Zero.

The impact knocked all the wind out of Kuai Liang's lungs. He was slumped over Sektor's arm while they soared into the Shrine. His lifetime rival, though enhanced by cybernetics, was surely about to stage their final confrontation.

When Sub-Zero and Sektor vanished into the shrine, Fukushu's attention snapped to the yellow clad suit. She turned just in time to bring her mighty fist forward to meet his own. The collision made her forearm tighten to prevent from breaking. She skid backward while their knuckles grinded.

As Cyrax landed on the ground, she read his movements. She trailed backwards and swatted his precise strikes aside as if he were a mere amateur. She was leading him toward the shrine so she could assist Sub-Zero.

She delivered one powerful strike to his chest and dented the plate enough to make his 'net' contraption malfunction and spark internally. While her knuckles burned and stung from the collision, she drove them toward Cyrax's helmet. She was shocked to find her strike was avoided with technique equal to her own. She felt pain in her jaw when he struck her, then once more in her abdomen as she was knocked from her feet by his fist. She fell against the steps leading further down into the shrine. Her bones knocked against the hard steps and the immovable wall of stone lining the curved path. When she reached the foot of the steps, the battle weary kunoichi witnessed the opening of a gateway during the hand-to-hand battle of Sub-Zero and Sektor.

The Kamidogu had been found, and the portal leading to the frozen Katakombs was active. Fuku pulled the cloth from her face to spit blood from her mouth onto the cold pavement beneath her. She stood just as Cyrax was arriving…but when her vision shifted to the rivals Sub-Zero and Sektor, she saw the two of them knock one another through the gateway and to the other side.

When Cyrax rushed forward, Fukushu side-stepped him and drove her fist into the back of his head. The sheer force caused him to stumble and trip through the gateway several meters away. She had to follow them…but her injuries from the war outside, and falling down those stairs made her hesitate a moment. She held her lower back as she fell to a knee. She had a moment to breathe…or so she thought.

She wasn't alone. She could not only feel it, but she could hear it. Footsteps were coming down the stairs. Surely they would overpower her now.

Her soul came at ease when she saw Mileena arriving first, followed by Kitana and Sareena. Frost was last, having _surfed_ a headless Tekunin down the stairs like some sort of child.

"Where is Kuai Liang?!" Mileena was panicked. She saw Fukushu's spat out blood on the floor and instantly assumed it was Sub-Zero's. "Is he harmed?!" She noticed the portal soon after. "Is he in there?!" She started to rush toward it, but was stopped by Kitana grabbing her arm.

"Mileena wait!" Kitana urged her, but she was snatched away from. "We cannot rush in there until we know!"

"Mileena is sick of waiting! **Sick of it!**"She hissed at Kitana with her yellow eyes burning with hatred.

"Sister," Kitana tried to speak calmly, but maintain her authority. "There will be a time…and a place for anger."

Before Mileena could reply, Sareena was slowly drawing a knife. "…Shh." She held her chin up. "…Something is off."

Frost dusted her hands off while pacing the circular room. "Yeah, nobody to kill. You okay? Can't let a bunch of toasters beat you down." She didn't offer Fukushu a hand to stand up, but she stood near her while turning her back to the portal.

Fukushu stood up and rolled her sore shoulder gently. She had no words to say.

Coming down the stairs next was Jade. She left the Temple once the ground team of Tekunin were wiped out…and rushed in when she saw Kitana and the others doing so. While catching her breath, she paced toward the group of women. She felt…_stronger_ in the presence of the Kamidogu, oddly.

Jade met eyes with Kitana and spoke. "Is all well?"

"Yes." The Princess spoke.

"No!" Mileena shouted a moment after. "We have to go help Kuai Liang! He is in danger! Mileena will not let him die!"

"_Miweena will not wet widdle Kwai Wiang die. Boo-hoo._" Frost mocked. "Honestly lady, can you stop with that annoying voice? You sound like an idiot."

"Mind your tongue!" Kitana commanded Frost, though it seemed to take no hold on her. "How dare you insult my-…"

"Mileena will _Kill y_-…" Mileena paused. She picked up on an odd feeling. She noticed Sareena was pulling up a _second_ knife now.

"…We've got company." Frost said as she shut her eyes. "…Lots."

It was at that moment that the stealth function of the Tekunins ended. Their heavy frames landed on the ground with loud clanks as their silent thrusters shut off.

_Clank._

_Clank._

_Clank._

…_Clank._

Each sound made the women look around the room as it began to fill up. The circular shrine was full of about _fifty_ suits of armor…including the notorious GM-L2.

The women started to back up. The exit was blocked by the gray cyborgs.

As each woman came back to back, they prepared themselves for what was surely going to be a slaughter in this claustrophobic space.

"Mileena?" Kitana spoke in a whisper. "Remember when I said there will be a time and place for anger?" She swallowed her saliva as her war fans came in front of herself in defense. "Now is that time."

Mileena snarled. She ripped off the veil on her face to show her gnashing fangs. All of her anger toward Frost and others was going to come out in the most hellish way. "_They all die!"_

Sareena flicked her knives about. "Looks like we've got ourselves a Netherrealm bachelorette party…"

Frost looked over her shoulder to Sareena. "…What the hell are you even-." Before her words even got out, the Tekunin rushed with their sabers and firearms drawn.

It was total chaos immediately. Kitana moved with the winds to defend herself. Her warfans cleaved through two separate heads before she was kicked back by a steel foot. That same foot was ripped in half by Fukushu's crashing forearm. As she turned, she jammed her aching knuckles _through_ the guts of another incoming enemy and used him to shield herself from incoming saber strikes.

Mileena was stabbing and biting everything that came at her. She tore the Tekunin apart with feral rage. She enjoyed ripping their throats out through the metal, she basked in their black blood as she tore their heads and internal organs out. Her Sais soared across the room and landed in the chest region of one attacker. As he was staggered, Mileena removed its head with the utmost ease and cast it into the fray beside her.

Frost had created slick ice nearby her, causing the rushing in enemies to slip right into the swipes of her hardened ice daggers. One enemy was unlucky enough to get her Kori energy focused on his legs and even his midsection. As he was rendered vulnerable, Frost grabbed him by each arm and _ripped_ the torso of the enemy away from his lower half. The torso was then used as a weapon; swung overhead to bash into others. However, Frost caught a powerful knee to her chin that knocked her back against Sareena and Jade.

Jade turned to support the woman, while her staff swung expertly to bash away enemies coming near.

Sareena assisted her by throwing mystically generated daggers all around at rates quicker than even_ Zeus_ could toss a bolt of lightning. Her rapid motions were making her arms a blur of movement, incapacitating whole groups of Tekunin that she managed to hit.

More Cyborgs were pouring in…but Mileena pounced the newcomers like a wild dog. She bit into the throat of her primary target and ripped all of its contents out with a loud, bloodthirsty giggle.

While Mileena mauled, Jade was batting away foes not to defend herself; but to defend Kitana as she was battling. She was still her friend…and it was still her job to look after her.

The GM-L2 was engaging Kitana in hand to hand combat, and the former Grand Master was bested in _seconds_ by the desperate and determined Princess. Her War Fans severed his arms from his body as well as his neck as her arms swooped up in an "X" formation.

Just when it seemed the chaos was going to go on until one, or all of the women suffered a fatal wound…the blood Fukushu left on the ground started to boil. It expanded to the point an individual jumped out of it. The red clad _Skarlet_ landed on one knee and drove her palm into the ground. Sharp tendrils of blood burst from the ground and impaled each Tekunin dozens of times over until there was no life left in any of them.

With the lives of the enemies gone…Skarlet stood up, grinning behind her mask. "…Foolish girls." She said with her chin turned up. "Ermac sends his regards."

Jade recalled Ermac assisting her in…her _past life_, so this was not entirely odd to her. With the others catching their breaths, Jade nodded toward Skarlet. "…We were fine…"

Mileena had bloody oil all over his face and fangs. Her blood thirst was unquenched. She dismounted her last victim and gazed to Skarlet.

"Skarlet…" Jade curled her fist up tightly. "Your assistance has helped, but we are not out of the battle yet."

"Kuai Liang!" Mileena scampered on her hands and feet like a dog and rushed the gateway, not caring for any potential threat remaining. She dove into the unknown face first with her only concern being Sub-Zero's well-being. Her love had to be safe, or else she would never be able to forgive herself for letting him pass on without her there to defend him.

As she landed on the other end, she ignored Kitana's calls for her to return.

She gazed left, then right, then as she prepared to look straight ahead she saw the frozen tombs of elder warriors all around. Joining them was the live figure of Kuai Liang…currently putting on a sharp-looking helmet.

Cyrax and Sektor were frozen into large blocks, and were placed among the ancient warriors of what Mileena thought to be of the Lin Kuei's past.

"I am fine, Mileena." Sub-Zero spoke calmly. "You should not see me so weak." He chuckled as he approached the fallen woman with a clear limp from injury. He held his hand out to assist her to her feet. "I assure you I am able to take care of myself."

When she looked up to him, she noticed he had a cut alongside the right of his abdomen. Was he just pretending to be unharmed? How could he be so careless?! Mileena took his hand gently…looking innocently into his eyes with oil all over her face and chest. She took his hand and got to her knees before him, then carefully stood up with her bosom barely grazing his abdomen and chest.

Her grip increased on his hand as she basked in the feeling of his touch. It was _chilling_ for lack of her wisdom of a better word. "You are hurt, Kuai Liang. We must go!"

Kuai was lost in her eyes. Despite her oil-covered bosom smearing traces along his torso, he barely found the need to even gaze further down. "Let us hury…" He started to hold his bleeding wound. "Will you assist me…?"

"Yes-yes! Immediately!" Mileena lifted his left arm up and looped it around her shoulder. A flush of red kissed her high cheeks as it settled there. It put her in a state of calmness only a peaceful sleep could imitate. Her fantasies of being in his arms were being lived, even if under different circumstances. She coiled her fingers against his hand and held it over her shoulder. Her right arm went around his waist as she began to assist him through the gateway.

"I take it you've already eaten. Dinner can wait." Kuai Liang made light of the situation now that he'd finally finished his battle.

"Yes, yes." Mileena said after chuckling at Sub-Zero's joke.

As the two passed through to meet the others, Kitana was the first Mileena saw. Another second, and Kitana would have been on the other side of the portal to find her sister.

"Mileena! Please do not frighten me like that!" Kitana placed her hand on her chest to try and ease her heart. She noticed Sub-Zero's injury soon after and relocated her hand toward her lips to cup her gasp. "Are you alright?"

"I will be fine," Sub-Zero spoke proudly. "The Lin Kuei still need our help. We return to the war."

Sareena stood by quietly…and started to look away from Sub-Zero. "You're kind of like I imagined your brother to be."

"Excuse me?" Sub-Zero's attention shifted toward Sareena.

"Brave and foolish." Sareena said under her breath. "You're not even concerned about what your death might do to her. You just know you want to help her." She kept her head down with her black-and-white colored hair shading her eyes.

Mileena felt a pinch in her heart when Sareena spoke. Normally she would have reacted in anger, but she looked to Kuai Liang for guidance. Should she be angry, or did he wish for her to be silent? She wanted to hear his command, follow his lead.

Sub-Zero eased his arm from around Mileena and limped beyond Kitana. He started to limp toward Sareena while speaking. "To fight and die for what matters is to live for what matters."

The demoness shifted her stance to face him directly. "You're in no condition to fight. If you go back out there, you will die. We need to think smart. Shinnok's been guiding Shao Kahn mentally to capture this…Shujinko person to gain even _more_ power. What use will you be to our battle if you die?"

Jade's ears perked up, but she looked to Kitana and Mileena, who also returned her gaze.

"Excuse me." Skarlet spoke softly, but it went unnoticed.

"I can patch him up." Frost shrugged her shoulder while wiping oil off her gloves. "Wouldn't be a problem. Might get me a promotion."

"Shut up, Frost." Mileena grumbled under her voice.

Frost chuckled. "Or what?" She began to mock Mileena's voice again. "Is Mileena going to smile at Frost? Oh Frost is shivering in her freaking boots."

"Watch your tongue!" Kitana and Mileena shouted at Frost in unison.

Skarlet tried again. "Excuse me…" But it went ignored.

Fukushu faced the exit of the shrine. She had her back to the Kamidogu that kept the gateway open. "We should move. They approach."

"Many more," Jade stood near Fuku. "We won't be able to defeat all of them at once…"

Skarlet tried once more. "…Excuse me, but what is this?" She pointed out a box-shaped device wedged against the wall of the Shrine.

Sub-Zero recognized it immediately. "…Someone must have rigged this shrine to explode to take down the invaders….run!"

_Just_ what they needed. Mileena picked Sub-Zero up immediately with his torso draped over her shoulder. As the others ran, Mileena trailed slightly behind as the timer was winding down toward zero. Jade stood at the mouth of the exit until Mileena passed her, and she rushed to catch up with the others as the explosion went off…destroying the Kamidogu with it.

Jade collapsed onto the ground knees first, and felt a significant amount of energy leave her. She felt tired…and trembled while she tried to move.

Everyone was grounded, even Skarlet. Their ears were popped from the explosion and they were all left writhing on the ground. The remaining Tekunin were starting to soar their way…and it seemed unlikely they would get to their feet before they arrived.

However, a mighty cloud sent thousands of thunderbolts all across Artika, zapping and frying the suits in its wake. They fell from the sky like berries from a shaken tree. They collided heavily with the snow all around Artika and the Lin Kuei temple.

Following the loud clanks of metal was the soft landing of the Thunder God, Lord Raiden.

The women were going to further question the red assassin, but a sudden bolt of lightning marked the arrival of Lord Raiden.

"Princess Kitana!" Raiden spoke with urgency. "You, all of you are in grave danger. We must leave this place at once!" He motioned his hand toward all of them as he spoke. "Quan Chi is preparing a Soulnado, if we do not leave immediately, I fear I cannot protect your souls!"

"What of my soldiers?!" Kitana spoke in panic. "The surviving Lin Kuei?!"

Raiden placed his hand to his aching forehead. Another negative memory was fleeing to his mind as another Raiden fell in another dimension. "I will do my best to save them. We haven't much time!" Raiden concentrated hard…his mind linked to all of the Edenians that survived the attack, Kaizar, Raizar, as well as the Lin Kuei warriors. In a flash of thunder…they were all transported elsewhere.

A/N

You waited long enough for an update. Happy 3 Year Anniversary, MK Redemption!

This was a very combat-heavy chapter, but I tried to move the plot along with it, even if it's just a _little bit_.

I hope you enjoy the update until the next one comes. Be sure to Like the Facebook page for more updates and any questions you may have about the series I can answer publically there.

Even so, comment, rate, do your thing! Let me know what you think!


	22. I Need To Know

**A/N – **Sorry for the wait.

**Chapter 18:** I Need To Know

**Raiden's Temple**

"Excuse me," Stryker said as he approached Johnny Cage. "Is Sonya doing alright?"

Cage held up his hand to wave Stryker off. "Hey, I don't speak _Pig_ Latin." He chuckled, despite the fact it made Stryker appear pretty angry. "Nah, I'm kiddin'. She's fine. She said she wouldn't touch me if she lost both her eyes and needed my face to read brail. She's perfectly fine."

Stryker placed a hand on Cage's shoulder. "Thanks. If the medics are done with her, tell them Kabal needs a little more help. Nothing serious."

"Yeah, no prob." Cage shrugged his shoulders as he turned his attention to all the others gathered. "Hey, Stryker? C'mere a second." Cage looped his arm around the man's shoulders and pointed toward Sheeva with his other hand. "Would you do it?"

"…What?" Stryker looked puzzled.

"C'mon…chick with four arms and wearing a freggin' slingshot as clothes. Would you do it?" Cage grinned jovially.

"…Not going to even humor that, Cage…" Stryker spoke under his breath while leaving the Martial Arts Star to his little game on his own.

"Just sayin'." Cage propped himself up against a wall and folded his arms behind his head. "Untapped market. Four-armed girls need love too."

Just moments after Cage made his remarks, lightning struck the center of the expansive stone floors of the temple. Appearing with Raiden were dozens of Edenian and Lin Kuei warriors, as well as Mileena, Kitana, Jade, Sub-Zero and crew.

As soon as Jade realized they'd been transported, she looked around for the rest of their army. "Where are the others…?"

"In the upper levels," Raiden responded as he regained his breath. "It took a great deal of my power to move so many of you. I had to break you all up into groups…" The Thunder God placed his hand against his forehead as he felt another pinch of pain enter his mind. Yet another Raiden, and another realm had fallen. He tried to shake it off, but the threat was getting stronger. He clearly saw the champion who fell this time…it had been Sub-Zero. "We must wait until the Soulnado is completed…and Kahn's fortress is erected."

"Why do we have to wait?" Jax spoke up as he approached Raiden and the arriving group. "I've got family out there! You saying I have to let them die?!"

There was no easy way to answer him. Raiden hung his head as he responded. "I can only protect those who can fight for us. I am sorry." He cast his glance off to the side toward Mileena and Sub-Zero. "They will be restored…all of them. Only if we successfully defeat Shao Kahn once and for all." As for the imminent threat crashing the realms…that would have to be dealt with as it arrived. He did not speak of that just yet.

"I'm supposed to just accept that?" Jax was getting furious, as were some of the other warriors who had just considered their families were about to have their souls taken.

"We really don't have a choice." Kung Lao spoke calmly. "We must allow this victory to save our souls."

Liu Kang moved through the group, but hopped up onto one of the many wooden tables inside to stand over most of his allies. "We will fight as soon as the Soulnado is no threat to us. We follow Raiden for this, but after it is settled, we wait no longer." He looked over them all, hoping to inspire the group. When his eyes settled upon Kitana, he froze up for a breath of time, but proceeded. "Our world is in the balance. Our time is pending an end, and we cannot put our lives in the hands of an immortal for everything. Raiden is a wise and powerful guide, yes, but it is not his world to lose. It is ours!"

Kitana nodded her head at Liu Kang's words. He was…always ready to die for the Earth. It was strange that she helped him defend the one thing that kept them from being together. The group was rallied, at least those who were from the Earth. The Edenians and Outworlders among them seemed simply happy to assist. The one thing that bothered Kitana was the lingering issue with the past of Edenia with Jade…and the fact none of what was happening before them now hadn't happened this way before.

Liu Kang's speech continued, but Kitana's mind was drifting. She saw Mileena was happily tending to Sub-Zero as the speech went on, and Jade remained to herself off to the side, much like Frost on the other side of the room. Fukushu sat with her legs crossed in the center of the room near Raiden, and Sareena lingered close by Sub-Zero, Smoke, and Mileena. However…Skarlet was always near Kitana…no matter where she went.

Once the speech was over, Liu Kang stepped down and was immediately among the other Earthrealm warriors. It was a suggestion of Kung Lao's that they all participate in friendly spars to get themselves prepared. Of course…Liu was now busy. As the group dispersed around the temple more, Kitana was left to wander around.

After realizing she was being tailed by Skarlet, the princess turned to speak to her. "I take it you've words for me, or some unquenched curious thirst?" She turned and clasped her hands in front of herself to present a non-threatening stance. "Speak freely, please."

Skarlet squinted her eyes at Kitana and tilted her head. "We are not friends, Kitana." She spoke in pure honesty. "I am here because of Ermac…a soul that resides within him, I believe…it has compassion for your safety." She sounded jealous, but not for romantic reasons. Ermac was like family to her, and the thought of being replaced made her very upset. "I am charged with keeping you safe until this is over."

There was a moment of silence between the two women. Kitana glanced over to Liu Kang encouraging Johnny Cage to continue his spar with Kung Lao…then back to Skarlet. "I will be fine here, thank you."

There were no words. The red clad woman turned herself and walked toward the back of the temple to watch the spars. Kitana saw her off, but her eyes once again traveled to Liu Kang. It was painful to know that even if successful, she would never be near him as much as she was now. She was seeing him in his absolute prime; the happiest and strongest he'd ever been. The love of her long life, the man she longed to touch, and the source of her greatest heartache. To touch him was to break her own heart knowing the eventual outcome if she did not stick to the course of time, but to deny herself was to inflict further doubts and regrets in her mind.

She had to turn her attention to something else.

She wandered past Frost who turned her chin up at her.

"Nice fighting, Princess. Keep your dog on a chain next time." Frost said while her eyes traveled across the room toward Mileena. "Before you get huffy with me, I want to tell you something." She motioned her head toward Sareena, who was across the room with Mileena and Sub-Zero.

Kitana approached, though she honestly wanted to crack Frost's skull.

"That thing that hit the tournament, she somehow stopped him." Frost spoke in a low tone. "She's connected to it somehow. I get the feeling that thing's going to come back, and if we try to kill it, Salt-and-Pepper hair over there is going to give us a hell of a knife in the back."

She hated to admit it to herself, but Frost did have a valid point. Kitana knew the look of love when she saw it. There was emotion between Sareena and Noob Saibot…and she never considered it becoming a potential risk to their fight. Sareena was never present during this time. "I will keep my eyes open, Frost." She spoke as politely as her current attitude for the further insult of her sister would allow. "Also, do not insult my sister again. We will get along fine. _Goodbye_."

As Kitana turned to leave Frost…the cold Kombatant waited until the princess was out of earshot to whisper '_Bitch_' under her breath.

Quite some time had passed before the tournament between friends was over. Liu Kang emerged the victor with a very close contest against Kung Lao. Watching the two brought a smile to Kitana's face, but she remained off to the side to watch the reigning champion help his friend to his feet. There was no anger, just respect radiating off of their eyes. She felt the beating heart of a powerful dragon in them both, but the presence of Liu Kang was much more powerful.

It made her feel safe, even being several meters away from him. Kitana had to keep her mind on the task at hand and not compromise the timeline any further. She could never confess how she truly felt about Liu, and how she wished so deeply she could be with him for the rest of their lives.

She left the room as if something urgent was to be attended to after Liu met eyes with her.

Was she running away? Was she afraid to look at him? These questions floated through Liu Kang's mind as well as her own.

Kitana stepped through one of the open balconies and stood looking out over the mountains that kept them safe from Shao Kahn's treachery. Her fingers gripped the stone railing as her eyes watched the Soulnado whirling in the vast distance, drawing the clouds from every country around the globe. She could feel the souls in the air being ripped from the bodies of innocent people all over again. It was a horrific feeling.

As she closed her eyes, she recalled getting the news of Liu Kang's murder. She revisited the sorrow she felt in her heart, and the anger that led her to her own death at the hands of Quan Chi. To die, to be temporarily reunited with her lover in death, and then to be snatched away again…, and again was a horrible feeling. Her heart had put up with so much stress in their relationship on top of trying to keep her sister and friend on the same page as her.

She wanted to relax…she wanted to have a 'day off' as many people called it. However, there was no off days when even the smallest sentence or action could drastically change the future for everyone around her. She seemed to be the only one taking it seriously…she was even becoming mistrusting of Jade due to Nido _suddenly_ being gone.

Her troubled mind became eased by the electric presence of Liu Kang looming behind her. Her hands crossed and her lungs took in a slow, deep gulp of air. Time was up for her and it was now time to speak with Liu Kang again.

"Kitana?" The Earthrealm Champion spoke as timid as a scolded dog approaching his master. He bowed his head respectfully to her, glancing up to her beautiful brown eyes once she turned to face him. "Forgive me for disturbing you. I was hoping to speak."

Kitana smiled and accepted his company with a nod of her head. She couldn't speak, so she hoped he understood her invitation as she turned to face the balcony again.

Liu folded his arms behind his back. His body language seemed to scream he was open to anything, that he was an open book waiting to be read by the princess. He looked at her more than he did the scenery. The dread the distance was facing somehow became less important than the sculpture of pure perfection near him.

"I…have thought about you." Liu confessed with a slightly bashful smile on his face. "I was hoping that perhaps…"

"Don't do this." Kitana spoke softly while her eyebrows lifted in sudden sorrow. She couldn't look at him now. All she kept thinking about was his eventual death. "_Please_." She pleaded gently, feeling as if she would shatter if another word left his lips.

Liu clearly read the situation. He seemed confused and his arms returned to hang at his sides. Urgently, he reached for her shoulder, but did not touch. "Kitana..I did not mean to offend…" He regretted his words, and his heart suddenly sunk to his navel from what he felt to be foolishness on his behalf. He looked to the ground between them with his eyes scanning from side to side quickly to try and regain his thoughts. "I…I just thought we…could be friends." He recanted his obvious courting offer with a lump of regret lodged in his quieting tone.

"…We are now, and always will be friends." Kitana confessed truthfully. "However, I know your feelings. I know them better than even you do." She finally faced him, doing a perfect job at holding her ocean of emotion back. "I want you to know that the feelings you conceal are mutual with mine. Now is just…it is just very dangerous…"

The confusion remained on Liu's face. "Dangerous?" He questioned, as if oblivious to the workings of Kahn. "The Emperor will be defeated." Liu pursed his lips tightly before continuing. "Once and for all." He spoke with authority and assurance in his tone. He had the fire of a dragon and the heart of a Lion beating inside of him.

The ferocious passion burning in Liu's veins was always reassuring to Kitana. Even if she knew it was him who defeated Kahn, she could not help but worry. "Earthrealm is where you belong, Liu Kang. It is where I cannot be once this is over. Would you have me suffer a lifetime of loneliness as you defend your realm valiantly? Is sorrow of your eventual loss of life a recompense for my unyielding need to be near you?" She was cracking, as was her voice. "I cannot do this. I cannot suffer anymore. I…I have to let you go." She spoke to him as if he was _her_ Liu from the past timeline.

All of this was making Liu think Kitana had gone mad since their last encounter. He looked to her with his eyes gazing eternally into her very soul. He could see the tears screaming for freedom, tears that had waited ages to emerge from their prison for a breath of air. Even though he did not know the heartache Kitana had endured to this point, he could feel it. As if a new breath of life filled his heart. It felt as if another mind joined with his and brought an aching to his chest. He did not question it, but he felt something as he stood with Kitana.

He did not suddenly recall things he hadn't experienced, but he felt as if he'd realized what a terrible mistake he would make if he gained her heart and then dedicated his soul to Earth.

The choice was his to make, and as his large calloused hands found Kitana's shoulders he made his decision. His thumbs worked over her fair skin in slow sweeps to calm the woman.

"You will not lose me." Liu said definitively. He lightly shook her as he stated it, as to show her he was serious. "I promise. Once this is over, there is no more left. If it means that you and I can become closer…I will follow you anywhere."

These were words Kitana selfishly wanted to hear for many years. She kept her eyes on his, almost unblinking from the surreal nature of this moment. Though it was her greatest desire, it was also a monumental dent she was going to put into the future of Earthrealm.

"I simply need to know…" Liu's serious expression soon to fade into one of uncertainty. "I simply need to know that it is possible for me to care for you. I need to know that it is possible for us to try to be. Through whatever faults we may have, whatever troubles lay ahead in the unknown. If I am to follow you Kitana, if I am to try this, I need to know that you will be willing to try as hard as I am."

"Liu Kang…" Kitana wanted to melt then and there. His words were tearing her apart inch by inch. She was starting to regret her prior statements. "You…do not know what troubles lay ahead."

"No one does." Liu responded with his hands lowering alongside her arms. "However, there is no progress without some digression. If we cannot overcome the troubles of fate, then we cannot be."

Kitana shut her eyes, now fighting her need to sob. "…I need…time." She gently broke away from him. "…I am sorry. Excuse me…" The princess pinched the bridge of her nose and made haste to enter the temple again.

This left Liu Kang standing and watching her. Despite the sadness in his heart, he held some hope that one day he could properly ask Kitana to an evening out away from all of the troubles of the world. He turned his gaze away and over the spectacularly horrific view ahead of him. He now had his sights set on ending Shao Kahn to secure the future…

While the princess walked around to clear her mind, Fukushu remained seated near Raiden in silence. At least, silent until now.

"The Soulnado is completed now, is it not?" Nao, whom used the code name 'Fukushu' spoke out to Raiden.

"It is…" The Thunder God responded after a moment of hesitation. Worry was laced in every word that left his lips, but his expression remained strong. "We must prepare to penetrate the first line of defense."

Reptile moved closer to Raiden, with Khameleon near him. "We volunteer to lead the assault from the shadows."

"As the last of out kind," Khameleon continued after Reptile. "We will fight our former oppressor in the name of Earthrealm."

"You will do no such thing!" Sheeva's voice boomed as she stepped forward with thunderous steps. "The Outworld forces will have your heads within the hour. You require one who knows their ways, and has the power to crush them! I will honor Earthrealm and my ancestors…"

"Not so hasty, Sheeva…" Kenshi placed a hand on her lower right shoulder. "Whatever Raiden has planned, we will follow. Liu Kang and his…gung-ho warriors can do what they please, but I wish to follow Raiden's words."

"You ask me to dishonor my people, Kenshi?!" Sheeva looked down to the man with anger in her red eyes.

The blind man shook his head. "Not in the slightest, my friend. Like our friends here," He motioned his hand to Reptile and Khameleon. "I wish to lend my abilities to Raiden as best I can to make way for our final battle."

Li Mei wanted to add in her own opinion, but each time she tried to speak, she got a pinch in her stomach that made her shut up.

Since Li Mei didn't speak, Nao began to stand. "We fight as a team." She looked between all of them. "We use the shadows, we use our power, our technique all as one and as Raiden requests. I will use the skills of the Shirai Ryu to aid you, my lord…" She placed her fist over her heart and bowed before Raiden, swearing her allegiance.

"Why don't we…" Li Mei finally spoke. "Why don't we send a distraction and then send our real front line into the…main…place?"

Raiden considered everyone's thoughts…and since he knew these warriors would follow his lead for certain, he felt the pressure of making the absolute best decision. If Liu Kang led this battle recklessly, he would certainly not be he who must win. However if he was, if he was **less than one hundred percent healthy**, then he was surely going to fail.

"We must protect Liu Kang, no one under any circumstance must engage Shao Kahn but him." Raiden spoke the first order of business. "However, I have been corresponding mentally with one who will aid us. Once he completes phase one, we will attack Shao Kahn's fortress in New York. As Li Mei suggested…we will send all we have directly at the fortress and fight to the top." He looked to Sheeva next. "Goro and Kintaro may be present. We will need you to be our main line of assault against them." He now turned to Reptile and Khameleon. "You remain in the shadows and assist when needed. Be sure Liu Kang reaches the top, and be sure those who you stick with survive."

Nao was now curious. She squinted her eyes at Raiden while inquiring his mystery assistant. "Who is it that assaults the Outworlders alone?"

There was a long pause as Raiden's white eyes glanced toward the ceiling. "…Your husband."

"…Hanzo…?!" Nao gasped!

**Side Event #27: **Sent To Destroy

New York City was now a desolate wasteland littered with corpses, abandoned vehicles and buildings, Tarkatans, Outworlders, and Shao Kahn's towering fortress in the very heart of the once great city.

All of Earth (with the exception of those in Raiden's temple) was dead. Not a human nor animal soul was left in tact in the air, on the land, or even in the deepest reaches of the sea. Every soul, no matter how tall or small, was part of Shao Kahn's mighty Soulnado, courtesy of his Sorcerer Quan Chi.

Though the inner workings of the fortress remained a mystery to those standing guard outside, they knew many things were being put in place by Emperor Shao Kahn and his loyal servants.

Outside the fortress, Hsu Hao, Jarek, Kira, Kobra, and dozens of Tarkatan soldiers were on patrol outside of its walls. They were expecting Raiden's forces anytime, and was informed to slaughter them all on sight.

It was getting dark…and there was the eerie chill of death in the air. Kira was beginning to wonder just what Shao Kahn was planning to do now, and why it was so important a handful of survivors met their end at their hands. She was also curious as to why Ermac was suddenly called from patrol and summoned to the top floors…

"Hey." Jarek said in the silence of the evening light. "Hey Kobra. Hey."

"What the hell do you want?" Kobra snapped as he sat on the remains of a pick-up truck's broken down seat.

"Hey, you think we're gonna be in the news paper?" Jarek asked with a gruff chuckle following.

"Everyone's dead." Kobra said with a straight face. "I don't think we're going to be in anything here."

"Hey." Jarek spoke up again. "Hey Kobra."

"_What_?"

"Hey, do you think we could go grab an Ecksbawks while we're out here?" He seemed to get excited. "I couldn't afford one before, but they're free now, right?"

Suddenly one of the guards near them was gone. No one took notice yet.

"No, pinhead. There's no point and I'm sure there's no one running the electricity." Kobra palmed his head while looking to Kira for help. "Can you shoot this guy?"

"We're all sticking together." Kira folded her arms while pacing back and forth with her knife gently picking at the tips of her left hand's nails. "I'll just have Hsu Hao beat him up."

Two patrolling guards were now missing.

No one noticed.

"I always get the dirty work." The Mongolian man grunted in dissatisfaction as he sat and ate more of his rather cold sandwich. "Jarek may be useful yet in a fight. He did fairly well in the 'collection' process for the Soulnado." Hsu took another bite while propped up against a broken down bus stop near the bottom of the fortress.

Three additional guards had vanished in the corner of Hsu's eyes.

He was alarmed in the middle of his chew.

Kira's ears perked up as she heard the rattling of a chain. She stopped in the middle of her step and looked around. "…We aren't alone." She said now drawing a second knife from her side. "Everyone! Stay close!"

Two more of their men suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke.

When Jarek noticed, he started to rush to get close to where Kira was standing, but felt something yank his collar upward. Everything was black for a split second, but when his surroundings became noticeable again…it was very deep red and shades of burning orange. He heard the wails of a legion of souls falling all around him. He felt the hellish heat licking beneath his feet as he dangled over a ledge, held by his collar.

"_SO LONG, SUCKER."_ Scorpion's booming voice shouted to Jarek as he released him from where he dangled. He watched the man scream as he fell into the burning flames of the Netherrealm and joined the legion of burning, tormented souls.

"_OH SH-!" _Jarek shouted before he began screaming during his descent.

Satisfied with the dispatch of the man, Scorpion vanished in a puff of black smoke and was once again in Earth realm.

He sat perched in the sixth floor of an abandoned building and gazed from a broken window in the shadows.

"Where's Jarek?!" Kobra shouted out as he stood in panic. The remaining guards tried to secure the parameter, and Hsu Hao tried using the technologies mounted on his chest to sense out the intruder.

The black puffs of smoke came rapidly, plucking off the remaining help the group had. This panicked Kira.

"I'm going to send for reinforcements!" The woman called as she made a run for the fortress.

"Kira! Don't le-!" Kobra almost shouted out as a chain suddenly wrapped around his neck and yanked him up toward the building Scorpion hid inside of. The man was flung to the furthest wall inside the building and hit spine first through the dining room set inside the complex.

As he picked himself up with a pained groan and dozens of splinters sticking out of his left side, he looked up to see that he was facing a wall.

Scorpion's foot rammed at the back of his skull and smashed his face against the hard surface with enough force to fracture his skull with intricate webbing-like patterns. As the man fell unconscious, Scorpion vanished again.

Hsu Hao, who'd seen Kobra get yanked into the building, was on the defense. The remaining guards were fleeing, but Hsu was blindly shooting beams of pure energy into the air. The frontline of Kahn's defenses was not to go down without a fight!

It wasn't until he realized he was alone that he started to second guess his loyalties. Panicked, Hsu started to make a run for the fortress where the others were going. As he neared the entrance and safety, he felt a sudden pain in his spine.

_**SHINK!**_

A large kunai was embedded in his body and refused to dislodge itself.

"_**GET OVER HERE!"**_

Scorpion's commanding tone echoed through the wasteland as he yanked Hsu Hao back like a tiny dog on a leash. He yanked his Kunai out of the man's spine and let him roll and tumble through the dirty, duty streets and rip his own flesh on the unforgiving concrete.

Hsu finally landed on his front. His chest piece was badly damaged, and any thought of using it to attack Scorpion was immediately lost. Taking the route of cowardice, Hsu held his hands up for mercy. "Sp-spare me!" He begged. "Please! I will do anything!"

Scorpion stood with a curious look in his white eyes. His head slowly tilted to the right as he viewed Hsu. "_YOU WILL BRING NOOB SAIBOT FORTH…"_ He spoke as he stepped closer.

"I…" Hsu panicked again. He started to scoot away from the specter in fear. "I do not know how to do that!"

"_FORTUNATELY…I DO."_ Scorpion began to reach for the bottom of his mask…

Throughout the Fortress from the ground floor all the way to Shao Kahn's chambers…_everyone_ heard the blood curdling screams of Hsu Hao as he burned. The Emperor knew now Raiden had made his first move, and the Calvary was well on their way…

"…Tell Quan Chi it is time to bring Noob Saibot back into action." Shao Kahn said to Reiko as he sat on his throne beside Sindel. "Make haste, Sir Ermac still has much to see…"

Kahn grinned darkly, as he turned his gaze upon the immobilized and tormented Ermac. "Skarlet, sweet Skarlet…how your eyes willingly assist me…" Kahn's deep voice resonated as he bellowed in sheer amusement.

**Notes**:

Happy Holidays everyone! First, I'd like to address the 'last arc'. Potentially there will be more stuff for Mileena and Sub-Zero depending on if this ends well. I have a few ideas to follow this up into an original timeline, but for now this is the last arc I planned when I started this project years ago.

Secondly, sorry for the wait, as usual.

Third, I decided to give Mileena and Sub-Zero a little break and give Kitana and Liu a little spotlight. I felt they were a little under-developed, but this entry into their progress is interesting to me. I'd like to know what you think about it. Was it forced at all?

I have more in store as far as action goes…hold onto your seats! Again, thank you all for reading this far, I appreciate everything and all the input that has helped me improve. This is my longest fan fiction so far, I believe!


	23. Kompromised

I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of the characters. Enjoy your read!

**Chapter 19:** Kompromised

Jade was well removed from all of the activity inside of Raiden's Temple. She isolated herself purposefully; to be at peace with herself and her thoughts. Her doubts were the third wheel in this one-person 'party', and it did a great job of making itself the focal point. She doubted that she could change the course of history, she doubted that she could be the chance at 'redemption' that Phaze mentioned. She doubted she could stop, let alone 'absorb' Shinnok if he ever appeared.

She held the side of her head as a pinch of pain swirled at her temples. The confusing words she heard in the paradox and the words of her mother were all clashing. Phaze said:

'_Your Mother is your father, and your father hates your mother, yet they are one and none at once'_.

It was an impossible riddle that kept her scratching her head to make sense out of it. She began to ponder on the 'One Being'. Was it the source of Shao Kahn's power? Phaze _did_ say it was the reason Shao Kahn was alive as long as he did. It was also connected to Shinnok as well…but…just _what_ was it? She knew it was a powerful being that existed along with the first Elder Gods…and that it was defeated, separated, and held within the Kamidogu. However, just what it looked like or how it transferred between people was still a mystery to her.

If she had bound with the One Being twice, then how did Shao Kahn continue to grow powerful beyond his invasion? Did he retain the power, or was there more at work? Jade could not quite get a hold on this. The biggest mystery still was the origins of Edenia and the realm before Kitana's parents reign.

Her eyes scanned the room and saw Kitana storming away from one of the balconies. Her eyes watched her friend questionably, as if some ancient betrayal had been found out. She figured Kitana knew more than she was willing to tell her, yet Jade knew Kitana still wanted to _use_ her to reunite with her mother and create her perfect timeline. All while holding back the truth from her very best friend.

Things between she and Kitana were starting to crack, she could feel it. She showed favor to Mileena more than ever, but Jade could see that Mileena too was getting left alone by the selfish princess. The memories of Kitana clearly trying to prevent Mileena from finding her own perfect world with Sub-Zero. No one could have anything they wanted, so long as it threatened Kitana's ultimate goal.

If she would continue to assist Kitana was in the air, but she knew she needed to get to the _real_ Sindel to get the answers she needed.

"You seethe with negative energy." The voice of Skarlet came from her right. The woman snuck up on Jade like a spider in the night, and the crawling sensation going up the side of Jade's neck confirmed the creepy nature Skarlet gave off.

"…I am working through some small issues." Jade responded with a polite tone. "Do you need something?"

"No." Skarlet's eyes wandered away from Jade's as she now surveyed the room. Liu Kang was lingering near a balcony, and Kung Lao was on approach to his friend. "However, you need information. I can feel it in your mind."

"…You can read minds?" Jade's relaxed demeanor melted away as fear gripped her heart. To think if someone could have read her mind, hear her questioning, it could cause a _lot_ of trouble.

"A minor gift from Shao Kahn. It does not work when in combat…" She turned back to face Jade. Her mask over her mouth concealed her slight frown. "You can find all of your answers at Kahn's Fortress. Seek out the one named Tanya…she has the books of Edenia's history. Her father saved them during the great fires of your people's world…"

That was a name Jade didn't want to hear. She clinched her fists as the memory of Tanya being one of the reasons Nido died before rushed to her. All of their encounters were not pleasant…but now the woman was actually someone she _needed_.

"Take my advice or do not take it, this has little concern for me." Skarlet continued. "However, I will not fight beside someone uncertain of themselves. Do not make me leave you for dead."

While Skarlet walked away, Jade watched her for all but a moment. She heard '_Hanzo'_ being shouted across the room by Nao, but her eyes only lingered in that area for a moment. She continued to watch Skarlet for a second longer, then lowered her eyes to watch the ground and return to her thoughts…

Meanwhile, across the temple, Mileena was finishing up assisting in Sub-Zero's patch-up and healing. The Lin Kuei Grandmaster was gracious for the medical assistance from Mileena and others, and felt he was going to be at his absolute best for the coming battle. Lingering near Mileena and Sub-Zero was Sareena, who had passed the time by examining one of her knives.

"Are you well enough to stand?" Mileena asked Sub-Zero as she extended her hand to him as he sat propped against one of the stone temple walls lined in ancient art of Raiden.

Sub-Zero's cool hand enveloped Mileena's while his knees bent and his feet flattened to the ground. "Most definitely." He said as he started to stand with some assistance from the half-Tarkatan woman. "It may not remain that way as we've combat to look forward to."

"Yes…" Mileena's mood sunk. She was certain the violent encounter would end in casualty. "Mileena will not allow you to be harmed! We will fight until there are none left!" Her enthusiasm was fed by anger and fear of loss. It blazed like the flames of a sun in her yellow feline-like eyes.

"Indeed we will, but we cannot make a promise we do not believe ourselves." Sub-Zero remained calm, now finally releasing Mileena's hand. Each of his large palms found rest on her shoulders as he made direct eye contact with her. "Know that we will face danger, know that pain will come, but also know that as long as you have faith that we will walk away with our lives and in victory it will come to pass. If you hide from your fears and do not confront them vocally, you can never conquer them and disprove their predictions."

Mileena hung on every word Kuai Liang said. Her lower eye lids lifted up to cut across her eyes that were searching endlessly into his entrancing gaze. She understood him, but if he simply said 'blah blah blah', she would have 'understood' as well and be happy with the fact she got to look at him up close.

"I envy you both." Said Sareena as she finally turned her gaze onto them. "If only I had something close to what you two have. If only I had…a _friend_."

"You are among friends, ma'am." Smoke seemed to come out of _nowhere_. He was all smiles behind his mask. "I mean after all, you haven't been frozen, stabbed, beheaded, or beaten to death by a group of powerful Kombatants. You've been welcomed! Perhaps you should mingle…maybe have an arm wrestling match with Jax?"

Sareena's eyes narrowed on Smoke. "You are cute, but allies and friends are different. The other Sub-Zero…he was…going to save my life until Shinnok ruined it."

Kuai Liang was aware of his brother's journey before the first Mortal Kombat tournament he participated in. He knew Bi Han traveled to the Netherrealm where he supposed he met Sareena.

Kuai removed his hands from Mileena's shoulders and spoke to the Demoness directly. "My brother was great prior to his corruption. Perhaps it is time that you and I…and all those who knew him as he was begin the process of healing and move on?"

"It is easy to move on when there are options for you." Sareena spoke very bleakly. Her eyes told the story of true envy and jealousy deeply rooted in her very soul. She saw Mileena and Sub-Zero much like she wished she and Bi Han could have become. Despite her demonic nature and true appearance, she knew the possibility for love was there. Mileena was living proof of it despite her equal disadvantage. "I do not wish to speak more on this."

The Demoness walked away from Smoke, Sub-Zero, and Mileena to be alone for the moment. Smoke watched her carefully, then shifted his gaze to his old friend. "I suppose there is no calming a woman when her heart is set on negativity. In the very least she is single, this way we will not have to mourn one of our male allies couch-rest tonight." Smoke chuckled, never minding the fact the joke was only funny to him.

"Uh…_Smoke_." Sub-Zero cleared his throat as his arms crossed across his chest. "Onto serious matters. Bi Han is still out there somewhere. Perhaps there is a way to salvage him, perhaps there is a spell of some sort we could use from the Lin Kuei Archives?"

"As informed as I am on such spells, the Lin Kuei have only known Earthrealm born rituals and the like." Smoke explained. "From what I witnessed, Bi Han is suffering from a spell possibly Outworld born…or even the Netherrealm."

Mileena knew she could be of use here. She experienced living in the Netherrealm and joined Shinnok's group of followers after her death. She knew that Quan Chi had the majority of control over Noob Saibot when he was present…but there was_ some_ independence there. There was some ulterior motive Saibot had. She recalled him working with Smoke during the age of the Deadly Alliance, and even more with the forces of Chaos before Armageddon.

"Quan Chi may have answers." Mileena entered the conversation with bright optimistic eyes, hoping to look useful to the men. "Quan Chi is controlling him. Mileena knows this as fact. If you can get to Quan Chi and beat the answers out of him…perhaps there is a way."

Smoke shrugged his shoulders. "It seems to be one of those _rare_ times violence is the actual answer, my friend." He turned his sights to Mileena. "Just how do you know this…?"

"Well…" Mileena trailed her voice off. "…Mileena is-…"

Just as she was going to explain, Kitana butted in. She stepped at her sister's side and placed her arm around her. "She has a good sense for these sort of things gentlemen. Now, if you would excuse us, I need to borrow my sister for the moment. War is upon us, we have little time to prepare. Raiden wants everyone to gather near him."

"Thank you, Princess Kitana." Kuai Liang placed his fist in his palm and bowed his head. "We will get ready. Mileena, we will speak after this is all over. You have my word."

Happy to hear him speak those words, Mileena lifted her hand with intentions to respond. However, she was dragged away by Kitana near where Jade was standing alone.

When they reached Jade, she was starting to walk away…but paused when the siblings were within an arm's length of her.

"Jade." Kitana said urgently. "We are heading into battle. We need to talk."

"Yes, Princess?" Jade gave Kitana her full attention and held her left forearm in her right hand as she waited for Kitana's words.

After releasing Mileena, Kitana began to speak in a whisper. "We will encounter mother in this battle, I am certain of it. I ask that we stick together and find her, and when we do that she is not killed by anyone. We need to bring her back over to our side – it is possible."

"Is that all?" Jade sounded disappointed with this…_obvious_ plan of Kitana's.

"Well -…yes." The Princess blinked in rapid succession and tilted her head back. She felt something…off about Jade. "Is…everything alright?"

"Yes." Jade responded after a moment's hesitation. "Any special instructions on Sub-Zero, Mileena?" Her eyes turned to the other Edenian royal with a look of near boredom in her green eyes.

"No, no…'instructions'." Now Mileean was feeling a bit of resentment from Jade. "Do you require time to lay down? You seem irritated or angry, Jade…"

"I am here to help you both." She responded quickly. Her response was so quick in fact, that she spoke over Mileena's last words. "I am simply making sure that everything requested of me is noted and fulfilled."

"We are here for you too, Jade." Mileena spoke up with cheer in her voice. "Together, we have accomplished much! We have slain many, and we will win this war with Shao Kahn's heart in our hands!"

Jade nodded toward Mileena. "…Thank you." She turned away and began to leave the two of them. "Be prepared for what is to come, Princesses."

Meanwhile, Sonya Blade was being assisted to her seat once reaching her near-full health once again. She'd taken a pretty bad bump, but she was going to survive. Sonya did not have to partake in the coming battle, but she put it in her heart that she was going to stop Kano before he took another person close to her…namely her partner and friend, Jax.

"You alright?" Jax said as his metal hand came to rest on her left shoulder. His brows were lowered in concern, but Sonya waved him off with her right hand to dismiss the worry.

"I've been through worse." Sonya lied with a smile on her face. "We set to head out yet?"

"Hold on there a minute, Blade." Jax released her shoulder and held both hands out at abdomen level as if he could slow Sonya's progression. "We're not sure what we're getting into or if you're well enough to grab a gun. There will be no back-up…just us."

"I don't give a damn, Briggs." Sonya snapped back, refusing to be put on the sidelines when something** this** important was going on. "He killed my brother, he slit my partner's throat, and Kano almost took my life too. _Wish he did_." She spat off to the side as the words fell bitter on her tongue. "Maybe I wouldn't be filled with this hatred still."

Jax was quiet. His concern was now heavier than before, but also he had a bit of anger building in his chest. "You think killing him is going to bring them back, Sonya? You think…" He looked away from her as he tried to focus his words and not resort to bitter expressions. Once he turned to face her again, he pointed at his chest with his right metal hand. "You think **I** don't feel bad about loss too? Your brother and your partner were great people, Sonya. If you'd stop thinking about yourself for a second, consider the fact that the entire **world** is gone."

Jax pursed his lips as he stood in front of Sonya as she started to strap on her fingerless gloves once more. Jax proceeded to speak after the first glove was slipped on Sonya's hand. "My family's dead, all my school friends, all the guys you and I trained with, innocent kids and people we **swore** to protect before we took this job. All of them are **dead**, Sonya. We CAN avenge them, we CAN bring them back, but we have to focus on this Shao-Whatever guy and not solely Kano. Do you understand me?"

Sonya slipped on her second glove, refusing to make eye contact with Jax until it was strapped in. "Your family and friends are dead, huh?" She pause as their eyes met, then walked past him as she continued. "Guess we have something in common now."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jax turned and grasped Sonya's wrist. He spun her around to face him, with both of their tempers boiling at the brims. "_I'm_ your friend, Sonya. We are a team."

Sonya looked up to him, stepping slightly from side to side as if she wanted to punch him in the face. "You're supposed to support me when I have a goal. You're supposed to look after me like I look after you." She poked his chest with her finger and spoke between clinched teeth. "We stopped being friends that night in Hong Kong, and you know it. Why else would I risk my god damned life to find you after that?"

Jax looked around as the bit of **personal** information was being put out into the air. "You were after Kano, Sonya. Don't try to put** that** into all of this."

"I was after **you** first." She explained as she drew her hand back. "So, that's it? It took this long for me to see that all the things I did for you like going above and **beyond** what my pay grade, carrying your carcass so you could get your Million Dollar Man surgery done, and more. It's just business, and I guess 'business' between _us_ is **done**."

"_Sonya_." Jax tried to slow her down again. "_That_ has nothing to do with this! We can discuss this once all the chaos is over!"

"The chaos **was** over after the last tournament." She turned and stepped away. "I have a fight to get ready for, _**Major**_. I suggest you get ready too."

Jax remained in place as Sonya went about her business inside the temple.

Shortly after her departure…Johnny Cage stepped up beside Jax with a big grin on his face.

"Women, huh?" Cage said as he folded his arms. "Let them listen to Beyonce and they think they can take on Shao Kahn by themselves, right?" He nudged the Major's metal arm and winced. As Johnny rubbed his hurting elbow a bit, he noticed Jax staring at him. "…What? I'm not the one who banged her and never brought it up."

"…Go to hell, Cage." Jax grunted and began walking his own direction.

The movie star shook his head. "..Man, I wish I had a totally awesome girlfriend with super powers." He looked up toward the ceiling. "What's a guy gotta do to get noticed?"

"Perhaps you should practice not being rude and dishonoring what remains of your species." Sheeva spoke from behind him.

Cage squeaked and turned around, only to have his lower body grasped by Sheeva's lower arms. Her upper arms were crossed as she lifted him up to her eye level.

The Shokan female did not seem very happy at all. "I was told several degrading remarks you spoke behind my back by the slightly fattened officer of Human Law."

Cage looked over Sheeva's shoulder ,and saw Stryker lowering the brim of his hat and turning his head. "…That bastard." Cage muttered.

"I will have you know that my coitus regiment is none of your business. Such activity is strictly prohibited unless there are vows spoken and ceremonies had beforehand." Sheeva continued to set the record straight while her red eyes peered into Cage's very soul. "I belong to no male of my species, and I do not wish to be part of a relationship in which I must share a singular male with various females. I am in need of no partner, and you are far too scrawny for my personal taste. It seems you would reach euphoria within a matter of moments, further disgracing your species."

Cage just…was staring at her chest more than her eyes. "…Uh huh."

"So you agree."Sheeva nodded. "Good. Now, if you would report my personal tastes to the human male known as Kenshi, I would like him to know my interest in possible courting and the like. Please do so before the battle erupts, as I would like to know the answer before death and or fatal injury occurs."

"…Uh huh…" Cage just nodded again, but wasn't paying much attention. "…Wait, what? Why don't you tell him yourself?"

"A lady does not make the first motion!" She shook Cage hard and grit her teeth. "I prepared this note. Please review it." Her upper hands fetched a folded square note from between her cleavage and handed it to Johnny.

Once he opened it…the 'small' square was revealed to be several tightly folded pages filled with misspelled words, and no spaces between the paragraphs.

"…Uh…_when_ did you write this?"

"I wrote each page simultaneously in three minutes when I had the chance."

"…Eh, I can see that happening." Cage shrugged it off. "…Yeah, I'll see what I can do. Now…go…honor your clan and put me down?"

Sheeva dropped Cage down like a sack of bricks. He landed hard on his back as she left him where he landed, as if she hadn't seen him at all.

"Yeow.." Cage sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "…So much love in the air. You'd think it was almost Valentine's Day."

**Side Event #28: **Weakened Alliance

"Tanya!" Denise screamed as she entered the 'new' Flesh Pits in Shao Kahn's Earthrealm fortress. "Tanya! Where the hell are you?!"

"Mistress!" Tanya called out as she stood from her seated position among Rain and Reiko. The two men stood as well, as their meeting was now interrupted. Tanya held a book shut tightly to her chest as the angry Sorceress descended down the steps. "Mistress, what is wrong?"

"Everything!" Denise growled as she knocked over several potions and glass vials sitting on one of the desks near the stone steps. "These abominations of experiments Shang Tsung left me to care for, this idiotic Emperor who took him from me, and the **bitch** of an Empress at his side!" Denise rattled off her anger as she approached Tanya with a closed fist. She pointed at her face with her left hand. "What are **you** doing?!"

"We were…!" Tanya looked to Reiko and Rain for reassurance. "We were just talking…about…"

Rain attempted to complete her words. "The fall of Shao -…"

Denise lifted her palm and fired a large ball of flame into Rain's face that sent him toward the back of the room screaming in pain. "He'll survive!" She snapped her sights back on Tanya. "You are plotting his fall? **How**?"

Reiko was a bit shaken by Denise's fury, so he looked to Tanya to answer her instead.

The Edenian woman took a deep breath. "…We're going to team together and attack him at once. We'll overpower him…"

"…That's your idea?" Denise sounded disappointed. "You all really are **idiots**." She looked over Tanya's shoulder where Rain was formerly. "Rain, are you alive?"

"…A little **toasty**, but alive…" Rain responded in the background.

"Good." Denise placed her hands on her hips. "There are better ways to go about this, idiots and fools. Earthrealm and Edenia's forces will be here soon, and when they do…we allow them to pass us. Especially **Mileena**."

"Why is that…?" Reiko now had the courage to speak.

Denise snickered as she turned her back on them. "My husband and I had the brilliant idea to create the ultimate weapon to weaken and destroy Shao Kahn. The best way to hide a weapon is in plain sight, and to play against the trust and vanity of your enemy." She curled her lips slowly. "…On Earthrealm, I was amazed by the history of the Greeks, Romans, and so on. There is an old story about a Trojan Horse…, but I doubt you idiots have ever read Earthrealm history."

Denise turned to face them again, now with a devious smile on her face. "Mileena was infused with dark magic built specifically to counter-act Shao Kahn's power. She weakens him when she's near. He has _never_ realized it…and allowing her to murder him opens Outworld wide open for _you_ to rule." Many people forgot Denise was as sneaky a serpent as her late husband. It was for this reason that Tanya, Reiko, and the returning Rain never questioned why she was allowing _them_ to rule and not leave it to herself.

"It sounds easy." Tanya nodded. "A little…too easy, Mistress."

"Enemy of my enemy." Denise chuckled. "As for Sindel, we will work around that. All you three have to do is _not_ die, and Outworld will fall into your palms. Return all the Souls to Earthrealm, and we'll call it square with Earth." She started to head back toward the stairs. "I'm glad we had this talk. As much as I want revenge for my loving husband…I believe getting **even** is much better…"

As she ascended the steps, she looked back to the three. "Now, get ready. There is a lunatic ninja outside killing people. Some of the soldiers are fleeing inside as we speak…"


	24. One Day You Will Understand

I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of the characters. Enjoy your read!

**Chapter 20:** One Day You Will Understand

The battle at Kahn's gates was just minutes away. Raiden was gathering the individuals who intended on fighting for Earthrealm as well as situating those who sought asylum in Edenia until the battle was concluded. Among those individuals, Rebekka, the American adoptive sibling of Kuai Liang was standing quietly on the upper levels of Raiden's temple.

She overlooked the now vacant and soulless Earth beyond the balcony, and could not help but feel a deep sadness and compassion deep in her soul that she never felt before. To see and know that every soul outside of Raiden's Temple and Kahn's fortress was no longer among the living was a tragic thought. It gave her a connection with the entire human race never before felt.

Her hands clasped over her heart, hoping her prayers for the lost lives would bring them some peace or some hope of ever being restored. These selfless thoughts were not without their personal touch either. She had no idea where her lover, Krad was. If he was alive or dead was a mystery to her, as it had been a while since they'd last seen one another.

Approaching silently from behind her was Kuai Liang. He was geared up for combat, but he wanted to make sure that Rebekka got to Edenia before the brawling started.

"Sister," Sub-Zero said to the young woman who, like him, was taken in by the Lin Kuei years ago. He placed his fist over his chest and bent forward slightly at his waist. "I hope I am not disturbing you."

Rebekka turned and returned the gesture. After the respectful bow was completed, she stood with a half-hearted smile that failed to melt the freezing exterior of her emotional state. "Brother, you do not disturb me ever. Is something the matter?"

"We have to move you to Edenia where you will be safe." He folded his arms firmly over his chest as he was about to scold her, but he maintained his calm tone for the endurance of his words. "There is always hope, do not allow your fears to put doubt in your mind. Say it and it will be; so always say that things will work out in your favor…"

Rebekka nodded her head and placed her hands together and lanced her fingers. Her thumbs brushed over one another nervously as she spoke. "I worry about Krad. Do you think he is safe?"

"There was a young man named Krad in our Edenian tournament…" Sub-Zero now allowed his hands to drop while he approached his sibling. "He is still here and in good health. This is quite fortunate!" Excitement filled his tone as he now knew without a shadow of a doubt that his sister would be both safe _and_ happy with Krad near.

"He is alive…?!" Rebekka cupped a gasp in front of her mouth with both hands. The tears of excitement beaded at the corners of her eyes just before she threw her arms around Kuai Liang and embraced him tightly. "I will go immediately…!...But please, be safe, Kuai…"

"I will," The elder sibling stated with a gentle hug in return. "I will make everything right. Trust me." He did no mention his sighting of Bi Han just yet…he did not want to raise her expectations and fail to deliver.

"Where do I go to reach…Edenia?" The younger sibling asked while releasing her brother.

Sub-Zero stepped back and pointed back inside of the temple. "Downstairs. Lord Raiden is sending those who do not wish to fight there in a few moments. The rest of us will make up Earthrealm's defenses. I am staying, if you have not guessed already."

At first Rebekka was afraid for her brother's safety once he confirmed he was staying in Earthrealm…, but something inside of her told her that he was destined for further greatness. She knew he would survive, especially in the company of the finest warriors the Earth could produce. She knew he would bring Kahn to his knees and restore the Earth to its former glory.

"I thought so…" Rebekka stepped away from her brother and gave him a parting bow. "_Be stealthful as the night…"_

Kuai returned the gesture. "_And deadly as the dawn."_

**Side Event #29: **Knaives and Sable

"M-mister Ichirou!" The young Edenian female guard clad in orange and black called as she ran through the halls of the Edenian palace. Her heels clicked frantically over the floors as she opened every door she came across in a hurry. "Mister Ichirou, this is not funny!"

"Funny, this is not Mister Ichirou!" A young male Edenian guard called from down the hall as he too was opening every door he could access. "Where are you?!"

"Are you here, I wonder?" The woman said as she finally came face to face with her partner and…well…_boyfriend_. "He's lost!"

"Lost he is!" The male responded with his arms flailing overhead.

"We'll never find him!" The woman now was freaking out and rapidly stomping each foot in place as if she had an urgent meeting with the restroom any moment now.

"Fine him, we never will!" The male held either side of his head as he looked around frantically. "Hide and seek was a bad…_BAD_ idea, Sable!"

"Naves!" Sable, the female Edenian stomped hard on the male's foot. His name was pronounced 'Knives', but Sable still mispronounced it off and on. "It was **your idea!**"

While the male hopped on one foot for a moment, he pointed an accusing finger toward his girlfriend. "Kitana is going to kill us! **Your** idea was to entertain him! My name is _Knaives_, for the last time, Sable!"

"Well, your name is **stupid!**"

"_Stupid, your name is!"_

Just as the bickering was going to kick into high gear, they heard the chuckle of a small boy right above them. Ichirou was sitting in the rafters high above with both his legs dangling over the support beam bridging from one wall to the other.

"Mister Ichirou!" Sable and Knaives shouted out as they started rushing down the hall to try and access the higher floors of the massive Edenian palace. "He's going to fall!" They both said in unison as they feared the boy would plummet several floors down to his death.

However, Ichirou was safe and sound. He was agile enough to pick himself up and run across the network of bridging supports to jump down onto the twentieth floor balconies which was two floors above where the two dim-witted guards were formerly.

He moved quickly and quietly through the palace, doing well to avoid any other patrolling guards.

He took the exterior stairs down the palace as his pursuers took the interior steps to try and reach the top quicker.

Once Ichirou reached the eighteenth floor, Sable and Knaives reached the twentieth floor and were dumbfounded by the fact the boy wasn't there! They looked down, fearing they would see a bloody splat on the ground…but instead they saw Ichirou running down the steps at an even pace with no sign of slowing.

"Blasted **ninjas**!" Knaives shouted.

"**Ninjas**, blast it!" Sable hissed afterwards. "Stop that child! He is a danger to himself and his environment!"

"All hands! Stop the kid!" Despite their shouting, many of the guards took it as a game between them and the boy and simply let Ichirou go by with a small laugh. He wasn't heading anywhere dangerous where he needed to be held back, so many of them gave no second thought.

As he progressed down to the ground level, he rushed down the front palace steps and paused his fleeing to stand in awe at the gathering of Edenians out in front of the marvelous palace. There was a great portal opened, and several people were stepping through and welcomed with open arms by the Edenians. There was even a **woman** who ran right into a **man**'s arms and embraced tightly. He remembered seeing the man, Krad, participate in the tournament.

He wondered if his mother was returning and if all the conflicts back on Earth were taken care of.

"Ichirou." The voice of a woman came from the side of the steps to the Edenian palace.

The young boy spun around with wide eyes as he witnessed the sight of his heavily wrapped mother. She was dressed as 'Fukushu' again, but he ran right to her arms as she stood in front of a deeper red colored portal.

"Mother, mother!" Ichirou called out as he squeezed his mom tightly.

Knaives and Sable rushed down the front steps when they heard Ichirou's voice.

However, as they turned the corner ,they witnessed the boy get pulled right into the dark gateway by the mysterious woman.

When they reached the rift, it was already shut and completely out of sight.

"Oh no!" The two guards said in unison as they realized that young Ichirou was out of reach…and in the possession of a shadowy figure that had infiltrated Edenia!

**Meanwhile…in Earthrealm…**

**The shadowy woman** appeared once again, however this time 'she' was in Shao Kahn's throne room. 'She' threw Ichirou to the ground right at Kahn's feet.

"We have our leverage." The woman's voice became very deep and masculine. Her image faded away to reveal the pale features of the notorious sorcerer Quan Chi.

Ichirou looked up in absolute terror as he viewed the grinning expression on the seated Emperor.

"Ah…" Shao Kahn leaned forward with one hand on his large knee, and the other clutching the skull shaped end of his throne's arm rest in his massive palm. "This will be _interesting…"_

**(Side Event Ended)**

The time for waiting had come to an end.

Scorpion's assault on Shao Kahn's fortress brought out a small army of Tarkatans out from the fortress to attack the yellow clad Spectre. It seemed he was going to be outnumbered in a matter of seconds, but rather than wait for his opposition to arrive, Hanzo started running head-on into the approaching Tarkatans with one katana drawn and held low to the ground. Sometimes the blade scraped on the concrete and left long trails on the hard surface and sent sparks flying.

Fear had no home in his heart, and rationality had left his mind. All enemies had to die, no matter the cost to his current physical form.

As Scorpion clashed with the Tarkatans, he moved swiftly and violently. His muscles twitched as they tried to keep up with his eyes and mind. A blade was blocked at his hip, another blade was ducked in the process. He gave a sharp elbow to a Tarktan that swung over his head and shoved back another in front of him with his foot. As the pack crowded in, he began to push forward with retreat being the last thought in his mind. His katana swung more, meeting every blade that dared think it could spill his blood.

Though Scorpion outmatched many of these Tarkatan grunts in technique, the numbers game was catching up with him quickly. One kick to the sternum was all it took for the rabid animals to pounce him.

Scorpion fell on one knee, but kept his katana up to defend himself even as the vicious creatures began to pile on. A cloud of black smoke burst from beneath them as Scorpion appeared on top of an abandoned Semi-Truck that had been overturned. The ninja tossed out his Spear and latched it in the back of a single Tarkatan. He yanked the creature back to him as the others began to rush to their fellow soldier's aid.

Before they reached him, Scorpion struck the Tarkatan behind his head and forced him to his knees on top of the Semi with his back facing him. Scorpion grabbed each of his wrists and yanked his arms backwards, not caring that each blade protruded out with intentions to impale his flesh. His foot pressed into the Tarkatan's back as the others were leaping onto the Semi, and he **ripped** the Tarkatan's arms off at the elbows with a grand spray of blood across his yellow attire.

The Tarkatans had Scorpion now.

A vicious slice ripped across Hanzo's torso that send him reeling to the edge of the truck's back. His foot nearly slipped and cast him into a pit of blood thirsty Tarkatans, but he threw his weight forward and jammed his fist right into the throat of the creature that attacked him. Another slice caught him near his hip and took a nice chunk out of his body. The agony it caused made him call out in pain and realize his plan of action was not panning out.

Scorpion cast his spear upward and latched onto a higher floor of Kahn's Fortress. As he tried to yank himself toward it, he was weighed down by several Tarkatans who grabbed onto his waist and legs, preventing him from accelerating toward the building.

There was a loud crash of thunder in the background…and Scorpion's Spear lost its grip on the wall and caused him to fall into the waiting Tarkatans below.

Toppled, pinned, and outnumbered, surely a return to the Netherrealm was imminent.

"_I WILL RETURN!"_ Scorpion shouted, protesting his vengeance with such authority that it seemed death was his ultimate plan and a minor setback to his ultimate goals.

Just as the death stroke was to be delivered, several Tarkatans were being pulled away and pummeled to the ground by various warriors. One of which was a woman clad in red cloth –** Fukushu**, who delivered a deadly palm strike through the sternum of the Tarkatan who was about to behead Scorpion.

After removing her palm, her left hand struck the beast over the jaw with enough force to send it spinning toward the concrete.

"Hanzo?!" Fukushu said as she dropped to one knee and offered her hand to him amidst the chaotic battle.

"Nao…?!" Scorpion's voice was partially hushed with shock, but his senses quickly returned as he took her hand and yanked her toward him. In that motion he placed one foot on the pavement and pivoted his body to swap positions with Nao. His foot lifted up and slashed across the jaw of a wayward Tarkatan who was going to take advantage of the woman's distraction.

While still locked hand in hand with Hanzo, Nao swung the back of her fist across the jaw of another enemy that had been unfortunate enough to stagger her way after getting a hard strike from Mileena's foot.

Scorpion looked to his wife, while still staying alert in combat. "Ichirou…?" He questioned while noticing the likes of Sub-Zero, Raiden, Liu Kang, and many others rushing in to his aid. He turned and drove his fist into the chest the same time as his wife, which put their shoulders and backs together.

Nao responded, only after catching the forearm-blade of a Tarkatan between her palms, and providing the distraction for Kung Lao to cleave straight through it with his hat from behind. "Safe in Edenia!"

"I did not wish for you to see me in this manner…" Scropion felt the heat from a ball of fire ripping across the ground from Liu Kang nearby. The Earthrealm and Edenian warriors were pushing the Tarkatan's backward with every step they took. "I am…an abomination…"

"Till the day comes my soul fades I will never leave your side!" Nao side stepped an opponent and jabbed the sole of her foot into the side of their knee to break them down to the ground just as one of Jade's bladed boomerangs struck the Tarkatan through the skull.

The entire encounter, Jade remained closer to the back of the group than closer to Kitana and Mileena. She did her share of combat, but it was more 'clean up' than 'clear through' on her end. She got the stragglers and covered anyone's weak points she could identify.

Within the next ten minutes of combat, the entire first wave of the Tarkatans were slaughtered and the path to the fortress was clean. Jade's mind wasn't even on the fight, however. Something was pulling her to the fortress mentally; something was calling for her, yearning for her presence. She could feel the answers to all of her questions on the tips of her fingers.

As they entered the large construction as a group, Jade caught up with Kitana and Mileena. Everyone was silent for the first few moments inside…but everyone stopped moving when Raiden suddenly stopped and held his forehead in agony.

"Lord Raiden…?" Jade spoke up as she quickly came to the Elder God's side. "Are you alright?"

Raiden shook off the painful throbbing in his mind. "…Time is not on our side." He spoke the bleak truth his visions brought to him in those short words. "We have to move quickly…" Raiden suddenly paused and glanced up as the upper floors were shaking. Small bits of dust fell from the high stone ceiling as they all started to move along the long red carpet leading through the first floor's massive hall. "…Shokan are coming."

Sheeva cracked all of her knuckles in anticipation. "I will lead the charge." She vowed as she moved before Raiden. "I know how to combat my people; do not dishonor yourself and think you will emerge victorious with ease."

"Perhaps…" Kenshi began speaking up. "Perhaps we should allow the Elder God to-…"

"Consider it done." Sheeva stepped down before the man even _finished_. "I suppose it would be dishonorable to disagree with the dealings of your realm's fate. I ask for your forgiveness."

"Uh…" If Kenshi's eyes were visible, Sheeva may have seen his confused expression more clearly. "…Right, I …suppose?"

"_Dude, she __**totally**__ wants it!"_ Johnny Cage called from the background, but he was silenced by Khameleon slapping her hand over his mouth.

Jade's mind was blanking out as she stared off into the distance. She felt something drawing her away from the group, but she could not simply leave them all behind. As she glanced over her shoulder, Jade gave a glance to Kitana. "I am going to investigate something." She did not wait for permission from Kitana and proceeded away from the group.

"Jade! Wait a moment!" Kitana reached out for her, but she was stopped when Raiden held his staff out in front of her. "What are you doing? She may be harmed alone!"

Raiden watched Jade as she trailed off into the large hall as if following breadcrumbs or a golden trail paved for her. His insight was telling him so many things, but he was certain one of his alternate selves saw this very act before. "She knows what she is doing. She will catch up to us soon." He held his staff for support once more as he trailed forward down the carpeted area toward the stairs at the end of the grand hall. He knew a war was awaiting them.

"Lord Raiden," Liu Kang spoke up on Kitana's behalf now. "Do you think it is wise that we allow one of our own to travel alone? Not only is she vulnerable to enemy attack, but we are down one major asset to our team."

Kung Lao added to Liu's argument with his hands crossed behind his back. "The more we argue the closer the Shokan get. We should just push on and get this over with."

Kitana could no longer see Jade. She vanished into one of the other halls branching from the large room they traveled. Her worry started to press down on her shoulders with the weight of a thousand boulders. Her burden as 'leader' was starting to wither away her plans to make the perfect reality for herself, Jade, and Mileena. Her stubbornness led her to begin walking after Jade…but one quizzical look from her younger sister made her pause.

Kitana realized the error in the action no matter what positive result it could have. If she left Mileena there with the others she would be abandoning her after all of the progress their relationship made, but if she let Jade go off alone she would be risking the friendship they had maintained for so long. Something clicked in Kitana's mind telling her that something wasn't right with Jade, something hostile was brewing in her heart and it made her experience a version of fear many never experienced until a loved one was faced with death.

Her choice was made once she began moving quicker with the main party they'd established. She chose to remain in Mileena's presence to support her sister, but to also display strength and trust on her end for Jade.

Meanwhile, Jade was traveling the fortress with wisdom of its entire architecture revived in her mind. She remembered every turn, every corner, every door and what lay behind them from the time in the original timeline. Anything that had changed was miniscule on the grand scale of her memory.

She walked like a woman possessed; stumbling on occasion as her vision became blurry. She could hear herself breathing deeply but slowly. All other sound was muffled and echoed in the distance. Her stomach began to feel sharp pains, she felt like vomiting at any given moment as she walked.

Her hand smacked a stone wall as she traveled. Her brain felt like it was being split open by a pair of super-heated prongs, expanding her memory beyond her several thousand year lifespan. All the doors began to melt away like ice cream in a skillet, the walls began to fade to blue dust and floated through the air like dust mites caught in a beam of dull light in an attic. The tiny particles danced slowly through the air around Jade.

The ground no longer existed, and instead formed into blue rocks with every step she took. Her posture became slouched and her arms draped over her throbbing abdomen. She walked until she collapsed onto her knees.

She fell forward on her face and lay in the darkness while the blue dust flung out in all directions of the dark abyss.

Some of the particles clung to abstract stone shapes in the distance, creating 'outlines' of mountainous rock formations several meters away from her. The black and blue lined rocks created a new path before Jade as the seconds rolled on. It created a stone floor filled with deep fissures and cracks, high rising jagged mountain walls covered in crystalline blue lining, and one large oak door sitting at the end of the short road.

Jade felt her heart beat slowing down…

…and soon it came to a complete stop.

As her heart beat stopped pumping in her head, she saw in her blurred vision a set of tiny bare feet of a brown skinned girl moving in her line of sight.

"Don't worry." The little girl said. "One day, you will understand. You're better off without those evil people in your life. I promise…you will be taken care of from this day forward."

Jade's vision completely faded to black as the girl's words echoed through her mind softly.

….

….

. . .

The next thing Jade knew, she was jolting awake on the stone floor of an odd looking room. There were dissected bodies of Tarkatans, humans, and other creatures all around. There was a lab table with a skin-less male laying on top of it, there were large tanks and tubes filled with malformed and grotesque looking hybrid creatures between Shokan, Tarkatan, Humanoid, and even Centaurian.

Jade stood up slowly... as she examined her surroundings. Soon, she realized she was in…

"Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits." Tanya spoke out as she walked from one of the darker regions of the labs. "Rest his soul…" She hung her head down in slight despair of her master's husband's death. "Jade…, I am here to help you." Tanya held a large book against her chest as she maintained about twenty feet before herself and Jade.

Jade froze. Tanya in _this_ timeline was less…vicious than the one she left behind. She wasn't sure what changed for her, but her true 'time' hadn't come just yet. Her betrayal of Edenia was still pending…but Skarlet told her to seek the yellow clad traitor out.

The pain Jade was in was starting to subside…and if whatever led her here did so for a reason, she was going to pull as much information as she could from this woman.

"Is Edenia a lie?" Jade spoke up. "Who ruled Edenia before Queen Sindel and King Jerrod? Who?!" Her frustration came across in her voice. She pulled her facial mask down to show her gritting teeth as she approached Tanya.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know, Jade." Tanya spoke calmly as she lowered the book. "But I need you to promise me something…okay?"

Jade stopped in her tracks. "What is it?"

Tanya shut her eyes and exhaled a shaking breath. "I need you to forgive me for what I did to you before. I need you to promise me that you will allow me to go free. I've learned my lesson, I've seen my error, and I will not repeat those errors in this life."

Jade was astonished. "What are you talking about?"

Tanya's white eyes were now trained on Jade. "I know what happens. I've seen it with my own eyes. I know what I did, what I caused, how I remained in servitude despite my best efforts for survival. I saw my life end during Armageddon…and it is not a fate I wish to possess."

"Who showed you this?" Jade pointed her finger toward Tanya. "Who gives you these visions?" Now she was starting to become suspicious about her 'mother'. Was she playing tricks on other Edenians or warriors? Tanya was long gone before Jade, Kitana, and Mileena were sent back…

"I cannot tell you…" Tanya spoke weakly as she once again held the book to her chest. "It is something I should not say-…"

Before Tanya could squeak those words out of her mouth, Jade was on her. She had the woman by the neck in one hand with her other fist drawn back in a threatening manner. "Who gives you these visions, Tanya?! Speak now, or I will rip this book from your cold, dead hands!"

Tanya dropped the book and drew a dagger immediately to Jade's throat. Despite her regretful nature, she was in no way helpless. "If you strike me, you will die before the blow lands. Now listen to reason, Jade…**listen **or else both of our chances at redemption will be forever lost!"

Jade wanted to punch straight through Tanya's skull…, but somewhere in her soul she knew she had to let go of her past resentment for this woman. She had Nido back, she just needed to know what her true past was. "…Just tell me this." Jade said as she backed away a bit reluctantly. "…Was it a shimmering woman that showed you these things?"

"No." Tanya shook her head as she lowered her dagger. "The book is yours upon your promise…"

"… I promise that I will allow you to go free. I forgive you, Tanya. Do not give me reason to regret this." Jade said as she reached down and grabbed the book all while keeping her green eyes trained on her former rival.

After she picked the book up, she glanced down to it. By the time her eyes were rising to face Tanya, she saw the woman fleeing back upstairs to get to safety, she presumed. While left alone with her thoughts, Jade placed the book down on one of the work tables and cracked it open to the very first page.

All of the words were written in Ancient Edenian, or 'Dialect One' as they sometimes called it, and it was a language that was best read through touch rather than with one's eyes alone. As Jade's finger tips brushed over the golden painted calligraphic letters, she began to experience vivid images of the past as explained by the words bound by Edenian history.

She saw the image of Edenia in its infancy, and the beautiful Queen Edenia and her husband King Theopolis building the realm from the ground up once the Kamidogu was created from the One Being that existed long before life as anyone knew it did. When Jade saw Queen Edenia, she looked exactly like the sparkling woman in her dreams that claimed to be her mother. She saw not only one child, but dozens of children that looked similar to her helping build and protect the realm of Edenia.

Jade was among the youngest children there, and often in her visions she saw herself working with her older brothers and sisters to help organize the ever expanding palace they created. It was amazing how close the palace looked to the one Queen Sindel stayed in…

She felt a tear come to her right eye as the words went on and the mental portrait continued. She knew for a fact this was her mother now, and the memories that joined the words became stronger than ever before. She remembered being only eight years old when she began martial arts training with her father. She remembered getting taught by the best and brightest scholars Edenia had to offer thanks to her mother. She was a true princess among the people, and she was still very young.

However, not all of Edenia was in support of their first Queen. There was a war for territory, resources, and leadership among their ranks. The knight named Jerrod led a battle with his wife Sindel to overthrow Queen Edenia . The war continued for a full Edenian year and left many casualties.

Jade suddenly remembered losing her brothers and sisters one by one to each battle. She remembered running scared and being barefoot after fleeing from the palace to escape the constant attacks.

She remembered the final battle, the final confrontation that led to Sindel beheading Queen Edenia and holding her severed head over the edge of the palace for all of the insurgent Edenians to see.

She saw Queen Sindel in her visions coming to her.

The woman kneeled down in front of the barefoot, scared, and crying child and spoke the familiar words to her…

"Don't worry." Queen Sindel said with a sincere smile. "One day, you will understand. You're better off without those evil people in your life. I promise…you will be taken care of from this day forward."

Her memory brought back visions of the Kamidogu being taken out of the Palace. She recalled Shao Kahn's invasion not long after that, she recalled Kitana being born, and Mileena following not too long after thanks to Shang Tsung's magic. Jade was only about nine years old at the time…but she was assigned by Sindel to watch over her daughters. It was her job. It was her life's purpose now. From Princess to protector, from noble to servant. Queen Sindel had rendered the last of Edenia's true heirs to absolutely nothing.

"_Please forgive me."_ She heard Sindel's voice echo in her mind. "_Protect Kitana, please. Be a friend to her where I cannot. I take from you your painful past…I give to you a fresh start. When you awaken, you will have a better life. I promise."_

Jade tossed the book from the desk in rage. She pounded her fists down on the table and hovered over it as her heart began to accelerate its pace.

"_Edenia is a lie."_ The voice of her mother echoed through her mind. "_Take back what belongs to you! What belongs to us!"_

Her eyes started to glow even brighter than they did naturally. "Shao Kahn…, Sindel…, all of them must pay for the life and world they stole from me…!"

As Jade's words left her lips…Denise was smiling in the darkness as she watched silently. She watched Jade make her way back up the stairs in anger…and once left alone, Denise spoke softly. "It seems the perfect reality is guaranteed for me now…_hmhmhm_…"

- - - - - -

**A/N**

It's my birthday! I wanted to post this one today because…well, it's a pretty big reveal for Jade! Thank you again for sticking with this story and making it such a success. I'll continue to update as quickly as possible. I have a _lot_ of projects going on but I'm not leaving this one till it's done.


	25. Things Get Worse

I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of the characters. Enjoy your read!

**Chapter 21:** Things Get Worse

The group progressed further into Shao Kahn's fortress with Lord Raiden at the helm. The encountered the second wave of attackers within minutes of Jade's departure, and were nearly overwhelmed by the might of the Shokan warriors under Kahn's rule. The battle was rich with chaos, but neither side gained any ground until Lord Raiden used his might to push the enemies back with a legion of thunder bolts jolting from his fingertips and various points of his electrified body.

The weakened Shokan hit the ground, but the mightiest of the group emerged from the ashes of their fallen brethren and charged the warriors with murder in their eyes. Prince Goro and Kintaro were not among them, but the large Shokan were only an effective match for the warriors until Liu Kang, Kitana, and Kung Lao took up the front and brought the warriors to swift ends.

It was a complete massacre; blood and remains of Shokan warriors and some of the warriors that came to aid Earthrealm were scattered around the floor and stairs leading up to the next floor. Already many of the warriors, including Sub-Zero and Mileena were slightly weary from war. Scratches and bruises were all over each warrior in attendance, but they continued up the stairs by Raiden's command.

There was a loud commotion coming up the path the warriors had just left. Tarkatans were flooding the floor, bursting out of secret doors lining the halls of the fortress.

"Behind us!" Raiden shouted out to the warriors. He was too late, however. Some of the Lin Kuei who assisted them were beheaded and impaled within seconds.

Enraged at the loss of his brethren, Smoke sent searing hot streams of gas forward to eat away at the eyes of several of the Tarkatans that made up the first wave of assault. Though the attack was handy, a flying sickle jolted from the crowd and threw Smoke off of his feet and onto the winding staircase.

Liu Kang and Kitana moved to the back of the group to aid them while the group tried to hurry up the stairs. Raiden assisted them with powerful bolts of thunder, and Kenhi was able to mentally push back any who got close to getting past their line of defense.

"We cannot defeat them all!" Kitana shouted as she clashed her War Fans with several Tarkatan blades. "We must run!"

"We will not surrender!" Liu Kang vowed as he burst a wave of flames into the front line of the foes. The tremendous power he held rattled the floor and took several dozen of the Tarkatans off of their feet. "I will hold them off. Move forward!"

"Liu Kang!" Raiden held his hand out to stop the Champion. "You mustn't be foolish! We need you to face Shao Kahn! You **must** defeat him!"

Kitana was impressed by the display of strength she hadn't seen before from Liu, and it stunned her to the point she wasn't sure if she should attack the slowly rising Tarkatans or flee. "Liu Kang…please. We must go!"

By this time, the proud Earthrealm warrior was at the base of the stairs. A Tarkatan tried to swing a fist, but the beast's forearm smashed against the spiked armored brace over Liu's strong forearm. As the attack was blocked Liu's other hand shot up directly into the creature's stomach and took him off of his feet. He stumbled backward and held his gut as Liu continued down the stairs calmly, as if he was a God of some sort.

The other Tarkatans were barely moving, but Liu made sure he was in the way if any of them suddenly caught their second wind. Liu's forearms were burning with his spiritual flames, giving him an even more intimidating presence than ever seen before.

Raiden suddenly clutched at his head with both hands. He dropped his staff as a result and fell against the wall lining the stairs. As he called out in pain, Kitana hurried to his aid, but constantly looked to Liu, then up the stairs to check on her allies.

"Lord Raiden!" Kitana shook him lightly. "Are you alright? Lord Raiden?!"

As Kitana spoke, Raiden's pain began to subside. He was breathing deeply, as he felt extremely exhausted from the mental attack he'd suffered. "…Princess…" Raiden spoke weakly as he grasped at his medallion. He pulled it from his garment and began to almost reluctantly hand it over to her. "…Take this. Please. Make sure Shao Kahn is defeated…"

"Lord Raiden…?!" Kitana was not certain what was going on. She didn't know if Raiden was somehow wounded or dying, but her hands did accept the fractured medallion. "What is to become of you? What is wrong?"

Raiden hesitated, but began to rise to his feet while the sounds of Liu Kang battling below continued, as well as a battle at the top of the steps. The Thunder God seemed to be at peace now as he examined his bare hands. "Take Liu Kang to Shao Kahn. He must be at complete health. If I get in his way I will doom us all. I have seen this…" Raiden moved down the stairs. "Go!"

Kitana was inclined to disobey. She followed Raiden as he moved pass Liu Kang.

The Thunder God held his arm out to bar Liu Kang from advancing. "Go to Shao Kahn. I will handle this horde and slow them down."

"Lord Raiden, this battle is mine. I can handle." The Earthrealm champion responded as he held his combative stance. He'd just knocked a Tarkatan warrior to the ground behind him…and the monster was starting to stand up.

"You musn't stay." Raiden tried to warn him as he began to surge with electricity.

Liu sensed the rising Tarkatan and turned to strike it. "I have this handled -…!"

_SHINK!_

Liu Kang called out in pain as the Tarkatan's blade was driven through his right palm and out of the back of his hand.

"You fool!" Raiden shouted as he drove a powerful jolt of Lightning through the head of the beast as it prepared its killing stroke.

Kitana was breathless when Liu suffered his injury. She wanted to run to his aid, but she was vastly too petrified by the memory of his death in her former life. All of those dark memories and deeply heart shattering thoughts overtook her to the point she could not move.

Raiden pulled Liu's hand off of the dead Tarkatan's blade…but the others were nearly on their feet now. Reinforcements were coming as well from the sounds of Tarkatan growling and rapid footsteps heard in the walls of the fortress.

"You…you have doomed us all, Liu Kang." Raiden said with a look of heartbreak on his face and somber disappointment in his voice as he held the Earthrealm Champion up. "There…there is no way this world can be redeemed. You were to defeat Shao Kahn! I do not understand this…!"

With his great power still surging through him, Raiden sent Liu Kang to the stairs with Kitana with a simple flash of thunder. Once he was gone, Raiden held his hand out toward the archway in front of the stairs. He could still see Kitana, but he gave her no explanation of his actions as the Tarkatans began to race toward him and the stairway like a pack of wolves chasing down wounded prey.

Thunder left Raiden's hands and they destroyed the archway with its unyielding assault. Kitana was still paralyzed where she stood, even as Liu Kang fell into her arms. The archway collapsed violently, smashing down onto the lower section of the stairs and cutting off the Tarkatans and Raiden from Kitana and Liu Kang. The sounds of battle and tearing flesh continued beyond the rocks, and Kitana felt the weight of the entire world fall over her. She had the responsibility to carry out Raiden's mission to protect the timeline…but with an injured Liu Kang to defend them.

"Liu…!" Kitana called out as she held the wounded champion closely. She was panicked, looking all around for some kind of assistance from anyone. She wasn't prepared for this; she could have never foreseen this responsibility being bestowed upon her. Liu Kang was barely able to speak as he writhed in pain. He was losing lots blood due to the severe damage done to his hand, and it needed to be attended to swiftly.

"Someone, please help!" Kitana called toward the top of the stairs. The sounds of combat above were slowing down, but Scorpion answered Kitana's call. Quickly, he descended the stairs to assist Kitana since the others had the battle handled.

The Princess was still panicking on the inside. She was confused; everything was going mostly to plan thus far, but now the threads of fate were becoming tangled and cut. Liu Kang could not defeat Shao Kahn without being at his full health, and there were no surviving healers among them. What was to happen to them now? Where was Jade? Her mind was racing with doubts and fear…

**Side Event #30: **?

**Long ago in Outworld…**

Kitana's mind flashed back to a simpler era of her life. She was only fourteen years old, and already knew how to end someone's life in more than a thousand ways. Her training made her a focused and disciplined warrior bound to be a leader, a teacher, and a master to be respected for ages long beyond her life. It was a bright early morning in the royal courtyard of Shao Kahn's Outworld palace, Kitana was in fierce combat with her sister Mileena, and her dear friend Jade.

The three girls battled with wooden weapons, but came at each other with such ferocious power that the weapons were sending dangerous sharp chips in every direction when they clashed. Kitana used a wooden sword, Mileena used wooden daggers, and Jade used a wooden staff as their weapons of choice. The three young girls battled in a beautiful circular area of the courtyard designed with the famous Mortal Kombat Dragon symbol. They were surrounded by plush greenery around the ring, and four short sets of stairs leading to other areas of the courtyard at each corner of the ring.

Nearby there was a balcony that sat over teen feet above the gardens and overlooked the 'arena' the girls fought in. The balcony was connected to a large corridor that led back inside of the palace. There was a woman standing there, a woman born from Outworld but with distinctive war paint on her face to symbolize her tribal descent. She was a warrior in Shao Kahn's army, and the instructor left in charge of Shao Kahn's daughters. Though she was a glorified nanny, she was instructed to have them ready for war so that Kahn's enemies could not use them for leverage.

The woman was known simply as _Sifu_, and was not called by any other name by the girls. Kitana couldn't remember any other names she was called by Kahn himself, but Sifu was there for them ever since Sindel's suicide shortly after Kitana and Mileena were born. She always wore the most elegant tunic and robes. She favored the colors of deep royal blue and gold for her various garments, but she dressed more masculine than Kitana was used to seeing.

Mileena wore a veil to conceal her fang-filled mouth, and she struggled initially to keep up with Kitana and Jade. She was always panting, desperate to get offense in to appease her father. Jade was even with Kitana in skill, but Jade was far more cunning than the technically skilled princess. Sifu saw all of this, and she did her best to make each of them improve every day that they sparred.

Kitana clattered weapons with Mileena, but Jade knocked the half Tarkatan out of the ring and onto the grass with a strong jab from her staff. Kitana reset her footing to meet with Jade, but after just two collisions of their weapons, Kitana found herself knocked to one knee after her friend smacked her on the side of her leg with a powerful kick.

The side of the staff went to Kitana's neck as Jade claimed the victory for the day.

"Enough." Sifu spoke out as she held her hand out over the railing of the balcony she stood on. "Jade wins by way of ring-out and fatality."

"Hahaha…lucky shot." Mileena hissed beneath her breath while she stuck her wooden weapons into the grass. "What do you say you and Mileena _play_ by ourselves and you try that _dirty little trick again, _Jade?"

"A Kunoichi is a master of deception, Mileena." Sifu spoke calmly. "You were too focused on Kitana and it got you killed in this simulated environment. You are better than that."

Kitana kept looking up at Jade the entire time Sifu spoke. It wasn't until Jade retracted her weapon and offered her hand to help Kitana up that the princess even looked at the master. When Kitana was up with Jade's assistance, she turned her sights to her sister. "Mileena, it is quite alright. We were both bested this time." Kitana moved to the edge of the ring and offered her hand to assist Mileena up.

Instead of accepting it, the half-Tarkatan girl smacked Kitana's hand aside and climbed into the ring by herself.

"Line up." Sifu spoke as she became suddenly distracted. She felt a presence behind her…and it made her feel a bit breathless in shock.

While the girls lined up, Shao Kahn stepped through the corridor and onto the balcony beside Sifu. The masked tyrant seemed proud of his three precious assassins, but his hand affectionately placed itself on Sifu's lower back as he looked out over the girls.

Sifu turned her head nervously back to the girls, as if she felt pressure to look professional and strict on the trio. "That is all for now, girls." Sifu spoke while her hands placed onto the top of the balcony. "You will return to your regular training regimen now and then you must quickly bathe to prepare for your first meal of the day."

"No." Shao Kahn spoke as he looked over the girls. "You will not eat until I am impressed by your combative skill. Especially you," Kahn pointed down to Mileena. "You disappoint me, Mileena. You shame my name with your constant loss!"

"But father! Mileena is…!" Mileena tried to explain herself earnestly, but she was silenced by a thunderous yell of her father.

"Shut up!" Kahn roared down to her. The bass in his voice made all three of the girls flinch, but Mileena was moved to the point she could not look at Kahn. She was angry and boiling over, but she didn't want him to see it. "You will get no food for this entire week for your disgraceful tongue you hideous beast! I want twenty five dead Oni by tomorrow, or all of you will see no sustenance for a very long time. Twenty five_ each_!"

"My lord," Sifu spoke softly. "They are only young girls, the Oni are in the Living Forest and they could _die_. Do you not think you are being a little hard on them?"

"You are _not_ their mother!" Kahn yelled as he removed his hand from Sifu. "Sindel is took her own life to escape her children, and there was no one alive to claim Jade. You are merely here to make sure they can kill when I **say** kill."

"I could be a mother." Sifu spoke sternly while she looked directly up to Kahn. Her gaze made him quiet down for a few very tense moments. "These girls are not like your other soldiers. They are not ready for the Evil Forest, and they need positive reinforcement."

"Perhaps if I had **sons** I would not need your bickering." Kahn growled, but he _did_ see women as inferior. He would not waste the time of his male soldiers with training the girls at all. "For this instance only I will retract my command. If they disrespect me at any other…" He paused, now looking over the group of girls which now excluded Kitana.

Mileena was looking down at her feet and trembling in anger and Jade was looking on in worry as Kitana fled from the gardens.

Kitana remembered feeling angry at her 'father' and his words about Sindel. She remembered feeling helpless just as she was in present times, and she felt as if there was only despair in her future. She felt this way because at the time she thought her hated her and that there was no possible way to gain her father's approval. Granted she did get more approval than Mileena did, all of Kitana's success meant nothing. She passed every test Kahn threw at her and Mileena and Jade suffered the consequences of rougher training regiments, exhausting chores, and bone-cracking defeats. At this time in her life, Kitana didn't worry about how her success was hurting Mileena and Jade…she just wanted the love of a parent. She wanted to feel the shame of chasing her mother away be melted by the warm and total approval of her 'father'.

She hid away in the gardens for hours. It started raining as the day went on, and Kitana found solace in a small cavern that overlooked the violet colored river that ran through the palace. There were few things from Edenia that survived the transition into Outworld, and in this secret cavern of hers, she kept a picture of her real parents very safe.

The picture suffered some burning damage due to one of her recent bursts of hatred toward her mother, but when she realized that there had to be more to her mother's death; she quickly put out the fire. The singed edges reminded her of her moment of rage, and also that the truth would one day surface.

After a few hours of silent contemplation in the rain, Kitana drew her knees close to her chest and watched as the raindrops disturbed the formerly calm and soothing river. No one had ever found her here, and she had the false hope that no one ever would. Something always made her leave the cavern though, and many of the guards, and even Sifu knew she would come out of hiding eventually.

"I brought you an apple." Sifu's voice shocked Kitana so much that she gasped out loud. The woman was carrying a blue umbrella over her head while she approached. Her left hand held a small wooden basket that contained a half-dozen bright red apples inside. "Do not worry, your father is ignorant to your place of solitude. I was able to write off your disappearances as personal to a woman's process of maturity. He never questions that."

Kitana only smiled partially, but she remained silent and looked out over the violet river again.

Sifu continued to approach her, but she did not climb into the cavern. "May I join you, Lady Kitana?"

The princess hesitated, but she knew having the company of her teacher was the closest thing to a mother that she currently had. "Thank you for allowing me to be alone. I seek much council in the sounds of the river and it soothes my mind. It helps me prepare for my next set of tasks in training."

"I take it I am not welcome in your fortress of seclusion?" Sifu tilted her head quizzically.

Kitana's half-smile returned as her head tilted back and her eyes trailed to the gathered storm clouds high above. "Misery does enjoy company, but I doubt you've a need for solitude, Sifu. You are welcome to join me none the less, I am quite famished."

After Sifu was snugly beneath the roof of the cavern, she set her basket down in front of herself and closed her umbrella. She had two large blue bladed war fans holstered at her hip that always caught Kitana's eye, but for now the princess was picking out the largest apple her hands could find in the basket.

"What bothers you?" Sifu spoke with her calm, motherly tone that always seemed to break the barriers of Kitana's worries.

It took some time for Kitana to respond due to thoroughly chewing her apple, but she spoke with complete comfort in Sifu's presence. "I can't impress him. I cannot win his affection and I am to have the throne one day. Maybe I am not meant to be royalty…, maybe the responsibilities I have inherited are not meant for me? I know in my heart my best is not close to half good enough for what a worthy princess needs…"

Sifu contemplated Kitana's words for a few moments while picking out her own apple. "Well…" Sifu began to speak, while her hand plucked a smaller apple from the bunch. "There is a saying in my village that I truly believe will help you. It says '_Let the weak say that they are strong, let the ill say they are healed, and let the doubtful say they will succeed'_. It simply means that you should speak well of yourself and only allow those words to matter. The words of others like Shao Kahn and even myself should not ruin your feelings of yourself or your success." The wise woman looped one arm around Kitana and embraced her partially. "When you doubt yourself, you give doubt power. When you speak success, all things can be overcome, even unforeseen events…"

"Speaking well will not revive my mother…" Kitana somberly responded to her mentor. "However, I do understand your message…"

Sifu was quiet for several seconds. She held onto her apple, but her interest in eating suddenly faded. "There is something…I feel I **must** tell you about your mother's death…"

**(Side Event Ended)**

**Present time, Earthrealm Kahn Fortress**

The words of Sifu repeated in her head over and over again as Scorpion did his best to seal up Liu Kang's wound with fire and torn pieces of cloth from the fallen Tarkatans at the top of the stairs. Nearly twenty minutes had passed, and Liu Kang was still being tended to by Kitana and Scorpion. The others were watching the parameter, waiting for any possible ambush from their foes. The silence among them was nerve wrecking, and made Kitana feel tenser by the moment.

Mileena stayed close to Kitana as their bond that was enhanced by Shinnok maintained light traces of itself. Mileena could see every thought that passed through Kitana's mind while she gazed upon Raiden's Medallion. She could feel the doubt in her heart trying to survive against her will to succeed. For a while now Kitana had been an active emotional support for Mileena, and now it was time to repay her.

"Kitana," Mileena spoke while her hand lightly graced her sister's shoulder. "We must move forward. Time wastes and Shao Kahn will have us squashed if we do not move."

"_I am strong,"_ Kitana said under her breath. "_All will be fine."_ She spoke up again after taking a deep inhale. Her eyes trailed to her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder while the other showed Raiden's cracked medallion to her. The smooth surface suffered more cracks, and she feared it was going to crumble soon. "Liu Kang is injured…we are all doomed, sister, unless we can somehow change things."

"We will." Mileena spoke optimistically while observing the medallion. "We just need to -…"

The interaction between the sisters was interrupted by a sudden flash of green, smoky mist that filled the spaces between them. The green smoke expanded and opened a thin red ring of energy that bordered large black portals in the heart of the smoke. There were two gateways, and each sister was drawn toward a different portal and spat out elsewhere in the large fortress. Once Mileena hit the ground in the dark and dusky region of the higher levels in the fortress, she fell back-first and got a good look at the closing portal above her.

"Quan Chi…" Mileena hissed as she recognized the style of his portals from the past. Before she could get to her feet, the gateway was already sealed and Mileena was left in the very sparsely lit dark halls. "Kitana?" She spoke lightly, not wanting to alert any enemies in the area. She sniffed the air, but she could not pick up any distinct scents with all of the dust in the air. She coughed lightly, and made sure her mask stayed over her nose and mouth to filter _some _of the thick dust.

She traveled through the stone halls and passed many vacant cells. Mileena supposed that the dark and dusty dungeon was only going to get worse as Kahn captured his enemies. Hopefully, Sub-Zero would never see such a place.

Mileena entered a section at the end of the hall that was square-shaped and housed more empty cells. There were also two other potential paths she could take. Since she came from the east, there was one path that went northeast and one path that went north. As soon as she stepped into the room, the scent of Tarkata filled her nostrils. She summoned and gripped her Sais and waited for Baraka's men to ambush her. However, what she discovered was much different than she thought.

Kitana emerged from the northeastern path quickly and was clearly out of breath. "Mileena…!" Kitana called out as she rushed to her sister. Kitana threw her arms around her sister and squeezed her tightly. "Oh, I thought I'd lost you forever!"

"Sister, I-…"

Kitana continued to speak without pause. "I've no idea how we ended up here! The others may be in harm's way!"

"Yes, but we are close to Shao Kahn. Mileena can _feel_ it…" Mileena's golden eyes glanced up at the ceiling, then back down to her sister. "If you have come from that way," She pointed the direction that Kitana emerged from. "Mileena assumes it was a dead end?"

"Yes." Kitana still squeezed her sister. "It was. That leaves only one path, come!" Kitana pulled away and snatched Mileena's arm. She began to run down the northern pathway and practically dragged Mileena the entire way.

"Kitana!" Mileena grunted as she struggled to keep her balance while being rushed away. "Mileena can run herself!"

Still, Kitana did not slow down. The two ran until they reached the end of the vast hall. There, they found another room…but it was much larger. It was a high-up and open room with a long bridge that connected one end of the fortress to the other.

"Hurry! We have no time to spare!" Kitana paused at the end of the bridge. "Go first, I think I hear someone coming!"

Mileena normally would be eager to obey her sister's command…but she stopped before her foot touched the bridge. She could _still_ smell Tarkata in the area, yet the presence was strong. "Sister…" Mileena said as she turned around slowly. "…Where is your Medallion?"

"It was lost!" Kitana responded quickly. "We will retrieve it, but first we must cross this bridge!"

"Ineed!" Mileena said eagerly with a wide smile behind her veil. "We wouldn't want Liu Kang to have all the glory. Hopefully he becomes injured so that we may destroy Shao Kahn ourselves!"

Kitana nodded and chuckled humorously. "A man like Liu Kang is difficult to defeat. I am certain he will reach Kahn first, but we can try!"

"Yes…, yes we can." Mileena said with her golden eyes narrowed on Kitana. Without warning, Mileena threw both of her Sai at the throat of Kitana, but all she hit was the remnants of pink smoke! The Sai dug into the stone archway they just passed under, and Kitana appeared again behind Mileena with her foot outstretched.

The collision with her heeled boot to the back of Mileena's head sent her rolling forward and away from the bridge. However, Mileena pivoted in mid-roll and kneeled with each hand outstretched with her weapons returned to her hands. She snarled like a wild beast at the obvious imposter who stood with her hands pulling the blue band that held her hair together off of her head.

Once the band was tossed aside, _Kitana's_ long hair dropped to the ground to expose a much shorter shoulder-length cut that matched Mileena's. Her voice changed drastically and was a little more shrill and feral, similar to Mileena's voice quality. "_What's wrong? I thought you liked to __**play**__?"_ The impostor chuckled as her eyes became full and golden as they naturally were.

"What are you?!" Mileena hissed again while she stood up. Her anger was ruining her patience, but she was not going to kill this beast until she was certain there were no more of them.

"_Ooh…so mad. Mmn…I'm like you, __**sister**__." _The impostor cackled again while pulling her veil down her face. She exposed her wide, golden-fang filled mouth to Mileena which was exactly like her's. "I am _Terra_…and by the sounds of things…I am much smarter than you've _ever_ been…"

"You are nothing but a monster…" Mileena growled.

"_Such a pretty girl shouldn't talk so nasty…"_ Terra flicked her wrists and summoned her own set of Sais to duel with Mileena. "_Come…give your little sister a __**hug!**__ Let's not fight…hahahahaha!"_ Her crazed cackle filled the pit area as she sashayed with every step she took backwards. "My father Shao Kahn eagerly awaits your _death!_"

Mileena licked her fangs and started to slowly walk out onto the bridge. "Well then, Terra…" Her golden eyes locked onto her twin's own. "_Let's __**play**__…"_

**Meanwhile…**

Kitana found herself in a very familiar place. She was inside of Shao Kahn's throne room, but the Emperor was nowhere in sight. Ermac was shackled, badly beaten, and barely glowing green due to his severe injuries. He was shackled against the wall near the throne…but the throne was not vacant. Sitting on the throne was _Empress_ Sindel. She glared down at her daughter with nothing but contempt in her white eyes that matched the malevolence of Quan Chi, who stood by.

Kitana also saw a small boy shackled near Ermac, who took some punishment as well. The confusion of the situation at hand caused Kitana to rise to her feet slowly while the gate closed. "…Mother…"

After the Princess spoke, Sindel opened her mouth and shot a stream of pressurized force right into the center of Kitana's stomach. The focused Sonic-Shout knocked Kitana off of her feet and onto the velvety red carpeting leading to the throne.

"Mother!" Kitana shouted while she sat up on her elbows. "Mother, please! Hear me! This is not you! Shao Kahn is controlling you against your will!" Kitana spoke desperately. She stood up again, but her body was trembling. She could feel the immense amount of power Sindel had…and she knew she had no chance in beating her alone. Raiden's medallion was pinned to her top, and she was unaware of the aid it was providing her with.

Quan Chi chuckled darkly. "It does not matter what you say. Sindel's hatred fuels her. She never wanted you to be born…"

Kitana's eyebrows sunk deeply as she glared at Quan Chi. "Your ignorant words may have worked if I were uneducated in the events transpiring here. Sorcerer, I will not be slighted by your forked tongue and I will not be manipulated into weakness! Release my mother!"

The sorcerer was a bit shocked that his method of trying to attack Kitana's emotions with her mother failed, but he still had some aces up his sleeve. "No, she likes being where she is. Isn't that correct, my empress?"

Sindel's lips curled into a sinister grin as she glared at her daughter. "Bring Noob Saibot forth. Should she best him, then perhaps I will step down from my throne and hear her out. _In the interest of fairness_…Quan Chi, you will assist Noob Saibot in this battle." As if two on one was _ever_ fair, Sindel gave her voice a sense of sincerity, despite the fact she was stacking the odds.

As Noob Saibot stepped from the darkness of the room and into Kitana's sight, the Princess summoned forth her bladed war fans to defend herself.

"I am stronger than you both…" Kitana said to herself as she prepared herself for the fight. "I am not afraid of this challenge! I will prevail!" She used Sifu's teachings to motivate herself. She did not want to die at Quan Chi's hands twice; this time she was going to fight without any doubt in her mind.

However, Kitana was not alone.

There was a loud crash through the doors of the throne room. Sareena broke through in her large wolf-like form; **The Dartmoor**. Once she returned to her human form, she quickly moved to Kitana's side. Following shortly after her was Skarlet, who moved beside Sareena with her daggers drawn.

"Bi Han!" Sareena shouted out, as she tried to reach Noob Saibot's inner self. The dark specter shook his head as if he became suddenly dizzy, but he maintained his combat stance. Sareena continued to speak. "Bi Han, please! Stand down!"

Quan Chi frowned as he felt his hold on Noob Saibot weakening thanks to Sareena's presence. "…I see the odds have been evened." Quan Chi folded his arms behind his back as he glared at Sareena. "Finish her."

Confused, Kitana looked around as if there was yet another warrior hiding in the room awaiting to strike.

Sareena's eyes stayed on Bi Han. Her eyes softened with the emotion surging through every fiber of her being. She knew he would have saved her in the past, but now it was her time to save him. She knew he felt her emotions, she knew their hearts beat at the same steady rhythm when they were in the presence of one another. "Bi Han…please." She saw Noob Saibot begin lowering his fists as she stepped forward. "Remember me? From the Netherrealm? You were to save me from slavery…you were to risk your mission just for my sake."

"Finish her!" Quan Chi commanded while now glaring at Noob Saibot.

Bi Han's hands were low now, almost at his sides. "…S…Sar…"

"_Please_…" Sareena placed her hand over her heart. "Come to me. We are meant to be at each other's side. I give you my heart, Bi Han…, please…don't break it…"

"**Finish her!**" Quan Chi shouted at Saibot.

"Bi Han…-!" Sareena's voice was interrupted when Skarlet clamped her hand over her mouth and ripped her dagger across her throat. Wide eyed and in insufferable pain, Sareena began to die within seconds of being dropped by Skarlet.

"Skarlet?!" Kitana gasped as she moved away from the red clad Kunoichi with her fans drawn. "Sareena..! No!" She felt her confidence waver as the odds once again stacked against her.

Skarlet stood unapologetically over the dying Sareena and soon turned her sights back onto Kitana. She spun her daggers and prepared to face off against Kitana.

The Princess looked to Noob Saibot, who began lifting his fists again to fight. She heard Quan Chi's deep laughter fill the room along with her mother's loud cackle. Kitana was alone, but if Sareena and Skarlet made it to the near-top of the fortress so fast, the others were bound to show up soon, right? Electricity surged from Kitana's medallion and to the tips of her war fans. She felt the power of Raiden start coursing through her body as her adrenaline kicked in. She knew this was not going to be an easy task.

Quan Chi summoned his green flaming skulls in each of his hands as he gathered around Kitana with Noob Saibot and Skarlet. "Such a shame for such a fantastic body to rot here..." Quan Chi's words were just as they were in the past timeline. Kitana remembered them vividly; it was the last thing she heard before he snapped her neck. "Perhaps I will make you my doll in death. I've desired your body for _far_ too long…"

(_A/N_)

Woo! Another chapter update! Alright! What do you guys think of 'Terra'? I tried to make her feel more like the traditional way Mileena has been played. It's kind of the token 'Mirror Match' in actual MK games. If you think she came out of nowhere, you're wrong! Look back a couple chapters before Shang Tsung died; in his Flesh Pits he had a Female half-Tarkatan being worked on.

Also, in Mortal Kombat 9, during the scene where Kitana first discovers Mileena on the Flesh Pit's operation table, there is _ANOTHER_ Mileena in a regeneration-tube-thing. That's not what it's called, but that's what it looked like. I thought it would be fun to play with this aspect to create Terra as the newest addition to the Female Ninjas. She's pretty darn evil if you didn't notice.

Sareena…it was hard doing that scene with her. I wanted to do a lot more with her, but I felt that the scene I did give her had some weight to it. What do you guys think?

Also, Ermac and Scorpion's son are tied up in the throne room! Where is Shao Kahn?!

Liu Kang is injured, and he cannot beat Kahn unless he is 100% healthy. Everyone's painted into a corner now…so is it possible to stop Kahn if Liu Kang cannot win?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
